


Midvale High

by MysteriousWriter03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Dark Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Green Kryptonite, Injury, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Kara Danvers and Winn Schott and Lena Luthor, Kara is a space puppy, Kara is an alien, Krypton, Mentions of homophobia, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, kara has powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 145,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousWriter03/pseuds/MysteriousWriter03
Summary: Kara Danvers is 16 years old. So far, she has been living a 'normal' teenage life with her older sister, Alex. But soon, everything is about to change when she meets Lena Luthor who's the sister of the notorious genius, Lex Luthor. Soon, New Enemies and Old Foes will disrupt Kara's mundane life. All Characters Included. Highschool AU. SuperCorp. Sanvers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For all of the fans who have watched Smallville, this is similar to the tv show but this is Kara's story, not Clarks although, he will appear in later chapters.
> 
> Enemies will appear in later chapters, if you have any suggestions as to what enemies should appear than feel free to express.
> 
> Other characters from the DC shows might appear, depending on what you guys want.
> 
> Also, there's going to be significant changes to Kara's history and life on krypton, but I promise you that it isn't going to affect Kara's personality… that much.
> 
> And finally, if you like the story then I will continue it, this is kind of my first SuperCorp fanfiction and I'm not sure if people would like it not. So, this is a draft of some sorts

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

_The ground was shaking, the heat was rising, the screams got louder. Everything – Everyone, was crumbling before her eyes. She watched the city buildings burn and collapse from her bedroom window._

_Her vision started to become blurry from the tears that glassed over her blue eyes. Down below, on the cracked and broken streets, she saw them. Her friends, clutching onto their mother and fathers as they felt fear. They didn't know what was happening but they knew that this… this was the end._

_"Please" Kara muttered softly in Kryptonian, she placed her hand on the glass window, "By the light of Rao, save them"_

_There was No God._

_No Hero_

_And No Hope_

"Kara"

_Her planet was… is-dying, how could she have been so oblivious to the warning signs._

"Wake Up"

_The acidic rain, the dying animals, the toxic air. Deep down, she knew that there was something wrong with her planet, but she ignored it, she listened her family, to her parents, when they told her everything will be okay._

"Kara! For God Sakes. Wake the hell up" Alex shouted as she threw a pillow at her alien, sister's head. Kara felt something soft hit her head, she slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light that was shining through her window.

She saw Alex fixing her bed, "You were doing it again", Alex said softly, she didn't bother to turn around to face her sister.

"Doing what?" Kara asked as she swung her legs over the edge of her bed to stretch.

"Speaking in kryptonese", Alex walked over to Kara and sat next to her on the bed, "You need to be careful Kara. You can't accidentally speak alien when you're engaging in conversation"

Kara knew this already, she has been on this earth for 3 years and it was anything but easy. She had to learn a whole new language in order to 'fit' in.

When she first arrived, her cousin Kal-El spoke to her in English. He wasn't fluent in the Kryptonian language, he barely knew how to say 'Hello' to her. It was frustrating, she wanted to be able to speak to someone with her native language. She had tried to teach Alex how to say a few phrases, but it was too hard, plus Alex wasn't interested in learning a new language.

Alex noticed the sombre look on Kara's face, she didn't mean to upset her, "Do you want to talk about your dream?"

Kara shook her head and stood up, she quickly changed the topic in order to avoid a breakdown, "I can smell Eliza's famous pancakes", Alex laughed and shook her head.

"You're like a blood hound when it comes to food", she stood up from Kara's bed and made her way to the door to go downstairs. Although, before she could make it to the door, Kara quickly ran pass her and made her way to the kitchen.

"Too Slow" Kara shouted from downstairs as she ran into kitchen

Alex rolled her eyes and ran down the stairs too, "You have super-speed, that's cheating"

Eliza smiled as she watched her daughters walk into the kitchen with a smile on their face.

"Even without super-speed, I would still beat you. Nothing can get in the way between me and food", Kara grabbed an empty plate and passed it to Alex.

Alex grabbed the plate from Kara's hand and sat down at the table that had a pile of pancakes stacked in the middle, "Excuse me, I'll have you know that I am the best runner on the track team. I am faster than most humans combined"

Eliza rolled her eyes at their bickering, she woke up to this every morning. Although, she was glad that the girls were getting along so well, she honestly didn't expect them to become so close.

Kara grabbed 5 pancakes and put it on her plate while Alex grabbed 2, Eliza sat down and grabbed one for herself.

"Are you planning on joining the track team this year?" Eliza asked her daughter, she knew that Alex liked to do something new every year.

Alex was one year older than Kara, but since Kara was excelling in most of her subject, they moved her up to Alex's grade.

Alex swallowed the chunk of pancakes before answering, "Not sure yet, I was planning on joining the soccer team"

Kara smiled at this, "Isn't Maggie Sawyer on the soccer team?" she knew that Alex had a huge crush on the soccer player. Alex almost coughed up her pancakes while Kara innocently grabbed her 6th pancake to eat.

Alex slapped Kara on the arm, "She has nothing to do with this".

"Whatever you say" Kara muttered before shoving the pancake into her mouth to hide the sly smile from appearing on her face. She may have been on this planet for 3 years, but she knew when someone had a crush on someone else.

Alex's cheeks were blushing, she hated it when Kara teased her about Maggie, Eliza decided to cut in before the 2 started bickering again, "How about you Kara, do you want to join in any clubs?"

Kara looked up from her pancakes, she shook her head and grabbed her 10th pancake. When she came to Earth, she spent a whole year trying to adjust to the earth. She learnt how to speak English fluently while also adjusting to her new powers.

Kal-El from time to time, trained her. He visited her whenever he could, he was currently attending Metropolis University which kept him busy. Plus, he had his own life, he had Lois and his friends, he was also busy saving the city from various threats.

Kara however was stuck here in Midvale, she only started to attend school at the beginning of last year.

"I can't really do sports" Kara muttered. Running wasn't an option, she might accidentally use her super-speed, plus she had an unfair advantage when it came to lung capacity.

Soccer wasn't an option either, if someone accidentally ran into her, then they could break and arm or worse.

Eliza frowned at this statement, she knew how hard it was for Kara to adjust to a mundane life.

When Kara first went to school, Alex invited Kara to play soccer with her friends. One of her friends ran into Kara at full speed which led to the kid breaking his shoulder as he clashed into Kara.

Kara had never felt so guilty in her life, she hated having these powers. All it seemed to do was hurt people.

Alex picked up on the solemn mood in the room, she let out a cough, "Why not join the nerd club with Winslow?"

Kara rolled her eyes, "His name is Winn" she stated firmly, that was his father's name, and she knew that Winn was having family troubles with him.

Winn was her best friend, when everyone else picked on her for being weird, Winn had found her awkwardness and weirdness to be interesting. Winn knew that Kara didn't come from around here this place, he assumed she was a foreigner. So, he took responsibility to introduce Kara to every possible fandom that he could.

"And it's not a nerd club" Kara replied, she gently picked up her plate, she grabbed Alex's and Eliza's plate too in order to wash it.

Alex leaned back on her chair, "Winslow created a club, which only has one member in it, in order to use the school's laboratory equipment to invent new stuff while also using it to learn about the stars. Hence, Nerd Club"

Kara shook her head as she washed the dishes, she was excused last year for not picking a club since she was new, but it was a requirement this year. She was 16 years old with 2 friends, Alex and Winn.

"Come on girls, you are going to be late for the bus if you don't hurry up" Eliza said as she stood up from her chair, she walked over to Kara, "I'll finish the dishes, you go upstairs and get ready for school"

Kara nodded her head and made her way upstairs to get changed, after getting changed she grabbed her school back and packed her books. Alex was already downstairs, waiting outside for Kara with her headphones in.

Kara ran down the stairs, "Bye Sweetie, have a good day at school. Stay out of trouble Alex" Eliza shouted from the kitchen.

Kara walked outside to see her sister looking at her expectantly, "What? Do I have something on my face?", she started touching her face to see if there were any pancake syrup.

Alex reached into her black jacket's pocket and pulled out her glasses, "More like you're missing something on your face"

Kara shot her a grateful smile as put her glasses on. She blinked a few times to adjust to the lead that was supressing her x-ray vision, "Thank you"

"Always" Alex said as the 2 started walking down to the bus stop. The 2 were listening to their own music as they are walking down to the bus stop which only took 10-15 minutes.

Kara liked listening to her own music since it drowned out the other noises, Jeremiah created earphones made out of lead in order to suppress Kara's super-hearing. He also created an ear pierce that looked like a hearing aid, for her to use during parties or loud places in general.

The 2 waited at the bus stop for a couple of minutes, before finally seeing the bus come around the corner. The 2 hopped on.

Kara hated catching the bus, she could feel the glares being shot at her as she walked onto the bus and sat down, alone. Alex shot her a worried look, she was going to sit with her sister but Kara shook her head, indicating that she wanted to sit alone.

Alex had friends, she was the 'cool' sister, the one who made friends with ease, she was popular and Kara didn't want people to start calling Alex 'weird' just because she hangs out with her.

Kara decided to pump her music louder, she knew that the girls behind her were making fun of her, calling her a 'freak'. They whispered it though, soft enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for Alex to hear.

Everyone knew not to mess with Alex's kid sister. If they did, then they would end up with a bloodied nose or worse.

Kara leaned her head on the window and watched the trees, the birds and the cars fly pass her at lightning speed. She loved watching the trees sway in the wind, she loved hearing the birds sing to one another.

It reminded her of what life was like back on Krypton before the rain, the deaths and the poison.

Kara was deep in thought, she didn't notice the girl staring at her with green eyes. She felt someone tap her shoulder and instantly pulled out her earphones to see a tall young girl, staring at her awkwardly.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" the girl asked firmly. Her voice didn't waver which indicated that she wasn't nervous.

"Yeah of course" Kara said quickly, she moved her bag from the seat and put on the floor so the girl could sit. She noticed that the girls behind her were quiet now, and she wondered why.

The girl sat down, her posture was elegant and the way she moved made her seem like a princess.

"My name is Kara by the way" Kara said, the Danvers told her it was polite to introduce yourself to someone if they seem like a nice person. The girl looked at her with shock and confusion, she was surprised that Kara didn't know her name.

"Lena" She introduced herself, she wanted to see if Kara knew of her name. She didn't bother telling Kara her last name, if there was a slim chance that she could make a friend who doesn't want to use her, then she would take it.

"Oh" Kara said with a hint of disappointment, Lena stared at the young girl with confusion, she was wandering why Kara sounded so disappointed. She didn't show it, but she was afraid that Kara knew who she was.

"Problem?" Lena asked with her eyebrows raised

Kara quickly shook her head, she felt stupid for sounding disappointed, "I just expected you to have a princess name. Like Princess Cinderella, Princess Ariel, Princess Belle…"

Kara stopped rambling when she saw Lena smile, for some reason, Kara got the vibe that Lena didn't smile often, it was almost foreign.

"You don't like my name?" Lena asked with amusement, she knew that Kara didn't mean it like that, but she found it adorable to see Kara struggle for words.

"No, I didn't mean it like that" Kara stuttered, "I just meant you have that princess vibe to you"

"Princess vibe? Do you actually know any real princesses?" Lena noticed that Kara was only listing Disney princesses.

Kara was confused, "I thought they were based on real Princess", she assumed that they were real, or at least have some real context.

Lena didn't know why this girl was intriguing, maybe it was the fact that this girl didn't know her name, or maybe it was the innocent and naïve personality that the girl seemed to have.

The bus suddenly stopped and the teenagers started to pour out of the bus, Alex ran out of the bus with her friends. Kara saw how happy Alex was and didn't want to intrude. She didn't want to be the lost little sister who followed her cool older sister around.

Lena stood up and walked out of the bus with Kara trailing behind her, "It was nice to meet you, Kara", she realised that she didn't know the girl's last name.

"You too, Lena" Kara said, she shot her one last smile before walking off to her lockers. She put her lead earphones back in, she knew that the bell was going to ring any second now, and she didn't want to experience the pounding headache that was associated with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kara walked into her first class early, she had a double period of Mathematics. She walked into class to see Winn sitting at his desk.

"Winn!" Kara exclaimed excitedly, she pulled her earphones out and walked over to her best friend to give him a hug. She made sure not to give him a bone crushing hug.

Winn looked up and smiled when he saw his friend's face, he quickly stood up and returned the hug, "Geeze K, did you join a gym when you were on holidays?"

Kara instantly let go and pulled out of the hug, she didn't mean to hurt him, she gave a him a apologetic smile, "Sorry", she hated how she could hurt her friend from a simple hug, "How are you?"

The last time she saw Winn was at his mother's funeral, she knew that things were tense between him and his father.

Winn let out a tired sigh and slumped back into his chair, "Tense" he muttered, he didn't want to talk about it, but he trusted Kara, she was the one person in his life that made him feel safe, "I don't know, he changed… I'm worried that his going to do something that gets him thrown in jail"

Kara saw the way Winn spoke about his father, there was anger in his voice but there was also love. She crouched down to the floor and placed her hand over Winn's, "If you ever need anything from me, if you are ever in any trouble. If you're worried about your father then tell me, and I'll be with you in a matter of seconds"

Winn smiled and rubbed his thumb on Kara's hand, "Thanks K, the same goes for you, I will be here whenever you need me"

The bell rung again, Kara flinched at the sudden noise that rung in her ear. She rubbed her head, trying to soothe the headache. She had to resist the urge not to cover her ears in pain.

Winn felt Kara's hand flinch up to her head, "You okay?" he asked with concern. Kara nodded her head, she stood up and took her seat behind Winn which was located at the back of the room near the window. She pulled out her earphones again and put it in her ear, the headache subsided almost instantly as the lead restricted her hearing powers.

Everyone started to rush into the classroom, the once quiet classroom, was now filled with laughter, chatter and gossip.

James Olsen, the quarterback of the football team, sat down next to Winn. James was a nice guy, he would talk to Winn and Kara from time to time, but whenever he tried to hang out with them, his team mates would call him out and tell him they needed to discuss the game plan.

Alex walked into the classroom with her friend Vicky Donahue. The 2 were laughing when they entered the classroom. Alex walked over to her table where she was seated next to her best friend, Lucy Lane.

"What clubs are you joining?" Lucy asked immediately, she had heard rumours that Alex wasn't joking her track team this year.

"Soccer, I heard they have badass captain this year" Alex replied as she took her seat in the middle of the room.

"You mean Sawyer? I heard she's tough and strict" Vicky replied as she took her seat, "Maybe this time I will have a chance of winning track"

Alex scoffed, "You can win it, but that doesn't mean your faster than me"

Vicky was going to argue but the teacher walked in and told the class to settle in.

"Welcome back, I hope you had a fantastic holiday" she said with genuine happiness, Alex rolled her eyes at how peachy the teacher seemed.

"I bet you $10 that she got laid last night" Lucy muttered into Alex's ear, causing the 2 to laugh.

"Alex" the teacher called out, "Something funny?" Alex shook her and held back her laughter. The teacher rolled her eyes and decided to introduce the new girl.

"Everyone, we have a new student today" she gestured for the girl who was standing in the door way to come in now, "This is Lena. Lena Luthor"

Lena looked up to see everyone staring at her, she knew that her last name was notorious. Her older brother Lex was the successor of the famous company L-Corp. A lot of people feared her name, but there was also a lot of people who wanted to use her for their own benefit.

She glanced over to the back of the room where she saw Kara, the young girl had her earphones and apparently didn't hear anything that the teacher had said.

She was grateful for this, but she knew that this secret, which wasn't even a secret, wouldn't last.

Everyone started to mumble things like, "Holy shit, that's Lex's sister" or, "You reckon that she's a complete snob just like her mother?"

The teacher told everyone to hush and quiet down. She noticed that Winn was scribbling random formulae onto his note book, while Kara was staring through the window with her earphones in.

"Kara" the teacher called out. Everyone turned to face Kara who still didn't hear a single word that the teacher said. Some people laughed at how oblivious Kara was while Alex shook her head.

She had told Kara not to bring attention to herself, and this was the exact opposite. Winn turned around and tapped on her desk, Kara looked away from the bird's nest in the tree and finally noticed that everyone in the class was staring at her.

She pulled out her earphones and chuckled nervously, "Sorry" she apologised. She heard someone sitting in the front seat whisper 'loser', and another one calling her a 'freak'. This is why she left the earphones in.

She then noticed that Lena was standing at the front of the room. Something was off about her, she noticed that she was a bit more stiff then she was on the bus, "Why don't you take a seat next to Kara"

Lena let out a grateful sigh, she was glad to sit next to someone who wasn't going to use her. At least she didn't think that Kara would use her. As she was walking to the back of the room, she heard a girl mutter, "The Luthor and The Freak"

Lena frowned at the comment, she wasn't offended by it, she was more concerned about what they called Kara. 'Why the hell would they call Kara a freak?'

She looked at Kara and thought she saw her flinch at the comment, she was confused as to how Kara would've heard the comment from afar. But Kara quickly covered up the hurt look with a smile as there eyes met.

Lena found the smile on her face adorable, but she still couldn't help but ponder on what the girl had said about Kara. She wanted to slap the chick for what she said, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself, not now.

Lena sat next to Kara, who had a nervous look plastered on her face. 'Did I make her nervous?' Lena asked herself.

Halfway through the lesson, the teacher wrote an equation the board, claiming that whoever could solve this equation, would pass her class with flying colours.

Winn let out a snort, the equation on the board was wrong. It was literally impossible to solve, the teacher forgot to add the negative in front of the 3.

"Mr Schott" The teacher called out, she heard him snort and found it quite offensive, "Is there something funny?"

Winn shook his head, "Nope, nothing is funny…"

Lena understood why he laughed, the equation on the board was a literal joke, "You wrote the equation on the board wrong" she stated.

"Excuse me?"

Lena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "You can't solve that equation, you need to add the negative sign in front of the 3", she knew that she sounded like a smart ass but she didn't care, if Winn wasn't going to point the teacher out for it, than she would.

The teacher turned her back on the class and looked at the equation, she was hesitant to change the equation because it made her look like an idiot.

Winn turned around, "Thanks" he muttered to Lena. She was surprised to hear Winn thank her, she is a Luthor after all.

Kara was still oblivious to the whole situation, she was too busy watching the interaction between the mother bird and her babies. She found everything beautiful, especially the way that the animals interact with nature.

"Kara Danvers" The teacher shouted, she was getting sick and tired of Kara not paying attention in her class.

Kara almost jumped out of her chair at the sudden noise, Alex shot her a worried look, "Is this class boring you?"

Kara looked around the classroom with confusion, she wasn't bored with the class, "No?" she didn't know why her answer came out as a question.

For some reason, the teacher found it disrespectful, "Get up here and solve the equation!"

Lena didn't want Kara to embarrass herself, she was going to tell Kara the answer but Winn turned to her and whispered, "Don't worry about her, she might be a year younger than us, but she's smarter than this whole class combined, excluding me and you of course"

"If you combined our brains, then we could take over the world" Winn muttered before turning to face the front. Kara was writing the solution on the board, Maths was one of her best subjects, along with Physics, Art and Biology.

Kara looked at the teacher with uncertainty, she wasn't sure if she had done it right, and the angry look on the teacher's face wasn't helping. She had trouble reading people's expressions sometimes.

"Sit back down" The teacher said firmly, Kara felt guilty for making the teacher angry.

"Sorry" Kara muttered, she didn't mean to make the teacher angry. The other students laughed at her, Lena couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was confused as to why Kara looked so guilty, the girl did nothing wrong.

Kara went back to her seat and tried to pay attention for the rest of the lesson. The bell suddenly rung which indicated that it was recess.

Lena noticed how Kara flinched at the sudden sound, she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else. The bell finally stopped and when Kara opened her eyes, she noticed that Lena was staring at her with concern, and so was Winn.

Kara laughed nervously, "Sorry, I just had a headache", she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Winn asked, Kara gave him a reassuring smile.

"100% but I'm starving, can we please get some food?" Kara begged, Winn let out a chuckled an followed Kara outside of the classroom.

"You coming Luthor?" Winn asked, Kara didn't realise that Lena wasn't following them, she just assumed that Lena was going to join them. Lena looked up with surprise, Kara walked over to her and grabbed her hand gently in order to pull her to the cafeteria with them.

Lena felt a bolt of electricity flow through her body as Kara grabbed her hand, she silently wandeted if Kara felt the same thing.

She ignored the sudden warmth and co cetrated on the fact that Kara didn't react to Winn calling her a Luthor. Did Kara know who she was all this time, or did she simply not know who the Luthor's are?

But that was basically impossible, they were on every media article, news channel and even mentioned on the radio.

If you had been born on this Earth, then you automatically know who the Luthor's are.

"Nothing gets in the way of Kara and her food" Winn muttered as he caught up with them.

-00—

The cafeteria room was loud and noisy, Kara needed to put in her lead ear pierce in order to block out the sounds. Lena was going to ask Kara about it, she was curious as to why the girl was putting in a weird looking hearing aid.

She wasn't judging her, but she knew what a hearing aid looked like and that definetly wasn't a hearing aid.

Plus, Kara wasn't using it in class or on the bus, although the girl had earphones in at the time.

Kara was waiting in line to grab her food, she literally grabbed everything that she set her eyes on, Winn wasn't surprised by this, Lena however was shocked that such a small girl could eat like a monster.

The group sat down at an empty table, Kara noticed that Lena didn't grab anything from the cafeteria and so did some of the other students. Kara was going to offer Lena some of her food but an annoying voice interrupted her.

"What's wrong Luthor? Are you too good for the cafeteria food?" Siobhan Smythe, the biggest bitch of the school taunted.

Lena stood up with an intimidating stance, she wasn't going to be the timid and shy teenager that couldn't stand up for herself, "Do you have a problem with me? Because if you do, I would prefer it if you kept your opinionated comments to yourself"

Siobhan wasn't easily intimated, she smiled at the Luthor girl, "No actually, I want to be friends"

Lena scoffed at this, "Friends? You literally just insulted me 5 seconds ago"

"I was just surprised" Siobhan stated, "I was wandering why a Luthor was hanging out with a freak like her" she pointed at Kara who was innocently eating her sandwich.

Kara wasn't an idiot, she knew how big of a bitch Siobhan was, but she couldn't fight her. There was no point in fighting with a human, especially when Kara felt like she was the one intruding on her planet.

"Hey back off!" Winn shouted as he stood up, he didn't care if someone insulted him, but no way in hell was he going to let someone insult his best friend.

"Oh, look at that. The scrawny gay kid has a backbone" Siobhan insulted Winn, Kara had to clench her fist to keep her anger in check. She could feel her eyes heating up as she clenched her jaw in anger.

"Why don't you go back to the hole that you crawled out of, and leave us alone?" Lena asked politely with a smile on her face.

Siobhan scoffed at this, "Wow Luthor, I didn't realise that you liked hanging out with freaks", her best friend Leslie Willis, saw the group and walked up to Kara who was still staring at her food.

Lena was ready to bark another comment at her but Leslie slammed her palm on the table that they were sitting on, trying to startle Kara.

Kara could feel the heat rising in her eyes again, she was afraid that if she looked up, she might accidentally burn Leslie's face off.

"How pathetic are you? Letting your friends being attacked while you sit here staring at your food" Leslie said in a low voice, "You really are a freak you know that"

Lena got ready to slap the bitch into the next century but Kara gave her a soft, reassuring, smile, "Sorry. I didn't mean to bother you" Kara apologised, she could easily throw the bitch into space, but she remembered what Eliza and Jeremiah had her, 'Try apologising even when it's not your fault. If you can avoid a fight, then avoid it"

Lena wanted to interrupt and say it wasn't her fault, Winn did too, but the both of them noticed how hard Kara was clenching her fist.

"Can you leave us alone?" Lena asked, although it wasn't a question, it was demand, "Don't you see that you're not wanted here"

Leslie clenched her jaw in anger, Lena knew that she struck a nerve, but instead of unleashing her anger on the Luthor, she turned her attention back to Kara.

"God" Leslie shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed, she noticed that there was something shining around Kara's neck.

Leslie reached out to rip the shining object off of Kara's neck, causing the necklace to break, "What the hell is this?" she asked as she played with the now broken necklace.

Kara suddenly stood up and reached out to grab her necklace, but Leslie tossed it to Siobhan who caught it with ease.

"Give it back" Kara said firmly, she turned her back on Leslie and walked up to Siobhan with her hands out, gesturing for Siobhan to put the piece in her hand.

Winn was surprised to hear Kara speak so firmly, the only other time she did this was when one of the football players were beating him up. He still remembered how Kara's firm voice intimidated the other players.

It wasn't just her voice that was intimidating, it was her stance and the way her face suddenly darkened.

"Why don't you make me? Freak" Siobhan laughed, everyone in the cafeteria suddenly went quiet and surrounded the group.

Kara tried to slow down her breathing in order to control her anger. She was tempted to throw the bitch into another universe. They had no right, this was her mother's necklace, the only thing that she has left of her world, and now they are toying with it like it's a stupid, meaningless object.

Alex pushed through the crowd to see what the commotion was about, she sighed when she saw Leslie and Siobhan picking on her sister again.

"Look Bitch" Lena shouted, "Give the necklace back to her and fuck off"

Everyone was surprised to hear Lena speak with such anger, normally she kept her head high and her emotions in check. But Lena couldn't help but feel pissed off, she hated to see someone pick on Kara like this. She saw how much Kara was trying to keep her emotions in check and in all honesty, she admired it.

Siobhan smiled and dangled the necklace in the air, Alex knew what the necklace meant to Kara. She made a step forward in order to grab the necklace out of her hand, but it was too late.

Siobhan dropped it to the ground and smashed the glass pendant that dangled on the chain. Kara was forced to watch the pendant smash into pieces, she couldn't use her super speed in public.

Alex grabbed Siobhan's shoulders from behind and turned her around in order to make her face her, "You son of a bitch" She shouted as she punched the bitch in the nose. Lucy quickly ran up to Alex and pulled her off Siobhan who was now trying to stop her nose form bleeding.

"What the fuck Danvers?" Leslie shouted as she reached her friend and pulled her away from the group. Alex was going to attack Leslie too, but she looked down to see Kara crouching down to the ground, picking up the small pieces.

Alex's heart broke at the sight, watching Kara pick up the shattered pieces with such calmness, it was almost terrifying.

Lena didn't know what just happened, everything happened so fast. She barely noticed Alex punching Siobhan, her focus was on Kara who was kneeling on the ground picking up the shards of glass. She noticed there was a small photo crumbled, in the pile of glass.

She wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know how to.

Kara picked up the chain and the broken pieces of glass, along with the photo that was folded and tucked within the pendant.

The photo was of her family and closest friends. It was taken when she was 10 years old, it was the only photo that she had of her family.

"What the hell are you looking at? Piss off!" Lucy shouted at the crowd that was surrounding them. She sounded like a commanding officer.

Kara wanted to scream and unleash the anger that was swirling in the pit of her stomach. But she couldn't, she couldn't do anything without hurting someone… and this made her so mad. She could feel her eyes starting to burn, she wasn't sure if it was with heat, or with tears.

Alex noticed the flicker of light in Kara's eyes, no-one else would have noticed it. She instantly crouched down next to her sister, "We'll fix it okay?", she whispered as she rubbed Kara's back.

Kara softly shook her head and stood up, she never made eye contact with her friends or her sister, "It's just a necklace" she muttered as she left the cafeteria.

Lena and Winn were going to run after her but Alex moved in front of them, "She needs to be alone", Alex wasn't sure if Kara was off to unleash her anger with her heat vision. It was safer to be here right now.

Alex looked at Lena, she hadn't talk to the Luthor yet, she didn't exactly trust her. She never trusted rich people who had a snobbish aura around them, but Lena didn't seem to have aura around her.

"Thanks for sticking up for my sister" Alex said to Lena, she may not trust Lena or her family, but the girl sticked up for her sister, so she deserved her thanks, and so did Winn, "You too Winslow, thanks"

Winn frowned at the use of his full name, but he nodded his head and grabbed his bag.

Lena nodded her head, she didn't know how to feel. Despite everything, Kara managed to keep a calm façade, trying her best to show everyone that nothing was wrong. But Lena could tell that the necklace meant something more to her.

"You're her sister?" Lena asked, she didn't see the resemblance.

Alex nodded her head, "Yep" she wasn't going to tell her that Kara was her adoptive sister, it will raise more questions and right now, Kara didn't need to be interrogated, the bell rung which meant it was time to get to 3rd period which was English.

Alex took this opportunity to leave them with Lucy who was still shouting at everyone to piss off.

"You okay?" Lucy asked, she noticed the reddened knuckles that was the result of punching Siobhan in the face.

Alex nodded her head while rubbing her knuckles to soothe the pain, she was more worried about Kara who had just watched the only monument of her mother, being destroyed.

What made it worst was the fact that she knew that Kara could've easily caught the the necklace with her bare hands.

Hell, she could even shove the 2 bitches into space if she wanted to, but Kara's pure heart, the fear of hurting someone else was so great, that she watched her mother's necklace, break into a dozen pieces.

A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading. I was just wandering if you guys wanted Lena to find out Kara is an alien quickly, or do you want her to remain oblivious?

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

Lena, for the rest of the day, noticed that Kara wasn't in class. She was worried about her, she didn't like the idea of Kara being alone. The idea didn't sit right with her.

Lena spent the rest of her time talking to Winn who informed her about the Nerd Club, as everyone else called it.

She knew that joining a club was a requirement for this school.

Some of the other students had tried to talk to her, asking her questions about Lex's new project, but of course due to confidentiality, she wasn't allowed to discuss any of this. It's not like she wanted to talk to these people anyway.

The only other person, besides Winn, who she wanted to talk to was Kara.

After school, Lena stayed behind to check out the different clubs that existed within the school. She and Winn stayed together, the 2 of them stuck together.

Winn didn't seem like the type of person to use her for his own personal gain, she would like to think that she could form a genuine friendship with him.

Winn gave her a tour of the school; there last destination was the oval where they saw Alex and her group stretching. She was still trying to find some resemblance that indicated that they were related. She and Winn took a seat on the bench to watch the different sports that were happening.

Winn took out his phone and started to text someone, "Are you worried about her?", Lena noticed that Winn have been fairly quiet since the events that took place in the cafeteria.

Winn finished texting and nodded his head, "I got no idea where she is, I was hoping that she would turn up in order to join my club"

Lena was confused, she had assumed that Kara was already a part of his club, she has been here longer then her, "Isn't she apart of your club already?"

Winn shook his head, he wasn't sure how much he should tell Lena about Kara. To be fair, he barely knew anything about her past, he only knew that she came from somewhere else. He assumed that Kara was Alex's long-lost sister or a family friend of some sorts.

"No, she was excused to not join a club last year. She was new and apparently she was home schooled for her whole life" Winn muttered, he wasn't sure if Kara was home schooled or not, but he did remember hearing Alex say that she had a new sister who was staying at her house to learn about how things work around here.

"She's 17 years old and she's never been in school?" Lena asked, there was no judgement, only curiosity.

Winn shook his head, "Nope, she's 16 years old. She moved up a grade because she was excelling in maths, physics, biology and art"

Lena was surprised by this, she normally didn't assume things about someone, but for some reason, she assumed that Kara was a typical teenager. She was starting to realise that Kara was anything but a 'typical' teenager, the girl had a lot of secrets and she was curious to find them out.

Winn noticed the thoughtful look that was plastered on Lena's face, "You seem to be very interested in Kara, does someone have a little crush on her?"

Lena scoffed at this, there was no doubt that she was interested in the girl, she was curious as to how a girl, who is as beautiful and radiant as the sun, held so many secrets about her past.

The ironic thing about this, was that she only met Kara today. She normally didn't take an interest in any one, but Kara was different.

Kara appeared to be closed off, she always had her earphones in and only interacted with 2 people, Winn and Alex.

When she first saw Kara on that bus, she assumed that Kara was going to ignore her very presence. But the second she touched her shoulders', a sudden warmth flowed through her veins. The nervous smile that appeared on Kara's face made her feel guilty for assuming the worst of Kara.

But this was the way Lena was raised, to assume the very worst of someone.

-00—

Alex wasn't concentrating on the try outs, she was more focused on her sister who has been M.I.A, ever since the events that occurred in the cafeteria.

She knew that Kara wasn't at home, her sister wouldn't leave her without saying could bye, so she must still be at school, but this logical factor would apply to a normal human, but Kara had the ability to fly and run to another country. She could be anywhere by now, and this only made her more nervous.

Alex also knew how much Kara's necklace meant to her. It was the last thing that her biological mother had given her before sending her on a pod into a foreign world.

She had to admit, the first time Kara came, she didn't like how the girl seemed to intrude on her family's life. Her parents started to pay more attention to Kara than her.

It was also irritating to hear Kara speak in a different language, she couldn't communicate with the girl.

Now, Alex felt guilty for not making Kara feel more welcome. Kara barely talked about her home planet, she didn't know if Kara had brothers or sisters on her home planet.

The only thing she knew about Krypton was that it was dying and her parents sent her and Clarke to Earth in order to survive.

She wandered if Kara actually witness the planet exploding, or if she was asleep during that time. She couldn't imagine being restricted into a pod for longer than an hour, let alone 24 years.

She didn't notice when a soccer ball came flying at her face, "Shit" she heard someone mutter as she fell to the ground from the impact of the ball.

Alex groaned in pain and touched her cheek where the ball had hit.

Luckily for her, nothing was broken, but she was definitely going to have a bruise on her cheek.

The soccer captain jogged up to her and put her hand out to help Alex off of the ground, "Shit Danvers, sorry about that"

Alex shrugged off the pain that was emitting from her cheek, she reached out to grab Maggie's hand, "No, it was my fault. I should've been paying attention"

Maggie pulled Alex up and nodded her head, "You should've, but you weren't" she said firmly, she didn't know if she sounded like a hard ass or not, "Where's your head at Danvers?"

Alex wasn't surprised by her harsh tone, in fact she respected it, "Doesn't matter, you got my undivided attention for the rest of the day"

Maggie wasn't convinced, she could tell there was something bothering her, but she decided to let it go, "You're not on the team yet. Prove to me that you can actually kick the ball in the goal" she said before walking away. Alex let out an annoyed sigh, she needed to keep her focus on the game but she couldn't stop the constant nagging in the back of her mind that worried about Kara.

"Please be okay" She muttered before running on the field to strike the ball into the goal.

-00—

Kara knew that she shouldn't have skipped class, she knew how mad Alex and Eliza would be, but she need to escape from there.

She could feel her eyes burning as the anger ran through her veins. She was afraid of hurting someone with her stupid powers.

Before leaving the school, she grabbed her backpack and ran into the closest forest. She wasn't sure how long she was running, but she need to clear her thoughts. Her broken necklace was sitting in her pocket, the photo of her family and friends were crumbled, just like her memories.

She suddenly stopped when she realised how far she had run. She had been running for 2 hours straight, she wasn't tired but she knew that she shouldn't run any further.

She looked up to see birds flying in the sky, she loved watching them fly together, side by side without a care in the world. She crouched down and jumped to the tallest tree in her area.

She landed on a branch that supported her weight and the sight that she was currently seeing amazed her.

She could see the whole forest from above here, she could see the animals interacting with one another, the ants working together to carry food back to their nests.

She took out her earphones that she had put in before, and listened to the birds singing. The forest wasn't quiet, there were hundreds of different sounds that could be heard, if you listened hard enough.

The wind rustling through the leaves, the bugs buzzing and hissing at their prey, the predators growling and intimidating their victims.

Combined, the sounds were almost overwhelming, but Kara found it soothing, she was able to focus her attention on one sound, whether it be the leaves crunching beneath the animal's feet, or the snake hissing at their prey.

But it was harder with humans, everyone tried to talk to over one another. They didn't give each other enough space to breathe, they always had to be heard.

Kara reached into her pocket and grabbed the photo of her family out, she unfolded it and stared at the photo.

"I'm sorry" She muttered under her breath as the wind blew her golden hair. She took off her glasses and gently clutched it. She delicately traced the outline of her mother's face, she felt like she disappointed her mother.

She took in a deep, shaky breath, she didn't realise that her tears were running down her face. She clutched her eyes closed, trying to stop herself from crying, but once she started, she couldn't stop.

"Why?" Kara cried as she pressed her back against the tree and slid down to sit on the branch. She buried her head in her arms as she brought her knees up to her chest.

She never understood why, why had her mother chosen her to save?

Why not her brother? Or sister? They were older, and much more compatible for this mission. She had been the youngest daughter of the House of El, so why did they give her the mission to take care of a baby?

Her sobs grew louder as she realised that she couldn't even achieve her mother's last dying wish, to take care of Kal-El.

Nothing was fair, she knew this, she experienced this every day.

She tried to slow down her breathing, a part of her wanted to unleash her heat vision upon the tree's that stood tall, but she knew that she would be destroying an animal's home, and she couldn't do that.

After 10 minutes, which seemed like forever, she finally slowed her breathing down and reached into her backpack to grab her sketchbook out.

Jeremiah gave it to her when she first landed on earth, due to Kara's inability to speak English, she drew what she felt. She opened the sketch book with delicacy.

On the first page, she had drawn what her home planet looked like before the explosion. It was similar to earth, the only different was the colour shame, Krypton was like a dark orange that had been tainted with a bit of brown, while Earth was mixed with blue, green and white.

The next page was the last image of her planet that she had seen before falling asleep. It was her planet exploding. Jeremiah was shocked to see that Kara had drawn the last image of krypton, with such detail. But at the same time, it saddened him to know that Kara had witness the destruction of her planet.

She flicked through the different drawings that consisted of Argo City, Rao City and the different memories that popped into her mind.

She tried her best to draw all of her memories because as she grew older, she was starting to forget, and that made her scared. She grabbed a pencil from her bag and started to draw her family.

She was afraid that she will forget the faces of her mother and father, sisters and brothers, friends and families.

The photo wasn't enough, the human girl easily destroyed her necklace with no hesitation, it would be so easy for her to rip or burn the only photo that she has of her family.

So, she felt the need to draw it, in case something happened. She made sure to draw the tiniest detail, from her mother's necklace to the scars on her brother's face.

She didn't realise how late it had gotten, there was still light so she knew that it couldn't have been later than 6. She quickly put her sketch book in her bag and jumped down from the tree.

She knew that if a normal human jumped, they would simply shatter their legs. She ran at an abnormal speed, towards the school. When she started to hear the sounds of chatter, she slowed down and walked at a normal pace with her earphones in. She knew where her sister would be, she would be at soccer try outs. She knew that it was probably the end of try outs, but she needed to meet up with her sister.

The 2 of them had to walk back home since Eliza didnt have the truck. The walk back home would have taken an hour at most.

Although, if Kara was to fly or run, she could be there in a matter if seconds.

Kara walked to the oval, she saw Alex and a group of other girls, surround Maggie who was handing them notes.

"Remember guys, this is a team, if any of you decide that you arent committed to this, then get the fuck out" Maggie shouted, she isnt going to take shit from anyone, she was the captain of the team, she had a responsibility to these people.

Alex nodded her head out of admiration, some of the girls nodded their heads out of respect while others thought she was a hard ass bitch.

"Good, we have training every Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays after school. Now go home and get some rest" Maggie shouted. Alex walked over to the bench and grabbed her stuff, she looked up to see Kara standing in the stands with a bright smile on her face, she could tell her sister knew that she got in the team.

Alex returned the smile, it amazed her of how Kara managed to smile despite everything that had happened.

She started to walk towards her sister who instantly threw her arms around her, "Whoa" Alex said with surprise, she didn't expect Kara to hug her so suddenly, but nevertheless, she returned the hug.

"You made it on the team" Kara exclaimed happily, the girl was practically jumping up and down with excitement, Alex couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic her sister was for her.

"Did you ever doubt my ability?" Alex replied smugly, she started to walk out of the school with her sister who was bursting with excitement for her.

They made it to the car park where Maggie had stopped her, "Hey Danvers". Alex turned around to see Maggie walking up to her.

"Captain Sawyer" Alex replied in a mocking tone

"You can call me Maggie you know"

Alex scoffed at this, "Well you could call me Alex" she replied. Maggie knew that Alex was joking, or she was hoping that the girl was joking.

"Yea well, everyone else calls you by your first name, I want to be different from them" Maggie replied.

Alex raised her eyebrow at her, a smirk started to form on her face as she realised that Maggie Sawyer was possibly flirting with her, "Did you come all this way to flirt with me? Or was there something that you wanted?"

Maggie didn't even try to deny that she was flirting with Alex, she was glad that Alex wasn't as oblivious as the other girls she had dated, "Flirting with you was just a bonus point. I came to ask if you wanted to hang out with the team tonight, we do this thing where we got out to dinner for the newbies"

Alex smiled at the offer, "Thanks for the offer Sawyer, but my sister and I should walk home before it gets dark", she would be lying if she said she didn't want to go, but Kara was more important to her and she knew that she needed to be there for her sister right now.

Maggie felt like a complete idiot, she was too busy focusing on Alex, that she didn't realise her kid sister had been there. But to be fair, she didn't even know Alex had a kid sister until last year.

"Shit! Sorry, my name is Maggie Sawyer" She introduced herself to Kara who gave her an adorable smile.

"Kara" She replied while shaking her hand gently, she didn't expect Maggie to know her, and even if she did, she didn't expect her to be nice to her.

"Well" Maggie said, she felt guilty for ignoring Kara this whole time, she had heard rumours about the freak sister, but there was nothing weird about her, "You're obviously invited to"

Alex tried to hide her smile, she was grateful to Maggie who was making an actual effort to be nice to her sister. She could tell that Maggie felt like a complete idiot for not seeing Kara earlier.

Kara knew that Maggie was only taking pity on her, she didn't want to be the freak who turned up to a dinner dedicated to soccer players.

"No thank you" she replied politely, "I've got tons of homework…" Kara then realised that she didn't go to any of her classes that normally gave homework out, "Holiday Homework, that I need to complete"

Alex refrained herself from slapping her forehead, they weren't given any holiday homework, and Maggie knew this since she was in the majority of Kara's and Alex's class.

"But you should go" Kara nudged her sister, she didn't want Alex to miss out on a team dinner because of her, "Go out and have fun"

Alex shook her head, there was no way in hell that she was going to let her sister walk home alone, "It's an hour walk Kara, it's not safe"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, and started to walk away, "I'll be fine, I walk faster than most", she knew that Alex wouldn't leave her willingly, so she decided to leave on her own accord.

Alex shook her head, she knew that Kara could be home in a matter of seconds if she really wanted to, but she still didn't like the idea of her being out there alone. She turned around to face Maggie and shot her an apologetic smile, "Sorry Mags, maybe another time"

Before Maggie could reply, Alex ran off to catch up with her sister. She let out a sigh, this was her pathetic way of getting to know Alex a bit more.

She knew Alex from the track team, they never really 'hung' out. But the 2 of them would train after school by running the track. During their little training sessions, they would often talk to one another, but never enough to really know each other.

Maggie felt like absolute shit for ignoring Kara, she didn't mean to be rude, she was just so focused on Alex that everyone else was just a blur.

Kara probably thought that she was a complete bitch for ignoring her like that. Maggie wasn't deaf. She heard what people called Kara. But she couldn't understand why people would call her such fucked up names, the girl was literally radiating with sunshine.

She wasn't the kind of person who would judge someone based on rumours, but she was afraid that Kara would think that she is.

She was going to make it up to Kara for being such a bitch, and as for Alex, she was hoping that by sucking up to Kara, Alex would see the good side of her that wasn't such a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys, Thank you for reading once again. I just wanted to let you guys know that this isn't all about highschool, there will a few enemies that come in later chapters and if you have any request than please let me know. Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

_** Chapter 4 ** _

Kara and Alex were running late for school, the 2 were regretting staying up all night talking about school. Alex told her about the bruise on her face and how she got it, which subtly lead to Alex interrogating Kara about her whereabouts.

She argued that she had been worried about her and that she couldn't skip out on school like that. Kara knew this and apologised, Alex could sense the guilt that Kara was feeling, so she decided to back off and ask about the necklace.

Kara put her broken necklace in a container, she was going to try and fix it but it was going to take time. Alex told her that the next time Leslie and Siobhan approach her, she will beat them senselessly until they are on their knees begging for forgiveness.

Kara was grateful for this, she knew that Alex would protect her no matter what, the 2 were growing closer and closer each day. But she didn't want Alex getting into trouble because of her, she had powers for Rao's sake, if someone ran into her, they would end up with a broken arm and leg while she remained unscathed.

She changed the topic by asking her about Maggie, Alex spent the rest of the night gushing about her, she didn't know if Maggie liked her or not. She knew that Maggie was flirting with her, but she assumed that she was just playing around.

The 2 never had a serious conversation, they had a mutual friendship filled with flirting and bickering.

The sisters went to sleep at 4 a.m and woke up late, causing them to miss breakfast and the bus. The 2 of them were forced to run to school which took over an hour.

The 2 approached the school, "I could've flown here if I wanted to" Kara muttered, Alex rolled her eyes and slowed down her breathing. She thanked God that she did track for a whole year, but she was slightly jealous of Kara's inability to get tired from running that distance.

"Tough" Alex knew that she sounded snarky, but she was tired from running and the lack of sleep. The 2 opened the room to the science room.

"Nice of you to join us" Miss Hamilton said as she watched the 2 girls stumble into class, she had just assigned the students to their partners for the rest of the year.

"Why don't you try running an hour-long trip in a matter of 30 minutes?" Alex muttered under her breath, Kara hoped that the teacher didn't hear her sister's snarky comment.

"Alex, you are paired with Maggie Sawyers and Kara, you can go with Lena Luthor" Miss Hamilton said, she wasn't thrilled with pairing a Luthor with someone like Kara. If the 2 didn't get along, then the Luthor could ruin her whole career. She had seen the way Kara interacted with everyone else and had thought that the girl was unique.

Kara stumbled to her table where Lena was watching her with amusement. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on her seat which she almost missed somehow.

"You okay?" Lena held in her laughter at watching the adorable girl stumble into class. She couldn't help but smile at how clumsy the girl was.

Kara let out a tired sigh before turning to face Lena with a smile, "Great now that you're here", she remembered watching a movie where the guy said that to the girl he was sitting next to. She wasn't lying, she was glad to see Lena here today, she really wanted to be her friend.

Lena was shocked to hear this, she wasn't sure if Kara realised that she was flirting with her. The innocent looks on Kara's face made her realise that Kara didn't know that she was flirting. She found the innocent and unaware look on Kara's face to be adorable.

She was intrigued as to how Kara kept her innocence and bright smile despite being bullied and mistreated by the other students. She only met Kara yesterday, but she could tell that Kara avoided conflict as much as possible and she also knew that she had a pure heart.

She started to wander if Kara ever experienced anything traumatic or painful and if she did, then how could she still remain nice, sweet and innocent?

Lena had never met anyone like her before, she almost didn't believe that someone like Kara existed.

Her train of thought broke when the bell rung and the teacher dismissed the class, "Don't forget to read the topic on human anatomy"

She closed her book that had no notes in it and put it in her bag, she noticed Kara putting the lead earpiece in.

She bit her lip, refraining herself from asking Kara about the earpiece. Kara noticed Lena staring at her ear while bitting her lip, "I',m hypersensitive to sound", she explained. It was an excuse that Jeremiah had told her to use in order to explain the ear piece.

Lena snapped out of her thought and looked up at Kara's blue eyes, "Sorry what?"

"Short version, I'm have this medical condition where I can't tolerate loud noise. The ear piece helps with dimming out the sound" it wasn't a complete lie. She knew that the more she practiced controlling her powers, the easier it would bbe to control her superheating

Lena felt guilty for being so obvious, she didn't mean to stare, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry", she doesn't do apologies, in fact, she almost never apologised to anyone, but Kara was different.

Kara shook her head and explained that she would be curious too. The 2 of them walked out of the class and met up with Winn in the auditorium where they had a school meeting.

Winn spotted Kara and instantly pulled her into a hug, "I was worried about you" he said as he let her go, "Where'd you go? We waited at oval for 2 hours"

Kara felt guilty for making him worried, "I know, and I'm sorry" she apologised as she took a seat next to Winn with Lena, "I was just af…" She didn't know how to explain that she was afraid of a burning a hole through someone's body.

Winn sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Look, don't worry about it. I was just worried is all" He could tell that Kara felt guilty about this already, "Plus, Luthor here was more worried than I was"

Kara turned her attention on Lena who was fiddling with her thumb, "I was not", Lena argued, this was a complete lie, she didn't know why she was so worried about a girl who she only knew for 3 hours at most.

Kara smiled at Lena's response, she didn't understand why, someone like Lena would worry about someone like her, "I'm sorry for worrying you... but thank you Lena"

Lena loved the way that Kara pronounced her name, there was no judgement, no hidden agendas and no anger.

A small smile grew on Lena's face as she realised that the girl was being genuine, "I-... are you okay? I know a jewellery store that could replace it with e-" Lena stopped talking when she noticed Kara flinch at the mention of replacing the necklace.

Lena instantly regretted her insensitivity, "I didn't mean to"

Kara shook her head while waving her hand in the air to try to hide the hint of sadness that dwelled in her heart, "No, no, you didn't do anything wrong" Kara said quickly, her face scrunched up as she tried to think of an excuse, she fiddled with the glasses as she spoke, "It's just that... the necklace is really rare, it's basically impossible to find"

She wasn't ready to tell anyone about her dead mum, or her dead planet. It had only been 3 years since her home planet was destroyed, there will never be a time where she would feel safe enough to tell someone, who wasn't family, about her home.

Lena however took this as a challenge, she could tell how much the necklace meant to her, so she made it her mission to find a necklace that looked exactly like the one Kara wore. Lena only saw it for a split second, but she had a photographic memory which basically meant the image was plastered in her mind.

Before Lena could reply, the principal of the school tapped on the mic to grab everyone's attention.

"Hello" the principal spoke, "Welcome Back Students of 2017. I hope you had a great holiday"

The principal began rambling about the school motto and how fantastic his holidays was.

After he finished rambling, he finally introduced the sporting teams to the school.

He announced the track team, Lucy, being the captain of the team, introduced what her club was about and why people should join it. She stood up with her team and told them about how they won 3 times in a row.

A few people who were new to the school, raised their hands in the air to join it.

The purpose of the seminar was to encourage people to join their club. Since Lena was new and Kara still hadn't joined a club, the 2 of them had to attend the assembly.

There were multiple other captains that went up to promote their own club.

"The Astronomical Club" the principal announced

"Oh shit" Winn muttered, he forgot that he was the leader of the group... and the only member.

"Winslow Schott, please come forward and introduce your club"

He looked at Kara who gave him a sympathetic look, he took a deep breath in and walked to the stage.

He nervously grabbed the mic, "Well... my club is a club... for studying the stars...well technically all of time and space but... that's more complicated" He stuttered nervously, he could tell that everyone was bored, "Oh! We also invent cool gadgets and investigate cool conspiracies such as meta-"

"FREAK" Someone in the crowd interrupted, causing a chain of laughter to erupt in the crowd.

Winn stopped talking and lowered the mic, "Get the fuck out you gay piece of shit. Nobody wants to join your shitty club"

Kara clenched her jaw as she heard everyone laugh at her friend, the teachers just allowed it to pass, how could they just stand by and do nothing about it?

"Quiet down please"

There was no point in trying, Kara stood up from where she was sitting with her nails digging into her hand, and walked down to the stage, Lena looked up at her friend who walked with anger radiating off her.

She didn't think it was possible, to see Kara angry.

Kara walked up to the principal with her hand out, "I'm joining the club", she waited for the principal to give her the signup sheet. She heard another wave of laughter erupt from the crowd, but she didn't care.

"You should change the name to Freak Club" Leslie shouted from the audience, Kara rolled her eyes the comment.

Winn felt bad that Kara was taking shit from everyone because of his club, "Kara, you don't have to do it" Kara was confused,  _she didn't have to do what?_ She innocently raised her eye brow at Winn, "You don't have to join the club" he pressed.

She was still confused, "But I want to" she replied honestly, this was the only club in the school that didn't require her to be something she wasn't. She didn't understand why Winn didn't want her to join, "Do you not want me to join?", if Winn didn't want her to join, then she wouldn't, she would respect his wishes.

"What? No, I do" He said quickly, "I just thought you were doing this out of…well you know...", he was hoping that she got the gist of where he was going, but the confused look never left her face, "I thought you were pitying me"

Kara still didn't understand,  _why would she pity him? Did he want her to pity him?_

Before she could ask, she suddenly heard everyone go quiet, she turned around to see Lena walking towards them, "I would like to join too", Winn was surprised that Lena was actually joining, the 2 of them had talked about the club but he thought she would be interested in something more prestigious.

The guy who have been calling out from the stands suddenly stood up from his seat, "Why the hell would you join the freak club? Why not join ours? It would be good to have a Luthor on our team"

Kara noticed the way Lena flinched at the mention of her last name, she wasn't sure why the name 'Luthor' was so important to everyone.

"Yeah" Siobhan said while standing up, her nose was red and swollen from Alex's punch, "Chad's right, a Luthor shouldn't be joining such a pathetic club like that"

Lena was going to open her mouth to reply, but Kara beat her to it, "Does it matter if her last name is Luthor?" Kara asked honestly, she didn't understand what the big deal was. To her, Lena was just Lena, a person who had a lot of walls up in order to protect herself from getting hurt, "She's a person who can make her own decisions on her own accord, your last name shouldn't define the way you live your life"

Lena was lost for words, no-one had ever said that about her. She felt a tinge of doubt in Kara's words, she had a hard time believing that someone would see her as Lena rather than a Luthor. But the way that Kara looked, right in this second, washed all of her doubts away.

Chad and Siobhan closed their mouths, they wanted to retaliate but they weren't sure what to say. So, they decided to sit back down in their seats and for once in their lives, close their mouths. Siobhan wasn't going to let this go.

"Go back to your seats" The principal said sternly, as they walked back to their seats, they could feel everyone shooting daggers at them.

Kara sat back down feeling satisfied with what she had just said. Winn nudged her and whispered, "That was badass"

"What was?" Kara asked with confusion, she was getting tired of being confused. Winn gave her the same confused look but before he could explain himself, Lena tapped Kara's shoulders.

"Thank you" Lena whispered gratefully, she wasn't sure if Kara knew the impact of her words, but either way, she wasn't going to forget this.

Kara wasn't sure why Lena was thanking her, but she decided to go with it, "You don't need to thank me, I was just saying the truth"

Gratefulness was an emotion that Lena hadn't felt in a while,  _so how did this girl manage to make her feel grateful in a matter of seconds?_

The principal announced the soccer team next which allowed Maggie Sawyer to take the mic. She stood up with her team which included Alex. Kara could tell that Alex had been holding in her anger this whole time, the way she clenched her fist and the fierce look in her eyes.

"We are a soccer team" Maggie started to say, "A team that protects one another, helps one another, and defends one another" she passed the microphone to Alex. Maggie had told her she wanted to make it up to Kara for being so rude, so she planned on giving Alex the microphone where she could talk to the whole school.

"Basically, Mess with my fucking sister again…No, if you even look at my sister the wrong way, I will make your life a miserable hell" Alex screamed into the microphone, the teachers made an attempt to turn off the mic but it wasn't working. "I will grab a fucking stick and shove it so far up your ars—"the mic suddenly turned off, leaving everyone baffled.

The principal walked up to Alex and snatched the microphone out of her hands, "That's enough Miss Danvers", Alex hated the principal with a passion. He allowed bullying to occur on his school ground, he had witnessed it first hand and did nothing about it.

Alex wanted to prove to Kara that Humans aren't a race to be feared, she wanted to show her that there was still some good in the human race, but it was getting harder and harder to prove.

"Miss Danvers, Go to my office right now" The principal said in a low voice, she wasn't in the very least intimidated, but she obliged either way. She shot Maggie and apologetic look but Maggie was smirking at her.

Maggie felt bad that Alex was getting in trouble for this, but right now she couldn't do anything. Instead, she walked over to Siobhan and Leslie who were sitting next to Chad.

"Stay away from Kara and Alex Danvers or else I will break every bone in your body. Slowly and Painfully. If I find out that you hurt her, either one of them, then my team, will make sure that the rest of your school life, is a miserable living hell" She spoke in a low voice that said 'don't fuck with me'.

-00-

Alex waited and waited for the principal to come, it took him 30 minutes to finally come into his office where Alex was waiting.

He sat on his leather chair and grabbed a pen and a file, "Alex Danvers"

"The one and only" Alex muttered under her breath

"Your behaviour in front of the school was unacceptable"

Alex scoffed at this, "I'm sorry, did you not hear the shit that they called my sister and her friends?"

The principal shot her a glare for swearing, "Miss Danvers, you are a good student who gets good grades. You also participate in multiple clubs that enhances our school reputation, so I will not be punishing you by banning you from joining a club this year"

Alex couldn't believe that he just ignored her concern for her sister.

"However, we will need to call your parents about this"

"Don't bother" Alex replied, she knew her mother was currently at work. She always worked until midnight, it amazed Alex how her mother managed to wake up in the morning early enough to make Kara and her breakfast.

"Your mum?"

"Is a at work, she works as a bio engineer so you won't be able to reach her" Alex muttered

"Father?"

Alex hesitated before answering, "I don't know, National City maybe…" Her dad travelled a lot, he was forced to move from place to place in order to do his job. She rarely saw him anymore although she knew he loved her, as did she.

The principal sighed and put his pen down, he closed the file and looked at Alex dead in the eye, "You have a clean record Alex, I don't want to mess it up, so I tell you what. If you stay out of trouble, then I won't punish you for this incident"

Alex rolled her eyes at him, of course he wouldn't take any action against, she stood up and left the office without so much as a word.

-00—

Footsteps could be heard echoing in the hallway. The voices that filled the air was foreign as they spoke another language.

_"There is no proof that she is alive" A harsh voice spoke in a deep voice. The light that was emitting from the holograms, highlighted the rough features of the man's face._

_"She is, I can feel it" A feminine voice spoke with such authority and strength, "We stick with the plan. Are you choosing to defy me?" she questioned._

_The man shook his head, "I would never, I swore my loyalty and my love to you. Don't ever doubt that" he replied firmly, "But this is a suicide mission, Zod will not approve of this"_

_"Zod isn't in charge!" She shouted angrily, "He cares for the girl too, he will understand why I'm doing this"_

_The man shook his head and slammed his fist on the table, "What makes you think that she will join us? If she is living with the humans like Kal-El, than she is pr-"_

_"Kal-El was born here, he was raised by the pitiful humans" She took a step closer to her husband who flinched at her harsh tone, "Kara is different, she was born on Krypton. She knows our language, remembers our traditions. She is loyal to her family. She is a Kryptonian"_

_"Exactly, she is loyal to her family. Kal-El is her cousin and he is standing against us. We cannot afford to have 2 Kryptonians stand against us when we have a mixed race of aliens as an army who were all prisoners of Fort Rozz"_

_"What are you trying to suggest, Non?" She hissed violently at her husband, daring him to say what he was thinking._

_He wasn't about to stand down, "We kill her", Astra had enough of this nonsense. She gripped his neck and slammed him into the wall._

_"She is my niece. Your niece. She is 16 years old and alone on this strange planet. I will find her and take her back with us"_

_"And how exactly are you going to find her?" Non quickly wrapped his fingers around Astra's wrist and forced her to loosen her grip on his neck._

_Astra let go of Non's neck, "I don't know yet. We can use a human who has great power over the human race"_

_"The Luthor's" Non completed her thought, Astra nodded her head, "How are we supposed to force them to cooperate? They harvested minerals that could harm us, kill us even…"_

_"We'll strike a deal, I hear that he has a little sister whom he cares for… very much" Astra noted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, How'd you like the chapter? I hope you liked it and feel free to express your opinion. Quick question, is there any other chacters you would like to see from the Arrow/Flash/LoT-Verse? And are there any enemies you'd like to see? Thanks for all the reviews for the last 3 chapters btw. I hope you like it and enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_ **

After school, Kara went to talk to Alex about what happened at assembly while Lena and Winn went into the little club room that Winn got for his club.

Lena walked into the small room that had various scientific equipment, paper scattered across the table and a pin board that was filled with articles about the meteorite that hit Smallville, almost 26 years ago.

"Interested in the meteorite?" Lena asked, everyone knew about the impact of the meteorite. Lex specifically was intrigued in the event despite being an infant at the time that it had occurred. He had told her all about the different theories and experiments on the minerals that came from the meteorites.

Winn tried his best to clean up the table, "Hell yeah" he replied enthusiastically, "There's this theory whe—"

"The meteorite that hit Smallville contained minerals that mutated the genetic DNA sequence of the human beings causing them to gain super human abilities" Lena interrupted, Winn looked up from the papers with shock. He didn't expect Lena to know about the meta-humans, most people didn't believe in it.

"You know about it?" Winn asked, he put all the papers in one pile, Lena shrugged her shoulders.

The only reason why Lena knew was because Lex had taught her about it, "Lex is obsessed with that theory"

"Really?" Winn didn't expect Lex Luthor to be interested in this, he had assumed that Lex was more so focused on creating new technology that would shock the world, "Wow, I just assumed"

"I know" Lena interrupted again, "Everyone expects or assume things about us because of our last name"

Winn felt instantly guilty at the irritated tone in her voice, "I'm sorry" he apologised, Lena wasn't directing her irritation towards Winn, just people in general.

She decided to change the topic, "So, what are these?" She asked while pointing at the pin board that had several articles and red strings.

He looked at the board and smiled, he walked over to it and explained, "These are the articles that I could find on the meta-humans"

"Meta-humans?" A familiar voice asked, Lena and Winn turned around to see Kara walking up to them with a smile on her face.

"Meta-Humans" Winn confirmed

Kara had just got back from the principal office, she waited outside for her sister who was seething with anger. She was glad to find out that Alex wasn't being punished for what had happened at assembly but what she couldn't understand was why Alex seemed so pissed. Alex told her that she needed to go to soccer training leaving Kara confused.

"What are meta-humans?" She asked while setting her bag on the table that had a pile of papers on it, "Is that another race of humans?", Winn and Lena exchanged confused looks while Kara took out the bottle of water and started to drink it.

"Another race of humans?" Winn questioned, "You almost sound like an alien" Kara started to choke on the water that she had tried to swallow.

"Me?" She pointed at herself while laughing nervously, "I'm as human as a human can get" She replied quickly, closing the lid on her bottle.

Kara and Winn were interrupted by Lena's phone ringing.

The both of them looked at Lena who picked up her phone, "Hello?" She walked outside so she didn't disturb them.

"What's that?" Kara asked as she finally noticed the pin board of articles, she walked over to it and adjusted her glasses.

"This is everything about the meteorite that hit Smallville" Winn said proudly, it wasn't easy getting articles from over 20 years ago.

"The meteorite?" She asked as she picked up the article that read, ' _Tragedy strikes small town Smallville'_

Confusion was written all over Winn's face, everyone knew about the meteorite shower since it was the first one in thousands of years, to hit earth and leave such a detrimental impact.

"Yeah" He replied trying to sound casual, "around 26 years ago a meteorite hit the town Smallville, the radioactive mineral from it caused mutations in the human's DNA, causing them to gain special powers"

Kara looked at the board with interest, she wasn't aware that the meteorite shower was the result of a dying planet… her dying planet.

Clark never told her the date he came to Earth, because he knew that if she knew the date that his pod landed, then she will know the day that Krypton exploded. It wasn't easy telling a young girl who had lost her whole world, the date that Krypton exploded.

"26 years ago?" Kara muttered,  _wasn't Kal-El 26 years old?_  She thought to herself, but before she could draw conclusions, Lena walked back in with unreadable expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kara's eyebrows knitted with concern as she noticed the irritation written across Lena's face.

Lena nodded her head tiredly, "I'm fine" she muttered unconvincingly

Kara knew that she wasn't, "That wasn't answering my question" she replied with hesitance, Lena was a little surprised by Kara's forwardness, "I just mean… I know you're lying and I'm worried about you. You don't have to tell me what's wrong bu—"

"M-My father… he collapsed from a heart attack" Lena muttered, she was still shocked by the news. She almost didn't believe it, more like she didn't want to believe it. She shook the tears that started to form in her eyes.

"Oh Lena" Kara whispered as she took a step forward to embrace her friend, but as she took a step forward, Lena took one step back out of instincts. Lena didn't like hugs, the only person who was allowed to hug her was her father Lionel, and her brother, Lex.

Kara froze, she saw how Lena crossed her arms across her chest in order to protect herself. Lena didn't look up once, she refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially with Kara. She felt like she would break under her stare.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Winn asked, he had a car and would gladly drop Lena off at the hospital if that was what she wanted. Lena was going to refuse, but then she realised that she already missed the bus and her driver could only come at 5.

"Would you please" She muttered, it was hard to read her emotions, her face was blank and her heart was heavy. Kara didn't know why it broke her heart to see Lena like this. Lena grabbed her bag and walked down the hallways, she knew where Winn's car was.

Winn grabbed Kara by the elbow, "You coming?"

Kara didn't want to intrude, but she also didn't want Lena to be there alone, "What hospital?", she couldn't leave without telling Alex.

"Saint Midvale Hospital" Winn assumed, he knew that the Luthor's lived closer to this hospital then any other.

"Okay, take her" Kara said, she walked the opposite way. She was going to find a solution to this problem. She didn't want Lena to look so… defeated, it didn't look right. So she made it her mission to make sure Lena never looked defeated again.

-00—

Lena practically jumped out of the car when they reached the hospital, she couldn't stop her leg from shaking as she began to think of the different possibilities. She slammed her way through the hospital doors and ran up to the receptionists.

"My father, where is he? Is he okay?" Lena bombarded the nurse with several questions, the nurse didn't even know who she was.

"Sweetie, I need you to calm down" The nurse said calmly, Winn who had to find parking, ran into the hallway to follow Lena.

"Her name is Lena Luthor" Winn answered for her, the nurse eyes widened at the mention of the Luthor's name. It was a common reaction but Lena had no patience to deal with someone who becomes easily surprised by the mention of a last name.

"Where is my father?" She asked through her gritting teeth, her voice came out dark and low, Winn had to admit, he was kind of scared of the girl.

"Lena" A rough voice called out, Lena turned around to see her brother walking up to her with a tired smile.

"Lex" Lena sighed in relief as she walked up to her brother with open arms, Winn couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable.

Lex wrapped his arms around his little sister, "How are you here? I was just going to come and get you", Lena turned around and smiled at Winn.

"My friend Winn" She said, Lex raised his eyebrow at Winn, he knew how hard it was for his little sister make friends. He walked up to Winn with his hands out.

"Thank you for being a good friend Winn" Lex said with as much gratefulness as he could muster, Winn shook his hand and internally fan-boyed over meeting Lex Luthor. But this wasn't the time nor place for that.

"How is he?" Lena asked, she was afraid of the answer and the tired look on Lex's face didn't ease her suspicions.

Lex let out a sigh and rubbed his face tiredly, "They said he will be in a coma… they don't know if he's going to make"

Lena couldn't believe what she was hearing, the word coma echoed in her mind. Her father, besides Lex, was the only person who made her feel welcome.

Her step-mother despised her for whatever reason she had, it didn't bother her that much since she knew that she would always have Lionel on her side. He had took her in when her mother abandoned her.

He made her feel wanted. He made her feel loved. He was the father that Lena had craved as a child that was age of 5.

Lena was adopted by Lionel when she was 5 years old. She was young enough to forget the face of her mother who abandoned her yet, she remembered her smell, the angelic voice that resonated through the air and the way her mother made her feel loved.

Now she was 17.

She spent 12 years with the Luthor's. Lionel never treated her any differently then he would if she was his biological daughter. She was everything to him, some days, Lena believed that the only reason why he stayed, was because of her.

He was a hard-working man who was strict with Lex, he taught Lex everything he knew and more. Lena knew that Lionel loved Lex just as much as he loved her, but there was a look in Lex's eyes that made Lionel want to keep his distance from his own son.

The same look that he saw in his wife's eyes, Cold, Calculating, Manipulative and Inhumane.

Lena couldn't imagine a life without her father, just thinking about her made it break down in tears.

-00—

24 weeks. 6 months have passed since Lionel fell into a coma.

Lena went back to school as usual that day after Lionel fell into a coma. She acted as though nothing had happened and as far as everyone else knew, nothing did. The rumour was that Lionel was currently working on a new project overseas.

However, Winn and Kara knew the truth, so did Alex but that was only because Kara had informed her of why she was so worried about Lena.

The trio would hang out at recess and lunch, talking about whatever they wished. It was completely random, but it was a good distraction for them all.

Lena was struggling to cope with the possibility of her father never waking up again.

Winn was struggling to keep his father sane.

While Kara… she was struggling with everything. From the nightmares that haunted her dreams to the underlying guilt that took residence within her soul.

Sometimes, very rarely, Lena would open up to them about how she felt about her father, she explained to them that her father meant everything to her and he always made an effort to make her feel wanted and safe.

Winn made it a daily routine to drop Lena off at the hospital after school or club meaning that they spent a lot of time together.

Winn one day, noticed that Lena looked increasingly agitated and worried, so he decided to tell her about his father.

He spilt everything to her. He explained to her that he knew what it was like to lose a family member. He told her about the day that his mother died, and how his father went crazy. Winn was still worried about his father, but Lena reassured him saying, "You're father still loves you, despite all of his craziness. If something does happen that causes your father to be locked up, just don't forget that he truly does love you" and Winn truly appreciated this.

The bond between Winn and Lena grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. There was no doubt that Lena and Winn would become best friends in no time.

But then there was the matter with Kara, who had not once, went to the hospital with Lena in the last 5 months.

Lena's and Kara's friendship grew stronger and stronger with each passing day. Kara learnt numerous things about and from Lena.

She found out that there was a human game called 'chess' that Lena was impossibly good at.

Kara was never able to win since she could never sacrifice the pawn's life, "What kind of person would I be if I chose who lived and who died?" Kara questioned openly. With this type of thinking, Kara lost every single game.

Kara within the forth month of their platonic friendship, discovered how vulnerable Lena was when all of her walls were down.

After school one day, Lena couldn't keep the fake façade any longer. So, she just broke down and collapsed the second she entered the club room. Winn was coming late to class since he had to do a group project with James and Lucy.

_"Lena?" Kara could hear Lena's heavy footsteps stomping down the hallway. She stood up from her seat and quickly closed her sketch book. She faced the door which suddenly slammed open._

_"I'm sorry" Lena apologised as she slammed the door open. She let the backpack slide onto the ground before pacing back and forth frantically, she didn't know why she was acting so frantic, but she couldn't keep the façade up anymore, it was too hard, "I couldn't… I couldn't keep smiling and pretending to be happy in front of them"_

_Kara was tempted to pull Lena into a hug in order to stop her from pacing back and forth, she wished that she could erase all of Lena's pain with a simple hug, but she couldn't, so she let Lena rant._

_"I am so tired… I am so tired of putting on a fake smile so others don't think there is something wrong with me. I'm so sick of people thinking that there is something wrong with me when I look angry…or when I have a fucking frown on my face" Lena shouted, she suddenly stopped pacing and faced Kara._

_"Do you know what it's like? Putting on a stupid mask in order to hide all of my pain and suffering, just to make everyone else comfortable" She screamed, Kara not once flinched at the harsh tone that Lena spoke in, she simply stood there, listening to Lena's cry for help._

_"Why?" Lena cried, all of her emotions felt heightened. Her chest felt heavy with the overwhelming sea of emotions, "Why is life so unfair?"_

_Kara clenched her jaw, her own blue eyes glistened with tears as she listened to those words, she had asked the same question over and over again, never once finding an answer._

_Lena finally stopped shouting instead, she buried her face in hands and sobbed. Her body felt heavy with each shaky sob she let out, her legs finally gave out under the pressure of the emotions and exhaustion._

_But instead of feeling her body collapse on the hard floor, she felt 2 arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt herself being gently pulled down to the ground. Kara pulled Lena into a bear hug from behind, allowing Lena to sob into her friend's arm._

_Kara could feel every shaky breath that escaped Lena's mouth, "I'm sorry" Lena tried to apologise through the hiccups of sobs. Kara shook her head, despite Lena not being able to see her face since she was holding Lena from behind._

_"It's okay to cry" Kara whispered softly into Lena's ear. Lena knew she didn't deserve this… deserve Kara. But those words of permission, broke all of her walls down in a matter of seconds._

_Lena spent the rest of the day crying into Kara's arm, allowing every suppressed emotion to come forth. She didn't realise how exhausted she was until she fell asleep in Kara's arms that day._

_Kara kept Lena in a tight embrace, to let her know that she was there without actually saying it. Tears were spilling out of Kara's bright blue eyes as she listened to Lena's heart wrenching sobs, but after what seemed like hours, Lena's breathing slower down, and she noticed that Lena's heart beat had steadied a bit._

_She soon realised that Lena had fell asleep in her arms, Kara knew that she couldn't just fly Lena all the way to her mansion, and she most definitely couldn't fly her to her house. It would raise to much suspicion. So instead, she carried Lena to the couch and gently laid her down._

_She took off the jumper that she was wearing and used it to cover Lena's body. Kara couldn't leave Lena all alone like this, so she sat on the floor with her back leaning against the couch and her hand holding Lena's._

After this day, Lena and Kara had grown exceptionally close. Lena felt like Kara was the only person who truly knew her, and she needed that. She needed someone to see her as Lena, not just some Luthor.

Kara basically knew everything about Lena, she had seen all of the different sides to her that nobody else had seen before. But Lena barely knew anything about her.

Lena knew that Kara loved food, pot stickers in particular, the girl could eat a mountain's worth of pot stickers if that was an actual thing.

She also knew that Kara was amazing at drawing, she would always see Kara scribbling a random drawing of people or city, in her sketch book, although she never got the chance to actually see the final product.

Okay, she did know things about Kara, like her love for astronomy. She remembered the way Kara's eyes lit up every time they spoke about the stars and the planets.

But she didn't know why Kara's eyes bore such an immense amount of pain. It was well hidden, if she and Kara haven't spent this much time together, then she would have never noticed.

Kara was always there to comfort her, but when Kara got this look in her, that was distant and lonely, Kara never relied on her like she did on her.

She wanted to be there for Kara, but she was dealing with alot, and it made her wander,  _'How could someone who held so much suffering and pain within the depths of their hearts, love and appreciate everything that surrounded them?'_


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Chapter 6 _ **

Kara for the 5th time of that week, woke up from a nightmare. She clutched her chest in an attempt to slow down her breathing.

Sometimes the nightmares were the same but other times they were different. All of her nightmares had one thing in common, they were real.

She looked at her sister who was still asleep, she found comfort in finding Alex sleeping peacefully without any nightmares.

If Alex woke up from another night mare, she knew that Alex would supress her anger and comfort her. She always felt guilty for waking Alex up,  _why should Alex suffer from her nightmares?_

A part of Kara felt guilty for Alex waking up, only for her to shut her down completely by saying, ‘I don’t want to talk about’. Despite being with Alex for 3 years, she still wasn’t able to tell her about her dreams or her home planet.

Kara let out a shaky sigh and crawled out of bed quietly and creeped over to her desk. She looked at the clock that read it was 4 o'clock in the morning, she knew there was no point in trying to go back to sleep.

Her mind was still filled with the images of her burning planet. Flashes of her dead friends and family overwhelmed her in the darkness.

Her desk was covered with paper that had different sketches on it, majority of it was based on krypton, and different books on the human anatomy.

She opened the book she borrowed from the school library and began writing notes on it. She buried herself in her research in order to stop herself from reminiscing her nightmare.

-00—

Alex heard her alarm go off and tried to ignore it by burying her face into her pillow. But the clock was insistent, she finally gave up on ignoring the alarm and slammed her hand on the button. Luckily, she didn’t have super strength or else it would’ve broken under her hand.

She let out an annoyed sigh as she sat up from her bed, she looked up to see Kara's bed empty again, "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, she knew that Kara was having nightmares and she wanted to be there for her.

Kara had her earphones in, so she didn't hear a word Alex had said instead, Kara kept on scribbling down notes in her book report.

Alex rolled her eyes at being ignored, she rolled over and grabbed her phone. She had numerous messages from Maggie who she had gotten closer to in the last 6 months.

_"Hey babe, ready for the big game tonight?"_

Maggie and Alex have been dating for 3 months, nobody knew about them. Alex didn't want to tell Kara because she had a lot going on, she was dealing with her nightmares while taking care of Lena whose father was still in a coma.

She messaged Maggie back,  _"What do you think? I'm always ready to kick some ass"_

Alex turned her phone off and got out of bed, she walked up to her sister who was still writing like a mad man, "Kara", she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder in order to grab her attention. Kara pulled the earphones out and smile at her sister.

"Good Morning" Kara said happily, Alex didn't understand how Kara could be so perky in the morning, but she had to smile at the enthusiasm that was radiating off of her sister. Her smile was contagious.

"What are you doing?"

Kara gathered all the paper that she had written on and stapled it together, "My report", Alex knew what the report on and sighed. The report was basically pointless, but she had to give her sister credit for doing all of this.

Alex felt her phone buzz and knew it was Maggie, ' _Well get ready to kick some balls, the team we're playing against won nationals twice"_

 _'With you as our team captain, how could we possibly lose?'_ Alex responded, Kara put the report into her bag and noticed how Alex's face lit up with happiness as she texted someone.

"Texting someone I know?" Kara asked as she gave Alex an expecting look, Alex shook her head and put her phone away.

"Back to the report" Alex wanted to change the topic, she wasn't ready to tell Kara, or her mum about Maggie, "Kara, there's no point in researching it. These things happen"

Kara shook her head in denial, "I promised Lena that I would help her"

"Being there for her is enough" Alex explained, "You spent the last 6 months researching everything on comas to heart attacks. It isn't something that you can cure"

"I can't show up to the hospital without a solution" Kara argued, for the past 6 months she had been researching everything on Heart Attacks, finding every possible reason that a human could have one.

She made a silent vow to find a cure for Lena's father, and she wouldn't show up to the hospital empty handed.

"There is no solution" Alex had tried to explain to Kara how the human body worked, there was no 'cure' that could fix a coma patient.

Kara was too stubborn to admit this, she couldn't do it, she couldn't show up to the hospital empty handed.

-00—

Lena walked into class with an aching back, she had spent another night sleeping in a chair next to her father. She walked up to Kara who was sketching something in her book but before she could sneak a peek, Kara ripped out the paper and scrunched it up.

"Why'd you do that?" Lena asked, she knew how magnificent Kara's drawings were and she highly doubted that the girl could do any wrong.

Kara looked up with surprise, she didn't hear Lena approach her, but too be fair she did have her earphones in. She took them out and smiled happily at her friend, "I couldn't get it right" Kara stated as she threw the paper into the bin with perfect aim. Lena was impressed that Kara could chuck the paper to the other side of the room.

"Good aim" Lena commented

"Are you okay?" Kara noticed that there was something wrong, the way she stood was different, she didn't know how to describe it.

Somehow, Kara always knew, "I'm just tired is all" Lena sat down next to Kara and leaned her head on the palm of her hand.

Kara's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the lack of sleep Lena has been getting, "Maybe you should sleep in the club room"

"Are you suggesting that I skip class, Kara Danvers?" Lena teased trying to keep a stoic face. She loved the way Kara's face scrunched up when she was nervous or guilty, it was an adorable sight. The way Kara reached up to fiddle with her glasses as she tried to hide her guilt of suggesting such a thing.

"No" Kara waved her hand in front of her, her face was turning red, "I just meant that you looked tired is all. Not in a bad way, you look pretty today, not specifically today because you always look pretty but I was just wo-" Kara stopped ranting nervously when she saw Lena burst into laughter, causing her to frown.

"I'm sorry" Lena apologised while wiping a tear from her eye, "It was too hard to resist", Lena noticed Kara pouting and found it absolutely adorable. She basically found everything about Kara adorable if she was going to be honest.

Kara sighed unable to keep up her pout. She couldn't help but smile at Lena's laughter, she loved hearing her laugh. She treasured every moment that she spent with her, from the good moments, to the bad.

Lena's laughter finally died down, "So you think I'm pretty do you?" Kara in response, grumbled with embarrassment as she buried her face in her arms on her desk. Lena couldn't help but chuckle at Kara.

Luckily for Kara, class was starting. The English teacher walked in with a smile on her face, Miss Smith was a very enthusiastic teacher.

"Okay guys, so I graded your tests and I have to say, I'm proud of the results" Miss Smith said happily, "Although, there are a few students who didn't pass the exam. If you are one those students, I suggest that you get a tutor or find some way to pass the next exam, because if you do not pass the next exam, then you will be forced to stay back after school instead of going to your respected clubs"

Kara groaned with much annoyance, she was terrible at English, don't get her wrong, she loved reading books, poems and biographies, but when it came to analysing the text for language techniques, she sucked.

She didn't understand metaphors, idioms or even personification. She took all of those things literally

Miss Smith gave Lena her paper and whispered, "Excellent work Miss Luthor", and then she got to Kara who looked up at her teacher with knowing blue eyes.

Miss Smith took a deep breath, she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but instead she simply passed Kara her paper and then left.

Kara didn't need to use her x-ray vision to see what was on the other side of the paper. She could see the big red ink seeping through the paper.

Lena noticed Kara's frown, she was going to ask what was wrong but then she saw a red ink seeping through which usually indicated a fail. Kara buried her head in her arms once again, out of embarrassment.

She didn't understand how Kara had failed English, she was literally the smartest person when it came to maths, physics, astronomy, biology and even art, so how the hell did Kara fail English?

Lena was going to comfort Kara but she didn't know what to say without sounding like a complete insensitive bitch. Kara turned her head so she was now peeking at Lena who looked like she was in deep thought.

Kara smiled at the sight of Lena, she decided that she wasn't going to dwell on a bad mark. She looked at Lena's paper and notice that there was a big fat 96% written on the top of the page. She suddenly jumped out of her seat with excitement.

"Oh my Ra-God" Kara almost slipped up, "God, I meant god" She stated with more confidence, Lena was confused as to what caused Kara to suddenly jump out of her chair.

"Kara are you okay?" Lena asked with more surprise, Kara didn't look hurt, or scared, plus the smile that was growing on her face suggested that she was excited about something.

Kara eyed Lena's paper, "We need to celebrate" she said happily, "After school you, me and Winn should go out for potstickers"

Lena chuckled at Kara's idea of celebrating, "And why are we celebrating?"

"Because of your mark" Kara pointed at her paper innocently, Lena didn't know how Kara could do it. Kara was literally disappointed for like 5 seconds, and it was as though she turned on a switch that made her 'happy' all of a sudden.

Lena shook her head, she didn't want Kara to feel as though they had to celebrate for her sake, "We really don't have to"

Kara shook her head, "Of course we do, we could get pot stickers and… more pot stickers, and then we could go to Alex's soccer game and bring her some pot stickers" she exclaimed enthusiastically. The town had the best pot stickers, well to be fair, it was the only place that she knew of that had pot stickers.

As much as Lena wanted to, she couldn't go after school, "Kara" She sighed, Kara stopped talking about pot stickers when she recognised the guilty look on Lena's face.

"We don't have to, I just thought" Kara began to trail on but Lena shook her head.

"It's not that" Lena said calmly, "I was going to visit my father in the hospital" she said softly, she was secretly hoping that Kara would offer to come along but Kara gave no indication of coming along.

"Sorry I didn't mean to" Kara apologised, a part of her wanted to go with Lena but she couldn't, not without giving her something.

"It's fine" Lena replied, giving Kara a reassuring smile. The teacher resumed the lesson as usual, leaving Kara and Alex to their own thoughts.

-00—

After school, Kara said she needed to go to the art rooms to finish her project. Winn was getting sick and tired of Kara making excuses for not going to the hospital with Lena.

"Luthor, I'll meet you outside, I just need to get something from Kara will quick" Winn said before running down the hallways to the art room.

Lena nodded her head and walked outside waiting for Winn and Kara. She went on her phone to check the time, a part of her wanted to go out with Kara. But she couldn't leave her father alone in that damn hospital alone.

Her mother was too busy with work, and so was Lex.

She let a soft sigh escape her mouth, "Luthor" she heard someone hiss. She looked up to find no-one there, her heart started to thump louder and louder.

Lena put her phone in her back pocket and looked around cautiously, something wasn't right. But before she could react or even think about running back into the school, everything went black

_-00—_

Lena woke up with a pounding headache, she noticed that she was in a basement of some sort. The only light that illuminated the room was coming from the cracks of the wooden walls.

She tried to move but there were chains around her wrists, restricting her movement. What the hell happened?

The last thing Lena remembered was leaning against Winn's car, waiting for him and Kara... oh shit, were they here too?

No, she was here alone. A part of her was scared of being alone, but there was another part of her that was grateful that Kara and Winn weren't here. It meant that they were safe.

She tugged on the handcuffs once again, causing the metal to dig into her skin, but she didn't care, all she cared about was getting the fuck out of here… where ever here may be.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice hissed in the shadow, Lena jumped at the sudden voice, she thought she was alone. The door on the other side of the room didn't open, so was he here this whole time?

Lena mustered up all of the courage that she could to speak, "Who the hell are you?"

The kidnapper made a weird clicking noise with its mouth, "Luthor" he hissed softly. Lena squinted her eyes to get a clearer view of him, but she was not prepared for the sight.

The creature had 3 eyes, the extra eye was located on his forehead. His skin was scaly and slimy, it reminded her of a reptile. The thing was most definitely not human.

"W-What are you?" Lena asked with fear, the creature was not from this world, it couldn't be. Unless it was an experiment gone wrong or maybe even a meta human.

He took a few steps closer to her, his tongue was long, almost as long as a frog's tongue, "I come from the planet Lumeria" he hissed. He bent down to look at the fragile human, he tilted his head, trying to understand why the Kryptonians wanted someone like her.

"Y-you're an… alien?" Lena muttered, she knew that aliens existed within their world, Superman was obviously an alien which he had stated numerous times. The reptilian nodded his head slowly, "What do you want with me?"

"I want my freedom" He answered honestly, "And the only way I can get it is by kidnapping the sister"

Lena couldn't believe it, not only did the human race know of her last name, but so did the god damn aliens.

"Who is making you do this?" There was obviously someone making this alien do this.

The alien hissed loudly, he couldn't say, if he did, they would kill him.

They showed no mercy, he hated their race. Their kind had given him a life time sentence on Fort Rozz.

"They are the last of their kind and I will kill them all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, how'd you like the chapter? Any thoughts or Opinions? Also is there anything that you would like to see in future chapters? If so, feel free to express. Once again, R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, Thank you all for the reviews. I love seeing what you guys think and the different opinions that you guys have. If you have any ideas, villians or plots you would like to see within the story. Feel Free to review it or p/m me. Have a nice day/night and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Winn ran to the art rooms, he was going to try and convince her to come with them, “Kara” he called out as he ran into the art room.

Kara already had her earphones in and was working on her art project which was a painting on a large canvas.

Winn put his hand on her shoulder to grab her attention, “Yo Kara” he tried again, Kara pulled out her earphones and whipper her head around to see Winn standing there.

“Hey Winn, did you forget something?” Kara asked with curiosity, she put the paint brush down and swinged on her chair to face her body at Winn.

Winn looked at the large canvas and noticed that it was an outline of Lena's face, “Is that Lena?” he asked with a smug smile.

Kara blushed with embarrassment and nodded her head, the canvas was a portrait of Lena. Her face was detailed and perplexed, the painting of Lena showed people a different side of her. It showed people exactly who Lena was.

The background was a mixture of dark colours, swirling together in the most hypnotic way, but as the colour was swirling and mixing together, it never touched Lena's face.

“Holy crap that’s… beautiful” Winn commented, he was completely awe struck. Kara’s art never ceased to amaze him. All of her drawings held so much emotions. Winn knew that Kara wasn’t the best at expressing her feelings through her words, but he was able to understand what she was feeling through her art.

Kara couldn’t stop her face from blushing, she fiddled with glasses and let out a nervous chuckle, “Don’t tell Lena, I want it to be a surprise”

“So, this is what you have been doing since Lionel fell into a coma” Winn muttered

Kara nodded her head, she stood up and walked to her bag, grabbing the 20 paged report out and showing it to Winn. When Winn and Lena went to the hospital after school, she had been doing her Major Project for art.

Winn took the report and flicked through it, “You’ve been researching heart attacks and comas… why?”

“I wanted to help” Kara muttered sadly

“Is this why you haven’t been coming to the hospital?” Kara nodded her head sadly, Winn finally understood why Kara have been skipping out on the visits.

“Kara” he said softly, he put the report down and held Kara’s hand in his, “This isn’t something that you can fix, nobody can fix this”

Kara knew this already, a small part of her wanted to remain naïve and oblivious to this fact, but she couldn’t, not anymore, “I know” she whispered. Alex had tried to explain to her, numerous times, that this was a part of human life.

“Come today” Winn asked, “We can go to the hospital and then come back in time for Alex’s big game”

Kara didn’t know why she felt nervous about going, “But… how do I help?”

“Being there for her, is enough” Winn had seen the way Kara comforted Lena, it was different. It was as if Lena could drop all of her walls.

Kara shook her head, being there sometimes wasn’t enough. Her parents, her siblings, were always there for her, yet her planet still exploded, her people still died.

“Is she mad at me?” She asked, Winn could tell by the soft tone in her voice, that she was afraid of the answer.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Winn asked, he pulled on Kara’s hand and guided her to the room, “Come with us”. Kara was hesitant, but she allowed Winn to drag her outside.

“Where is she?” Kara asked, she was standing outside, Lena was no-where in sight.

Winn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “She was right here”, Kara started to feel anxious. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

“Winn” Kara couldn’t stop the anxiety from leaving her body, her heart started to beat faster, “Where is she?” She repeated her question again.

Winn picked up on her quickened breathing, “I’m sure she’s fine. She probably just went back inside to collect something”

Kara shook her head, “No” she said firmly, “There is something wrong”

“Kara, calm down” Winn said calmly

“NO!” Kara shouted, “There is something wrong, I can feel it”. She couldn’t explain it, but she knew that there was something wrong. Lena was missing, and she couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault.

Winn was surprised by the fear in Kara’s voice. She was the happiest person that he knew, she always appreciated everyone around her including the environment. She rarely displayed any negative emotion or anything that indicated that she was broken.

“Look, I will track her phone” he replied calmly, “I will prove to you that she is still in the school”

Kara nodded her head anxiously and followed Winn to the club room where he had left his laptop. Kara was pacing up and down while Winn was typing in Lena's serial number to find her location.

“I got it” Winn said, Kara stopped pacing back and forthing. She looked over Winn’s shoulder, “Oh, that’s… that’s not the school”

“Where is she Winn?” Kara’s voice was frantic at this point, she could feel her body shaking as she looked at the screen that indicated Lena was missing.

Winn started to type on his keyboard, “Her phone is signalling from a abandoned ware house which is 40 minutes away” He stated with confusion, it was humanly impossible for Lena to make that trip.

“Give me the location” Kara said firmly, Winn was about to but then he realised what Kara was going to do.

“No” He said, he wasn’t going to give Kara the location when he knew that she would go there on her own, “Not alone you won’t”

“Winn, I don’t have time for this. She could be hurt right not” Kara argued, Winn was almost afraid of her, her anger was never directed at him. But he knew deep down that Kara’s anger wasn’t directed at him.

“You think I don’t know that?” He retaliated, matching her anger, “You’re going to get yourself hurt if you go there by yourself. We don’t even know if she’s in trouble or not, it could’ve been Lex or her mother”

“Why would they take her to an abandoned warehouse?” She shouted with frustration, she tried to control her breathing, “Winn, please give me the location”

Winn almost cracked under her intense stare, her eyes were begging for him to listen to her. Her eyes were swirling in a mist of blue, this was the first time he acknowledged that she was truly broken, “I can’t” he couldn’t do it, “I will call the police and they will go and get her”

Kara couldn’t take it anymore, she slammed her fist on the metal table leaving a dent in it. Winn jumped out of his chair in fear and surprise, _how the hell did Kara do that?_

“They won’t get to her in time” Kara couldn’t care less about the dent that she made in the metal table, she only cared about one thing at this moment, Lena.

Winn gulped the saliva in his mouth nervously, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Kara noticed the look in Winn’s eye, fear. Her anger suddenly washed away and was now replaced with guilt. She didn’t mean to scare him, her heart was breaking at the fear that shined in his eye.

Winn didn’t know what he was feeling, Kara had just made a dent in a metal table, no one could do that unless they were a… “OMG YOU ARE A META-HUMAN” he shouted. The fear that he was once feeling suddenly disappeared and he was now jumping with excitement.

Kara was not expecting this kind of response, she expected him hate her, to despise who she was… for being different. But instead Winn was smiling with excitement, “I knew that the meta-human theory was true. So, is that your ability? Super strength?”

“Winn” Kara broke him out of his little fan boy phase, “I promise you, I will explain everything when I get back, but I need the address”

Winn nodded his head and gave her the location, Kara wasn’t sure if she should hug Winn or not. She wasn’t sure if he feared her powers, just like she did.

She gave him a small smile before leaving the room, Winn bit his lip, trying to comprehend what just happened.

He shook his head and quickly ran outside where Kara was, “Kara wait” He called out, Kara stopped running and turned around, she wasn’t expecting Winn to embrace her so tightly, “Just know… I don’t care if you’re different”

Tears started to glisten in her eyes, she didn’t realise how much she had wanted to hear those words. She returned the hug and nodded her head, “Thank you”, she whispered. She couldn’t have asked for a better best friend.

She pulled out of the hug and wiped the tear away, “Want to see something cool?” She asked with a small smirk. Before Winn could answer, Kara bent down and jumped into the air. Shooting into the sky like a speeding bullet.

He watched Kara fly through the air at an impressive school, “Holy shit” he muttered, “That is awesome”

\--00—

Kara flew through the air faster than she had ever flown before. She missed the feeling of adrenaline when she flew through the air.

It took her less than 5 minutes to fly to the abandoned warehouse, she was still floating in the air, trying to inspect the place. She took off her lead glasses and held it in her palm, she used her x-ray vision to scan the area and that’s when she was her.

Lena's hands were cuffed from behind, she noticed that the kidnapper didn’t have a human skeleton.

The non-human thing that had a physiology of a lizard, slowly approached Lena, Kara didn’t hesitate to crash through the roof.

She flew through the roof and landed between the Lizard and Lena, creating a safe distance between the 2, the Lizard jumped away from Lena at a inhumane speed.

Lena didn’t know what just happened, one second she was asking the Lizard about who wanted her kidnapped, and then suddenly, something crashed through the roof.

Something? No… someone.

She didn’t need to see the face, she already knew who it was, “Kara” she muttered under her breath.

So many feelings rushed through her body, confusion was present as to how Kara flew through the roof but the most dominant feelings were, Hope. Happiness and Courage.

Just knowing Kara was here with her, brought all of these feelings forward. Lena didn’t know that her heart was capable of feeling these emotions so abruptly.

It was as if time had slowed down, Kara was here, standing in front of her without her glasses on. Somehow, Kara looked different, she wasn’t sure how to describe it but… she knew one thing, Kara found her. She wasn’t alone anymore.

 “Lena, are you okay?” Kara asked with concern bashing through her voice. She turned her back on the creature and super-sped behind Lena, she easily broke the hand cuffs with her bare hands.

“I-im fine” Lena stuttered, she tried to stand up but her legs were shaky, Kara wrapped her arm around Lena's waist in order to steady her. Kara just broke the metal cuffs with her own hand, and she also flew through the roof. Lena was trying to comprehend these facts but the Lizard in the room wasn’t helping.

“You” The reptile pointed at Kara who was supporting Lena, “W-Who are you?”

Kara clenched her jaw, she could tell that this creature was an alien, but where from?

“I should be asking you that” Kara replied angrily, this alien, kidnapped her best friend, and no-one gets away with that. Lena could feel Kara’s body shaking with anger, this was a sight to see.

Kara never got this angry, and even if she did, she hid it. To see Kara shaking with anger was… new. This was a new side to Kara that Lena was never exposed to.

The reptile sniffed the air, “You are not human”, he muttered, crawling closer and closer to them, Lena felt Kara’s hand tighten around her waist. She looked up in time to see Kara flinch. Lena didn’t know how to feel about this, it was still hard to process everything that was happening.

“You’re not either” Kara stated firmly, she could hear Lena's heart beating at a faster pace as she confirmed that she wasn’t a human, “Where are you from?”

“The Planet Lumeria” he hissed, Kara’s eyes widened at this, she knew of their kind. They were known for their poisonous tongue and the way they used their scales as throwing knives, which was also dipped in poison.

Kara suddenly transitioned her arm to Lena's shoulders and gently moved her back so she could inspect her full body.

“Did he touch you?” Kara asked with urgency, their skin was lethal to the human race. One touch could kill them in a matter of hours. Lena was panicking at the urgent tone in Kara’s voice.

“N-No, I’m fine. He didn’t touch me” Lena replied honestly, “What’s wrong?”, she wasn’t sure why Kara had turn frantic from the mention of his home planet.

“You know of my kind? Well then, you know how lethal my poison is to the humans. My poison may not kill you, but it can certainly harm you. Alien or not” He replied, he was way too close for Kara’s liking, “Give her to me, and I will let you go unscathed”

“She isn’t yours to take” Kara’s eyes flickered for a split second with anger. That split second was enough for Lena to see how much pain, anger, sadness… guilt, she bore within the depths of her soul.

Kara rarely got anger, and even when she did, she still managed to control it, but this was different. It was as if Kara wasn’t trying so hard to hide her anger.

Lena finally understood that Kara Danvers, wasn’t the naïve, innocent, beautiful girl who needed to be protected from all the bad things in the world because she was already exposed to that darkness.

The Lumerian shot them a crazy smile and licked his lips with his long tongue, “Oh” he hissed, “But she is”

He suddenly shot his tongue out, aiming for Lena's chest but Kara instinctively pushed Lena behind her back and lifted her arm up in an attempt to stop the disgusting tongue from reaching them.

But the Lumerian reacted quickly, instead he wrapped his tongue around Kara’s wrist and let out a small laugh as he heard the alien girl scream in pain.

Kara almost forgot what physical pain felt like, but the poisonous tongue that wrapped itself around her wrist, reminded her that physical pain sucked like hell.

“Let go off her!” Lena shouted with as much anger as she could muster. Kara screaming in pain sounded foreign to her. She wanted to kill the bastard who made her gir- best friend scream in pain

Kara looked back at Lena despite the pain in her wrist and gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her friend.

Lena didn’t know how Kara could that, smile through the pain.

She looked back at the Lumerian and decided that she couldn’t focus on the pain in her wrist, so instead, she grabbed onto the Lumerian’s tongue with her bare palms, and tugged on it.

Hard enough for the Lumerian to fall forward, Kara used her spare hand to punch the Lumerian in the face as he started to fall from the tug of his tongue.

His tongue, out of reflex, retreated back into his mouth. He stumbled a few feet back, Kara instantly regretted holding back her strength when she saw him peel off his scales.

“Oh, that is disgusting” Kara muttered, she had never seen it up close but now she wished she didn’t, “Lena, you need to get out of here. If that scale cuts you, even a little bit, it will kill you”

No way in hell was Lena going to leave Kara alone, she didn’t care if Kara was an alien or not. Kara wasn’t invulnerable to this alien’s poison, and Kara’s bleeding and burning hand was evidence of that, “I’m not leaving you not when you can get hurt”

This was the first time Kara truly hated Lena's stubbornness, she turned her back on the creature and face Lena. She stared at Lena's green hypnotic eyes and tried to make her understand, “I can’t lose you too” she whispered.

 _‘Damn those ocean blue eyes’_ Lena thought to herself, all of her conviction crumbled to the earth when she looked into those deep blue eyes. So much pain and suffering in those eyes.

Lena wasn’t afraid of death or pain, she would gladly stand her ground if it meant keeping Kara safe. But the way Kara looked at her, with absolute fear of losing her, made her realise that if she got hurt or died, Kara would instantly blame herself and she couldn’t do that to Kara.

She nodded her head, “Kick his alien ass” she muttered before running out of the abandoned ware house, she didn’t know what the fuck she was going to do now.

The Lumerian had a pile of scales in his palm, “I can tell you’re fast, but just how fast are you?” He asked as he started throwing the scales at an exceptional speed towards Kara.

Kara was able to dodge the small scales to a certain extent. One of the scales cut her torso, causing Kara to flinch in pain. She suddenly had enough of dodging the scales and tried to use her heat vision again.

Her eyes lit up, the swirling light within her eyes gradually grew brighter and brighter. There was no time for hesitation, she shot the beams out of her eyes and aimed for his chest.

The Lumerian felt a burning sensation on his chest that threw him into the wall. Kara suddenly stopped her heat vision out of fear of hurting him.

The Lumerian groaned in pain and tried to stand up, “Speak your native language” he gritted through his teeth, Kara tilted her head in response, why did he want her to speak Kryptonian?

Either way, she wasn’t going to speak it, so she stayed quiet. The Lumerian stood up unsteadily, he managed to lean on the wall for support, “SPEAK” he spat angrily.

“I will not speak my language to someone of the likes of you” Kara replied.

“You are just like them” He shouted, he then started to speak in his own language, in which Kara understood because she had learnt it back on Krypton.

 _“The Kryptonians believed that they were a superior race and look at them now. Your whole world is gone because of your incompetence. Millions of people burned by the flames of Rao so why did you survive? You should’ve died with your people, at least then you would be making amends for your sins”_ Kara saw the flash of anger in his eyes and knew what he was going to do.

But before he had time to extend his tongue, Lena hit him over the head with metal pole, hard, “I do not appreciate being kidnapped in the middle of a car park” she spat, “And the next time you touch my friend, I will shove this pole up your alien ass”

Kara looked at Lena with shock, she was not expecting Lena to come back with a metal pole to knock the Lumerian out while also threatening him.

Before Kara could thank her, she could hear something in the distance. It sounded like cars… maybe vans and she could hear multiple heart beats in the distance.

No-one can see her here, if they did than her family, her friends, will all be danger.

She took one last look at the Lumerian, “ _I should’ve”_ she muttered in Kryptonian before grabbing Lena's hand and running away from the ware house before the vans got here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! How'd you like the chapter? I like to thank you for your comments. I'm not sure if you want me to mention you in this little author notes, but just so you guys know, i do read all the comments and reviews. It kind of feeds my ego which is bad yet good at the same time...ANYWAYS, Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a comment or review! Thanks Guys.

**_ Chapter 8 _ **

Lena was leaning against a tree, panting heavily as they ran a marathon in order to avoid the armoured people in the van.

Kara was hiding behind a tree, using her x ray vision to make sure the men were far away. She looked back at Lena who was trying to catch her breath, "Are you okay?" Her voice was thick with concern.

She scanned Lena's body to ensure that there were no broken bones.

Lena looked up to answer, but before she could, she noticed Kara's hand was still bleeding and there was blood seeping through her torso, "Oh my god Kara" She took a few steps closer to Kara who suddenly realised that there was blood seeping through her clothes.

"Oh" Kara muttered, she was too pumped up from adrenaline to notice the pain, "This...this is nothing" she stammered nervouslt. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill her, it was just a scratch. Her hand on the other hand hurt like hell, but she was more concerned with Lena's wellbeing.

"Kara" Lena whispered softly, she made an attempt to look at Kara's hand but Kara took a step back and had a distant look in her eye.

"We should go back, Winn's kind of waiting for us" Kara muttered, "I may or may not have flew here"

"You can fly?" Lena didn't know why she still sounded surprise after everything she had seen tonight. Kara nodded her head softly, Lena noticed that Kara seemed more shut off, she wanted to comfort her and tell her what she was thinking, but she wasn't even sure what she was thinking.

Kara was going to ask Lena for her permission to carry her and fly, but she didn't have time to ask, she saw a van approaching them with people inside of it, "Sorry" Kara whispered before picking Lena up bridal style and shooting into the air.

-00—

Alex was sitting on the bench with her team, her game started 30 minutes ago and Kara was still nowhere to be seen. She may not have x-ray vision, but she could always pick out her sister from the rest of the audience.

"Danvers" Maggie called out, she noticed the distracted look in Alex's eyes and she really needed her full attention.

"Yea?" Alex replied, she knew that she wasn't paying the game to the best of her abilities, but she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"What's going on with you? You failed to kick the ball in the goal 3 times already" Maggie knew she was acting like a bitch, but she couldn't give Alex special treatment.

Alex shook her head and then stood up from her bench, she needed to call Kara, but she didnt have a phone, "Look I'm sorry"

"Everyone get in position" Maggie ordered her team, but before Alex could go on the field, she grabbed her arm, "What's wrong?" she whispered

"I'm worried about Kara" She whispered quietly, "She said she would be here but she's not" Kara would never miss her game.

"Maybe she's with Lena or Winn" Maggie shrugged her shoulders, she didn't understand why Alex was always focused on Kara. The girl was like a ray of sunshine, everything that she did, she did with a smile on her face.

A small part of her resented Kara, not because of who she was, but because she didn't understand her. Maggie tended to dislike someone when she wasn't able to understand them, which was why she literally disliked majority of the school.

"No" Alex said while shaking her head, "something is up"

"Babe" Maggie reached for her hand, "Kara is a big girl, she can take care of herself. You need to stop worrying about her and start focusing on yourself"

Alex looked into Maggie's eyes,a part of her knew that Maggie was wrong. She couldn't be selfish and start focusing on herself, but she nodded her head anyways, "You're right. Let's go out there and win this"

"Now that's what I am talking about Danvers" Maggie smiled happily, a part of her wanted to kiss her but Alex wasn't ready to display affections in public, and she would respect her wishes.

-00—

Kara was still holding Lena bridal style in her arms, she could feel Lena's gentle breathing against her neck.

Kara had told Lena to not look down. In response to this, Lena out of fear, buried her head in Kara's shoulder while wrapping her arm around Kara's neck. Kara made sure that there wasn't anyone in sight before landing roughly on the ground, she gently placed Lena onto the ground.

The 2 didn't utter a single word when flying, Lena was too terrified to speak, she was still trying to adjust to the fact that Kara wasn't a human. She was also trying to figure out why she was kidnapped.

Kara on the other hand didn't know what to say, she mistook Lena's silence for anger. She looked up at Lena who simply started walking off to the club room.

 _'Yep, I really screwed up this time'_  Kara thought to herself as she walked after Lena into the club room.

Winn practically jumped out of his chair when he heard the door open, Lena didn't have time to register the hug that Winn was giving her, "You're alive"

Lena tried to muster a smile, but it was no point, she was still in shock. Lena broke the hug and stepped inside of the club room, revealing Kara who looked like she just got jumped.

"Holy shit" Winn shouted, he saw the blood stain on Kara's torso. He reached to grab Kara's hand to drag her inside of the club room for him to clean up her wounds but Kara let out a yelp of pain when his hand made contact with her bleeding hand, "I'm so sorry" he immediately apologised.

Kara was able to give him a small smile, "I'm fine Winn" she said, she made no attempts to walk inside of the club room.

"You don't look fine" He stated firmly, "Can you come in here so I can fix you up?"

Kara was going to argue with him, but Lena who was getting the first aid kit from the cupboard, walked up to Kara and grabbed her uninjured hand to pull her inside. She guided Kara to the couch and gently pushed her down, "Lena" Kara muttered, but Lena acted as though she didn't hear her.

"Winn go outside" Lena demanded, she needed to take Kara's shirt off in order to clean the wound on her torso. Winn was going to argue but the look in Lena's eye made him flinch. She looked conflicted.

Winn grabbed the spare jumper from his bag and left it on the couch where Kara was sitting, he placed his hand on Kara's shoulder in the most comforting way possible, "Remember what I said" He muttered, hoping that Kara would remember that he didn't care if she was different or not.

Kara smiled gratefully at Winn who was now walking to stand outside of the club.

"You need to lift your shirt up" Lena whispered softly, her voice sounded defeated. Kara's heart broke at the sound of Lena's defeated voice, she obeyed Lena and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra.

There was a small gash on Kara's torso that was still bleeding, "You might need stitches" Lena commented.

Kara shook her head, "I can't go to the hospital", she whispered. She was an alien, the second the doctors looked at her physiology, they will know what she is.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Lena's voice rose with frustration, "Leave you here to bleed?"

Kara flinched at the frustration in Lena's voice, she didn't mean to make her angry, Lena herself wasn't even sure why she had risen her voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Kara muttered, she was going to get up to leave, she felt like a burden that no body needed, but Lena instantly regretted her tone and gently grabbed Kara's wrist and gently pushed her back down.

"I-…" Lena wasn't sure what she was going to say, so instead she closed her mouth and grabbed the bandage from the kit and started to clean Kara's wound up.

"Sorry" She apologised as saw Kara flinch at the sudden contact with disinfectant. She hated seeing Kara in pain, a part of her felt responsible for Kara's pain.

After she was done with Kara's torso, she started to bandage Kara's hand.

Kara knew it was going to be hard to explain to Alex what happened. She considered lying to her sister, but she wasn't sure how she was going to lie about her wrapped torso and hand.

Lena finished wrapping Kara's hand and gave her the jumper that Winn had given to her. Kara smiled gratefully as she wore the jumper.

"I'll go get Winn" Lena whispered before getting up to get Winn, leaving Kara in her own thoughts.

She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her 2 best friends about her alien heritage, she wasn't even sure if she was ready to tell them about her planet.

"You still look a little pale" Winn commented as he entered the room, he looked over at Kara's torn shirt and chucked it in the bin.

"I don't get pale" Kara replied before standing up, she didn't realise how heavy her bones felt after sitting down for a short period of time.

Winn expectantly wrapped his arm around Kara, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, "Don't ever get hurt like that again" he whispered. Kara nodded her head and returned the hug, Lena looked at the 2 friends and wished that she could be like Winn.

Simply accepting that Kara had been lying to them for 6 months, a part of her was more hurt that Kara didn't trust her enough to tell her.

"I should go" Lena didn't know how she was going to get home, considering the fact that Winn was her ride, but she didn't want to be here anymore, she just wanted to go home and curl up in her bed.

"Wait" Kara called out, she owed them an explanation, "Please let me explain"

Lena scoffed at this, "Explain what exactly?" All of that anger that she was building up was starting to come forth, "That you lied to me for the past 6 months about what you were?"

Kara flinched at this, she didn't consider it to be lying, and to be fair, she never asked if Kara was an alien, she was going to argue with her, but she honestly didn't want to start a verbal match right now, "Can you please sit down and give me 5 minutes to explain"

Winn silently obeyed and sat down on the couch, he knew why Lena was mad at her, but deep down, he understood why Kara hid the fact that she was an alien from him.

"Please" Kara begged, she tried to search in Lena's eyes for any indication that said she would stay, but they were so cold. Her eyes were darker than usual and Kara could see the strain in her eyes.

Lena wanted to leave, but she couldn't, not without an explanation. So, she walked away from the door and stood next to the couch, she couldn't sit down patiently like Winn.

Kara took in a deep breath, she wasn't sure where to start or how to make them understand her reason for not telling them.

"What do you want to know?" Kara asked, she decided to let them ask the questions, she knew that they would never betray her trust.

Winn put up his hand like a nervous child, "Um, so what exactly are you?" He didn't know how to ask it without sounding rude.

"I'm an alien" Before Kara could finished, Winn jumped up with excitement.

"No Fricken way" He shouted with excitement, "Yo-you're an alien" He whispered in an excited voice, a meta-human is one thing, but an alien… Kara smiled at Winn's enthusiasm, it was hard not to.

"An alien" Lena whispered, it still sounded strange, Kara Danvers is an Alien. "What planet did you come from?" Lena asked

Kara clenched her jaw, Winn noticed the way Kara's eyes darkened.

There was so much pain in her eyes, looking into her eyes made his heart clench at the sight of her deep blue eyes, he finally understood why Kara never talked about her home.

Something must've happened on her planet to make her come to earth.

"What powers do you have?" Winn asked, he decided to change the topic since Lena wouldn't. He was getting mad at Lena's insensitivity.

Kara's eyes suddenly flickered like a switch instantly hiding all of her pain. Lena was still amazed that Kara could do that.

"Super strength, Heat Vision, Flight, Super hearing, X-ray vision, Super Speed, Super breat-"

"So, you're basically like superman" Winn cut her off, it was hard to imagine Kara having all of these amazing abilities, "Holy-shit, are you and Superman related?"

Kara opened her mouth to answer that question but she didn't know if she should, "It's… complicated" She answered.

"You're his cousin" Lena stated firmly, if Kara was Superman's sister, then she should have been living in metropolis where he was. But Kara was here in Midvale, meaning that they weren't that close.

It was a complete guess but the surprised look on Kara's face confirmed her suspicions, Lena let out a tired sigh. She felt like she didn't know who Kara was anymore, Winn was rambling on and on about how cool Kara was while Lena and Kara remained silent for a few minutes.

Winn finally noticed the tension in the air and closed his mouth.

Lena looked at Kara with an unreadable expression, Kara had all of these great powers, but she wished she had the power to read Lena's mind.

"Why?" Lena muttered after a few minutes, Kara tiled her head in confusion,  _'why what?'._ Lena picked up on Kara's confusion, "Why did you hide it from us? 6 months Kara"

Kara knew that Lena was angry, she wasn't surprised anymore, but it still hurt, "What was I supposed to say? Hi, my name is Kara Danvers and I'm an alien"

"You had 6 months to tell me. I don't give a fucking damn that you are an alien Kara" Lena shouted angrily, "I care about the fact that I told you everything about my life while you did nothing but hide it from me"

"I had to hide it from you" Kara argued, her voice rising as well, "Do you think it's easy? Coming to a foreign planet where people want to hunt aliens like me?"

"Of, course not" Lena shouted, "But you know me Kara, did you really think that I would betray your trust and turn on you? My family may be anti-alien, but I'm not. I thought you out of all people would understand that I'm not like my family"

That's when everything finally clicked _, did Lena think that she didn't trust her because of her family?_  Kara barely knew anything about the Luthors, she knew that they were famous for creating devices that would allow the public to protect themselves.

"Is this why you're so mad?" Kara asked, "Because you think I didn't trust you because your last name is Luthor?"

Lena truly believed that her last name had something to do with it, her brother wasn't exactly subtle when it came to alien discrimination, but she thought she had proven herself to Kara. Proven that she was not like her brother or her mother.

"My whole life has been about being a Luthor. Everything that my brother did or said, would reflect back on me. Everyone automatically assumed that I am just like Lex or my mother… I don't know why I thought you were different"

Kara was going to interrupted but she noticed the familiar look in Lena's eyes that told her that she needed to rant in order to move on.

"You were the only person-the first person, to not have judged me based on my last name. You made your judgement based on my actions, from my own flaws… you were the only person to see me as Lena… just Lena"

"But then you lied to me, about what… who you were, this whole time. The thing that sucks the most is that I understand why you didn't tell me. My mother isn't the biggest fan when it comes to aliens, and nor is Lex… so why would I be any different?" Lena muttered softly.

She wasn't mad at Kara, not really, deep down she was more mad at her family than anything.

Lena was able to open up to Kara, she was able to find someone who she could trust. But it didn't work both ways, Kara couldn't trust her because of her last name, and that made her feel guilty if anything else.

The silence in the room was almost suffocating, Winn, who seemed very interested in his shoes, didn't know what to say, he made his own assumptions about Lena.

"You don't" Kara muttered, her voice was almost unrecognisable. Her voice held no anger nor any sadness.

Winn and Lena looked up and both noticed the way Kara's voice sounded closed off, displaying no hint of emotion.

"You don't understand" She whispered beneath her breath, nobody could understand the pain she was going through, no-body could truly understand her reasonings for her actions.

"You didn't wake up on a foreign planet where the inhabitants spoke another language" Kara eyes were almost dull like she wasn't speaking to them, it was as if she was in a trance, "It took me 2 months, of constant learning, to finally understand what the inhabitants were telling me"

"The first thing they told me was to hide who I really was. They told me that if the human race found out who I was… what I was… then they would take me away and kill me like I was nothing"

"Do you know who said those words?" Kara finally looked up with dark blue eyes, "My own cousin, told me that I wasn't allowed to be an alien because the human race would murder me"

"How am I supposed to trust someone when I'm told at the age of 13, that I would be executed for being different?" Anger was evident in her voice.

Winn bit his lip in an attempt not to cry, he didn't care if seemed like a fucking pussy. Kara Danvers, his best friend, was in so much pain, and he remained oblivious to all of this up till now.

Lena on the other hand let the tears flow out of her misty green eyes. All of her anger washed away with her tears as she realised that this was the reason why Kara didn't trust her.

It wasn't because of her family name, it wasn't because of her… now Lena felt selfish. Lena realised that she made this all about how she felt, she didn't even allow Kara to explain herself, instead she jumped to her own conclusions.

Kara clenched her eyes shut, she wasn't going to cry, not now. Instead she clenched her fist, "I should go" she muttered.

Lena was the first to react, "Kara" she called out, she was going to grab her arm but it was too late. Kara had used her super speed to run out of the club room.

Winn rubbed his face tiredly, "Come on Luthor, I'll take you home"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Hope you guys had a good day and if so... i might ruin it through this chapter. I would like to thank you all for you comments and reviews. If there are any other warnings that you want me to put in than I will put it in, sorry i'm relatively new to A03 so i'm not really sure how to use it. But anyways, I hope your heart breaks with this chapter, and if not then i will take that as a challenge to break your heart.  
> BYE!!!

_** Chapter 9 ** _

Winn and Lena were sitting in the car in silence. Winn was too busy concentrating on the road while trying to wrap his head around the fact that his best friend was an alien while Lena was staring out of the window.

After all of the anger subsided, guilt was there waiting for her. Guilt for being so damn selfish. She automatically assumed that Kara didn't trust her because of her last name, but that wasn't it at all. It was because Kara was told to lie the second she came here.

There were still so many unanswered questions like;

_Kara said she was 13 years old… what would make a 13 years old come to earth all alone?_

_Why wasn't she living with her cousin in Metropolis?_

_How come Kara was living with the Danvers?_

Winn was thinking the exact same questions but he was angry at himself for not seeing or understanding the pain that Kara was in.

He felt selfish, he had always thought that Kara was protected from this world's harsh realities, which was the reason for Kara's kindness, humbleness and compassion. 

But now... now he didnt know why Kara was so kind. 

He didn't understand how Kara could be so loving when she was told, the day that she learn't the English language, that humans couldn't be trusted.

 “Do you think she hates me?” Winn muttered quietly, his question broke Lena from her thoughts.

Lena was confused, if Kara was going to hate anyone it would be her, “Why would she be mad at you? You didn’t presume to understand what she was going through… she’s probably pissed at me more than anything”, the event still replayed in her mind.

_“You don’t understand”_

Kara was right, they didn't understand. They still didn't know what Kara was going through. She suffered from nightmares every night that reminded her just how much she had lost.

But they didn't know that, so how were they supposed to help her when they couldn't understand what she was going through? 

 “Why did you get so mad?” Winn didn’t understand why Lena reacted the way she did, she only knew Kara for 6 months while he had known her for over a whole year.

Lena shook her head, “It’s different for me”

"How?"  _How could it have been different for her?_  He cared for Kara just as much as she did. She had no right to use that excuse on him, Kara had always been there for them. No matter what happened, no matter how different they were, Kara would always stay, even if it hurts.

Lena bit her lip, thinking about her answer, “You don’t… you don’t feel the same way I do”

Winn scoffed at this, “I care for Kara just as much as you do”

Lena heard how Winn took offence to her statement and rolled her eyes, “You don’t love her like I do”

“I love Kara like my sister just like you do” Winn shouted angrily

“For fuck sakes Winn!” Lena shouted throwing her hands in the air, “I don’t love her like my bloody sister”

Winn still didn’t get the memo, “How could you no-…OH” everything finally clicked, “Wait, you’re a lesbian?”

“Seriously Winn, that’s the first question you ask?” Lena shouted back, she literally just told Winn that she was in love with Kara, and the first thought that came into his mind was, ‘ _you’re a lesbian’_

“Sorry” Winn muttered, “This night is just filled with discoveries"

“Tell me about it” Lena huffed.

Lena wasn’t sure when she started falling for Kara, maybe it was their first meeting on the bus. But she knew that she couldn’t live her life without her.

That may seem really melodramatic, considering how they were still in High school, but Kara was the first person who she could open up to. She was the first person to make her feel like an actual person rather than a Luthor.

\--00—

Kara super sped out of the club room as fast as possible, she was afraid. The look on their faces was too much for her to handle. She couldn’t tell what they were thinking, but her first though was, _‘They hate me’._

All this time, Kara had tried to bury the anger that she had felt towards her cousin for making her feel… wrong. Her cousin meant well, but he had told her to blend in, to not be different. But that’s exactly what she was, different.

The sounds of teenagers cheering broke her out of her thoughts, “Oh my Rao” she muttered, she just remembered the big soccer game that Alex was playing.

She ran outside onto the oval to see Alex hitting the soccer ball into the net. Kara plastered a small smile on her face as she watched Alex being hugged by her team mates for shooting the goal that won the game. She put her bandaged hand into the jumper pocket in an attempt to hide it from Alex.

“Fuck yeah” One of the team mates shouted while patting Alex on the shoulders, “You really got your shit together in that last 10 minutes”

“Good timing too” Another team said

“We would have been fucked if it wasn’t for you”

Alex smiled at the compliments that were being hurled at her although, she didn’t know how to respond. Luckily for her, Maggie came to her rescue, “Why don’t we go out to celebrate?”

Everyone cheered with enthusiasm except for Alex, she needed to find Kara, she was going to say something but then she saw her. Her sister who wasn’t wearing her glasses or the same shirt any more.

“Kara” Alex called out to her, she left her team mates and run up to her sister with worry in her voice. Maggie sighed when she saw Alex run away from them, she was really hoping that Alex would come out with them tonight.

She barely spent any time with her girlfriend when they were outside of school.

“Congratulations” Kara exclaimed happily, acting as if nothing was wrong was too easy for her, but Alex wasn’t stupid.

“Where are your glasses? And why are you wearing a jumper that doesn’t even fit you?” Alex immediately asked. Her eyes moved up and down, scanning Kara for any visible injuries.

“I may or may not have lost them” Kara laughed nervously trying to hide the fact that she may or may not have left it in the abandoned warehouse.

“Kara” Alex said in a low voice, “Why the change of shirt then?”

Kara couldn’t tell her that the shirt had blood on it, “I spilt tomato sauce on it” the second her excuse escaped her mouth, she knew how stupid it sounded.

“Why were you having tomato sauce?” Alex questioned, “You hate it”

Kara fiddled with her fingers nervously, “Tomato sauce taste nothing like the vegetable”

“You’re not supposed to drink the bottle” The first time Kara came to earth, Alex had passed the tomato sauce to Kara who twisted the cap off and started to drink it.

“Well how was I supposed to know that? You passed me a bottle, I assumed you wanted me to drink it” Kara replied

“Kara, are you going to tell me the truth? Or are you going to divert the question?” Alex knew that Kara was lying, she was a terrible liar, but before she could interrogate her even more, Maggie came up from behind with a gentle smile.

“Hey little Danvers” Maggie waved at her secret girl-friend’s sister, “What happened to the glasses?”

“Lost” Kara said with smile that matched Maggie’s “Congrats on the game, does this mean you’re going to nationals?”, Kara didn’t know what the hell nationals was, but she remembered how important the game was to Alex. The previous night she heard Alex tell Eliza about winning the games to go to nationals.

“Yep, there’s nothing that’s going to stop us from winning” Maggie replied enthusiastically, this was the first real conversation that they had in months. Normally they just said Hi and that was it.

“Hey Mags” Lucy shouted at their captain, after a few months of track team, she decided that the sport wasn’t challenging enough, so she joint the soccer team “We’ll meet you and Alex at my place”

Maggie nodded her head before turning her attention back on Kara and Alex. Kara looked at Alex with confusion, “You going somewhere?” Kara really needed to talk to someone about tonight.

Alex didn’t know what to say, she really wanted to go with Maggie and the girls, but Kara looked like she really needed her.

“We were going to go out to Lucy’s place to celebrate” Maggie said, not noticing the conflicted look on her girlfriend’s face, “Why don’t you come to?”

Kara’s hand twitched out of reflex to fiddle with her glasses but she realised that she didn’t have them on, “I should get home” She replied, she could tell that Alex really wanted to go with Maggie, “Eliza’s working late again so she probably won’t be home” Kara said to Alex

Maggie noticed for the first time, that Kara called her mum by her first name, “I promise to get her home safe”

Kara smiled at Maggie before turning around to walk home, but Alex grabbed her uninjured hand, “It’s after 8 pm, you can’t walk home alone”

“I could drop you off at home first” Maggie suggested, she didn’t like the thought of Kara walking home alone, in the middle of the night.

Kara shook her head dismissively, she need to walk home alone, she needed to think, “Please Alex”

Alex frowned at Kara’s tone, there was something wrong with her, she was more stiff then usual and she hadn’t taken her hand out of her pocket. She knew that she should’ve walked after her sister, but she got the feeling that Kara needed to be alone.

Maggie was surprised that Kara could sound so… lost, “Little Danvers” Maggie called out after her, she ran down the hallways to catch up to her, “It seriously wouldn’t be any trouble, plus I don’t think it’s safe to be out in the middle of the night” she was suddenly overcome with protectiveness.

“Thank you, Maggie” Kara was really grateful that Maggie was making an effort to be nice to her, “But I need Alex to have fun tonight, make sure she isn’t spending her time worrying about me”, Kara need Alex to be happy, just because her life was falling apart, it didn’t mean Alex’s life had to.

Maggie finally saw it, the way Kara cared about Alex just as much as Alex did. Maggie never understood their relationship, they seemed closer than ever but then there was always this… barrier between them.

\--00—

Lena thanked Winn and got out of the car, she walked inside of the mansion that she called home, and was greeted by a worried Lex.

“Where have you been?” Lex shouted, Lena had never heard him sound so angry yet… worried, she raised her eyebrow at him in confusion.

“There was a soccer game at the school tonight, I thought I would go to it” She lied, lying was too easy, “What’s wrong? Is dad okay?”

Lex let out a frustrated sigh, “This has nothing to do with Dad” He shouted, Lena had never seen this side of her brother.

“Lex, I’m sorry” She apologised, she didn’t mean to make him mad, she didn’t even know he cared if she stayed out so late.

Lex shook his head before taking in a deep breath, “Did something happen to you?” his voice was low and caring, Lena knew that he was trying to hide his anger.

“No, I’m fine”

“Then why is there blood on your shirt?” Lex pointed to the small stain of blood. It wasn’t hers, it was Kara’s.

Lena bit her lip, trying to think of a lie.

“I got a message that said they were holding you for ransom” Lex admitted softly, he had spent the whole night calling Lena, he was on the verge of making a deal with those terrorists.

Lena thought about spilling everything to Lex, but then there was Kara, and she couldn’t betray her trust, “Who?”

Lex shrugged his shoulder, Lena followed her brother to the living room where he poured himself a drink, “Would you believe me if I told you they were aliens?”

Lena remained silent, she was trying to think of a way to tell Lex the truth without exposing Kara’s secret.

“You’re not very discreet when it comes to alien discrimination” Lena commented honestly

“Most people believe I’m crazy, are you one of those people?” Lex’s back was turned on her, she wasn’t able to read his face which made her more anxious.

“You know that I believe you. I would never think that you are crazy” Lena replied honestly. Lex was her older brother, he was the first person to make her feel welcome. Plus, she knew that aliens existed, she would be pretty naïve to think otherwise.

However, she didn’t believe that all aliens were bad, Kara being a prime example of her belief.

“They told me to find someone who was like them” Lex took a sip from his scotch.

Lena could feel her heart beating out of her chest, “Who?”

Lex turned around and faced Lena with an unreadable expression, “They wouldn’t give me the name. They said they would meet me in person and tell me then, and if I didn’t show up then they would kill you”

Lena let out a relieved sigh, _were these people looking for Kara?_ At least now she knew why she was kidnapped. It was because her last name was Luthor.

“I haven’t lied to you once” Lex stated firmly, “And I don’t know why you are lying to me, but I’m going to ask you one last time Lena. Where were you?”

Lena was never afraid of her brother, she looked into his eyes that was almost unrecognisable, “I don’t remember” She replied, “I was waiting outside alone and then everything went black. After that I woke up in the club room with my friends. They said they found me unconscious”

Lena was praying to god that Lex would buy that lie, she kept up her nonchalant expression and looked Lex straight in the eye.

Lex shook his head and poured himself another glass, “I was worried about you” He admitted softly, “I can’t lose you Lena, you’re my little sister and I need to protect you”

Once again, Lena felt guilty for lying to her brother. It wasn’t a complete lie though, she would do anything to protect Kara’s secret.

Lena decided then and there, that she would do anything for Kara. She would prove to Kara that she was a human who could be trusted. She wanted to be there for Kara no matter what.

\--00—

Kara stumbled into the empty house, the darkness and the silence was comforting in way. She couldn’t describe what she was feeling.

She walked over to the fridge to find left over pasta that Eliza had cooked overnight. She smiled at the thought of Eliza making extra pasta for her because of her fast metabolism.

But she felt like a burden. How could she not?

She decided that she wasn’t hungry and closed the fridge, she walked upstairs into the bathroom to take off the bandage on her hand. She wasn’t surprised to find it completely healed, but the wound on her torso wasn’t healing up as fast.

She took of the jumper that Winn gave to her and ripped off the bandage that covered her wound. She frowned when it wasn’t healed yet, she knew that the scales were dipped in a high concentration of poison.

The poison wouldn’t kill her, but it sure as hell stung. She took a long shower, trying to clear her thoughts of everything that had happened.

After her shower, she walked into her room and sat on her chair at the desk.

She looked outside through the window, into the stars.

 _“If you are ever alone, look into the stars, call out my name and I will be there_ ” Kara muttered in Kryptonian, _“Mum”_ Kara cried out, her mother used to tell her that she would always be there for her whenever she called out her name.

 _Lies_.

Kara was still replaying the events that had occurred, she was scared for Lena, someone had kidnapped her and she didn’t know why.

She didn’t mean to be rude, deep down, she was afraid that they hated her.

Winn was probably mad at her for keeping a secret for so long. He was just hiding it in order to make her feel better because he was a nice guy and an amazing friend.

Kara was more afraid of facing Lena tomorrow, she was scared that Lena would be afraid of her. _Why wouldn’t she be?_ She had a power that could take out an army, Lena had every right to be afraid of her.

They both had every reason to be mad at her, Kara wouldn’t blame them if they never wanted to talk to her again. How could she? She was a monster, an alien to be exact.

Despite all of this, there was one thing that was bothering her the most.

_“The Kryptonians believed that they were a superior race and look at them now. Your whole world is gone because of your incompetence. Millions of people burned by the flames of Rao so why did you survive? You should’ve died with your people, at least then you would be making amends for your sins”_

She had asked that exact question since the day she landed here, _“Why did I survive? How could you?”_ She asked to no-one in particular, her voice was laced in anger as she spoke Kryptonian, _“How could you send me away to a foreign planet all alone?”_

Kara felt selfish for screaming at her dead mother, but she was mad at them, they had lied to her time and time again… until it was too late.

_“I will never be able to be normal”_

Kara cried into her arms and sobbed harder and harder. The darkness within the house allowed images to come out and play within her mind.

_“I should have died with my people”_

_\--00--_

_“What the hell happened?”_  Astra shouted at Non

Non shook his head, _“I send the Lumerian to take care of the Luthor, but the place was swarming with humans when I got to the meeting place”_

_“How could you let this happen?” Astra screamed, “I was so close to finding her”_

_Non bowed his head and looked at the ground with shame, he had failed his mission, “We will find her Astra, but right now we need to focus on what’s important”_

_“Kara is what’s important, and we will find her no matter what” Astra shouted, she walked out of the confined space and took flight into the air._

_She was currently in Midvale, hiding out far away from civilisation though. She could hear it, the people in the distance. The cheering, the laughter… they are all blinded by their happiness._

She closed her eyes and tried to listen, listen for anything that would indicate her niece was alive. There was a possibility that she was dead, maybe she didn’t survive the journey, but Kal-El was alive which meant that Kara should be.

_“If you are ever alone, look into the stars, call out my name and I will be there”_

Astra heard it, it was a faint voice but she definitely knew the language, that was Kryptonian.

Only one person knew that saying, her sister used to say it to her daughter all the time, Kara Zor-El.

Astra shut her eyes and listened to her faint sobs, she instantly flew to the house that was far away from the town.

She floated down, to look through the window where her niece had her head buried in her arms.

 _“Kara”_ Astra muttered, she started to float closer to the window, she wanted to take the poor girls in her arms, but there was something stopping her _._

Astra heard Kara mumble in Kryptonian, _“I should have died with my people”_

Those words broke her heart, she couldn’t believe that her niece was even capable of thinking that. Anger suddenly flooded her heart, ‘ _Where the hell were the humans that were supposed to be taking care of her?’_ She was going to make Kara believe that she survived for a reason. But not tonight, she could tell that her niece was emotionally unstable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope that you guys enjoyed your day. Hopefully this chapter either makes your day better or worst... ANYWAY, i hope you enjoy. BYE!

**_ Chapter 10 _ **

_"Please don't go out there" Kara begged for her sister to stay, she grabbed onto her sister's sleeve, trying to pull her back down._

_"Kara" She bent down to look at her sister in the eye, "I need to protect you… I need you to be safe"_

_"What about you? Kira please don't leave me" Kara cried, she was only 10 years old at the time, she was scared and didnt understand what was happening._

_Kira's eyes were flowing with tears, "I'm so… so sorry Kara… I love you", she kissed her sister on the forehead. The banging on the door got louder and louder._

_"No Kira… Don't" Kara begged and begged for her sister not to go out there._

_"Don't look… please close your eyes and don't look" Kira stopped hiding behind the desk and started to walk into the middle of the room, "Please Kara" She whispered ever so softly, "Don't look"_

_BANG!_

_The door collapsed to the ground forcefully and men with laser weaponry came barging in._

_"Kirana-Zor-El. You will be executed for your crimes" one of the men spoke in a low voice_

_"For what?" She mustered up all of the courage that she possibly could, "For protecting my people? My home?"_

_"For committing sins that even Rao cannot forgive"_

_Kira shook her head, "I did what I did to protect my family, and I would kill him again to save this planet from his grasp"_

_"In the Name of Rao, you will be punished on behalf of the Daxamite Kingdom"_

_Kira scoffed at this, she looked into the eyes of her killer, she wasn't afraid. No, she was going to look death in the eye._

_"NO!" Kara screamed, she jumped out of her hiding spot._

_"Kara NO!" Kira shouted, she turned around quickly to see Kara with tears streaming down her sister's face. She didn't want her little to see this…_

_"Ka-"_

_BANG! BANG!_

_Her body collapsed to the ground. Eyes white and still wide open. Blood was pouring out from the side of her mouth._

Kara shot up from her desk screaming for her sister, "KIRA" she shouted. She looked around the room and remembered that she wasn't on krypton anymore.

She clenched her chest trying to slow down her heart rate, tears streamed down her pale face. She let out a painful sob as she clutched her chest.

She tried to shake the image of her sister's dead body out of her head, everything was too much. She needed to see Alex, she looked over to Alex's bed and noticed that the bed was empty.

"Alex" Kara screamed, she jumped out of her chair and scanned the house for any sign of life. She knew that Eliza was working late again, but where the hell was Alex?

"Oh Rao, where is she?" Her voice was shaky as she ran downstairs and picked up the home phone that was lying on the table, "What was her number?" she tried to remember Alex's number.

She dialled a number and let it ring, every second only made her anxiety worse, "Please Alex" she begged into the phone.

She dialled a different number hoping that it was Alex's, the phone just kept ringing and ringing, "For Rao's sake" Kara cried into the phone. Her tears falling from her eyes onto the phone on the table.

One last number, "Please Alex" she needed to know that her sister was safe, she needed to hear Alex's voice, the ringing was constant, "Please" Kara sobbed into the phone.

_"Hello?"_

Kara broke down in tears, she was relieved to hear her sister's voice, she was okay, she was alive.

" _Is this another prank call? I swear to god Vicky, I will k-"_

Kara cut her off before she could finish her threat, "Alex"

_Alex frowned at Kara's timid voice, "Kara? Hey what's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"_

Kara remained silent for a few seconds, she was going to answer but she heard someone talking to Alex on the other side of the line.

_"Who are you talking to babe?" Kara recognised that voice, it was Maggie's voice. Alex motioned Maggie to be quiet._

_"Kara, are you still there?" Alex asked with concern. She sat up from the couch that she fell asleep on with Maggie._

Kara let out a tired sigh, "Alex… are you okay?"

_Alex was confused by her question, "I'm fine Kara, now tell me what's wrong"_

"It's 7 am" Kara replied softly, this was one of her worst fears. Waking up alone…

_Alex looked at the clock that was lying on the table, "Oh shit!" She shouted, "Omg Kara I am so sorry. The girls and I drank a little too much and Lucy offered to let us sleep over. I swear I meant to call you but then I remembered that you don't have a phone"_

"It's fine Alex" Kara took in a shaky breath, her anxiety had subsided slightly, although her heart was still beating faster than usual.

" _No Kara. It isn't. Look I'm coming home right now okay? I will be there in an hour or so"_

Kara shook her head, "There's no point in driving all the way here, and then back to school. I will catch the bus and see you at school"

_"Wait, don't hung up" The line went dead, "...The phone"_

_-00—_

Lucy was in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast, "Who was that?" she asked from the kitchen. She noticed the guilty look on Alex's face.

"Kara" Alex muttered guilty, she buried her head in hands. Maggie was still sitting next to her, she rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is she okay?" Maggie asked with concern,  _did something happen to her last night?_

"I don't know" Alex replied, taking in a deep breath, she stood up and grabbed cup of coffee for her and Maggie.

"Should we go pick her up?" Maggie was willing to drive the distance, it didn't bother. Alex shook her head.

"No, she hung up before I could argue" Alex mumbled angrily, she was angry at herself for being so irresponsible. Kara's voice sounded different, something happened last night and she was supposed to be there for her, but instead she was out with her friends getting wasted.

"You know you guys are welcome to use my house as your secret place to be girlfriends, but I would appreciate it if you didn't have sex on the couch" Lucy stated while placing the plates on the table for them to eat.

Alex turned bright red while Maggie just smirked, "How'd you know?" Maggie asked, as far as she knew, nobody knew that Alex and she were dating.

"I'm not blind you know" Lucy sat on the couch next to Alex, "Have you told Kara yet?"

Alex picked up her plate of pancakes and played with her food, "Ummm… not yet"

"Why not?" Lucy asked, "You guy's tell each other everything"

Maggie looked at Alex, she was also curious with why Alex hadn't shared this information, "I just… don't think she would understand"

Alex didn't know how things worked on Krypton, for all she knew, Kryptonians could be against homosexuals.

"You think that your sister is homophobic?" Maggie looked at Alex with curiosity.

"What?" Alex pretended to laugh, "No… she just… I don't know how she feels about… us"

Maggie shook her head in disbelief, "If Kara doesn't like gays, then that's her own problem"

"I never said that she didn't like gays" Alex argued

"Yet you're afraid of telling her the truth" Maggie stated, she stood up from the couch, "For what ever reason, she made you feel like you can't tell her about us"

"I don't want to tell her because she's going through a lot" Alex slammed her plate down onto the table and defended her sister, a small part of her feared of Kara's rejection, but that wasn't the big issue.

"You are too" Maggie knew that Alex was going through her own shit with her father going away for so long, "If she was a good sister, then she would create an environment where you could be yourself"

"Kara is going through a lot more than I am. She needs an environment where she can talk to me freely and if that means hiding my sexuality, then so be it" Alex shouted back, Maggie didn't understand how hard it was for Alex to earn Kara's trust.

"Okay guys" Lucy put her food down and stood up, "Why don't we calm down?"

"So, your grand solution is to hide who you are?" Maggie scoffed in disbelief, she wanted to be able to hold Alex's hand in public, to kiss on the cheek freely, she didn't want be Alex's dirty little secret.

"Well… when you put it like that" Alex muttered under her breath

"God Alex!" Maggie didn't care about the fact that Alex was hiding her sexuality, it was the reason behind it, "You need to start thinking about yourself instead of Kara. I get that she's your little sister, but your father left too, it wasn't just Kara's father"

Alex's eyes widen in disbelief, "You think that this is about my father? When I said that Kara is going through a lot more than I am, I meant it. This isn't about him"

"Then what is it about?" Maggie shouted, "You keep claiming that Kara is going through a lot more than you are, but I fail to see how. You're the one who takes care of her, you constantly worry about her day and night, you are always blowing me off because you are afraid that she will get suspicious"

Alex couldn't believe that Maggie was pissed at her, "If you can't handle the fact that I'm always going to put Kara first, then we can't be together"

"Are fucking kidding me? I don't give a shit that you're putting Kara before me. She's your sister for Christ sake" Maggie screamed, "I care about the fact that you are putting her first before you"

Alex was not expecting that, she was constantly told by her father and mother, to take care of Kara, she didn't think she was allowed to think about herself.

"This isn't Kara's fault" Alex said calmly. Maggie didn't understand that Kara wasn't bonded to them by blood. She didn't know that Kara had lost her whole family, her whole world.

Maggie knew that it was true, she was just mad that Alex would always put Kara first which is going to damage their relationship in the future. Whenever Alex and she were alone, Alex would always talk about how worried she was about Kara, "I'm going to start up the car".

Maggie couldn't understand why Alex was constantly concerned about Kara. As far as she knew, Alex and Kara were biological sisters even though they look nothing alike. Deep down, Maggie thought that Kara was selfish for making everything about her when Alex was going through the same loss as she was.

She didn't know that Kara was trying so hard to not be selfish, to not make everything about her. She didn't know that Alex was trying to make Kara trust her, to make Kara speak to her about whatever she wants.

-00-

To say that Kara Danvers was tired, was an understatement. She had only gotten 3 hours of sleep last night. She stayed up all night drawing and doing homework.

Kara had art class for the first 2 periods, which meant no Winn and no Lena.

She wasn't mad at them or anything, she was more afraid that they were angry and scared of her. She wouldn't blame them if they were, they had every right to be.

Kara sat on her desk with her earphones in, she was wearing the spare glasses that Jeremiah had left behind in case she had broken the other one.

She started to draw her sister on krypton, her sister had long black hair that went up to her waist, and she was wearing an elegant white gown that had the House of El symbol on it.

"She's beautiful"

Kara took out her earphones when she heard a rough voice speak to her, she looked up to see James smiling down at her, "Thanks, I really like your photographs"

"It doesn't take that much talent, all I'm doing is clicking a button" James admitted humbly, for a guy who was a part of the jerk squad, he was really nice guy.

Kara shook her head, "You expose people to a whole new perspective, and only a true photographer could make other people see things from a different point of view"

James smiled at this, "My dad used to say that you should appreciate everything around you. From the grass that we step on to the air that we breathe"

Kara couldn't help but smile at this, "Your dad sounds like an honourable man"

"He is…was" James admitted quietly, "He passed away last year from a gunshot wound when he was defending this country"

Kara knew all too well about pointless wars and the sacrifices people make in order to protect what they believe in, "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" James muttered, he took a seat next to Kara and looked at the drawing, "Who's she?"

Kara looked down at her drawing with a solemn expression, James quickly picked up on it and tried to apologise, "I didn't mean to pry"

"No it's…" Kara sighed, she couldn't tell him that this was her sister, it would raise to many questions since everyone knew that Alex didn't have another sister, she decided to change the subject "So, what's your major work?"

James smiled grew at this question, "I'm going to be taking images of Superman"

"Superman?" Kara asked, "Isn't he in metropolis?"

James nodded his head, "Yeah well, Lucy invited me to go to metropolis with her and stay with her sister Lois"

Kara's eyes widen at this, she recognised that name, Lois… holy Rao, that was Kal-El's girlfriend, "Lucy has a sister?"

"Yeah, trust me. I didn't know that fun fact till we started dating. Apparently they're not very close"

"Wait, you and Lucy are dating?" Kara asked with genuine surprise.

"Don't you listen to the rumours that go around the school?" James was wandering how she didn't know, they had been dating for the past 6 months. Everyone in the school knew.

"I try to avoid the rumours" Mostly because it was about her being a freak. Kara felt so stupid, "But congratulations" She said excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

James let out a small chuckle at Kara's enthusiasm, "We're not getting married Kara, you don't have to say congratulations"

"But you both love each other, right?" Kara asked

"Yeah… at least I hope we do" James replied with uncertainty

"When 2 people who love each other get together, you should celebrate it. We can't stop celebrating love when there's so much hate within the universe" Kara replied optimistically

"Wow… that's one way to look at things" James commented

"I just think life is too short to dismiss love" Kara replied, if she could go back in time and tell her family that she loved them with all of her heart, then she would.

James nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah I completely agree. Do you have someone who you love?"

Kara thought about this, "Well I love my family" she replied innocently. The Danvers Family always made her feel welcome.

"I meant love—love" James explained, but he didn't think that Kara understood him.

"Love—love?" Kara repeated softly to herself trying to understand the weird English language, "Oh, do you mean am I mated to someone?"

James chuckled at this, "Mated? Yeah… I guess that's one way to say it"

Kara didn't know how things worked on Earth, but back on krypton, a person was mated with someone who was 'compatible' with each other.

For some reason, an image of Lena came to mind. Kara loved the way her eyes reminded her of the green emeralds back on krypton. The endearing smile that appeared on her face that hid all of her pain and sorrows. Kara knew there was a darkness that surrounded Lena, but she admired Lena's ability to reject the darkness that could easily consume her.

"No" Kara replied softly.

"You still got time" James noticed the distant look in Kara's eye, he noticed she got that look whenever she was drawing, "You okay?"

Kara snapped out of her trance, "What? Me? Of course"

"You just seem… different today" James said, the sunny aura that he admired seemed to be lacking.

Kara looked at him curious, "Oh, it's probably my new glasses" She said as she fiddled with the glasses on her face.

James couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Yeah, probably"

-00—

Alex and Maggie sat in the gym room in an uncomfortable silence. The 2 were sitting on the bench, waiting for their P.E teacher to walk in.

"Alex" Maggie nudged her girlfriend trying to grab her attention but she had been ignoring her for the whole car ride.

Alex ignored her and looked at the teacher walking inside of the class room, it was a new teacher. He was dark skinned and was built, he looked like a commanding officer.

"Who are you?" Vicky asked

"I am your new PE teacher" He answered, his voice was thick and heavy, causing everyone to go silent, "My name is Hank Henshaw. You will call me sir"

"Sir, what happened to Mrs Pam?" Lucy asked, Mrs Pam was one of the best PE teacher that she knew.

"That isn't relevant" Hank replied, he stared at the group of students with curiosity, his eyes landed on Alex who looked distracted, "You will be starting a new routine. I will be teaching you guys self-defence"

Hank pointed at Chad who talking much to Hank's annoyance, "Stand up" he commanded. Chad looked at his friends while laughing as if this was a joke.

"What're you going to do?" Chad asked as he walked over to Hank.

Hank eyed him as if he was nothing but a arrogant teenager, "Punch me" Hank said calmly.

Chad let out a chuckle, "Look bro, I'm not going to hit you"

"Okay" Hank said.

Hank nodded his head calmly, but in a matter of seconds, he quickly grabbed Chad's wrist and flipped him over onto the mat.

Everyone either gasped or laughed, "What the hell bro?" Chad shouted at Hank as he felt his back collide with the mat.

Hank put his hands behind his back and lifted his leg to put pressure on Chad's chest, "What did I ask you to call me?"

"Look man, I'm sorry" Chad replied in fear, he could feel Hank putting more pressure on Chad's chest.

Hank cocked his eyebrow and added more pressure, "What did I ask you to call me?" Hank repeated his question while only slightly raising his voice.

"Sir, I'm sorry sir" Chad screamed. Hank took his boots off of his chest and turned his attention back to the group of teenagers.

"Get into pairs and start training, if you decide to disobey me then I will make you run 100 laps outside on the oval"

"What an ass" Maggie muttered under her breath, she looked at Alex and checked if she wanted to be her partner, "Al, you can't ignore me forever"

Alex scoffed at this, she wasn't sure what she was feeling. She knew that Maggie thought that Kara was her biological sister.

They never discussed Kara's past, considering the fact it would raise to many questions. Alex could tell people that Kara was adopted but she didn't want Kara to feel like she was a burden that was placed on this family.

She wanted Kara to know that she was her sister, biological or not.

"I know" Alex said, "Look, I will talk to Kara. But I need you guys to get along"

Maggie stood up and followed Alex to the mat, "Kara and I get along fine" she muttered stubbornly.

"You never had a one on one conversation with her before" Alex replied, she went into her fighting stance, "Why are you so mad at her?" she couldn't understand why Maggie was mad at her

Maggie copied her stance, "I never said I was mad at her" she threw a jab at Alex who easily parried it.

Alex let out a sarcastic scoff, "We were literally fighting about her 40 minutes ago", Alex threw a jab and then a cross towards Maggie who ducked and weaved.

"I just…" Maggie paused for a few seconds trying to understand why she was mad at Kara, "Kara seems like a really nice girl. She is literally the happiest person I know"

"You don't like Kara because she's a happy person?" Alex thought that was a ridiculous reason.

"No!" Maggie said defensively, "I don't know how to explain it without you getting mad" she admitted, she through a hook at Alex who grabbed her wrist and use her momentum to throw Maggie onto the mat.

Hank looked at them with his arms crossed, no-one could tell if he was impressed or not.

Alex was now towering over Maggie, "I'm not going to get mad, I just want to understand why you don't like Kara"

Maggie took Alex's hand and stood up on her own 2 feet, "I like Kara, I just think that she's being selfish. I mean you never get any time for yourself because you're always too busy taking care of her"

Alex understood what Maggie meant, it was true. She would always put Kara before herself, but that Kara's decision, "Mags, Kara never asked me to do those things. I do those things because I'm worried about her"

"I know that, and I love how much you care for your sister but I'm afraid-" Maggie stopped herself from talking, she wasn't the type of person to get all touchy feelings.

Alex decided to push Maggie, "Afraid of what?"

Maggie let out a complicated sigh, "I'm afraid that you're going to leave me one day just because you think that Kara can't handle us"

"I'm not going to do that" Alex argued, she didn't care if there were people around at this very moment, she needed to grab Maggie's hands into her own.

"But you already are. You're hiding who you are because you're afraid of Kara's rejection. Let's just say that she isn't okay with it" Maggie said, "Are you going to break up with me?"

"No" Alex responded immediately without any hesitation, she loved Maggie, just as much as she loved Kara.

"You said that you will put Kara first, no matter what and I understand that. But it's not fair to me" Maggie replied before Alex could say anything else, she needed to say what she felt.

Alex knew that Maggie was right, she knew that it wasn't fair, "I know Mags" Alex whispered, she knew that people were staring at them but she didn't care, "You are important to me, just as much as Kara is and if she's not okay with us… then she will just have to get over it" Alex knew that it was harsh but it needed to be said, "I love my little sister but I'm in love with you"

Maggie nodded her head with a small smile, "I would kiss you but there are about 10 other people watching us"

Alex let out a soft laugh and shook her head, "I don't care" she leaned in to kiss Maggie's soft lips, not caring about the stares.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback. I was honestly expected alot more backlash for how i characterised Maggie, but you guys have been pretty awesome about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to comment and i will try to reply soon. BYE! Have a nice day or night.

**_ Chapter 11 _ **

Lena sat impatiently in her engineering class with her chin resting on her hand, looking into the distance while Winn was modifying the device that they were supposed to be working together.

“I could use a little help here” Winn complained, he flinched when the device started to spark.

Lena groaned in annoyance, she picked up the screw driver and started tinkering with the device, “Have you seen her?” she asked quietly.

Lex practically pushed her into his car in order to drive her to school, she wanted to catch the bus with the chance of seeing Kara, but Lex was worried about someone or something, trying to kidnap her again.

Winn shook his head, “No” he muttered, “I didn’t see her at the lockers either, maybe she’s not here today”

Lena had been worried about Kara, the injury on her hand and torso was probably healed by now considering her super-healing ability. But that didn’t stop her from staying up all night wandering whether or not Kara was mad at her.

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad do you think that she is?” Lena asked softly, she and Winn spent all night texting about the kidnapping and the discovery of Kara being an alien.

Winn looked up from the device, “Well… that depends. I’ve never seen her mad. Do you think that she will shoot her laser beams at us?” He asked quietly, he remembered how Lena told him that Kara shot laser beams at the Lumerian.

“Winn” Lena rolled her eyes, “If Kara let her laser eyes loose every time she was angry, then don’t you think half of the school would be dead by now?”

“True” He muttered, he took off his safety googles and put the screwdriver that he was using down, “I think she’s more scared than angry”

Lena focused her attention on the device while trying to hide her inner turmoil, “Yeah, I didn’t exactly make it easy for her... God, how could I have been so inconsiderate? She was already afraid and I just made it worse”

Winn didn’t feel safe with Lena who was swinging the screwdriver around like a frantic woman, “Can you please put that screw driver down?” He asked nervously, Lena gave him an apologetic look and put down the screwdriver while taking off her glasses.

“Sorry” She muttered.

Winn, who now felt comfortable with no screwdriver being swung around, put his hand over Lena's hand in order to calm her down, “Look, the only thing that we can do now is let her know that we’re here for her. She needs to know that we don’t care that she’s an…” Winn dropped his voice to a whisper, “alien”

“Very discreet” Lena responded, she didn’t know how she was going to apologise to Kara.

She wanted to be that person who Kara could lean on. Kara had helped her so much for the past few months and she felt selfish for not knowing anything about her past or how difficult things have been.

“Kara is still the same Kara that I met 6 months ago, right?” Lena was afraid that she didn’t know Kara and this was all but a façade.

Winn raised his eyebrow at her, “What do you love about her?” he asked quietly.

A small smile appeared on Lena's face as she thought of that question. There were so many things that she loved about Kara, “The way her smile shines through the darkness that radiates love and compassion. The little crinkle that she gets between her eyebrows whenever she feels uncomfortable or whenever she is lying” there was a whole list of things that she could say, from her eyes to her heart, “She’s a terrible liar”

Winn nodded his head knowingly, “You just described the Kara that we both know and love. Kara is the walking personification of Love, Compassion and Hope, there is no way that someone can fake that”

“I know” Lena whispered, she was just scared, scared that Kara was pretending to be her friend this whole time, but there was no way someone could pretend to be so… genuine, “I’m scared” she whispered softly looking down at her hands. Winn could barely hear her but he looked up at her with confusion.

“Not of her” Lena quickly said, she spent majority of her time last night, replaying their conversation in the club room over and over again, then the actual event where she was kidnapped and saw Kara’s abilities for the first time, “I’m scared of losing her… Kara is… everything to me. I don’t know what I would do if she hated me”

Winn knew that Lena was afraid of Kara being angry at her, but Winn knew better. He knew that Kara was probably beating herself up for raising her voice at them, the 2 of them needed to talk A.S.A.P.

“I feel the same way” He replied, he tightened his hand around Lena's and gave her a small smile, “Go to her. She’s probably in the art room”

Lena could feel her heart beating against her chest at the thought of seeing Kara who might or might not be mad at her, “What do I say to her?”

Winn gave her a reassuring smile, “Everything that you just told me”, Lena nodded her head and got ready to leave, but not before pulling Winn in for a hug. This was the first time she had initiated the hug with Winn, leaving him shock.

“Thank you, Winn” she whispered before letting him go and running to the art rooms.

“Go get the girl Luthor” Winn whispered

\--00—

The students were starting to leave the classroom for their break, but Kara wasn’t hungry, nor did she feel like seeing Winn and Lena.

“Hey Kara, are you coming?” James asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder, Kara shook her head and waved him off.

“I’m going to stay back” Kara replied with a smile on her face, “If you see Alex can you tell her not to worry”

James nodded his head, “Yeah sure, see you Later” he waved his goodbye to her.

Kara put her earphones back in to listen to her music while she finished drawing her sister in the sketchpad. She drew every detail that she could remember.

Kirana-Zor-El, the eldest sister of the House of El, was murdered in front of her. Kara suddenly dropped the pencil as the image of her dead’s sister flashed through her mind.

She took in a deep, shaky, breath as she tried to get rid of the image in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears that were brimming in her eyes. The music that was blasting in her ears, made her oblivious to the 2-people standing in door way.

“Oh, look Siobhan, the freak is trying not to cry” Leslie said to her friend as she looked at Kara who was rubbing her forehead in an attempt to stop the images.

Kara opened her eyes and slammed her book close, she didn’t want to look at the drawing anymore. She slipped the sketch pad into her bag and was getting ready to leave but she froze when she noticed Siobhan and Leslie standing in the door way.

Kara rolled her eyes and took out her earphones, she put on a smile to hide her annoyance and frustration, “Ummm… Sorry, is there something that I can do for you?” She wanted to mentally slap herself for sounding like a personal assistance.

Siobhan let out a mocking snicker, “Well, you can start with getting the fuck out of our school” the 2 took a few steps closer to Kara.

“Or how about getting the fuck out of our town?” Leslie asked as she took another step closer.

Kara noticed a flicker of electricity escape from Leslie’s fingers, but she assumed that it was her mind playing tricks on her since Humans didn’t have that ability… right?

“Sorry” Kara diverted her eyes to her shoes, she didn’t mean to intrude on their planet, on their home. But too be fair, she didn’t have much of a choice.

Kara’s apology only made Siobhan angrier, “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you?” She shouted, they were now cornering Kara.

Kara squinted her eyes in confusion, she wasn’t sure if Siobhan wanted an answer to that, she opened her mouth to ask her if she was serious but then Leslie quickly cut in.

“How can someone be so fucking pathetic? You come to this school, act like a fucking freak to get attention from everyone, and now you are trying to play the goody tissue act in order to wrap the Luthor and Gay around your little finger” Leslie shouted, the electricity that Kara thought was just in her mind, started to spark on the tips of her fingers.

Kara was going to argue that she was sorry for acting like a ‘freak’ for attention, even though that wasn’t her intention, but she decided to let that go and instead, attempt to defend her friends,

“Ummm… you think that Winn is gay? Because his not, and it's not nice to assume someone’s sexuality. Why are you using the word ‘gay’ as a derogatory term? I don’t understand why you humans keep putting labels on anything that is different. What’s wrong with loving another person who is the same gender? You shouldn’t have to put a label on love”

Kara knew how much Winn hated people calling him gay, “And if you’re going to say Lena's last name, could you use a… lighter tone? Please?”, the annoyed and dumbfounded look on Siobhan’s and Leslie’s face made Kara continue to ramble on.

“Lena is so much more than just her last name. I don’t understand why you guy’s keep calling her a ‘Luthor’ as if that defines who she is” Kara spoke honestly, “Lena is one of the most beautiful, compassionate and determined person that I know”

Leslie and Siobhan clenched their jaw in disgust and anger. They had never heard Kara speak so openly before and couldn’t understand why the naïve little girl, who never talked back to them, decided to speak up now.

Kara would gladly take the heat of things, she would rather Leslie and Siobhan attack her, then attack her friends and family.

“How poetic” Leslie responded sarcastically trying to hide the shock on her face, “Don’t tell me that you’re into the Luthor”

Siobhan scrunched her face in disgust, “What makes you think that she will ever be into you?”

Kara just stood there with confusion, she didn’t know why they were making such a big fuss over this, she was only speaking the truth.

“What the fuck is going on here?”                                                                                 

Kara instantly recognised that voice, “Lena?”, she was surprised to see her friend standing by the door looking angry at the sight of Siobhan and Leslie.

 Kara was going to tell Lena that everything was fine, but she wasn’t able to from the words for some reason.

“Oh great, the Luthor bitch and the pathetic attention seeker in the same room” Leslie rolled her eyes, Kara noticed the way Lena clenched her fist at the comment.

“Wow” Lena spoke in calm yet sarcastic tone, “You guys must be really pathetic, you guys don’t get the attention that you want from everyone in this school. So, your first option is to put someone, who is obviously the sweetest person on this planet, down in order to build your own ego. I didn’t realise how pathetic you guys are”

Lena smiled when she saw Leslie flinch at her comment, Siobhan however was shaking with anger, she moved from to Kara to Lena, trying to intimidate her by sticking out her chest and pointing her chin out.

“Why don’t you get the fuck out of here? You don’t know who you’re dealing with” Siobhan’s voice dropped, the threat made Kara worried for Lena so she slowly slipped towards Lena when Leslie’s back was turned.

Lena simply smirked at Siobhan’s anger, “I think you got it all wrong” Lena said, she not once flinched under Siobhan’s intense stare, “I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with”

Before Siobhan could get another word in, Lena raised her fist and punched her in the nose, causing Siobhan to clutch her bleeding nose in pain.

Lena wanted to punch Siobhan since day one, the way she picked on Kara made her shake with rage. She knew that Kara would never hit Siobhan, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t.

“FUCK” Siobhan screamed as she covered her nose that she assumed was broken.

Kara noticed Leslie stomping up to them with her hands flickering with electricity, so she took a defensive step in front of Lena with her hands out, trying to stop Leslie from advancing towards them.

“I’m sorry” Kara quickly apologised, hoping that Leslie would calm down, “Lena didn’t mean to punch her”, she knew how stupid that sounded. Lena obviously had the intent to punch the bitch for a long time, but Kara didn’t want to risk Lena getting hurt.

“Yes, Lena did” Lena replied defensively, she stepped from behind Kara to stand next to her, “Trust me, I can do a lot worse than giving you a bloodied nose”

“You fucking bitch” Leslie shouted, she raised her fist and was ready to punch Lena, but Kara quickly stood in front of Lena and carefully caught Leslie’s fist. She knew that if Leslie made contact with her jaw, Leslie’s hand would only shatter upon impact.

Kara let out a yelp of pain as she felt a sudden bolt of electricity flow through her veins. She quickly released Leslie’s fist and clutched her hand to her chest. There were no burns marks but Kara could still feel her veins aching.

“Kara?” Lena immediately reacted when she heard Kara yelp in pain, she put her hand on Kara’s back and on her shoulder, “What happened?” she noticed that the once injured hand was healed, so she didn’t understand why Kara suddenly yelled in pain.

Surely, catching Leslie’s fist didn’t harm her, considering how she beat up an alien yesterday with her bare hands.

She looked up at Leslie who had a smirk on her face, although there was also a hint of confusion. She was wandering why there were no burn marks on the girl’s skin.

“A little shock therapy didn’t hurt anyone” Leslie said with a smirk on her face. Lena was tempted to punch that smirk off of her face, but Kara was still clutching her hand in pain.

Lena raised her eyebrows at her, “What the hell did you do?”

Kara felt the pain subside, she dropped her hand to her sides and looked at Leslie with suspicion. She listened to Leslie’s heartbeat to see if she was human or not, and she definitely was a human, so how did Leslie shock her?

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Leslie replied, Lena wasn’t taking any of this shit. She was pissed that Leslie managed to hurt Kara, despite Kara’s alien physiology.

“That’s why I fucking asked” Lena replied angrily, Kara didn’t want Lena to get hurt, so she grabbed Lena's hand from behind her back and held it tightly. She didn’t want Lena throwing another punch, especially not when Leslie could electrocute her.

“I’m sorry for causing you trouble” Kara quickly said, she grabbed her bag that was laying on the table, “Lena and I will get out of your hair”

Lena shot her a weird look, who said that anymore? Well, to be fair, Kara was an alien who had come to Earth at the age of 13. Lena realised that this was the only thing that she knew about Kara.

Kara tugged on Lena's arm and dragged her out of the art room into the hallway. She didn’t know where Kara was dragging her too, but they just kept walking, “Kara!” Lena tried to pull herself out of Kara’s grasp but her grip was too strong.

Kara dragged her all the way to the club room, she finally let go of Lena's hand and let out a soft sigh, “Sorry” she apologised softly.

Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara, she didn’t understand why Kara constantly apologised for things that obviously wasn’t her fault, “Kara” Lena spoke gently, void of all anger, “You don’t need to apologise”

Kara shook her head, she shouldn’t have dragged Lena into this, and now Leslie had these weird powers that could potentially kill Lena. Kara didn’t even realise she was pacing up and down until Lena grabbed her hand.

“Kara stop” She said softly, she gently grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her towards her. She realised this was the first time she had seen Kara stressed and almost frantic, “Calm down, this is in no way your fault. Plus, I was doing Siobhan a favour when I punched her nose”

Kara shook her head and took in a deep breath, she wanted to say so many things yet she felt like this wasn’t the place to say it. “Can we go somewhere?” Kara asked softly. Lena's heart broke when she saw Kara’s deep blue eyes.

The way her eyes reflected her broken soul, she only saw glimpses of this in the past. But now Lena felt as though she was drowning in those deep blue eyes. Kara mistook Lena's silence as a sign of discomfort, “You don’t have to, I just thou-”

Lena quickly cut Kara off of her ramble, “When Kara Danvers asks you to cut classes with her, the obvious answer is yes”. Kara gave her a small grateful smile, she could feel her heart beat against her chest. She didn’t think that Lena would want to talk to her after yesterday.

\--00—

The cafeteria was filled with laughter and chatter, Alex was looking around the cafeteria for Kara but she could find no indication that her sister was here at school.

Alex was sitting with Maggie, James and Lucy. Everyone was engaging in conversation except for Alex who was looking around the cafeteria for Kara.

“Al” Lucy nudged her friend who obviously wasn’t paying attention to anything that was happening.

Alex stopped searching the cafeteria and looked at her best friend, “What’s up?”

“Why do you look like a goose sticking out their neck when they hear the word ‘food’?” Lucy asked as she bit into her sandwich.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I’m just looking for Kara”, she could see Maggie staring at her but she couldn’t care at this point. She hadn’t seen her sister all morning which made her anxious.

“Kara?” James heard his friend’s name, “She was in the art room the last time I saw her”

“Thank god” Alex got ready to stand up and go to her sister but Janes immediately reached over the table and grabbed her arm.

“I think that you should let her have some time to herself” He quickly before Alex could pull out of her grasp.

Alex let out a scoff, she yanked her arm out of his grasp, “Why would you think that? Did something happen?”, clear concern was evident in her voice.

James shook his head, “I don’t know she just seemed…” He paused, trying to think of a word that described Kara in that very moment, “Vulnerable”

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend with a hint of jealousy, “I didn’t realise you and Kara were such close friends”

Alex sat back down next to her girlfriend while sharing a common look, they both knew that this was going to lead to a fight.

James suddenly seemed very interested in fiddling with her fingers, “We’re not, we just talk from time to time”

Lucy raised her eyebrow at him with suspicions, “Since when?” she asked

Alex was also surprised by this, she didn’t know that James talked to her little sister, “Yeah, I didn’t realise that you and my sister spoke at all”

James felt like he was getting ganged up on, he looked at Maggie for help but she was grinning from the side of the table. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed, “you’re on your own” she already got into a fight with Alex today, and she wasn’t willing to get into another.

“She’s in my art class” James tried to remain calm under their intense stare, he could practically feel Lucy’s jealousy growing, “She looked like she needed a friend so… I talked to her…was that the wrong move?”

Lucy’s intense glare suddenly turned friendly, a small smile grew on her face, “No, you did the right thing” she put her hand over her boyfriend hand, “Thank you for looking out for my best friend’s kid sister” Lucy leaned into kiss James on the lips.

Maggie’s face scowled in disgust, “Jesus, get a fucking room” She muttered to them, she leaned closer to Alex and whispered, “We weren’t like that in the gym, were we?”

“No way, our kiss was much better” Alex replied nonchalantly, she saw the smile creeping up on Maggie’s face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys! I hope this chapter was good..or at least okay. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you's with this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and comments. I enjoy reading your reaction to the story or to the chapter in general. Hope you have a great day! BYE!

**_ Chapter 12 _ **

Winn walked into the cafeteria alone, he knew that Lena would’ve found Kara by now and wanted to let them talk it out.

He looked around the cafeteria trying to find somewhere to sit but he instantly lost appetite when he saw James and Lucy in a lip-lock.

“Well… that’s disgusting” He muttered, “The cafeteria is not for kissing, it’s for eating” he rambled on angrily.

Alex saw Winn looking at James with disgust. She also noticed that her sister wasn’t with him which was strange.

Maggie noticed Alex eyeing Winn and decided to call him over, “Winn!” Maggie called out, earning an elbow in the ribs from Alex.

Winn pointed at himself with confusion, he looked around the cafeteria to see if Maggie was possibly calling someone else.

Maggie rolled her eyes at the confused expression on Winn’s face, “Who else is named Winn?” she shouted. Winn made his way over to the group with a nervous look, he was more afraid that Kara had told Alex that he knew her secret, which would probably result in Alex sending him death threats.

“Hey Man” James greeted his friend, giving him a solid high-five

“About time you guys finally came up for air” Alex muttered under her breath with disgust.

Lucy shook her head, “I could say the same thing for you and Maggie when you were in the gym”

James looked at them with confusion, “Holy shit, are you both together?” Alex shot Lucy a glare. She didn’t want other people to know before Kara.

Winn felt like he just walked in on an awkward family drama, “Not to make things even more awkward than they already are, but why exactly did you call me over?”

James and Lucy moved over so Winn could down, he was sitting between Lucy and Alex.

“Have you seen Kara?” Alex asked, she would feel more reassured if she knew that Winn was with her, but he wasn’t. Instead he was here with them.

Winn shrugged he shoulders, he didn’t see Kara all day, but he got the feeling that Lena was with her, wherever they are.

“Nope, didn’t see her all day” He replied nervously, “Didn’t you see her last night?”

Alex looked down with guilt, “I was at this team meeting”

Winn let out a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god” he let out, he knew he fucked up when he saw Alex’s change in demeanour, “I should go”

Alex grabbed Winn’s arm and forcibly made him sit down on their table, James had his arm around Lucy’s shoulders simply watching the scene play out while Maggie stared with amusement at her girlfriend guilty expression changing to anger in a matter of seconds.

“Sit your ass back down and tell me what the fuck happened last night” Winn was absolutely terrified of an angry Alex. He knew that Alex was very protective of her sister.

“N-nothing. Absolutely nothing” Winn stumbled over his words with fear.

Alex knew that Winn was lying, and she was getting sick and tired of not knowing, “Winn, I will break every single bone in your body if you don’t tell me what happened”

“I KNOW!” Winn shouted suddenly, breaking under the pressure of Alex’s glare. He knew that Alex already knew that Kara was an alien, so there was no harm in him telling her that he knew too.

Alex stared at him with confusion, “Know what?”

Winn tried to tell her with his eyes, he clenched his jaw and tried to tell her through a look. But all Alex was seeing was Winn making weird faces at her.

“Winn” She spoke seriously, she was getting enough tired of these games, but then it finally clicked, “Oh” she mumbled softly.

_How the hell did Winn find out? Did Kara tell him? Or did he find out on his own? If he did find it out on his own, was he going to use it against Kara?_

Everyone on the table stared at the 2 with confusion, one-minute Alex was ready to kill Winn and now she looked like she was struggling to understand what was happening.

“Stand up” Alex spoke commanded Winn, he quickly obeyed. She stood up and dragged him into the club room that Kara was normally in.

“What was that about?” Lucy asked Maggie, but Maggie was just as confused as they were.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders and quietly ate her food.

\--00—

“Ouch” Winn shouted as Alex shoved him into the club room aggressively.

Alex was pacing up and down, her feet stomping angrily at the ground beneath them. She finally had time to collect her thoughts while Winn stood their awkwardly.

“So…” Winn said awkwardly, “You and Maggie make a great couple” he tried to change the topic but the glare that Alex shot him didn’t calm him down at all.

“How do you know?” She asked taking a few imitating steps towards him, “Did Kara tell you? Or did you find out on your own and plan to use it against my sister?”

Winn suddenly got defensive, there was no way in hell was he going to harm Kara, “Hey!” He shouted angrily, causing Alex to look at him with her eyebrows raised, “I care about Kara okay? I would never use her secret against her”

Alex looked at him, trying to find any indication that he was lying to her but he could find nothing but truth and determination.

“Tell me what happened last night” Alex spoke firmly with no room for diversion or dishonesty. She wanted to know the truth right now.

\--00--

Lena's legs were getting tired of walking. Kara had been pulling her for the last 10 minutes to go knows where. They were in the forest surrounded by birds singing, trees rustling and water rushing in the far distance.

All the sounds combined was soothing, at least it was for Kara.

Lena was regretting not wearing more comfortable shoes, “Kara” she tried to find out where they were going, “Could you let me know where we are going?”

Kara kept pulling Lena along, in all honesty she didn’t know where she was going. Whenever she could feel her emotions come out of check, she would go into the forest and explore the wilderness.

Right now, her emotions were all over the place, she felt angry at Siobhan and Leslie, she felt guilty whenever she thought about her dead sister, and now she was feeling scared… yet happy that Lena was here with her.

“I don’t know” Kara muttered as she kept pulling Lena, Lena rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was the type of person who liked to have things planned, she wanted to know which direction they were taking or where on earth they were going.

After another 5 minutes of constant walking, Kara finally came to a stop when they saw a waterfall in the distance. The rushing water that could be heard from a distance was soothing for Kara.

Lena looked at the beautiful waterfall that glistened in the sun, in awe, “How’d you find this place?”, no-one knew about Kara’s secret trips to the forest. Mainly because it was the only place where Kara could be herself, where she could let all of her emotions out without being judged.

Kara shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the giant rock that laid near the river to sit on. She guided Lena to sit down next to her on the rocks.

Lena just realised that Kara didn’t let go of her hands, and Kara soon realised that too causing her quickly to let go of her hand.

“Sorry” Kara muttered softly, she fiddled with her new glasses shyly

Sometimes, Lena wandered if Kara knew any other English words besides ‘sorry’.

“Kara” Lena spoke softly with a small smile on her face, “You don’t need to apologise, like I said before, this isn’t your fault”

Kara avoided making eye contact with her, so instead, she looked at the waterfall that reflected the sun’s light, “I…I shouldn’t have stormed out like that yesterday and especially not after everything that you have been through. I mean you were kidnapped last night and I just… I just walked away” Lena could hear the frustration in Kara’s tone, Kara never ceased to amaze her.

Kara was beating herself up more so than Lena, she didn’t know how she could ease Kara’s pain and guilt.

She let out a shuddering breath before speaking softly, “Yesterday when I was kidnapped… I was so scared. Like... I never felt fear like that in my whole life. I wasn’t sure if anyone would come for me, or if anyone would even notice that I was gone”

Kara wanted to interrupt her, but Lena needed to talk about this, “I think I was more afraid of the idea of no-one noticing that I was gone. Like I could simply disappear and no-one would care or notice” Lena spoke honestly, “But before I got consumed by those thoughts… you came crashing through the roof and you were like… a light shining through that darkness… you are my hero”

Kara chuckled nervously while adjusting her glasses to hide her blushing cheeks, Lena looked up Kara who was giggling and smiled at seeing her blush.

“I’m not…I’m not a hero” Kara laughed nervously, she looked at Lena who was staring at her with so much love and affection, she looked back down at her fingers nervously, “I would never let you go unnoticed. I wouldn’t just let you disappear without putting up a fight”

Lena knew this was true, even if everything else fails, she would always have Kara here with her. She was going to argue that Kara was a hero, at least she was her hero. “Winn told me how you knew something was wrong yesterday… how’d you know?”   

“Something wasn’t right” Kara muttered, she remembered the anxiety that she felt when Lena wasn’t in the carpark.  “I don’t really know how to describe it but it was like… I could feel your heart”, Kara quickly shook her head in embarrassment, “It’s stupid, I know”

Lena shook her head, “It’s not stupid”, her heart fluttered with happiness when Kara said that, “I’m pretty sure no-one would have noticed that I was gone if it wasn’t for you”

“I would never let that happen” Kara said seriously, she wanted Lena to know that she will always remember her no matter what, “How can someone not remember you? I mean your amazing at literally everything that you do, you are so beautiful and elegant wherever you go and you have a heart that holds so much pain inside but you don’t let it show. You always try to hide it under all of that sarcasm and wit but I know that you are so strong and independent”

Lena wasn’t sure what it was about Kara that made her heart skip a beat, every moment that she had with Kara, she treasured.

Out of all the adjectives in the dictionary, Lena had never thought of herself as ‘strong’. She had numerous breakdowns throughout the 6 months, she cried, screamed and wept. She realised that during her worst moments, Kara was always there for her, even if she wasn’t at the hospital, there was Winn.

“Is Kara Danvers flirting with me?” Lena tried not to laugh at Kara’s sudden reddened face, the girl in front of her was far too adorable for this world, “You know… I’m pretty sure you’re the only person to ever be there for me. Throughout every breakdown that I had at school, you were there to comfort me”

“Of course, I would be” Kara spoke immediately, “And I’m still here for you no matter what… that’s if… you still want me to be here” her voice dropped with fear and guilt.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand into her and forced Kara to look at her, “Kara, I need you. Yesterday… I… I should’ve told you that I didn’t care if you were different or an alien”

“It’s fine” Kara muttered

“No, it’s not” Lena hated how she handled the situation, she couldn’t sleep a wink last night because she kept replaying what she should’ve said to Kara instead of jumping to conclusions, “I was so selfish last night, I only thought about how I felt and completely disregarded your feelings”

“To be fair, it must’ve been hard to process the fact that your best friend was an alien” Kara whispered, she understood why Lena didn’t say anything about her alien heritage.

Lena let out a sly smile, “That’s just one of your many endearing qualities”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at this, “You describe my alien heritage as an endearing quality?”

“It’s a part of you Kara” Lena said seriously, she didn’t want Kara to think that she loved the girl any less because she’s an alien. She wanted Kara to know that she loved Kara for who she is, “I love everything about you, from your alien heritage to your weird obsession with pot stickers”

Kara couldn’t describe this feeling, it was as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The bubbly feeling within her stomach, that she ever only got when she was with Lena, started to grow with love.

Hearing Lena say, ‘I love everything about you’ made her face redden even more, which wasn’t humanly possible.

She quickly hid her red face and decided to change the topic, “Pot stickers are the best food in this entire universe, and that’s coming from someone who has been to 12 different planets”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara mentioning the fact that she had been to several different planets. She felt like she was starting to discover more and more about Kara, and this fact couldn’t make her any happier.

“Well, I’ve travelled to several different countries and I can definitely say that you have not been exposed to the different food that this world has to offer” Lena replied cheekily

Kara scoffed at this, “I have been on this planet for 3 years, that is enough for me to know that pot stickers are the best food that this world has to offer”

Finding out that Kara had been to several different planets  _and_  been on earth for 3 years, is like mining the gold mine of information. This was the first time Kara had ever mentioned her past to Lena.

Kara barely realised what she had said until she noticed the small smile on Lena's face that told her this was the first time she had mentioned her past, even if it was just brief.

“I shouldn’t have said that” Kara quickly said, everything felt so…casual when she was with Lena. She felt like she could tell Lena everything and she wouldn’t be judged for it.

Lena hated this, she didn’t want Kara to shut off whenever she was talking about her past, “Kara, you said nothing wrong”

“I just… I know that most people would feel uncomfortable with me talking about my intergalactic experiences” Kara replied with a small smile that displayed no humour, the last thing she wanted was to make Lena uncomfortable.

“Well I’m not most people” Lena replied quietly, “And I want you to talk to me about your…intergalactic experiences”

Kara didn’t know what she did to deserve someone like Lena, she felt like she owed Lena an explanation. At least offer up something from her past, “I arrived on this planet when I was 13 years old in a small pod” she whispered softly, Lena gave Kara her full attention and stared at the girl with emerald, empathetic eyes.

This was the moment that Kara truly opened up to her, and she will always remember this.

“I woke up… alone” Kara never told anyone about this, Alex already knew because Jeremiah had explained to his daughter why an alien was staying with them, “I don’t remember how long I was alone for until Superman found me”

Lena's hand that was still laying on top of Kara’s, squeezed tightly to encourage Kara to keep talking.

“I recognised that symbol that that he was wearing on his chest instantly” Kara remembered the first time seeing her cousin in that outfit.

“The symbol that stands for Superman?” As far as anyone knew, that symbol that Superman bore on his chest was just an expression of his heroism. They didn’t know that it meant something completely different for Kara.

“The symbol on his chest means hope in my language… but it was also my family’s coat of arms” Kara replied softly, “When I saw someone wearing my family’s symbol on their chest, I thought that I wasn’t alone… that I could finally communicate with someone who knew where I was coming from…but then he spoke a different language… a foreign language that I knew nothing about”

Lena couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was like, to wake up all alone on a foreign planet. Finding someone who reminded her of home, only for them to speak another language, to have another culture.

Her heart broke at the sight of Kara trying to hold in her tears, she could see Kara bitting her lip so hard that it might even bleed, in order to stop the quiet sobs from escaping her mouth.

Kara’s eyes were glistening with tears, Lena saw the way Kara tried to hold it all in, all of her pain and anger.

“I was so… scared” Kara admitted her voice cracking ever so slightly. Lena could hear it, she could hear the way Kara’s heart was broken, it was shattering her own heart simultaneously.

A tear fell down Kara’s pale, cheeks but Lena quickly caught it with her thumb. She softly brushed the tear from Kara’s eyes and stared into her deep blue ocean eyes.

Their faces were only inches away from each other. Kara could hear every slow breath that escaped Lena's mouth, she could hear her speeding heart dancing to the sound of the rushing water, but most of all, she could see it.

Kara could finally see that she can trust someone, she could trust Lena no matter what she told her. Lena not once, flinched at the mention of her alien cousin, her pod or her insecurities. She simply stared at her with so much love and empathy, and Kara couldn’t help but feel… like she could be herself.

Lena could finally see it, after many speculations and curiosity, she could finally see why Kara hid her pain with a smile. If Kara were to allow herself to be consumed in the darkness that was swirling with pain and madness, then Kara wouldn’t be able to smile, laugh or even build relationships.

When Kara smiles, she smiles to make someone else happy, to make sure that they never feel the way that she does.

Lena continued to stare into Kara’s deep blue eyes that swirled with a mixture of emotions. She wanted to erase it all, all of Kara’s fears, all of her hurt.

So she leaned in…

No-one knew who initiated the passionate kiss. But what they did know, was that their kiss erased all of their pain, guilt, sadness and anger. The only emotion that either of them could feel was love.

Everything froze around them.

Time simply just stopped.

It was as if the whole stopped spinning on its axis and started to revolve around the 2 women who were locked in the most passionate kiss that erased everything yet nothing.

In this very second, everything was perfect.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Supercorp has finally been established. How'd you like it? Was it good or was it bad? I'm terrible at writing romance so i'm sorry if some of the wiring is cringe worthy. But either way, Angst is my forte, so expect that coming soon. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and comments and have a great day! BYE!

**_ Chapter 13 _ **

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alex shouted angrily. Winn winced as he heard the anger in Alex’s tone. He should’ve seen this coming, telling Alex that her sister basically used her powers to stop an alien kidnapping, was bound to infuriate Alex.

“Just keep in mind, that Kara saved Lena” Winn commented while pointing his finger in the air. 

Alex turned around and shot him a glare, “Kara made her self-known. I don’t think you understand how bad this is. I don’t think that anyone understands how bad this” She screamed angrily.

“Calm down, No-one saw her” Winn replied

Alex suddenly stopped pacing and glared at Winn, “No-one else saw her but the alien. The alien knows that Kara exists. That’s enough to put her in danger”. Alex knew the consequences of someone finding out that Kara was an alien, she knew that Superman had enemies that would gladly use his cousin to get to him.

“I don’t see the big deal” Winn replied trying to calm his own nerves, “Kara saved Lena from that Lumerian freak. We should be celebrating”

Alex slammed her palm on the table that Kara had left a dent on last night, “What makes you think the Lumerian won’t run and tell all of his other alien friends who Kara is?”

“So, what if Kara is an alien?” Winn asked, “There are probably hundreds of thousands of other aliens walking on this planet”

Winn didn’t know how rare Kara was, “What did Kara tell you about her home planet?”, she asked, she needed to know what Winn knew.

Winn thought about it and realised that he didn’t actually know what planet Kara came from. Superman never told anyone about his place of origin either.

“She didn’t mention it” He replied, feeling guilty that he didn’t know anything about her home, “Is it bad?” he asked quietly. He wanted to know what happened to Kara, but he wanted to hear it from Kara herself.

Alex nodded her head, he didn’t even know the half of it. Alex herself, still couldn’t comprehend what happened to Kara’s planet.

She had tried to empathise with her, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t understand what it was like to lose her whole world, to watch her friends, family and her people burn in the flames that consumed her whole planet.

Alex let out a frustrated sight and buried her head in her hands, “This is bad” she muttered, “Why didn’t Kara tell me?”

She couldn’t stop the guilt that was swirling within her heart, she should’ve been there for her sister, she should’ve gone home with her. The worst part about it was the fact that Alex knew something was wrong, but she pressed it down in order to have fun, to be normal.

“She wanted to tell me something last night… I could see it in her eyes… why? Why didn’t I do anything?”

Winn could see the guilt in Alex’s eyes, “Alex, you’re allowed to want things for yourself… plus, it’s not like you can’t go back in time and change things”,  he had been telling Lena the exact same thing last night, “But you can be there for her now. That’s all that matters”

Alex looked up from her hands and looked at Winn, “Thank you Winn, for being such a good friend to Kara… for not treating her like an…”

“Alien?”

“Yeah” Alex nodded her head.

“Kara being an Alien doesn’t change who she is” Winn replied simply, he would never treat Kara differently just because she was different.

Alex was glad that Kara had Winn, “And Lena? Can I trust Lena to keep her secret?”, she was still sceptical about Lena. But that was only because she didn’t know her well enough to make a full judgement.

Winn took in a long thoughtful sigh, “Lena would never hurt Kara. She loves Kara too much to cause any harm to her”

Alex raised her eyebrow at him,  _was Lena and Kara a thing?_ She wouldn’t be surprised if they were, she had seen Kara’s drawing of Lena scattered all over her desk.

Alex realised that she really needed to talk to Kara, she needed to tell Kara everything and vice- versa.

“Winn do me a favour”

Winn looked at her with a scared look, “Ummm…Sure?”

\--00--

They didn’t know how they got this point, but Lena was now crashing her lips on Kara’s with passion. She took Kara’s glasses off and put it on the rock before continuing to lay on top of Kara, pressing her arms down as she pressed her lips along Kara’s mouth.

She wasn’t sure how long she was kissing Kara for, time around them had simply stopped.

Kara felt Lena's lips remove itself from hers and looked up to see what was wrong, “Lena”, she suddenly realised what just happened. One minute they were talking, and then they were making out, “I’m so sorry” Kara quickly apologised.

 “Don’t do that” Lena said firmly as she pulled herself off of Kara and watched her sit up with guilt, she could tell that Kara wanted to run away from this, but she wasn’t going to let her.

Kara looked at her with confusion, “Don’t do what?” She was only apologising because she shouldn’t have kissed Lena without permission.

“Don’t apologise for kissing me” Lena replied firmly, “Unless… you regretted it” she could feel fear creeping up on her. She really wanted Kara to not regret it.

There were no words in this universe that could describe how amazing that kiss was. Lena could still feel Kara’s lips on her own. She wished she didn’t break the kiss, but she didn’t want to go any further without talking to Kara about it.

“No!” Kara answered to quickly, earning an eyebrow raised at her from Lena. She quickly hid her embarrassment by picking up her glasses that laid on the rock, “I could’ve… I could’ve hurt you”

The guilt that carried deep within Kara’s voice was enough to make Lena understand why Kara never initiated fights or displayed sudden affection.

Kara, throughout the 6 months, had always asked for permission to hug. She would either ask or put her arms out wide gesturing for a hug.

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own, she gently put her hand on Kara’s pale cheek and made her look up at her, “You would never hurt me”

Kara wasn’t convinced, she might not hurt Lena purposely, but that didn’t mean there wouldn’t be accidents, “I don’t know how to control my powers… I could seriously…hurt you”

This was one of many things that Kara hated about her powers. She was afraid of hurting someone, she was afraid that she might kill… kill someone by accident.

Lena could tell that Kara was afraid, afraid of hurting her, “In the last 6 months that we had known each other, you not once hurt me” she needed Kara to understand that she wasn’t just another fragile human who Kara could easily break.

Kara shook her head, she wasn’t convinced, she tried to draw some sort of comfort from Lena's hand that was laying on top of hers, but she couldn’t the fear was overwhelming.

“If I kissed you too hard, if I squeeze your hand to tight… or even if I wrapped my arms around you to comfort you or me… I could crush all of your bones in your body” Kara didn’t want this life, a life where she could hurt Lena or anyone around her.

Lena couldn’t even begin to understand what it was like, the constant fear of hurting someone from the smallest gestures.

“I would gladly… break all my bones in my body, if it means that I could have you” Lena replied honestly. The thought alone, of losing Kara to her own fears, made her skin crawl. But Kara wasn’t willing to hurt Lena, she would rather die than bring harm to Lena.

“Do you want this?” Lena asked quietly. She needed… she wanted to know what Kara wanted.

Kara looked into Lena's green eyes.  _How could she not want Lena?_  She wanted Lena more than anything in this moment, but she felt selfish, as if she didn’t deserve her… but maybe it was okay to be selfish. Even if it was just for the moment.

“Yes” Kara answered simply, there was no doubt in voice. She wanted Lena to be with her no matter what. “Do you?”

Lena could hear the anxiety in Kara’s voice, she thought she made it pretty obvious that she wanted Kara, “I knew that I wanted you from the moment I touched your shoulders on that bus” Lena couldn’t help but smile as she watched Kara’s on smile creeping up on her face.

“How do I establish that you are mine?” Kara asked innocently, Lena cocked her eyebrow at Kara’s straightforward claims. Her heart was secretly fluttering at hearing Kara say that she was hers, she was pretty sure Kara picked up on it, “I just meant on my planet we called it mating. Not like mating on this planet but it was…” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s flustered face.

“Kara” Lena said softly. Her hand that was on Kara’s tightened nervously around her delicate yet strong hands, “Will you, take me, Lena Luthor, to be your official girlfriend?”

Kara didn’t think it was possible, to smile so much that it physically hurt, “I, Kara Da-…. Kara Zor-El, will take thy Lena Luthor to be my girlfriend”

Lena completely disregarded the fact that Kara’s full name was Kara Zor-El for the time being, to tease her about using the word thy.

“This was the cheesiest thing that I have ever done” Lean replied, the only person who could ever make her this cheesy was Kara. “Thy? Who says that anymore?” Lena questioned while laughing.

Kara put her heart to her chest, feigning offence, “I saw it in a movie once, it was a very romantic movie”

“What movie?” Lena asked curiously, she loved the fact that they could talk so casually about everything yet nothing after everything that they had been through.

Kara tried to think of the movie that Alex forced her to watch, “Ro-Romaeo and Juliet” She said trying to pronounce the name.

Lena smiled at how adorable Kara was being when trying to pronounce a name, “Romeo and Juliet?”

“Yes, that one” Kara exclaimed excitedly

“You haven’t finished watching that movie, have you?” Lena knew the ending to the movie, and seeing how excited Kara was for their romance, made her think that Kara didn’t know what happened.

“Nope” Kara replied with enthusiasm still in her voice, “But that’s only because I couldn’t understand what they were saying”

Lena assumed that she watched the movie when first came to earth, “Then how do you know that they were in love without the dialogue?”

“The way that they looked at each other… they didn’t need words to express how much they loved one another” Kara replied, Lena looked at Kara in complete awe, “The subtle glances, the way they held each other in their arms… the way they kissed was all filled with love and… passion”

Kara shook her head and put her glasses back on, “I think that love is more than just about words… sometimes just a look is enough…”

Lena looked at Kara with absolute admiration, she didn’t know how she could get so lucky, to have Kara here with her, “You always find a way to make me feel things… things that I didn’t even know I was capable of feeling”

Kara gave her a shy smile while shaking her head in embarrassment.

“Hate to kill the mood” Lena said, “But I think we should head back to school”, Kara groaned in annoyance and laid back down on the rock.

“But I’m so comfortable” Kara replied as she spread her arms and legs out on the rock.

Lena shook her head, “Only you would say lying on a rock is comfortable”, she stood up and wiped the dirt off of her ass.

“I’m not talking about the rock” Kara replied, she sat back up and looked at Lena, “I meant being here with you”. Things were just… so easy, here with Lena.

She couldn’t help but smile happily at Kara’s comment, “I wish we could stay here forever, but you have a bus to catch”

Kara sat up and grabbed her bag, she really didn’t want to go back, she loved being here with Lena in the moment, “You know I could fly us to school”

Lena still remembered the way Kara’s hand wrapped around her body when she carried her from the basement. She remembered burying her head in Kara’s neck, too afraid to look down, but the scent of Kara made her feel safe.

“I think a flying girl with me in their arms will draw too much attention” Lena replied nonchalantly.

“Your loss” Kara replied teasingly, “Just so you know, I could carry you back to school if you asked”. Kara never thought she could feel so comfortable, here she was casually talking about her powers as if it was nothing and having Lena respond with her wits and sarcasm only made her feel more… normal.

“Don’t tempt me” Lena replied.

\--00—

Kara and Lena walked through the forest without a care in the world. Lena was asking Kara about her glasses and why she wore hearing aids if she had super hearing.

“I couldn’t control my powers when I first came here so, Jeremiah made me these glasses to suppress my x-ray vision” Kara replied while fiddling with her glasses, “As for my earphones and ear buds, I can’t really control my super hearing all that well so they kind of suppress my super hearing”

“And that’s why you don’t like loud noises or large crowds?” Lena asked, she knew that Kara always tried to avoid places where there could be loud noises.

Kara nodded her head, “But I’m getting better at controlling it” Kara admitted, “I don’t have to use it as often anymore, I only wear it when I feel…” she tried to think of the word hat described how she felt sometimes, “overwhelmed”

Lena nodded her head in understanding, she now knew that it was impossible for Kara to be constantly smiling and being happy. She must have her breaking point and Lena wanted to be that person who Kara could come to whenever she felt overwhelmed.

Lena entwined her fingers around Kara’s as they continued to walk to school, “Whenever you feel overwhelmed, you can come to me. I know that you couldn’t do it before but I’m here now, I know who you are Kara and I want you to know that I will always be here for you”

Kara didn’t realise how much she wanted someone to be there for her, sure she had Alex, but it was different with Lena.

A part of her felt like she was being unfair to both Lena and Alex. She didn’t want to go tell them about her planet, she didn’t want to tell anyone about her life on krypton.

“There’s still a lot of things you don’t know about me” Kara mumbled under her breath, she was afraid that her sister and her girlfriend would get mad at her if they found out that she was hiding her past from them.

Lena knew this already, she still didn’t know where Kara came from, she still didn’t know what life was like on her planet and whether or not she had family back there. She still didn’t know why Kara had come to earth in the first place.

“That doesn’t matter” Lena replied, she saw the Kara’s eyebrow crease in confusion, “Well… it does matter, but you will tell me when you are ready. I’m not going to force you to tell me every detail of your past to me”

Kara smiled gratefully at Lena, “Thank you” Kara whispered, “for understanding”

Lena shook her head, “You have been there for me since Day 1 Kara, now let me be here for you”

This was Lena's chance to finally be there for Kara. There was nothing in this world that would stop Lena from helping Kara get through whatever she is going through.

Kara’s ears perked up at the sound of the school bell ringing, indicating that it was the end of school, they still had 10 minutes before the school busses left.

Kara scanned the crowd to find Winn, Lena looked up at Kara who looked like a pelican with her neck sticking out, “What on earth are you doing Kara?”

“Looking for Winn” Kara said simply, “OH Found him” She said enthusiastically as she pulled Lena along with her to get to Winn.

“Winn” Kara called out pulling Lena along. Winn turned around and saw Kara and Lena. He couldn’t be happier to see them together.

“Kara” Winn shouted excitedly, he instantly pulled Kara into a hug, “Oh thank god you’re okay”

Kara returned the hug, holding him just as tightly as he was, “I am so sorry” She apologised. She could feel Winn shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault” He muttered, he pulled himself out of the hug and locked onto Kara’s eyes, “I need you to know that I don’t care that you’re different”

“I know” Kara replied softly, “And I think I need to say this to the both of you” she grabbed Kara’s and Winn’s hand, “Thank you… for… making me feel normal”

“Oh, Stop it” Winn said while blushing, he pulled Kara and Lena into a group hug, “Isn’t this nice?” he asked happily.

Kara was also smiling greatly at this hug, “Yeah” she mumbled happily. This right here, was exactly what she needed today.

Lena was the first to pull herself away from the hug, “Gosh, you both are going to be the death of me”

“Admit it Luthor, you enjoy our enthusiastic personality” Winn teased

Lena let out a scoff, she looked at Kara who was grinning like an idiot, “Wow, I feel like I’m being ganged up on right now”

Kara moved from Winn and put her arm around Lena's waist, Winn looked at the 2 with a big stupid grin while pointing at the 2.

Kara heard the bus beeping it's horn, “Alex” she needed to find her sister. She felt guilty for avoiding her all day, “Have you seen her?”

“Right… She left an hour ago with Maggie” Winn said nervously, he was still afraid of Alex.

Kara looked down at her hands with guilt, she felt like an idiot, avoiding Alex was a stupid thing to do. Lena noticed Kara’s change in demeanour, she wrapped her fingers around Kara’s hand in order to grab her attention, “You okay?”

Kara quickly broke out of her guilt and looked at them with a smile on her face, “Yeah I’m fine, I should go catch the bus” she said, she gave Winn another quick hug before leaning in to give Lena a quick kiss on the lips.

Lena was surprised by the sudden kiss, but Kara had already left before she could say anything about it. The kiss was quick, but it brought her back to that moment in the forest.

Winn looked at Lena with a giant stupid grin, “Ohhhhhh” he made a swooning noise as he watched Kara walk onto the bus.

“Stop” Lena punched Winn on the shoulder. Lena hated how it was a Friday, it meant she had to spend 2 days without any communication with Kara.

“I hate Fridays” Lena muttered before entering the school to get her bag out of her locker.

Winn was truly happy for the both of them, he had been shipping them since day 1, “Why? Is it because you have to wait 2 days before you can talk to your girlfriend?”

Lena rolled her eyes at Winn’s teasing, “No” Lena scoffed unconvincingly, it still sounded weird, girlfriend, “… maybe”

“So how did this happen?” Winn asked curiously/

Lena honestly didn’t know how this happened, “I don’t know… we were talking… and then I…I kissed her”

“Atta Girl” Winn shouted excitedly causing Lena to roll her eyes, “How was it? The kiss I mean?”

“Winn” Lena's cheek was reddening by the second, “I don’t know… it was… good?”

“The kiss was… good?” Winn raised his eyebrow at her.

“Yes” Lena said, she wasn’t sure how to explain the kiss into words, there wasn’t a word that could describe it, “It was like… time just froze. Everything bad in our lives just… disappeared and it was only us”

Winn was so happy that Lena and Kara finally got together, “Ohhhhh, that’s… that’s love” he said, “I’m so happy you guys are finally getting together. It’s about time though”  

Lena shook her head but smiled, she headed back outside to wait for her brother to pick you up.

“Need a ride Luthor?” Winn asked

Lena shook her head, “Lex is picking me up. He won’t leave me out of his sight”

Winn nodded his head, “Good” he muttered, he knew that if it was up to Lena, she would try to ignore this whole situation, he looked down at his phone and let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, he noticed the annoyed look on Winn’s face when he saw his phone.

Winn let out a frustrated sigh, “My dad… he apparently got this job opportunity where he gets to pitch his toy idea”

Lena was confused, “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Probably but… I don’t trust the guy who he’s meeting with” Winn muttered, “but that doesn’t matter. What matters is you and Kara are finally together”

Lena was worried about Winn, she knew that he was worried about his father going crazy one day, “Winn, if something happens with your father, you know I’m here for you… me and Kara”

Winn nodded his head, “I know” he replied, “I should get going, I’ll text you later” Winn gave Lena a quick hug before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, i hope you enjoy this chapter. How'd you feel about this chapter? Was it good? Bad? possibly terrible? Either way, i hope you have a great day. BYE!

**_ Chapter 14 _ **

Lena waited for the limo to arrive, when it finally did arrive. The driver wasn't her brother, a part of her was pissed that Lex had sent someone to fetch her instead of coming here himself.

"Miss Luthor" The driver spoke as he opened the door for her to enter, she rolled her eyes at his formality.

The driver drove her to the hospital that her father was staying at.

When she entered the hospital, she knew something was wrong. She walked to the usual room that her father was in only to see Lex and Lillian standing there with cold eyes.

Confusion shot through her body as she watched the once beating heart monitor, remain still.

"No" She whispered quietly while shaking her head. She could feel the stares of her brother and mother as they heard her quiet mumble.  _This was just some cruel joke… right?_

Lex was the first to make a move, he hated seeing his sister look so… defeated, "Lena" he whispered softly, his cold stare suddenly warming up as he looked at his sister's face.

This isn't happening, no, her father was going to wake up any moment. He will push those white sheets off of his body and scream at the nurse for thinking that he would die so easily.

"No" Lena whispered again, she could feel her eyes brimming with tears as she watched her brother making his way towards her.

Denial, she didn't want to believe it. It was so much easier to deny the truth, even if it was staring right back at her.

Lena felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her body, but she didn't care.

She felt cold… empty.

She could hear someone talking to her, her brother speaking, but it all sounded like gibberish to her. The only thing she could focus on was the dead corpse in the room…. Her father's dead corpse.

Lionel Luthor wasn't a good man. He could be described as a narcissistic, egotistical, pragmatic asshole who didn't care about anything but his career and business.

But to Lena, he was her father that took her in when her biological mother passed away. He took her in and displayed a type of love that he had never displayed to anyone, not even to Lex.

She knew how harsh Lionel was towards Lex, she knew how much Lex hated Lionel, but in the end, he was her father and Lex was her brother.

They were her family.

When Lillian first took her in, she despised her very existence. Lena had never felt like a true Luthor when Lillian was around. She made it her ultimate goal to make sure Lena knew she was adopted.

But Lionel always made sure that she felt like she belonged

"Lena" Lex held his sister tightly, he could feel Lena's tears dampening his suit, but he didn't care, "He died peacefully"

A part of Lena wanted to scoff, saying that he died peacefully didn't change the fact that he was dead…

Lionel Luthor. Her father. Was dead

-00-

Kara walked home with her earphones in, she couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Lena's lip pressed against hers. She opened the door, expecting to find the place empty, but instead she was met with the smell of food.

She could hear the TV in the living room,  _"Another Terrorist attack hits Maxwell Lord Technologies"_

Kara walked into the living room to see Alex standing up, setting a variety of food out on the table, "Alex…what is all of this? Are you having friends over?" She asked as she put her bag down near the book shelf.

Alex didn't hear the door open, she literally jumped out of her skin when she heard Kara's voice, she put her hand over her chest to slow down her breathing, "Jeeze Kara, don't scare me like that" she muttered before walking over to her sister to give her a big hug.

Kara let out a small chuckle, she was slightly surprised when Alex wrapped her arms around her but she embraced the hug either way, "Is everything okay?"

Alex shook her head, "I'm so sorry Kara"

Kara pulled out of the hug and looked at Alex's apologetic expression, she didn't understand why Alex was apologising, she didn't do anything wrong, "For what?"

"For not being there for you" Alex replied, "Last night… you needed me, and I wasn't there for you"

Kara dropped her bag down with a sigh, "Alex, you have a life to live. I can't expect you to drop everything last minute just because I need my big sister. You have your own life to live"

Alex didn't want to hear it, "Kara, that is exactly my point. I am your older sister and it is my job to protect you, it is my job to drop everything in my life if it meant being there for you… and you got hurt last night and I wasn't there for you"

Kara looked at Alex with confusion, she didn't know how Alex knew what happened last night, "I'm fine Al, and you shouldn't have to spend you whole life protecting me… plus I heal pretty quickly, my alien DNA helps with that. How did you find out anyway?"

Alex let out a soft sigh, she grabbed Kara's hand and dragged her to the couch before sinking into the couch, "Your little nerdy friend will literally spill everything when he is feeling under pressure"

Both Kara and Alex knew that Winn wouldn't tell anyone about Kara's secret, the only reason why he told Alex was because she already knew about Kara's alien heritage.

"Wha-..why?" Kara asked, she knew that Winn wouldn't out her so easily.

"I may or may not have threatened him"

"What? Alex!" Kara scolded, she didn't like the idea of her older sister threatening her friends.

"I'm sorry" Alex wasn't all that apologetic, "Hey, I got you potstickers and Chinese food" she said diverting Kara's attention to the food laying on the table.

Using food against Kara was almost too easy, "Is this why you skipped school?" Kara asked as she grabbed the container of pot stickers and shoved it into her mouths.

"I know that you didn't eat any dinner last night nor did you eat any breakfast" Alex replied, "So I thought why not go out and grab take away food for you, especially your favorite"

Kara swallowed the pot sticker that was in her mouth, "You didn't have to this"

"I did" Alex replied, she got off the couch and grabbed a small box out of the plastic bag, "I also got you this" she gave Kara the box.

"What is it?" Kara asked, she wiped her oily fingers on her the napkins before setting the tray of pot stickers down onto the table to grab the box out of Alex's hand.

"It's a phone" Alex replied, "I know that your terrible at technology, but you need this"

Kara didn't know what to say, "Alex… how did you afford this?" She knew that the family was tight on money. It wasn't easy raising an alien who ate like a family of 5, while also having to constantly repair things because she wasn't able to control her powers.

"I used some of the money that dad left me before he went off to god knows where" Alex replied as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Alex, that money is for emergencies" Kara hated that Alex used the money that her father left her to buy her a new phone.

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "You need a phone Kara. This way, I can contact you with a click of a button and vise verse. Plus, Holidays are coming up and you will need some form of communications with Winn and especially Lena"

Kara nodded her head, but her eyes suddenly widened when she realised that Alex said 'especially Lena', "W-what… what do you mean by especially Lena?"

"You know… I'm a human with eyes" Alex replied, "You and Lena have been giving each other googly eyes since day 1"

"Googly eyes?" Kara asked, she wasn't familiar with that term.

"Kara, I can tell that you like her" Alex replied calmly, "And that's okay, there's nothing wrong with liking another girl" she was hoping to see what Kara's view on gay couples were.

"Just like you like Maggie?" Kara asked, she put the phone box down and picked up the tray of pot stickers and started eating again.

Alex's face suddenly flustered at the mention of her girlfriend's name, she was trying to find any judgement in her voice, "Wh-what? No, Maggie and I.. we're just friends", she wasn't sure why she was trying to deny it. Part of the reason for this night was to tell Kara the truth about her and Maggie.

Kara eyed Alex, "Alex, I'm also an alien with 2 eyes, 2 eyes that have excellent vision. I know that 2 are dating". She smiled at her sister's embarrassed face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked, there was no anger in her voice, she was just surprised that Kara knew.

Kara gulped the pot sticker down her throat, "I was waiting for you to say something first" she replied simply, "You know, I may not understand all of earth's customs and traditions, but I do know when 2 people are in love with each other"

Alex picked up the tray of fried rice to hide her blushing face, "When did you find out? Wait… how did you know?"

"I found out 3 months ago when you came home with a huge smile plastered on your face. I knew that you were happy about winning the game but… there was something different about your smile"

"And then I saw that same smile on your face when we saw Maggie the next day. I could practically hear your heart thumping against your chest when you both locked eyes" Kara replied, she remembered that day because it was the day she could see her sister truly happy, "It was the first time I saw you… be yourself"

It was as though Alex wasn't carrying the weight on her shoulders, and she loved seeing Alex looking so… free.

Alex blushed in embarrassment, she didn't realise how much Kara had observed her. A part of her felt happy that Kara had been looking out for her just as she had. Alex then realised that it wasn't about protecting Kara, it was about protecting each other.

"And you're okay with it?" Alex asked, she needed Kara to be okay with it, she didn't know what she would do if Kara wasn't okay with it, "Because if your're no-"

"Alex" Kara grabbed her sister's hand to stop her from finished that sentence, "I am more than okay with it. I am so happy that you guys are together. I just wished that you felt comfortable telling me sooner"

Alex nodded her head, "I know and I'm sorry for keeping this a secret"

"No" Kara said shaking her head, she put the finished tray of fried rice back on the table, "I should've created an environment where you could feel safe to talk about this… why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Alex should've known that Kara would feel guilty for this, even if it wasn't her fault, "I just… I didn't know how things worked on your planet. I wasn't sure if they were against… people like me"

Kara understood where Alex was coming from, she felt bad for not sharing more details about her planet with Alex. She only mentioned it briefly, even when she woke up from nightmares, Kara would try so hard to forget it.

"Things on krypton were… complicated" Kara remembered seeing a same-sex couple on krypton before. But things were different for her because of her family, "Falling in love wasn't a concept that my family was familiar with"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked softly, she was trying to hear if there was any judgement in her voice, but there wasn't.

Kara tried to think of a simplified way to explain it, "Well… my family was complicated. Reproduction on my planet was different. We had test tubes where you could genetically modify your baby. So couples, whether you were of the same gender or of different gender, could have a baby, which basically meant that the government wasn't concerned with same-sex couples." she remembered seeing the reproduction center.

"But there were 5 different houses on Krypton who were able to reproduce without the need for test tubes. There was my house, the house of the science guild" Kara explained, "For my family, we were forced to be mated to someone of the other 4 houses to keep the lineage alive…"

Alex was trying to conceptualize this, she didn't realise how complex her Kara's planet was. She noticed the flicker of sadness across Kara's face. A part of her understood why Kara never talked about her planet.

Talking about it, made her relive her childhood on krypton. The worst part about it, was realizing the fact that she could never go back to that life anymore. Those traditions that Kara was brought up to follow, were now all gone.

Alex couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to lose everything. Traditions, Cultures, a whole language…. Her whole family…

Every night, Alex could hear how much Kara had lost in her voice. The way Kara spoke in her language, even if it was in her nightmare, reminded Alex that Kara couldn't speak to anyone else in her native tongue… not even her cousin.

The pain in Kara's voice, even if it was in another language, was evidence of everything that she had been through and lost.

"I'm so… sorry" Alex's broken apology forced Kara too break out of own thoughts and look up at Alex's guilty face.

"For what?" Kara didn't know why Alex was apologizing, "You didn't do anything wrong"

Alex shook her head, she knew that wasn't true. Alex tried to maintain a steady and strong voice as she spoke, "I wasn't a good sister to you when you first came. The first time you came here…I called you a freak…" the tears started to roll down Alex's face as she recalled the nights where she emotionally abused her sister.

"I made you feel like… it wasn't okay to be an alien and that's not… that's not how I want you to feel ever again" Alex cried, she tightened her grip on Kara's hand, "I hated how I treated you when you first got here, and I want to make it up to you... but I know that I could never… take back those words"

_"_ _Alex, calm down" Eliza tried to calm her daughter down, she wanted her daughter to get along with Kara._

_"_ _Why should I?" Alex shouted, "That little freak ruined everything for me. She broke the tv, she broke my computer, she burnt all of my books with her eyes"_

_"_ _ALEX!" Jeremiah shouted at his daughter, his face flashed with anger, but when he looked the stairs and saw a little girl peeking through the door, his face suddenly softened._

_Alex followed her father's eyes and laid upon the Kara, she instantly felt guilty for screaming. Kara was covering her ears, trying to block out the screaming. She couldn't properly understand why the people downstairs were screaming, but she got the feeling that she was the reason why._

Kara's own tears were glistening with sadness as she heard her sister's guilt that Alex had been holding on for so long, "Alex"

Kara needed Alex to know how much she meant to her, she need Alex to know that she couldn't do this without her.

"After everything that I have been through… I never thought I could find a place that was… safe. But you made me feel safe. I understand why you acted the way you did when I first got here, I would've acted the same way"

Alex knew this wasn't true, if the roles were reversed, Kara would've done everything in her power to make her feel like she wasn't alone.

"But that doesn't matter, that was in the past and there's no point in dwelling in the past. What matters now is the fact that you are here with me, making me feel like I'm not a freak…. I need to thank you Alex, for all of this"

Alex looked at her with confusion, she didn't do anything that deserved Kara's appraisal.

"Thank you for making me feel like… I'm your sister" Kara whispered softly.

"That's because you are Kara, you are my little sister and I will always protect you" Alex spoke with sincerity, "Blood related or not, we are sisters Kara"

Kara didn't know why, but those words struck a chord in her heart. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes when she heard those words. It reminded her of her brothers and sisters back on krypton.

It reminded her of her nightmare that she had this morning.

They always used to say,  _'I will protect you'_ , but how could they when they were all gone?

All of her siblings had said those words… and all of them had left her one way or another.

_"_ _Let me protect you Kara"_

But how could they protect her if they were dead? How could they protect her when they left her alone?

She was so…mad. She was mad at them for lying, for breaking promises that they couldn't keep… but what gave her the right to be angry at them when she was the one who survived?

Kara's body started to shake with anger and sadness. The tears that she tried so hard to keep in were suddenly flowing down like a storming river.

"Kara" Alex wrapped her arms around her sister who was now trying to hold back her sobs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…", she wasn't sure what she said wrong, but she knew that there was something bothering Kara and her words might've triggered it.

Kara allowed Alex to wrap her arms around her. She didn't bother to fight back, she couldn't, she was too tired. Tired of feeling guilty for wanting Alex as her older sister.

"I c-can't" Kara sobbed as she shook her head, "I can't lose you too" she cried. Alex could hear the crack in Kara's voice, broken.

She wasn't sure why she was crying, there wasn't just one reason, it was everything that she had built up over time.

She had held onto all of this pain and suffering ever since she got here, a part of her felt guilty for crying on a day that was supposed to be special, but she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You're not going to lose me" Alex tightened her arms around her sobbing sister's body. Kara felt safe in Alex's arms, she knew that Alex meant what she had said, but that didn't make difference.

"They said that too…they promised me they that they would never leave me… but they're all gone" Kara cried, her voice breaking as she cried into Alex's arm.

Alex stroked Kara's hair, trying to soothe her crying sister, "Who said that?", she didn't want to pry, but she wanted to know who had broken their promises to Kara.

Kara tried to stop herself from crying, but it only made her sobbing worst, "My mum, my dad… my aunt and uncle…my brothers, my sisters", she was so… so tired of being lied to. She was so sick of people making promises to her when they can't keep it.

"Kara" Alex whispered into her sister's ear, she didn't know what to say. Not only had Kara lost her mother and father, but she had also her siblings. Alex realised that part of the reason why Kara never opened up to her about her nightmares or about her home planet, was because Kara felt guilty for replacing her siblings with her.

"They all lied to me Alex" Alex had her own tears streaming down her face, this Kara, crying in her arms. Was the little girl who came to this earth, thinking that her whole world just exploded. This Kara, was grieving for the loss of her family, her friends. This Kara… was so angry yet so sad, "I can't even be mad at them because… because they're all gone… and I'm not"

"I know sweetie, I know it hurts like hell" Alex whispered into her sister's ear, "I could never even… begin, to imagine what you are going through. But I do know one thing. I know that you are the strongest, bravest… and the most compassionate person that I have ever, met. And that is because of you Kara, you didn't give in to the anger, to the pain… you fought…so hard"

"You always have these walls up, you always have this tendency to stay strong and be brave but sweetie… it's okay to be angry, or to be sad. It's part of life. Sometimes… you need to let yourself fall apart, you need to let those walls down and just be…broken"

With every word that Alex spoke, she could feel Kara's body shaking with pain, sorrow…guilt. Everything that Kara had bottled up, she let it out through her tears.

"But how is that fair?" Kara cried angrily, "How come I'm the one to survive when everyone else died? It's not… it's not fair". Alex rested her chin on Kara's head as she held the broken girl in her arms.

In a normal situation, Alex would've said, life isn't fair, life is filled with a mix of good things and bad things. But Kara's life… it was so much more than a mixture of good things and bad things.

Kara's life was literally destroyed the second her parents put her on that pod. She already knew what it was like to lose everything. She had already experienced the worst of the bad things… and no matter how many good things occur within her life… nothing could ever fill that void

The night wasn't supposed to turn out like this, she had planned on them talking about Lena and Maggie, maybe even the events that occurred the other day.

But she didn't expect to console her sister who was so…so broken, she wanted to help her, to fix her, but she couldn't.

_How do you fix something that can't be repaired?_

Kara hated the fact that she was the only Kryptonian that remembered the traditions, language and customs that Krypton had.

"I should've…" Kara couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't without feeling guilty for saying it.

"Don't" Alex spoke seriously, her voice was still raspy from crying, but she didn't care. She didn't want to hear Kara say it, "Don't you dare, say it", she knew that Kara would feel guilty for surviving, but she couldn't have Kara wishing that she had died with her people.

There was nothing in this world that could comfort Kara, not even Lena. Lena could ease the pain, but she couldn't stop the nightmares that haunted her in her sleep.

Alex was here with her, and being here was enough, but it didn't stop the guilt that dwelled within the depths of Kara's soul.

There was nothing in this world that could persuade Kara-Zor-El that she shouldn't have died with her planet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/U: Hey Guys! Thank you for the positive feedback from the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the angst and i can ppromise you... more will come. But for now, i hope you enjoy this chapter. BYE!

_Broken glass was shattered everywhere. The red carpet, that was once white, had bloodied footprints on it._

_"KIRA" Kara screamed for her fallen sister. She jumped out of her hiding place and watched her sister crumble to the floor, "No…no sister please" she cried. She collapsed next to her sister's body and tried to shake her awake._

_"What do we do with the Kryptonian sister?"_

_The guard took out his gun and pointed it at Kara's head, "We kill her too"_

_"Kira" Kara cried, her knees were becoming stained from the blood pouring out of her sister's body. She ignored the daxamite guards surrounding her and continued to try to shake her dead sister awake. She looked into her sister's eyes that turned grey._

_"Sir, if we kill her too, then we will start a war" another soldier spoke to his superior._

_The Superior shot him a glare, "The Daxamite Prince… Mon-EL of Daxam, would want revenge for his brother's death. Even if it means a war"_

_Kara looked at her hands that were stained in blood… her sisters blood._

_She was first consumed by shock but now… now all she could feel was anger._

_Before the Superior could fire his gun, Kryptonian Guards ran into the room with guns in their hands, "DAXAMITES" The Kryptonian solider shouted._

_The Superior hear gun shots being fired at his men, and he watched his brothers in arms, crumble to the ground. He whipped around and quickly grabbed Kara's wrist, using her as a shield…_

Alex stirred awake when she heard someone whimpering in pain. "Kara" she whispered in the dark. She should've known that last night's emotional talk, would have taken its toll on Kara's emotional state.

She pushed the covers off of her and tried to shake Kara's shoulders to wake her up. Bad idea.

Kara felt someone touch her shoulder and thought she was being attacked. So, she instantly grabbed the person's hand, hard, forgetting that she had super strength.

"Shit" Alex yelped out in pain as she felt Kara's hand curl around her wrist.

Kara instantly let go of the person's hand when she heard someone cry out in pain, she blinked away the images from her nightmare and looked up at her sister who was holding her wrist in pain.

Guilt instantly consumed her as she saw the look of pain on Alex's face, "I… I'm… am so sorry" she cried out instantly.

"Kara it's fine" Alex stopped rubbing her wrists, which she knew would leave a bruise, and sat down next to Kara.

"I…I hurt you" Kara's hands were shaking, fear with what she had done. She didn't mean to hurt her sister, she thought that Alex was a daxamite… the daxamite that killed her sister.

"Kara" Alex whispered, she saw the way Kara looked at her hands as if she was a monster. Alex grabbed her sisters hand and forced her to look up at her, "I'm fine okay?" She saw the tears welling up in Kara's eyes. She gripped her hand a little tighter, "Hey look at me… I'm okay"

Kara looked up, looking into her sister's eyes. Those eyes… reminded her of Kira. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her heart beat for the 100th time this week.

She pulled the blanket off of her body, "You… you should go back to sleep" Kara swinged her legs over the bed.

"Kara" Alex whispered, "Don't brush this off. You don't have to talk about it but don't push me away" she was tired of Kara pushing her away. Kara just sat there, looking at her hands as if there was something staining it.

She knew that Kara wasn't going to get anymore sleep, and she wasn't going to go back to sleep, knowing her sister had another nightmare for the 100th time this week.

She took in a deep breath and decided that Kara needed a distraction, "Come on, let's go". Kara looked away from her hands and into her sister eyes.

"Where?" Kara asked with confusion.

"We're having a movie day" Alex said as she grabbed Kara's hand and pulled her down stairs

-00-

_"I found her" Astra shouted as she stomped into the main headquarters, Non whipped around to see his wife with a big smile on her face. He hasn't seen her smile since Krypton._

_"Who?" Non asked with confusion, "Kara?", he looked around, trying to find Kara who Astra had supposedly found._

_Astra nodded her head, she saw her, her niece after all these years, "Kara, she's living with the humans" she spoke with disgust._

_Non shook his head, these humans are disgusting creatures, "Why didn't you take her with you?", the longer Kara stayed with them, the longer she risks being corrupted by them._

_Astra remembered what Kara said, the guilt in her voice…_

_"I don't know" Astra replied honestly, taking Kara away now, seemed wrong. But there were no humans around, it was the perfect opportunity to get Kara, "But we need a plan"_

_"A plan?" Non asked, "We do not need a plan to take back our niece. She is our blood"_

_"Yes, exactly, she is our blood" Astra shouted back, "but you know what the humans are like, you know that they will fight back.. especially Kal-El"_

_Non knew this was true, Kal-El wouldn't give up without a fight. He remembered Kara when she was younger, she was the light in the dark, twisted place that they called home._

_"We will deal with Kal-El" Non replied, he had no obligations towards him. Kal-El wasn't family, not like Kara._

_"But not before we take out Maxwell Technology and the Luthor" Those were the 2 biggest threats to her plans. The Luthor's has been cooperating with Maxwell Technology to create a weapon that got rid of all aliens._

_"We attack tonight, Maxwell Technology will go up in flames"_

_-00-_

Astra woke up with a pounding headache, she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was attacking Maxwell Lord's Technology with Non.

She tried to stand up but she fell against the cage as she felt the effects of the green lights that were emitting from the cage.

"Kryptonite" She muttered under her breath, she knew exactly who was behind this. The DEO.

"You're awake" the voice spoke. The voice radiated with pride and righteousness.

Astra saw the symbol that the man bore on his chest and instantly recognised him, "Kal-El" she muttered. She thought he was a disgrace to the Kryptonians and she couldn't suppress the smirk on her face when she saw his shocked expression.

"How do you know me?" Superman asked, his voice held no room for joking. He only wanted answers.

Astra looked at him with a look in her eye that said she knew everything about him. She wasn't going to give him the luxury of scaring her.

She knew exactly how-to speak English, but she wasn't going to speak it, " _Kal-El, the son of Jor-El, you are a disgrace to you people"_  She hissed in Kryptonian. She pulled herself up by pulling herself with the help of the bars,  _"You are a traitor"_

Someone from behind Kal-El walked up to the bar, she could barely have recognised his voice, "What is she saying?"

Kal-El turned his head to look at the man who came to stand next to him, "I don't know, she's speaking Kryptonian"

"Kryptonian?" He asked in surprise, as far as he knew, there were only 2 people who survived the destruction of krypton, "I thought you and Kara were the only ones who survived"

Astra's ears perked up at the mention of her niece's name coming out of the human's lips. "Kara…Kara Zor-El", she whispered, but the man and Kal-El both heard her whispered Kara's name.

The man suddenly got defensive, "How do you know that name?" he shouted

"Jeremiah!" Kal-El shouted, he was curious as to how the women in front of her knew of his cousin, but they couldn't lose their cool, especially not in front of her.

" _What is your relationship with my niece?"_ Astra knew English, she could easily ask them but that would blow her cover.

Kal-El and Jeremiah shot each other confused looks, "Don't look at me" Kal-el said defensively, "I don't speak Kryptonian". He didn't think there was a reason to learn the language, well, he did when Kara had come to Earth. But he didn't want to pressure Kara into talking in their dead language. He thought it would be wrong of him to pressure her to teach him.

"We need to find out what she knows" Jeremiah said, he didn't like the idea of this women knowing his daughter. He wandered what this women relationship was with his daughter.

"We do know someone who can speak Kryptonian" Kal-el knew that Jeremiah wouldn't agree to this, but they needed to know what the Kryptonians plans were.

Jeremiah shot him an incredulous look, "No" he said firmly, "This woman, killed 20 people in her attack with her partner in crime. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring my daughter here to meet a terrorist?"

Astra knew every word that they were saying, this was her chance, her chance to see her niece and bring her home with her.

Kal-El rubbed his tired face, he knew that the situation was bad. He still couldn't get over the fact that there were other Kryptonians on this earth, he wasn't the last one anymore, not since Kara.

"We're not going to bring her to National City" Jeremiah said firmly, he still believed that Kara wasn't ready to be around other. He was still hesitant about her going to school.

Astra looked at this man named Jeremiah. She wanted to snap his neck like a twig, Kara was her niece. He didn't have any rights to tell her what her niece can and can't do.

"We need to find out what she knows" Kal-El replied tiredly, he had been working with the DEO all night to find out where and what the Kryptonians were planning, "And the only way is to understand what she is saying"

"Then learn your native language" Jeremiah rebutted angrily.

"There's not enough time" He argued, "And even if I do, I have a feeling that she won't talk to me. But she knows Kara, maybe they were friends back on Krypton"

"Do you really think that's wise?" Jeremiah shouted angrily, "Kara thinks that everyone from her planet is dead, including her friends"

"Exactly, she should know that someone from her planet, who speaks the language, who remembers the traditions, is alive" Kal-El shouted, when he found Kara, a wave of relief and hope rushed over him. He wasn't the last of his kind anymore and that lifted a burden of his chest.

Jeremiah shook his head, "No, you are not bringing Kara to national City"

"I'm not" Kal-el replied, "We're going to bring her to Kara"

"For a Kryptonian who was brought up on earth, you are more naïve than I thought" Jeremiah shouted. He looked a Kal-El who had not once back down, "How? We can't transport her to a base that doesn't exists"

Kal-El already thought ahead of time, "Hank is already there. His setting up an temporary operation in Midvale"

"When?" Jeremiah asked, he didn't know that Hank was sent to his home town, "Why didn't you tell me? My family is there"

Astra's anger grew and grew, he didn't have the right to Kara his family.

"A few days ago, I sent him to protect Kara and Alex" Kal-El said, Hank was a good friend of his. They knew each other's secret identities and they also knew what it was like to hold the weight of a world on their shoulders, "I didn't tell you because I knew that you would object"

"Of course, I would object" Jeremiah shouted, "I am trying to keep them out of this and sending Hank to my family, is a stupid idea. What is he undercover as? The mailman who occasionally stops by the house?"

Kal-El shook his head, "He's a teacher at their school. Look, his not only there for Kara and Alex. He suspects there are meta humans in that school who could cause serious harm"

Jeremiah could not believe this, he looked at Astra who was fuming with anger at this point.

"Kara" Astra hissed,  _"Is my family"_

Kal-El understood that word, "Family" he muttered, Jeremiah looked at him weirdly, "She said something about Kara and family" he knew bits and pieces of kryptonese.

"Shit" Jeremiah muttered, "You don't think that Kara is related to this… terrorist"

Kal-El felt like Kara was, the way this Kryptonian glared at him, out of protectiveness, confirmed his suspicious.

"There's a possibility" Kal-el replied, "We leave the second Hank finishes constructing the base"

Kal-El was going to leave the isolated room, but Jeremiah needed to ask, "What am I supposed to say?"

He had left them, without so much as a hint of where he was.

Kal-El turned back and looked Jeremiah, he saw guilt written across his face, "Tell them the truth" he replied.

Jeremiah scoffed, there was no way that he could tell his 17-year-old daughter about the DEO. Eliza knew what he was doing, but only briefly.

"Alex" He muttered, "She's not going to forgive me… I abandoned her"

Kal-El looked at Jeremiah with an intent look, he had don't the same thing to Kara in a sense.

"Tell her the truth" Kal-El knew what it was like, to hide a secret. He had done it with Lois, and he was still doing it with his bestfriend. But when he told Lois the truth, a burden was lifted from his chest.

-00-

Saturday Morning at 5 P.M, Winn was still asleep. He had spent all morning trying to convince his day to go back to work and talk to his boss. But his father was too much of a coward to stand up for himself.

So, instead of dealing with his father, he decided to back to sleep. This was his only time to sleep in without the stress of going to school and socialising with other people.

Don't get him wrong, he loved socialising with Kara and Lena, but he couldn't deal with the stupidity of the teenagers in his school.

The annoying buzzing sound coming from under his pillow, was annoying him to a whole new extent. He tried to block out the sound but the buzzing was persistent.

He grunted in annoyance as he picked up his buzzing phone, "What?" he shouted into the phone.

_"Hello? Is this Winn?"_

_Oh shit._ Winn knew that voice, "Lex. Lex Luthor, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to speak to you that way" he heard Lex let out a soft laugh, but there was no humour hinted in his voice.

_"It's fine Winn" Lex replied, "Sorry for waking you up… at 5 P.M? I just…I need your help",_

What could Lex Luthor want with him? "Augh, yeah, anything for you. Is everything okay? Omg is it Lena? What happen? Is she okay?"

" _Winn_ "

Winn closed his mouth and stopped rambling, "Sorry… is she okay?"

_Lex let out a soft sigh, not sure how to answer that question. "Last night… Lionel…our father passed away"_

Out of all the things that Lex could've told him, he did not expect that. He didn't know why it surprised him, Lionel had been in a coma for 6 months…. 6 months and his death still shocked him.

"Lena" Winn muttered, he couldn't even imagine what Lena was going through right now…well… actually he could. She's probably feeling the same way as he did when he found out about his mother.

_"She's…." Lex looked upstairs, where Lena was holed up in her room, "dealing…"_

Winn knew what the meant, she was shutting herself off from the world.

_"I'm planning his funeral and I thin-"_

"Don't you think that it's too early to be planning for his funeral?" Winn and his father had waited for over a week before planning, he didn't mean to sound judgemental.

_"I think the sooner we can get closure, the better" Lex replied honestly, "Look, I need you to be here for Lena. I need to leave the house and deal with some stuff… but I don't want to leave her alone"_

Winn didn't know what to do, of course he wanted to be there for Lena, but what was he going to do?

_"Winn… please, Lena needs you. You're the only friend that she trusts"_

That wasn't true, Lena didn't need him, she needed Kara.

"Could I bring someone?"

"Winn" Lex was going to argue, "I don't think that's a good idea"

"Trust me Lex" Winn didn't know if Lex actually trusted him or now, "Lena needs this person more than she needs me"

Lex let out a worried sigh, he didn't trust Winn, there was only one person he trusted and that was his best friend, "I don't trust you" He said firmly, "But Lena does, bring whoever you want. Just be here in 30 minutes"

Winn heard the line cut off and let out a sigh. He needed to find a way to contact Kara

-00—

Kara had fallen asleep on Alex's lap, the 2 of them were watching the doctor who series. She smiled when she heard her sister's breathing slow down.

She was glad that her sister was getting some kind of sleep. So, when Alex's phone started ringing, to say that she was annoyed was an understatement. She leaned over to grab her phone, while trying not to wake Kara up.

She let out an angry sigh when she realised she couldn't reach the phone, so she gently shifted her body and grabbed a pillow to support Kara's head as she stood up.

She grabbed her phone and noticed it was an unknown number, she answered the call and left the living room. Not wanting to wake Kara up.

"I swear to god, if you are some advertising ass hol-" Alex shouted softly into the phone

 _"Jesus, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"_  the voice spoke

"Winn?" Alex recognised that voice, "What the hell are you doing? How did you even get my number?"

Winn's voice sounded shaky as he spoke,  _"I need to speak with Kara… like now"_

Alex looked over to the couch to see her sister sleeping peacefully, she wanted Kara to stay asleep, "Winn, she's asleep"

 _"This is important"_  Winn said firmly, Alex rolled her eyes at him despite him not being able to see her.

She let out a tired sigh, "Give me sec" she muttered into the phone before walking to the couch where her sister was sleeping.

This was the first time in months, since Kara had looked so peaceful in her sleep. There was a sorrowful feeling in the pits of Alex's stomach, as she thought about the fact it takes complete exhaustion for the girl to sleep with no nightmares.

She put her hand on Kara's shoulder's gently and slightly shook her, "Kara" Alex whispered, she frowned when she saw watched Kara stir. She really didn't want to wake her up, but Winn's voice sounded urgent.

"Alex?" Kara mumbled in a barely hearable voice, she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Is everything okay?"

"Winn's on the phone" Alex gave Kara the phone. She paused the tv and started to clean up the ice cream tubs and left over food from yesterday.

"Winn?" Kara talked into the phone, she shifted her body into a sitting position and stretched her limbs, "Is everything okay? Is it your dad?"

She heard Winn let out a soft sigh, "Um…it's not about my dad…", Kara could tell that he was lying, something had happened with his dad but he wasn't telling her, "It's about Lena"

Kara was suddenly fully alert, pushing all of her exhaustion aside and focused her full attention on Lena, "What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?"

"Kara" Winn stopped her from rambling, "She's fine" Kara's calmed down a bit, but she was still worried, "Her dad… her dad died last night"

Kara could feel her heart physically stop, she didn't know what to say or what to do. Concern for Lena was her first thought, "Lena…how is she?". Dumb question, she knew it was. How could anyone be fine when they had just lost their father.

"I don't know.. Lex told me she was dealing and god knows how Lena deals with stuff"

Kara shook her head, she could imagine Lena's pale face, stained with tears. She felt this urge to see her, to hold Lena in her arms and let her cry until she could cry no more… but what right gave her the right to see Lena after she purposely avoided going to the hospital?

"I'm going over to her house now... Kara, I can be at your house in 10 minutes…will you come with me to Lena's house" Lex may have only wanted Winn to come over, to distract her, but Winn wasn't the one who Lena needed.

Kara looked over to the kitchen where her sister was, she didn't know what to do. She really,  _really_  wanted to be there with Lena, but she feared that Lena hated her for not coming to the hospital.

"Kara…" Winn dropped his voice softly, "She needs you…"

Kara nodded her head, "Okay" she muttered, hearing that Lena needed her, even if it wasn't from Lena herself, was enough to make Kara follow her heart for once.

"I'll be there in a couple minutes" Winn said before hanging up the phone.

Kara super sped to take a shower in less than 10 minutes and got change. Alex, from the kitchen, shot Kara a look of confusion.

"Kara?" Alex called out from the kitchen, she waited for 5 minutes until Kara came running into the kitchen, quite literally, "Everything okay?"

Kara shook her head softly, looking down at her hands, "Lena… her dad passed away" she whispered softly, "Winn's picking me up so we can go visit her"

"Oh crap" Alex whispered, she looked up at Kara who was clenching her jaw, she wasn't sure how Kara was going to deal with this, "Are you okay?"

Kara at first, didn't react, until she finally spoke, "I'm worried about her. I know Lena… she will try to bottle everything up to hide what she is really feeling"

"Sounds like someone I know" Alex commented.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Who?" She asked innocently which made Alex give her a small smile.

She grabbed Kara's hand, "I know for a fact, that you being there for her will be more than enough"

Kara nodded her head, grateful to have her sister here with her. She put her hand over her sister's hand and noticed a purple colour in a form of a hand print, curled around Alex's wrist, "Oh my Rao" she whispered.

Alex looked at her wrist and barely noticed the bruise, she pulled down her sleeve to hide it although it was already too late, "Don't do that" she said sternly. She knew exactly what Kara was feeling.

Kara opened her mouth to apologise for the umpteenth time, but the honking horn indicated that Winn was waiting for her.

Alex stood up and gave Kara a hug, "I will be here waiting for you okay? If you need me, then call me. I already put my number on it" she passed Kara the new phone she bought her.

Kara nodded her head, "Get some rest" Kara replied, she knew that her sister was tired.

"You too" Alex replied.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys, I hope you have enjoyed day. Here is a chapter that i hope satisfies your angsty hearts and if not... then will have to work on my heartbreaking skills. Anyway, i hope you guys have a good day or night. Don't forget to comment or review. BYE!

Kara looked over at Winn who looked like he was struggling with his own demons. She was worried about Lena, but she was also worried about Winn.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, she saw Winn snap out of his own thought. His knuckles turned white as he clenched the steering wheel.

He quickly nodded his head, "Yeah of course… I'm just worried about Lena", but that wasn't the only thing he was worried about.

Kara nodded her head, she looked at the orange sky and couldn't help but think of krypton. She remembered the orange sky that covered Krypton, it made it look like a wasteland, despite the cities and skyscrapers that covered the planet.

It wasn't always like that, it was filled with life… but that was before the planet was dying.

"It's your dad" Kara stated softly, Winn couldn't lie to her.

Winn let out a soft sigh, "Were you listening to my heartbeat?", he was never going to get used to Kara using her super powers.

"I was listening to your voice" Kara could hear the hesitation in Winn's voice over the phone. She knew that Winn was concerned with Lena, but he shouldn't bury his own problems.

"Nothing ever gets passed you, does it Danvers?" Winn asked

"Nope" Kara replied with a small smile, she looked at Winn with a soft expression, "What's wrong?"

Winn let out a soft sigh, his hand tightened around the steering wheel as he thought about his father, "My dad, he got this job opportunity to present his latest model for this new toy he was developing"

Kara wasn't familiar with the way Earth works, but to her, that sounded like a good thing, "But?" Kara asked

"His boss… he stole my father's work and now… now we have nothing" Winn muttered, "My father is a coward, he won't confront his boss"

Kara didn't know what to say, she wanted to help Winn, but she wasn't sure how to.

"So now my father is hauled up in his little workshop doing god knows what" Winn knew that his father was planning something, he just wasn't sure what, "I'm…I'm scared that his going to do something drastic"

Most people would say that Winn was being over dramatic, that someone like Winn's father, who owns a toy company, would never go mad. But Kara had seen what pain and anger can do to a person.

She knows that if they allowed their anger to overwhelm them, then they could do things that other people could never imagine.

Kara thought about what she could do, "I know your father loves you" Winn let out a sarcastic scoff escape, but Kara ignored it and continued to say, "But… if you think, for even a second that your father is… going to hurt someone. Than call me"

"You don't think I'm being over dramatic?" Winn asked, most people would believe him so, but not Kara. She was not like most people.

Kara shook her head, "Never" she whispered, she would hold Winn's hand but he was driving.

Winn felt better knowing that Kara would be there for him in a matter of seconds if he ever needed it, "So, how am I supposed to call you if you don't have a phone?"

"Well…" Kara pulled out the phone from her back pocket, "Alex got me this thing" she said. Winn was surprised that Kara actually had a phone. She was terrible with technology.

"Wow, Kara Danvers with a phone" Winn said with surprise. It was good to know that he could contact Kara now. In all honesty, he was afraid of calling Alex again.

He looked at Kara and noticed the bags under her eyes, he frowned when he noticed how exhausted she looked, "You okay?"

Kara looked away from the sunset and looked at Winn with a smile, "Always" she muttered softly. The lie was very unconvincing, but Winn knew better than to push Kara to talk, "If you ever need to talk, then I'm here too you know?"

She didn't know how she got so lucky, to have Winn as her best friend, and Lena her girlfriend… at least she hoped Lena was her girlfriend.

-00—

Alex went back upstairs to get some sleep. But the second she closed her eyes, she heard someone knocking on the door.

Assuming it was Kara, she pushed the blanket off of her body and walked down stairs.

Alex opened the door and was surprised to see someone who wasn't Kara, "Maggie?" she asked with surprise in her voice. She was not expecting to see her girlfriend. Something was wrong, she could tell by the look on her face…she looked... like she had been crying.

"Mags" Alex whispered, she grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her inside of her house and onto the couch, she kept her hands wrapped around Maggie's to give her some sort of strength, "Babe what's wrong?"

Maggie bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying, she let out a shaky breath, "My dad" she muttered softly, "He found out about us" her voice cracked as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

Alex knew how strict Maggie's father was, and she also knew how homophobic he was, "What happened?" she asked softly, she was afraid that Maggie's father would do something drastic.

Maggie shook her head and tried to control her breathing, "Someone… someone told him about us. Someone took a fucken photo of us from gym and sent it to my dad" Maggie shouted angrily.

Maggie was pissed that someone had outed her to her father. She obviously didn't tell him for a reason, and for someone to send a fucking photo of her and Alex to her father, was adding fuel to the already growing fire.

"Crap" Alex couldn't help but feel guilty, she had been so consumed in the moment that she forgot that there were bitches literally surrounding them, "I'm so sorry Mags, I shouldn't have kissed you in public, especially not af-"

"I'm not mad at you" Maggie argued quickly, she didn't blame Alex for this, if anything, she felt partially guilty for forcing Alex to tell her sister about her being gay, when she herself, hasn't told her father, "I'm just… he didn't take it well"

Alex was afraid that he had hurt her, "He didn't hit you did he?"

"God No" Maggie's father may have been a homophobic, but he wasn't an abusive man… at least not physically abusive, "I don't know what he's going to do… we had this massive fight and I just…I just left"

Alex understood why Maggie had come here now, a part of her felt ecstatic over the fact that Maggie's safe place was here, with her. But another part of her felt bad for Maggie, she shouldn't have had to fight with her father for who she is.

"Oh shit" Maggie just realised that this weekend was supposed to be Alex's sister weekend, "I completely came here unannounced. I should've called, this was you sister weeke-"

Alex quickly cut her off, "Maggie calm down" she said softly, she cupped her girlfriend's face, "It's fine, Kara is out doing something. You're not interrupting anything. Plus, if you ever and I mean, ever, need somewhere to crash then you can come here" Alex said softly.

"How about your mum?" Maggie asked softly

"She's barely at home, she works late and overtime" Ever since Jeremiah left, Eliza had buried herself in her work in order to make extra money to take care of her daughters. Alex admired her mum deeply, she knew this was her mum's way of coping with Jeremiah's unexpected leave.

Maggie still felt like she was intruding, but she didn't know where else to go, "If I'm intruding then j—"

"Stop" Alex whispered, she gave Maggie a kiss on the lips to stop her girlfriend from rambling, "Choose a movie"

"What?" Maggie asked in confusion

Alex knew that Maggie needed a distraction, any kind of distraction, "The movies are over there" she pointed to the shelf of movies, "And I will get us the ice cream"

Alex knew that she and Maggie needed to talk about what happened, but she could tell that Maggie was too angry and scared to think straight. So, for the time being, she will watch movies and eat left over ice cream with her girlfriend.

-00—

Kara and Winn hopped out of the car and stared at the mansion in awe.

The mansion reminded Kara of a castle, which would make sense since Lena reminded her of a princess that was being trapped and confined in her own world.

She took off her glasses and scanned the house, she could see Lena sitting at her desk, she frowned when she realised that Lena was burying herself in her studies, she wasn't surprised though. Lena wasn't the type of person to crawl into her bed and cry for days.

"Kara" Winn put his hand on Kara's shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts. He noticed the distant look on Kara's face.

Kara put her glasses back on and walked with Winn to the front door.

Lex Luthor opened the door and was surprised to see a blonde girl with Winn, she looked oddly familiar… or more like she looked like someone he knew.

"Lex, this is my friend Kara and also Lena's" Winn introduced them, Lex put out his hand, gesturing for a handshake in which Kara shook his hand.

"Mr Luthor, I am so sorry for your father" Kara muttered, something felt off with Lex. She couldn't describe it….

Lex shook his head, "It's fine" that was not the typical response to someone's death, "Come in, I need to go and take care of the funeral arrangements. Thank you for being here for Lena"

Winn nodded his head, completely oblivious to Lex's calm and calculating demeanour. Kara however felt uncomfortable in his presence.

He gestured for them to enter his house and they did, although Kara was more hesitant.

"If you need anything, just ask Ronda, she's currently in the study room" Lex said as he go ready to leave the house.

"You have slaves in your household?" Kara asked with judgment in her voice, she didn't know why she was acting this way. Winn shot her a look, he took into consideration that Kara probably didn't know that there were such things as servants who are paid.

Lex shot her a suspicious look, "A house servant yes…" he was tempted to ask what century she was from, but decided not to get into a fight with Lena's friend, "I will be on my way"

Kara waited for Lex to leave before asking Winn, "Why does he have slaves in his house?"

Winn mentally face-palmed, calling them salves was offensive and he knew that Kara didn't understand that, "Kara, they're being paid and they're not slaves"

Kara wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to try to understand this now. Now, she needed to be with Lena.

Kara looked up the stairs, she could hear Lena's heartbeat growing louder…and louder, "She's upstairs" she whispered softly. She could feel the sadness radiating off of her girlfriend... it still sounded weird to say it, even if it was in her own head.

Winn and Kara walked up the long spiral stairs, Winn took a deep breath before opening the door to Lena's room.

Winn expected to see Lena crawled up in her bed, with red puffy eyes from crying, but instead he found her awake and studying for their midcourse exams.

"Lena" Winn spoke softly, Lena looked around with surprise.

"Winn" Lena muttered, her eyes then moved to Kara who was standing in the door way with a solemn expression, "Kara" She muttered, the look on their faces made her come to the realisation that they knew, "You know"

Winn nodded his head, "Lex went out to plan the funeral" he whispered softly. Lena wasn't surprised, of course Lex would be the first one to plan his funeral, he and her step-mother.

Lena let out a soft scoff, "Of course he would be" she muttered, Kara frowned when she heard Lena's accusing tone. She knew that Lena was hurting inside, and she was using her anger as a cover up, "My brother just couldn't wait for my father to die. He always wanted daddy's business" Lena's voice came off as cold and distant.

Winn was caught off guard by Lena's cold tone, "Don't say that" Winn said, "He just wanted bring closure as soon as possible" he didn't know why he was defending Lex, he too thought it was odd to hold a funeral so soon.

Lena rolled her eyes, she closed her books and stood up from her seat. She looked at Winn with an icy stare, "More like he wants to establish himself as the new company owner as soon as possible" she knew what Lex was doing. He and Lionel never got along. She wasn't stupid.

Winn was going to argue that, but a part of him felt like that was the truth. He only knew Lex for a short period of time, but he could tell that Lex was the type of person who likes to hold power over another.

"For him to call my friends over to console me, is just pathetic" Lena muttered, this wasn't Lena. It wasn't the Lena that Kara or Winn knew. She was closed off, trying to cope with the pain of losing a father.

"We're here because we care about you" Winn replied stubbornly, "If he didn't tell us, then you would have just come to school and acted like nothing happened"

"Well that's my choice" Lena shouted, "I get to decide how I cope with my father dying not you, and most definitely not Lex", she wasn't angry at Winn, no, she was angry at Lex, her mother… at the whole god damn world.

Winn sighed, "I know what you're going through" he truly did, he remembered what it was like to lose his mother. He remembered the anger that he felt deep within him.

" _Leave me alone Kara" He gritted through his teeth, he was standing in front of his mother's grave. Alone. At least he wanted to be alone, but Kara had stayed behind when everyone else left._

_Kara just stood there, not moving away. She stood by his side and looked at the grave. She didn't bother saying anything, anything that she said would just add fuels to the flames._

_Winn was angry, angry that she didn't leave like everyone else, "Kara, I said leave! I Don't want you here!" He didn't want her here, he didn't want her to see him… broken. But Kara knew better than to leave._

_She looked at Winn with a soft yet stern look, "I'm not leaving" she replied firmly._

_Winn shook his head and clenched his fist angrily, Kara could see Winn's hand shaking with anger, "I don't… I don't need you" he stuttered, no longer being able to control his anger, "Leave" he spoke softly, tears threatening to fall, "You don't get to act like you know what it's like, too lose someone you love" he cried out through his tears._

_Kara took a few steps closer to her best friend and wrapped her arms around him, despite his protest, he screamed for her to let go, to leave him alone… but she wouldn't._

_"Just leave me alone! You don't understand me" He screamed through his tears, he tried to push Kara off of him, "Stop acting like you care!" everyone else left the funeral, no one cared enough to stay behind and console him, so why did Kara?_

_She instead, tightened her embrace, not enough to break his bones, but enough for him to know that she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. The 2 collapsed to the ground, Winn was sobbing in her arms, letting all of his pain and anger that he had been building up, out._

"You don't understand" Lena shouted angrily. She started to take a few steps toward Winn and Kara as she screamed, "You had a loving mother. A mother who everyone looked up to. But my father, my dad was a terrible man. He did shitty things in his life in order to become the fearful and rich Luthor"

Everyone who knew Lionel, hated him. He was a condescending, narcissistic asshole, who didn't care about anyone… anyone but her.

"Just because my mom was loved, and was good. It doesn't diminish the pain that I felt when I lost her" Winn screamed back at her, matching her anger. He knew that Lena was only angry, he knew that the anger that she was feeling was misdirected. But still, Lena didn't get the right to treat him like shit, she didn't have the right to say that he didn't understand the pain of losing someone.

Deep down, Lena could feel the guilt in her stomach, but it was being overshadowed by the anger that she felt, "Maybe not, but I'm not allowed to mourn someone as terrible as Lionel Luthor. Everyone saw him as a shitty man, but me…I knew him as someone who saved me from a life time of misery and hell. If it wasn't for him, I would be in the foster system, being bounced around from home to home"

"It doesn't matter" Kara, for the first time since entering Lena's room, spoke. Her voice was firm and the look in Kara's eyes were hard.

Lena and Winn were both absorbed in their anger and almost forgot that Kara was here, in the same room as them.

"It doesn't matter how other people saw him. People may say that Lionel Luthor was a terrible human being. But Lionel was your dad Lena, you don't have to hide the pain that you feel because of the guilt that is swirling inside of you. You don't have to diminish your pain just because other people saw him as a bad man, to you, he was a hero. And that's all that matters right now"

Looking into Kara's blue eyes that radiated with conviction, made her anger crumble to the earth. All the walls that she had built up, were starting to erode away.

The only person who could do that in a split second was Kara Danvers.

Winn knew it was a good idea to bring Kara, he could always count on Kara to diffuse the heated tension in the room.

Lena tried to keep her emotions under control, but it was… so, damn, hard, when Kara was looking at her like that.

"He wasn't always bad" Lena whispered softly, "Not to me… he took me in when my biological mother died… I'm scared" she admitted softly. Kara made a few steps closer to Lena, making sure to be there for Lena when she breaks down.

"I know" Kara whispered

"Please" Lena could feel herself breaking, "Leave…" She didn't want them to leave, not really. Winn and Kara shared a look, Winn needed to cool off so he decided to leave, "Both of you" Lena didn't want Kara to leave. She wanted her to stay more than ever.

"Get out" she didn't want her to leave,  _'Please Don't'_ , she wanted Kara to stay, "I said Get Out!" Lena cried through her tears while pointing at the door, internally, she was begging for Kara not to leave.

Kara looked at Lena with an unreadable expression. She walked closer to Lena and wrapped her arms around Lena's shaking body.

Lena expected Kara to walk out, to leave, to scream at her and tell her how much of bitch she was... but not to hug her. Not to comfort her.

She wanted scream and shout at her even more, but she was too tired. So, she allowed herself to be hugged by Kara, she buried her face in Kara's neck, "Why haven't you left me yet?", her voice was broken.

Kara knew what Lena was doing. She knew that Lena was testing her, seeing if she really, knew her… seeing if she was worth staying for. She could feel Lena's tears dampen her shirt as she finally let herself cry.

"I'm not worth it" Lena cried, she couldn't understand why Kara would stay with someone like…her. She was messed up, broken, rude, and cold. She was trying to show Kara how cold and malicious she could be.

Kara bit her lip, biting so hard that she might bleed, she needed to show Lena that she worth staying for, that she wasn't going to leave Lena when times get tough.

"You are worth staying for" Kara whispered, she could feel Lena's body shaking as she spoke, "I'm not going to leave you when things get tough"

"You need to understand that I'm never going to leave you. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not" Kara knew that if she left right this second, then she would regret it later. She was so sick of regretting thing, she was so tired of  _'what if's'._

In Lena's life, she had heard the exact same thing from her friends in the past, but everyone who said that had an ulterior motive.

Lena's sobbing increased and as it did, Kara's embrace got tighter. Lena's legs finally gave out, the 2 collapsed to the ground, although Kara's hold on her was still strong. She cradled Lena into her arms as her girlfriend's tears soaked into her arms.

Kara gently stroked Lena's hair, trying to comfort her in anyway, she wished that she could hear what Lena was thinking.

So as Lena cried into her arms, she decided to hum a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her at night whenever she had a nightmare.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thank you for the comments and reviews from the last chapter. I hope this chapter is satisfying and if not, then i will need to work on my angst and writing skills. Hope you enjoy the chapter and dont forget R&R. Bye!

**_Chapter 17_ **

Kara and Lena were still on the floor. Lena's sobs had died down, by Kara still had her arms wrapped around Lena's shaking body.

Lena was clutching onto Kara’s arm as her tears dampened Kara’s shirt. She buried her head in Kara’s chest, finding some comfort knowing that Kara was still here with her.

She didn’t deserve someone like Kara, she knew this, and this moment confirmed that.

She had yelled… she had screamed at Kara, to leave, to get out of her house… but Kara saw right through that. She saw the broken part of her that begged her to stay, that wanted her to hold her in her arms and to comfort her.

And that’s exactly what Kara did, she stayed despite everything… she was here, cradling her in her arms, allowing her to break.

She didn’t want someone to tell her ‘it’s going to be okay’, she just needed someone to be here and comfort her. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to hear, but she knew one thing… she wanted Kara.

She knew it was selfish of her, she didn’t deserve someone as amazing as Kara

“It’s going to be hard” Kara muttered softly, she leaned her chin on Lena's head, pulling her girlfriend tighter into her arms, hard enough to let her know that she wasn’t going to leave, “It’s going to take months… if not, years, to accept the fact that his gone.

Kara knew what it was like, losing someone so suddenly, “And it doesn’t get any easier… there will be a permanent hold in your heart that you can’t fill, no matter what you do. But…. Overtime, you learn how to live with that hole in your heart, even if it feels like you won’t”

Lena didn’t need to look up to see the anguished and haunted look that was plastered on Kara’s face, she could hear it in her voice… the pain of losing everything and everyone that you love.

“And as you learn to live with that hole in your heart, I will be right here, by your side, holding you in my arms. I will be here, every step of the way… just remember that you are not going through this journey alone… you have Winn…. And you have me”

Never, in Lena whole life, had she felt this way.

_Safe._

\--00--

Winn decided to get some Chinese food and potstickers for Kara. By the time he returned it was already dark. He walked up to Lena's room and opened the door, he smiled at the sight of Lena sleeping peacefully with Kara sitting on a chair next to her.

“Hey” He whispered as he entered the room with a bag of pot stickers.

“I knew I smelt pot stickers” Kara muttered excitedly. She quietly stood up and softly ran to Winn who gestured her to come outside so they didn’t wake Lena up.

Kara softly closed the door behind her, “How did that happen?” Winn asked as he pulled out a tray of pot stickers just for Kara.

“She fell asleep in my arms” She muttered softly, she remembered hearing Lena's heart beat slow down, and the shallow breaths escaping her lips. She knew that Lena had practically cried herself to sleep.

 “So, you carried her and tucked her in?” Winn asked with a small smile on his face.

“Of course. I’m pretty sure my arms aren’t the most comfortable place to sleep in plus, I don’t want her to get cold” Kara might not be affected by the cold air, but she could tell when the temperature was high or low. She bit into the pot sticker and hummed in delight.

Winn knew that Lena would argue with Kara on that one. Winn smiled softly at Kara’s delighted face when she bit into the potsticker, but then he remembered the memory that he had recalled from his mother’s funeral, “Hey Kar”

She raised her eyebrow at him as she bit into another pot sticker.

“I just… I want to apologise to you” Winn muttered softly.

Kara swallowed the potsticker in her mouth, “For what?” she asked with genuine confusion.

“The time… at my mother’s funeral… I said some really, shitty things” Winn hated the way he acted that day, he was so consumed by anger that he lashed out on his only friend. That stayed.

Kara recalled what happened at the funeral, she didn’t realise that Winn was still beating himself up over that, “Winn, people say things they don’t mean when their angry”

“That doesn’t make it right. I mean… you don’t get angry… like ever” Winn replied

“I get angry” Kara replied, “I’ve just seen what happens when someone gets angry to the point of no return, and I rather not go down the same path”

Winn was curious as to who Kara was talking about, but before he could push for answers Kara’s phone rang.

Kara finished eating the potstickers and passed the empty tray to Winn as she tried to find her phone.

“How do I turn this on?” Kara muttered as she tried to tap the screen, she was afraid of breaking it so she did it gently.

Winn found it amusing to watching Kara struggle with a phone. He decided to help her out, “Swipe” he said as he swiped the screen for her.

He decided to let Kara have some privacy so he went downstairs to find the fridge to put the food in his hand.

“Hello?” Kara spoked into the phone.

_“Kara, what took you so long to answer the phone?” Alex asked quietly._

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed excitedly, “Winn had to tell me to swipe. Why are you whispering?” she was pretty sure that Alex was at home alone.

_Alex looked back at the couch where her girlfriend was watching the tv series Bones, “Maggie is here”_

“Oh” Kara said in surprise, “Is everything okay?”

_“Yeah” Alex said hesitantly, when Kara remained silent she decided to continue, “Well, it’s complicated. I will tell you about it when you come home. Speaking of which, when are you coming home?”_

Kara didn’t know when she was going home, it was already 8 pm and Lena was asleep. She wasn’t sure if she should leave Lena alone.

“I don’t know” Kara muttered softly, “Probably not till tomorrow” even if Lex comes home, she will stay outside and sit on the tree that was almost as tall as the mansion itself.

_Alex didn’t like the idea of Kara staying out all night, especially when her sister was exhausted, “Kara, maybe you should come home and get some sleep first. You haven’t slept for the past few weeks properly, and sooner or later, it’s going to catch up to you”_

Kara could already feel the exhaustion taking its toll on her body, but she preferred staying awake than going back to her dream state where her memories haunted her, “I will be fine Alex. Just spend some time with your girlfriend”

Alex wasn’t convinced, she may not know about Kara’s past, but she did know when Kara was lying and telling the truth, “Maggie’s staying over… is that okay with you?”, Alex didn’t want Kara to come home to find her and Maggie cuddling on the couch unexpectedly.

Kara couldn’t be happier, she was relieved that her sister had someone with her, “Of course Alex. I know something’s wrong so just… be there for her. Don’t push her away just because you think that I’m not okay with it, because I am”

_Alex didn’t know what she did to deserve such as loving and understanding sister like Kara, “What did I do to deserve you?”_

“You introduced me to the wonderful world of pot stickers” Kara replied with a smile, “Now go and be there for her, I’m okay I swear”

_“Thank you, Kara” Alex had called to ask if Kara was okay and how she was doing, but somehow Kara was the one who ended up consoling her._

Alex ended the call leaving Kara to think about what to do, she wanted to stay here with Lena, but she wasn’t even sure if Lex would want her to stay, or Lena for that matter.

Winn walked upstairs to find Kara staring at her phone.

“Everything okay?” He asked with concern, he could see the exhaustion in her eyes.

“I’m fine” Kara lied, she didn’t mean to worry Winn, “Do you know when Lena's brother is getting back?”

Winn shook his head, a part of him was mad at Lex for leaving his sister when she is obviously very vulnerable, “He didn’t say”

Kara nodded her head, “You don’t think he would mind if we stayed over do you?”, Winn raised his eyebrow at Kara, “I just… I don’t feel comfortable leaving Lena alone right now. She shouldn’t have to wake up alone.

Winn understood where Kara was coming from, he too didn’t want to leave Lena alone, even if she was asleep, “Don’t think he cares if I’m being honest. Are you planning on staying here all night?”

Kara nodded her head, of course she would stay here. Even if she had to sleep outside. Kara cracked the door open, just enough to see Lena sleeping.

“Yeah…” Kara listened to Lena's heartbeat, it was steady now, “You should go home though”

“No way” Winn argued, he wanted to be here for Lena as well.

“You’re exhausted Winn” She knew that Winn was tired, she could see it in his eyes, even if it wasn’t extreme like her.

Winn let out a scoff, “I’m not exhausted… only a little bit tired, but either way you’re in no position to talk. I didn’t even think it was possible for aliens to get bags under their eyes”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I will be find, once the sun comes out my energy will be restored. You however, need to actually fall asleep in order to rejuvenate your energy”

“Well… I can sleep on the couch” He countered back, he didn’t know if Kara was telling the truth about the sun’s energy restoring her strength.

“I’ve slept on the couch before and I can say that it is not comfortable and that’s coming from an alien who has super strength” Kara replied simply, “Go home. Eat some food. Get some sleep and then come over tomorrow morning when you’re calm down and thinking straight”

“Kara, what are you talking about?” He felt pretty calm, “I’m calm”

“Now you are. But when people are tired, they tend to say things that they don’t mean. With Lena being tired and in the state of mourning, plus you being tired and not thinking straight, equals a whole lot of tension” Kara could feel the tension rising in the room before, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. Lena was tired and angry while Winn was worried and scared.

Winn didn’t know how to argue with that so he just gave in, “Fine, but only if you promise to get some rest”

Kara knew that was impossible, but she nodded her head anyway. Winn pulled her into a hug and whispered “I’ll be back in the morning” before leaving.

Kara walked back into Lena's room as quietly as humanly possible, she looked over at Lena and smiled at how calm Lena looked in this very moment.

She walked over to the window and slightly opened the curtains so she could peak outside. From Lena's room, she could see the stars burning brightly. She felt a pinch of sadness when she remembered the fact that all of these stars, that are burning brighter than ever, are already dead.

Some nights, she stared into the darkness, hoping that she could see a glimpse of her home planet… even if it was already gone.

She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Lena stir. She moved from the curtains to Lena's side in a split second.

She sat back down into the seat next to Lena and grabbed Lena's hand that was hanging on the side of the bed, “I’m here” she muttered softly. She got up to kiss Lena's forehead to give her some comfort.

\--00—

The warm light that was peeking through the curtains, touched Lena's delicate pale face. Causing her to stir underneath the sun’s warmth.

She flinched when the sun’s ray connected with her emerald eyes, she never left the curtains opened and how did she even get to bed. She didn’t remember crawling into her bed.

The last thing that she remembered was… crying in Kara’s arms… falling asleep in her arms

“Kara!” Lena shot up from the bed when she remembered sobbing into Kara’s arm.

Kara didn’t realise that Lena's heart beat had sped up, she was too busy drawing on a piece of paper that she found on Lena's table.

“Lena” Kara quickly put her hand over Lena's to let her know that she wasn’t alone and she was right here with her.

 _How could she not have noticed that Kara was sitting right next to her?_ “Kara, wh-what… what happened?”

Lena shifted her body so she was now facing Kara, her back was leaning against the board head of the bed.

“You fell asleep last night so I put you in bed” Kara said simply with a small, comforting smile. Lena couldn’t stop the small smile forming on her face at the thought of Kara tucking her in bed, but then she noticed the exhausted look plastered on Kara’s face.

Her eyebrows knitted together with concern, “Did you stay up all night?”

“Well…” Kara fiddled with the pencil in her hand as she tried to come up with a good lie. But luckily for her, the door opened before she could reply.

Lex was standing in the door way, “Lena, you’re awake” he spoke with a smile om his face, but then he looked at Kara who he didn’t realise was here, “And you have a guest in here”

Kara stood up quickly, she wasn’t sure what Lex was implying, but she felt like she was invading the Luthor’s privacy.

But Lena pushed the blankets off of her bod and stood up next to Kara, “She isn’t a guest, she’s my girlfriend” this was not how she was supposed to tell her brother about Kara.

Kara however felt extremely uncomfortable, she was pretty sure this was supposed to be a private conversation between brother and sister.

Lena tried to read Lex’s facial expression, but his face remained neutral, “Kara” Lex switched his attention to Kara, “Would you like to join us for breakfast, Winn is down stairs too”

“Winn’s here?” Lena asked with surprise, she suddenly remembered her conversation with Winn last night and felt the need to apologise.

Lex nodded his head, “Join us down stairs when you are ready” He spoke with calm voice, he looked away from Lena and stared back at Kara for a split second before closing the door behind him.

Lena took in a deep breath before sighing, “Sorry about that”, she knew she put Kara in an awkward position. She wanted Kara to stay for breakfast, but she didn’t want Kara to feel uncomfortable. Plus, she thought that Kara needed to sleep.

“It’s fine, are you okay?” Kara asked softly, she grabbed Lena's hand and guided her to sit back down onto the bed.

Lena didn’t know how to answer that, she didn’t want to lie to Kara… well it wasn’t like she could lie to her even if she wanted to.

“I don’t know” she whispered softly, “Empty… Scared”. The fear of how things are going to change. The emptiness that she felt deep within the pits of her stomach.

Kara held onto Lena’s hand, “It’s okay to be scared”

To Lena, Kara wasn’t afraid of anything. She had never seen Kara whimper or cower away from anything, “Easy for you to say when you’re basically an alien who has invincibility. You probably aren’t afraid of anything” she scoffed sarcastically.

But Kara obviously didn’t find any humour in that joke, Lena noticed the frown on Kara’s face and instantly regretted what she had just said, “Kara I didn’t mean it like th--”

Kara shook her head and fiddled with her glasses, “I know what you meant”, Lena couldn’t tell if Kara was angry at her. She kept her voice calm and collected, “We should go downstairs” she said softly. She stood up and walked out of the door before Lena could call her back.

“Idiot” Lena muttered about herself. Just because Kara had super human abilities that allowed her to do things that humans could only dream of doing, that didn’t mean that Kara was incapable of feeling human emotions.

She stood up and noticed her feet was crushing something beneath her, it was piece of paper that Kara was drawing on.

Kara had drawn Lena when she was asleep, it showed a different side of her. A calm and free side of her. Lena wouldn’t call herself beautiful or pretty, but the way Kara drew her on this piece of paper was… breath taking. It was like Kara saw a different person… is this what Kara saw in her?

She quickly stood up and ran downstairs, “Kara”. She needed to apologise to Kara now. She grabbed Kara’s elbow before she could enter the kitchen.

“Lena” Kara sighed as she turned around to face her girlfriend, “It’s fine”

“You need to stop doing that”

“Stop doing what?” Kara questioned, she wasn’t doing anything.

Lena sighed, “Kara, you’re allowed to get mad at me”

“I’m not mad at you” Kara quickly butted in, she didn’t understand why she would be mad at Lena.

“Okay, but if I made a comment that hurt your feelings, then you need to let me know” Lena knew that Kara would hide her feelings if it meant no arguments.

Kara had to admit, what Lena said did hurt her, but it was stupid. She felt like a child, “It’s stupid” Kara muttered. Lena hated that Kara felt like her own feelings were stupid, she slowly walked up to Kara and held her hands, gently pulling her closer to her.

“Kara, your feelings aren’t stupid” Lena whispered, she felt like Kara didn’t believe her but she nodded her head anyways.

Kara looked into Lena's eyes and clenched her jaw when she saw nothing but love, she wanted to tell Lena all of her fears, but she couldn’t…. because if she did, she would feel weak and she couldn’t afford feeling weak, she gave Lena a small, tried smile, “Thank you” Kara whispered.

Lena didn’t know what that meant, why was Kara thanking her? If anything, she should be thanking her, she could tell that Kara wanted to change the subject, so she was going to ask her about the drawing but then Winn walked in on them.

“Lena!” He said excitedly, but then he realised how close Kara and Lena was, “Oops” he said while pointing at them, “Did I just ruin a moment? I will leave”

Lena turned around but kept her hand entwined with Kara’s, “Winn come in here” she said with a smile. Winn walked into the living room with a big smile on his face.

“How are you?” Winn asked, he knew couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that Kara and Lena were still holding hands.

“Better” She replied honestly, “Thank you… both of you, for being there for me… also I’m sorry for what I said to you yesterday” Lena remembered shouting at Winn yesterday, she shouldn’t have made that comment about his mum.

Winn flicked his hand, indicating that it wasn’t a big deal, “You were angry and upset, you didn’t mean what you said plus, nothing you say can drive us away right Kara?”

Kara looked up from the spot and the floor, “Sorry what?” She was clearly distracted, Winn and Lena shot her a concerned look.

“Are you okay?” Winn asked, he noticed that circles under Kara’s eyes, he knew that she hadn’t gotten any sleep, “You didn’t get any sleep, did you?” It was more of a statement.

“Kara… did you stay up all night?” Lena wanted to assume that Kara fell asleep and just woke up before her.

Kara didn’t like the sudden attention on her sleeping habit, but she also couldn’t lie, “You know… sleep is so over rated, I mean there is so many things to do and such limited time. I mean as they say, Time is of the essence… now that I think about it, I don’t know who ‘they’ are. I mean who said quo—”

“Kara” Both Lena and Winn stopped her from rambling, they both knew what she was trying to do.

Kara closed her mouth and gave them a simple smile, she didn’t won’t them to worry about her, they had their own problems to deal with, “I’m fine, really” she said waving off their concerns, “I can smell food coming from the kitchen”

Kara took a few steps backwards, she didn’t see the couch behind her and almost tumbled over the couch.

“Kara” Lena tried to warn her girlfriend, but Kara immediately stood up right, and smiled nervously. She wasn’t sure if Kara had stumbled on the couch or if she almost collapsed from exhaustion.

“I’m good” Kara quickly recovered from her almost-fall. She started walking down the hallway. Lena shook her head when Kara started walking the wrong way, she quickly grabbed Kara’s hand and pulled her into the right direction.

“Wrong way sweetie” Lena pulled Kara into the right direction, practically dragging the girl into the dining room.

“Pfffttt, I knew that” Kara replied as she allowed herself to be pulled by her girlfriend. Winn knew that Kara was tired.

“Sure, you did” Lena muttered.

Kara got ready to argue but Lena suddenly stopped walking, “Lena?” she looked up at her girlfriend and looked at the reason why Lena suddenly stopped.

“Mother” 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18
> 
> A/N: Hey guys! So, I got some bad news. I have exams coming up for the next 3 weeks which means I won’t have time to write. So, this story will go on Hiatus until I finish all of exams. As an apology, I will be adding chapter 19 tomorrow. But that will be my last one until further notice.
> 
> I promise, the second that I finish my exams I will continue this story. After my exams are done, I will be on holiday which means regular updates.
> 
> I hope you understand and I’d like to apologise once again.

**_ Chapter 18 _ **

 

“Mother” Lena muttered under her breath, she was honestly hoping that her mother was out doing god knows what.

Kara and Winn knew how Lena felt about her step-mother, “Is that the way you greet your mother?” Lillian asked with a cocky smile.

“Hi Mom” Lena greeted with no enthusiasm. Lillian looked behind Lena and noticed 2 people standing behind her.

“Winn” Lillian said, she remembered the young boy who came with Lena to the hospital every day.

“Hi Mrs Luthor” Winn waved his hand awkwardly. He felt very uncomfortable under her stare.

“it’s Miss Luthor now” Lillian replied simply, Lena had to bite her tongue to stop herself from starting an argument. “Who is this lady standing behind you?” Lillian asked, she noticed Lena holding the blonde girl’s hand from behind.

Lena really didn’t want Kara meeting her mother, in fact, she would prefer it if her mother and Kara never met. Kara moved from behind Lena to show herself to Lillian.

“Hi, I’m Kara” Kara put her hand out to shake Lillian’s hand, but Lillian simply looked at Kara’s hand and walked into the kitchen.

Kara clicked her tongue in embarrassment let her hand fall down to her side, “Does she like me?” she whispered to Lena.

Lena opened her mouth to lie, but it was hard to lie to someone who could hear her heartbeat, “I think the only person that she actually likes, is Lex” she muttered back. That did not make Kara feel better, and she couldn’t help but frown at Lena's comment.

She, Winn and Kara walked into the kitchen and sat down. Kara sat in between Lena and Winn.

“Ronda” Lillian called out as she sat down on the right side of the end of the table. Lex came in and gave his mother a peck on the cheek.

“Morning mother” He said as he moved to sit at the head of the table, where Lionel used to sit.

Lena rolled her eyes when she saw the smile on her mother’s face grow at the sight of her son. Ronda filled everyone’s plate with Brussel sprouts, bacon and eggs.

Kara knew what bacon and egg was, but the Brussel sprout on her plate looked disgusting. She picked up her fork and started to stabbed the green thing.

“So, what are you to my daughter?” Lillian began the interrogation, she didn’t even bother to be subtle about it.

Kara almost chocked on the Brussel sprout, that tasted disgusting. Lena shook her head, knowing exactly what her mother was trying and going to do, “Mum” she said firmly, trying to break the interrogation off.

“I’m asking a simple question Lena” Lillian said firmly, Kara looked at Lena and wanted to know what to say, did she say she was Lena's girlfriend? Or say that they were just friends? But that would be lying.

“Well…” Kara said nervously, “it’s… She’s my… I like her…We’re kind of—” Kara wasn’t sure how to put it into words, even though it was so simple.

“She’s my girlfriend” Lena quickly interrupted, she could feel Kara’s anxiety from where she was sitting. Kara shot her a grateful smile and went back to picking her food.

Lillian shot Lena a glare while Lex looked genuinely surprised, “I didn’t know you were into girls” he commented.

Lena shot him a glare, “I’m not into girl’s, I’m into Kara” she wasn’t going to be labelled by her brother or by her mother. If she wanted to be labelled then she would label herself.

Kara was blushing at Lena's comment and tried to hide it by playing with her food.

“You don’t like Brussel Sprouts?” Lillian questioned as she watched the blonde pick at her vegetables.

Kara looked up, feeling embarrassed that she was picking her food, “Well…” Kara said nervously as she played with her glasses, “Eliza tried to make me eat them but it just tastes…different”

Lena and Winn tried to hide their smiles behind their bacon, they knew that Kara didn’t like her vegetables and it was adorable to watch her play with her food.

“Eliza?” Lillian questioned.

“My foster mom” Kara replied as she stabbed her bacon and ate it, “This is really good bacon” Kara commented happily. Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s enthusiasm for bacon, despite the growing tension in the room.

Lillian looked at Kara with pure curiosity, “You call your foster mom by her first name?”, there was judgement in her voice.

Lena immediately shot her mother a warning look, she didn’t want her mother interrogating Kara about her family.

“Mom” Lena warned her mother, Kara stopped picking her food and Winn awkwardly sipped the water.

“You know that Lena is adopted, she doesn’t call me by my first name” Lillian commented while causally eating the Brussel Sprout.

Kara stopped eating her food, she knew what Lillian was doing. She was trying to get under her skin, what she didn’t know was why? Kara could feel her anger rising, she knew that her exhaustion was contributing to her irritable mood.

“Some people call their foster parents by their first name” Lena argued, “There’s nothing wrong with that”. Lena already knew that Kara called her mother by her first name, and she had assumed that Kara was adopted by the Danvers considering the fact that Alex was a human… well as far as she knew.

“Ungrateful people call their parents by their first names” Lillian replied back calmly, Lena clenched her fork so hard, that it might just break, “You should be grateful for the people who took you in”, Lena knew that he mother was making an indirect comment towards her, and she was using Kara to attack her.

Lena got ready scream at her mother for being an insensitive bitch towards Kara, she could handle her mother’s comments towards her, but when she starts attacking Kara, that’s where she will draw the line.

But Winn abruptly stood up from the table, “You know… I just remembered… we have this group project that we should really work on… like today”

Kara looked up at Winn and knew what he was doing, she shot him a grateful smile.

Lena looked at her 2 friends and felt instantly guilty, her mother was literally driving them away, she was grateful that Winn had jumped in. If he didn’t, she would’ve gotten into an argument with her mother, “I will walk you out”, she walked out with Winn and Kara.

She made sure to close the front door, before shooting her friends an apologetic look, “Kara I am so, sorry for what my mother said”

Kara brushed it off, “Your mum is…” Kara couldn’t think of a word to describe Lillian without being rude.

“Horrid” Lena finished off Kara’s sentence.

“I don’t think horrid even begins to describe your mother” Winn commented angrily, he wanted to throw his fork at Lillian’s head for being so rude towards Kara.

“Winn” Kara didn’t disagree with Winn, but this was Lena's mother they were talking about.

“I have to agree with you on that one” Lena replied, she looked at Winn, trying to tell him that she wanted some time with Kara.

He got the hint, “I’m going to wait in car” Winn said to Kara.

Lena waited for Winn to leave before turning to Kara, “Kara, my mum was way, out of line. She shouldn’t have said those things about you being ungrateful. She doesn’t know you”

“I know” Kara whispered tiredly, “… Sorry”

Lena seriously needed to teach Kara words other than ‘sorry’, “Why are you apologising?”

Kara pressed her lips together, “I thought about throwing your mother into space”

Lena chuckled at Kara’s confession, she was not expecting that, “I have to say, that sounds very tempting” Lena joked, “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Kara asked

Lena admired the way Kara was able to control her feelings, “Controlling your anger… not losing control”

Kara thought she was terrible at hiding her emotions, “I don’t know” Kara whispered, “I’ve just seen… what anger can do to a person” Kara replied softly, “Anger creates conflict, conflict creates death, and death creates destruction”

Lena saw the pain behind Kara’s crystal blue eyes, she had seen things that most people would not believe. Lena clenched her jaw as she thought about all the pain that Kara must’ve gone through.

“I… never thought about it that way” Lena muttered, she couldn’t even imagine what experience Kara had to go through in order to learn that lesson, “My family is so… used to using anger as a coping mechanism… that… I guess I picked up on it”

“There’s nothing wrong with feeling angry… as long as you know how to control it” Kara felt the anger in the pits of her stomach, it never goes away, “Some people just use it to hurt others…”

“Like my mother” Lena muttered as she remembered the snide implications that she had made towards Kara, “Kara… what she said wasn’t fair. I was adopted at 3 years old, so she was the only mother that I’ve ever knew but you were…” Lena didn’t know how old Kara was when she was adopted, but she knew that Kara must’ve been old enough to remember her mother’s face.

Kara bit her lip, “13 years old” she muttered softly, Lena wanted to do everything to take her pain away.

Lena had just realised that it had only been 3 years… she wanted to know how Kara did it, stay so positive and energetic, despite the pain of losing her mother.

Losing her father was… painful. It feels like that pain will never go away, like that hole will never be filled… and she remembered what Kara had whispered to her last night.

“My mum… she um… she died on my home planet… along with my whole family” Kara whispered softly. Lena deserved an explanation, “I feel like… if I called Eliza my mom… then I would be replacing them somehow… betraying them”

Lena had never seen Kara look so vulnerable before. She watched the rare, crystal tear falling down Kara’s deep blue eyes. She gently caught the tear that trailed down Kara’s pale, tired face, with her thumb.

She didn’t know that Kara’s whole family had died. She knew this was only a single piece of information about her past. She wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist and pulled her closer, “You are not replacing your parents Kara, you are only finding new people who care about you. You don’t need to feel obliged to call Eliza your mother”

“It doesn’t make me a bad person?” Kara questioned, her lips were trembling. She was too tired to hide her emotions, to exhausted of hiding her past. She had to admit, she took what Lillian said to heart. _Was she being ungrateful?_

Lena pressed her forehead agonist’s Kara’s, their lips only inches away from each other, “There is nothing in this world, that could make you a bad person”, she hated that her mother made Kara feel like she was a bad person.

Lena pushed the strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear, and delicately cupped Kara’s cheek, “You have shown me, the definition of grace and kindness… and what it means to be grateful” She whispered softly. She leaned in, closer and closer, their lips were now pressing against each other.

Lena could feel the warmth coming from Kara’s lips, spread throughout her whole body. Just like in the forest, it was as if every shitty thing in her life, just disappeared, but only for a split second.

Their lips parted, Lena pressed her forehead against Kara’s, “You are too good, for this world”

Kara stared into her hypnotic green eyes, even if everything in their lives went to hell, she would still have Lena.

“Are you going to be okay?” Kara whispered

Lena smiled, even after Kara’s emotional confession, she is still concerned with Lena's wellbeing, “As long as I have you by my side, I will always be okay”

Kara smiled, she then remembered the little device that Alex gave her. She leaned back and reached for the phone in the back pocket.

“Is that a phone?” Lena was surprised to see Kara having a phone. She had seen Kara with a computer and to say that she was terrible with it was an understatement.

Kara nodded, “Alex gave it to me… I’m not sure how it works yet, but could you put your number on it?” Kara wanted to be able to talk to Lena, even if she couldn’t see her.

Lena smiled and took the phone off of Kara and put her contacts in, she then returned it, “Kara”

“Hmmmm?” Kara put her phone back into her pocket. She looked up to see concern in Lena's eyes, “What’s wrong? Is there something on my face?” she put her hands to her face trying to find something that wasn’t supposed to be there.

Lena chuckled, “No… it’s not that”, Kara frowned and dropped her hands by her side.

“Then what is it?” Kara asked softly, maybe telling Lena about her mother made her uncomfortable, “Did I make you uncomfortable?”

“Oh God no, it’s not that” Lena quickly said, “Kara, nothing you tell me about your past is going to make me uncomfortable. You need to trust that I’m not going to leave you”

“I do” Kara said to quickly, “Trust you. I do trust you… but if it’s not that, then what’s wrong?”

“Kara, you need to get some sleep” Lena said with concern, she could see the exhaustion in Kara’s eyes, she could even feel it through their kiss.

“Do I look that bad?” Everyone has been telling her how tired she looked.

Lena cupped Kara’s face, “You can never look bad… but you can look tired. When you go home, I want you to get some sleep and stop worrying about me”

“I’m always going to worry about you” Kara mumbled softly, Lena kissed Kara on the forehead. She knew that it was impossible for Kara to stop worrying about her, but she also worried about Kara.

“I know, but get some sleep. I will call you later okay?” Kara nodded her head. She didn’t want to leave Lena but she also didn’t want to stay in that house with Lillain.

“Okay… but if your every feeling over whelmed or if you feel like you nee—”

Lena quickly stopped Kara from rambling, “Sweetie” Kara blushed when Lena called her that, she didn’t know why, “I will call you if feel overwhelmed okay?” Kara nodded her head, still hesitant to leave.

Lena could tell that Kara was still hesitant to leave, so she gave Kara a lingering kiss on her cheek, “If you want to help…. Then I need you to take care of yourself first”

Kara knew it was an impossible task, to put herself before anyone, especially Lena, but she nodded her head anyway.

\--00—

Kara got into the car and noticed Winn’s tense shoulders, “Are you okay?”

“You lied to me” Winn said as he drove the car, Kara looked at hr friend with confusion. She didn’t remember lying to him.

“When?” Kara asked, she tried to think of a time when she lied to Winn.

“You didn’t get any sleep last night” Winn said stubbornly

Kara rolled her eyes, she decided to use the excuse from last night as well, “The sun light wil—”

“Restore your energy” Winn finished her sentence off, “The sunlight might recharge your cells, but it doesn’t dismiss the fact that you need sleep. Your body still needs rest”

“How do you know that?” She didn’t realise that Winn knew so much about her biology.

“I called Alex last night and asked her about your needs”

“About my needs?”

Winn shot Kara a glare, like a parent lecturing a child, “Yes, too know how your metabolism works and whether you needed sleep or not”

Kara bit her lip, she knew what Alex would have said.

“You need to consume over 10,000 calories a day, and I only saw you eat one tray of pot sticker yesterday”

“I didn’t realise you paid close” Kara mumbled like a child.

Winn rolled his eyes, “Kara, you focus too much on taking care of Lena and I, that you forget to focus on yourself. If you don’t sleep or eat properly, then how are you supposed to help us?” Winn was upset that Kara wasn’t taking care of herself.

Kara knew that Winn was only concerned about her, “I’m sorry” she didn’t want to make Winn or Lena to worry about her.

Winn stopped the car at the Danvers house, he turned around to face Kara, “I don’t want you to be sorry, I want you to take care of yourself. For as long as I’ve known you, you have always put Lena and I before yourself”

Winn knew why Kara hid her feelings, “Yes, Lena and I are dealing with things, but you are too Kara. You need to come to us if something happens, you need to trust that we can handle your past”

Kara put her hand over Winn’s, “I never thought that I would find friends… who would accept me for being a different… for being an alien” when Kara came to earth, she felt alone, she didn’t think it was possible to find someone, other than Alex, to accept her for who she is.

“Well… you have us” Winn tightened his grip on Kara’s hand, “And you’re not going to lose us”

Kara nodded her head, “Now, when you go inside, you’re going to get some sleep and then eat enough food… I will check up on Lena so don’t worry too much, okay?”

Kara felt better knowing that Winn was going to be with Lena, “Thank you” she whispered before leaving the car and waving goodbye to Winn.

She let out a tired sigh as she breathed in the fresh air, she stood there, outside alone. Embracing the sunlight hitting her skin, she wasn’t lying to Winn when she said the sun practically recharges her energy, but she knew it didn’t work like that. She still needed sleep, sure, she could last longer than a normal human without sleep, but that didn’t mean she didn’t get exhausted.

She stretched her limbs before heading back inside, she opened the door and stumbled through the doors tiredly. She almost tripped when she tried taking off her shoes.

She heard rustling coming from the living room and instantly went on high alert, “Alex?” Kara called out, she took off her glasses and x-rayed the living room.

And right now… she wished she hadn’t.

“Oh God! No!” Kara shouted as she quickly turned her back on the living room and put her glasses on, “My Eyes!” She cried out as she ran upstairs trying to erase the image that she had just saw

“Oh fuck” Alex quickly pushed herself off of Maggie and landed on the ground with a thud. When she heard her sister shout in disgust, she knew exactly what Kara had just saw.

“I thought you said she wasn’t going to be home” Maggie shouted into a whisper, she quickly sat up and picked up the spare shirt that Alex had given to her and put it on. Her heart was pounding as she heard Alex’s little sister walk in on them.

“I didn’t think she was going to be home so early” Alex argued as she put her own shirt back on.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara had just walked in on them having sex, “Fuck, your little sister literally just walked in on us having sex”, this was not how Maggie wanted to Kara.

“Shit” Alex cursed again, she lifted herself off of the floor and sat down next to Maggie.

“Aren’t you going to go and talk to her?” Maggie asked, her face was still blushing.

“And say what? I’m sorry that you caught me and my girlfriend having sex on the couch” Alex retorted sarcastically while burying her face in her hands with embarrassment.

Maggie rubbed Alex’s back sympathetically, “Would you like me to go talk to her?”

Alex knew that Maggie was joking, “That would be a terrible idea”, having her girlfriend talking to her sister about them having sex, “Okay I’m going”

Alex finally stood up and walked upstairs to where her sister was. Maggie was worried that Kara was going to push Alex away.

Alex told her about coming out to Kara. Maggie promised her girlfriend that she will try to get to know Kara better, and seeing how Kara just walked in on them having sex… was not a good start to their relationship.

\--00—

“Kara” Alex called out as she ran into their room where Kara was getting change.

“Nope” Kara said as she walked pass Alex to put her dirty clothes in the basket, “I don’t want to know”

“Kara can you give me a second to explain” Alex didn’t know how she was going to explain this to Kara.

Kara let out disgusted scoff, “Please don’t” she quickly said, “I’m just going to erase everything that I just saw” she moved around Alex, cleaning her table, doing anything that she could to erase the image of her sister and Maggie.

Alex sighed, “Well…. Can I ask you a question then” She wasn’t sure how to ask Kara if it was okay for Maggie to stay here for a while, especially after Kara just walked in on them, “I hope you don’t mind… but is it okay if Maggie stays here for a while?”

Kara flickered from disgusted to concern, she stopped cleaning her table and looked at Alex with worry, “Is Maggie okay?”

Alex was surprised by Kara’s sudden change in attitude, one minute she was disgusted and now, she was concerned for Maggie, “Um, yeah. She’s just having some family troubles and needs a place to crash”

Kara nodded her head, “Of course she can stay, it’s your home” Alex frowned at Kara’s comment.

“It’s your home too” Alex didn’t want Kara to think that this wasn’t her home.

Kara didn’t mean anything by what she said, “I didn’t mean it like that” Kara replied tiredly, “Maggie is always welcome” she didn’t know Maggie too well, but she made Alex happy, and that was enough for Kara to warm up to her.

Alex noticed the exhausted look in Kara’s eyes, her sister didn’t get any sleep, “Kara, did you get any sleep last night?”

“I don’t think I will ever be getting any sleep after what I just saw” Kara replied sarcastically

Alex didn’t find her sarcasm very amusing, “Kara” She said seriously, “You’re looking thinner than usual, did you eat anything today or yesterday?”

“Psssshhh… I ate a tray of potstickers. Those were really good potstickers, I think Winn waited for the fresh ones. The fresh ones are always the best” Kara rambled on.

“Okay” Alex cut her sister off and started to push her sister to her bed, “You are going to sleep” she said as tucked her sister into bed, “And when you wake up, there will be food on the table”

“Potstickers?” Kara asked hopefully

Alex shook her head, “You can’t keep eating pot stickers”

Kara let out a soft huffing noise. Alex wandered how Kara could do this. She had so many different sides to her. Sometimes, Kara was happy, childish, innocent and bundle of joy. Other times, she was the girl who had watched her planet burn in front of her very own eyes.

“How’s Lena?” Alex asked quietly, she thought maybe she could distract Kara from thinking about her fears of sleeping, by talking to her.

“She’s trying to be strong” Kara mumbled softly, “She’s using anger to hide her feelings… but I know the truth… deep down, she’s scared. Scared of how things will change for her…” her voice turned into a slur as her eyes started to close.

Alex smiled as she watched Kara fall asleep talking about Lena, she ought to get to know Lena Luthor. Alex tucked the strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

Alex carefully stood up from the bed, trying not to wake her sister up. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey Guys! I am officially back with no exams… and I’m certain I failed them all….. But on the bright side, I got 2 weeks of holiday which is perfect! Because in 2 weeks, SUPERGIRL and all the other DC shows will be coming out and I am very excited to see Lena's relationship with super friends and Kara to develop.
> 
> Over the 3 weeks, I’ve been thinking about how I’m going to be ending this story…. And I have an idea. I want to write a sequel to this story but in order to do so, I need to wait for season 3 to come out for Supergirl along with all the other shows.
> 
> I would tell you my idea for the sequel… but I don’t know if you want one or not… because the sequel will have a lot of changes….
> 
> But… Don’t worry, I’m currently writing Chapter 26 and I can say that I am not even close to ending it… 
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for Long Message and I hope you have a good day and enjoy the chapter. Bye!!!!

**_ Chapter 19 _ **

 

For the first time in weeks, Kara woke up on her own, without any nightmares plaguing her sleep. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked around the room. The house was dark which meant that she was asleep for a while.

Kara pushed the covers off of her and looked at the clock on Alex’s desk, it was 7 pm which meant that she had been asleep for 10 hours.

She stretched her limbs and grabbed her phone before opening the door and walking down the stairs, as she walked down the stairs, she let out another yawn.

“Did someone have a good sleep?” Alex asked as she walked to the stair case when she heard her sister walking.

Kara nodded her head with a beaming smile on her face, she felt better and less sluggish, “Yes” She said softly, she noticed another person cooking in the kitchen, “Is Eliza home?”

Alex raised her eyebrow in confusion, “No… Maggie’s cooking dinner”

“Maggie?” Kara asked in confusion, it took her a couple seconds for her to realise what she had seen when she had walked into the house, “Oh my Rao” she muttered as she shut her eyes while shaking her head.

Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s reaction, she wandered if Kara was too tired to remember that Maggie was staying over for a while, “Kara… you’re okay with Maggie staying over, right?”

Kara nodded her head, she didn’t forget the conversation that she and Alex had, “Of course” she replied, she pointed her nose in the air and smelt the foreign food that was coming from the kitchen, “What is she cooking?”

Alex cringed when she remembered Maggie offering to cook dinner, “Vegetarian Stew” she said with disgust.

Kara tilted her head in curiosity, she never tried vegetarian stew and wandered whether it was nice or not, “Sounds… healthy”

Alex nodded her head, she knew that Kara wouldn’t like it, only because Kara preferred junk food, “Trust me it is” she muttered, she looked at Kara and made sure that she didn’t look too tired, “you sure you’re okay? No nightmares?”

Kara shook her head and started to walk towards the kitchen, “Nope” she said happily, she knew that the nightmares weren’t going to stay away for that long, but she was glad that she finally got some sleep.

Before Alex could ask again, just to make sure, Kara walked into the kitchen to see Maggie scooping stew into 3 bowls.

“Hey Kara” Maggie said excitedly, she was hoping this dinner wouldn’t be too awkward. This was also a good way to get to know Kara, “Sleep well?”

“Yep” Kara smiled happily, she sat down on the chair and excitedly picked up her spoon, although she waited for Maggie and Alex to sit down before she ate her food because it was good manners.

She was curious as to why Maggie was acting so excited to see her.

Alex sat down and picked up her spoon, she dipped her spoon in the stew and watched the chunks fall off of her spoon, “Why couldn’t we order pizza”

Maggie shot her a glare, “Quit complaining and eat your food”, Maggie looked over at Kara and watched the petite girl gulf down the food as if her life depended on it. Alex was also surprised that Kara was eating the food as if she hadn’t eaten for days… which she hasn’t, “See, at least Kara appreciates my food”

Kara poured herself some more stew into her own bowl, in all honesty, she didn’t like the stew, but she was hungry.

“That’s because she’s hungry” Alex retorted as she stabbed the carrot with her spoon, “She will literally consume everything and anything that is edible”

Maggie rolled her eyes and ate her food, she thought it tasted amazing, “Whatever, at least I’m staying fit for the big game on Friday”

Alex bit into the carrot and didn’t think it was that bad, “Well, I can still eat pizza and kick balls at the same time”

Maggie chuckled at Alex’s comment, she looked back at Kara who was already on her 4th bowl. _How did someone eat that many bowls?_ She decided to get pass her initial shocked reaction and decided to engage in conversation with her, “Will you be coming to the game?”

Kara looked up from her bowl and swallowed the chunk of carrot in her mouth before talking, “Yep”

Alex shook her head, “No you’re not” she said casually. Kara turned to Alex with confusion.

“Yes… I am” Kara argued, she wasn’t sure why Alex was saying that she wasn’t going, “Unless you don’t want me to go?” she asked with a hint of sadness.

Alex shook her head, “It’s not that I don’t want you to go Kara… you can’t be at the game and be at Lena's at the same time. You’re going to her father’s funeral on Friday”

Kara frowned in confusion, she didn’t know that Lionel’s funeral was Friday, so how did Alex know, “Wait, how do you know about the date of the funeral when I didn’t?”

 “Winn called you a couple hours ago and said that the funeral was on Friday” Alex shrugged casually while slurping her soup.

Kara was even more confused, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You were asleep” Alex replied, “You needed your sleep”, this was literally the only time Kara got some sleep. She was starting to wander why the nightmares start to come more frequently.

“Since when did you and Winn get so close?” Kara grumbled in annoyance as she poured herself a 5th bowl, leaving Maggie surprised that Kara could still eat. Kara wasn’t jealous that Winn and Alex were getting along, she was annoyed at the fact that Winn had confided in Alex about his concerns about Kara.

Alex ignored her question, “How were you planning on going to the funeral and going to game at the same time?” Alex asked as she took another bite of the stew.

“Well I was planning on f—” Alex kicked Kara under the table, she knew what Kara was going to say and needed to remind her that Maggie didn’t know.

“Ouch” Kara exclaimed in shock, of course it didn’t hurt, and she wasn’t sure why she said ouch, “What was that for?”

“Calm down, that didn’t hurt” Alex grumbled softly. Maggie didn’t think it was possible to watch the sisters bicker, for some reason, she thought that they were the type of sisters to never fight… or even throw insults at one another. But here they were, bickering over going to a soccer game, like normal sisters.

She always thought Alex was like a mum taking care of Kara. She hated that Alex adopted that responsibility.

Maggie decided to change the topic before Alex could kick Kara under the table again, “So, Kara, um, I’d like to thank you”

Alex stopped glaring at Kara for being so oblivious to the fact that Maggie didn’t know that she was an alien, and faced her girlfriend. Kara also stopped glaring at Alex for kicking her under the table for no reason, and faced Maggie.

“What for?” Kara asked with confusion, as far as she knew, she did nothing for Maggie that deserved her gratitude.

“Letting me stay over. I know that I’m intruding on your house and al—”

Kara quickly waved her hand in the air, “Really it’s fine, plus it’s not really my house” she replied nonchalantly.

Maggie stared at Kara with confusion while Alex looked at her sister with a sudden soft expression, “Kara” she said softly. Maggie looked at her girlfriend and noticed the way her expression changed, _she wasn’t mad but she was definitely feeling guilty… but why?_

Maggie didn’t understand why Kara would say this wasn’t her home, and she wasn’t sure why Alex felt guilty or even sympathetic towards her sister.

“What?” Kara asked innocently. This technically wasn’t her house, she didn’t grow up in it, she didn’t have any child hood memories like Alex and the Danvers did. She had no real attachment to the house itself. But to Alex, the house symbolised her childhood, this was the house that she was brought up in.

Kara looked around the table, she saw Maggie looking at Alex with confusion and concern, while Alex was staring at her with guilt in her eyes, “Alex, I just meant that… this place, this house, will always be your home”

“It’s your home to Kara” Alex argued, she was pretty sure she had said the exact same thing to Kara a few hours ago.

Maggie was still sitting their quietly, trying to understand what was going on.

“I know” Kara muttered, “but you grew up here Alex, you have memories in here. You spent your whole life in this house, you have scars on the wall that will forever mark your existence and your attachment to this house”

“And what? This house means nothing to you?” Alex asked with a bit of offence

“Of course, this house means something to me… I just meant... this house, holds more significance to you, then it does for me” Kara muttered, if the Danvers decided to move away into a different house, then Kara wouldn’t have much of problem with that, but Alex would. She would fight to keep this place because it was _her_ house.

Plus, she didn’t really care about the house itself, she cared about the people living inside of the house.

Alex still didn’t understand why Kara wouldn’t consider this house to be _her_ house, “This house holds just as much significance for you, as it does for me”, she wanted Kara to feel like this, house, made out of wood, was her house.

Maggie was confused as to why the Danvers were fighting over a house, she knew there was something deep rooted than a plain old house. But she didn’t know what. From the conversation, she had gathered that Kara hadn’t lived in this house her whole life, which meant that she and Alex weren’t always together. Maggie then assumed that Kara was Alex’s long-lost sister.

“No it doesn’t” Kara replied, she didn’t mean to sound rude or ungrateful, but it was the truth, “From the day you were born, you were brought home into this house. Jeremiah recorded your height since the day you were able to walk, onto these walls. This was… _the_ first place that you could call home, which makes it _your_ house but my home…. My house is…” Kara bit her lip before she could finish it.

It didn’t matter how long it had been, it was still hard for her to say it out loud.

Alex watched the layers of sadness cloud over Kara’s features, which made her feel instantly guilty for not thinking about Kara’s house on krypton, she reached out to grab Kara’s hand but before she could, Kara suddenly stood up to leave, “May I be excused?”

Maggie and Alex both looked up at Kara, even though Kara was upset and already standing up to leave, she still used her manners.

“Yeah” Alex muttered as Kara walked up the stairs back into her room, but before Kara left she quickly turned back to Maggie.

“Thank you for the meal” Kara was upset, not at Alex, but at the images of her house on krypton. The memories that associated itself with the house… the house that she will never see again.

Alex waited for Kara to go upstairs before slapping her forehead, “I’m such an idiot” she muttered to herself. She almost forgot that Maggie didn’t know that Kara was adopted. 

Maggie felt responsible for their fight, “I’m sorry” she apologised as she rubbed Alex’s back.

Alex turned her head to look at her girlfriend, she felt bad that Maggie was forced to witness there…fight? But it wasn’t a fight… “For what?”

“For bringing up the topic” Maggie replied, she felt bad for bring up a topic that caused the sister to fight. In all honesty, she thought that Kara was being a little ungrateful.

Alex shook her head and began to straighten her back, “You didn’t start anything, this was a conversation that Kara and I had to have at some point, and apparently that time was tonight”

Maggie bit her lip, trying to stop herself from saying something disrespectful, Alex noticed the look on her girlfriend’s face and sighed, “Say it” Alex muttered, she wanted her to speak her mind.

“It’s harsh” Maggie stated honestly, Alex wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear what Maggie wanted to say, but she chose to stay silent and let Maggie state her thoughts.

Maggie took a deep sigh, “I know a lot of people who have… loss their homes… and I know a lot more who wished they had a family… a family like yours”

Alex was now invested in what Maggie was trying to say, “What do you mean?”

Maggie wasn’t sure how-to word it, she didn’t want to offend Alex by offending her sister, “I just mean… Kara has everything. She has a mum who loves her, and an _amazing_ sister who would die for her… yet she… she makes it seem like she has nothing…”

Alex clenched her jaw, if this was anyone else, she would’ve shouted at them to go to hell, and say that they knew nothing about her sister… but Maggie didn’t understand. She couldn’t understand. 

She couldn’t understand that Kara had lost everything and no matter how hard Alex, or Eliza tried, no one could replace that void that took residence in Kara’s heart.

No-one could.

Alex was contemplating whether to tell Maggie about Kara’s adoption… but she didn’t want Kara to feel like… an outsider. Kara was her sister, adopted or not, and telling people that Kara was adopted wasn’t going to make Kara feel any better.

Maggie could sense that Alex was mad at her, the way she bit her inner cheek and the shaking fist, “I shouldn’t have said that… I’m sorry”

“I can’t be the one to tell you” Alex whispered softly, she couldn’t be the one to tell Maggie Kara’s story, “You don’t know Kara, you don’t know what she has been through, hell… I don’t even know what she’s been through”

Maggie didn’t know what to say or do, she had never seen her girlfriend look so sad and guilty. This is what made Maggie mad, the fact that Alex was always the one to feel guilty while Kara got to spend her day without a care in the world with a smile plastered on her face.

But, deep down, Maggie knew there was something else going on, the Danvers sisters were hiding a secret, something potentially big. But Maggie isn’t one to pry, so she allowed Alex to keep her secret to herself.

“I will clean this up, while you go talk to your sister”, Maggie may not understand their relationship and why Alex was so protective over Kara, but she knew that Alex would beat herself up.

Alex shook her head, “No I will clean up. You… will go to the couch, pick a movie and eat some more ice cream” she knew that Kara needed some time to sort through her memories. She knew taking about krypton, or anything related to her place of origin, would trigger memories, whether they were good or bad.

“We are going to get fat if we keep eating ice-cream” Maggie muttered with a smile, she was testing to see if Alex was mad at her, and if she was then she would leave. She shouldn’t stay in this house, especially if Alex was mad at her.

“It balances out the vegan food that you keep feeding me” Alex replied sarcastically as she stood up and started cleaning the table.

Maggie muttered, “You liked it, don’t act like you didn’t”, she was a bit surprised by Alex’s sarcasm, she assumed that Alex would scream at her or even threaten her, but that didn’t happen.

\--00—

Kara went back upstairs and put her earphones in, hoping that the music would stop the emotions flowing through her body.

She hated how sensitive she was being, she hated that she may have hurt Alex’s feelings. She felt selfish…

She grabbed the pencil on her desk and decided to draw. Drawing was the only way she could cope with these emotions that suddenly flowed through her, she wasn’t sure what she was going to draw…

But drawing brought back memories, memories that she wished she could bury… memories that she wished she could relive….

_“Jax, we’re going to get in trouble” A 6 years old Kara shouted at her older brother who was 10 years old._

_Jax shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his younger sister, “Kira is keeping mom and dad distracted, it will be fine”, he put his hand out, gesturing for Kara to grab his hand so he could lift her up. Kara was too short to climb up the ledge that led to the laboratory._

_Kara crossed her arms stubbornly and shook her head, “No” she muttered stubbornly. Jax couldn’t get mad at his younger sister, he let out a small chuckled._

_“I thought you wanted to learn about that stars?” Jax asked, he knew that Kara wouldn’t go unless he tempted her._

_Kara opened her mouth to argue, but then she remembered that she did in fact say that, “But mum and dad said that we can’t go into the Celestial room without supervision”_

_Jax rolled his eyes, “I’m supervising you” he replied, “Come on Kara, it’s more beautiful at night then it is in the day”_

_“Mum said someone mature” Kara spat back adorably._

_“I am mature” Jax shot back at his sister with offence. Kara rolled her eyes at her brother and shook her head. He let out a sigh, “You leave me no choice Kara” he muttered softly._

_Kara raised her eyebrow at him, “What do you mean?”_

_“I guess have to do it…” Jax spoke dramatically, “I will take Krypto and feed him to the dragons” he said as he pretended to do an evil smile and an evil laugh._

_Kara mouth dropped in disbelief, “No!” She shouted, “Krypto’s my puppy, he’s not dragon food” she shouted back her brother with tears in her eyes at the thought of her puppy being eaten by a scary dragon._

_Jax eyes suddenly widened as he saw his sister’s lips tremble, threatening to cry, “Oh no” he muttered to himself, he didn’t mean to make her cry, “No, No Kara, I didn’t mean it” he quickly said_

_“Apologise to Krypto” Kara mumbled softly as she wiped her tear away._

_Jax looked around the room to find the small puppy, “Krypto isn’t even here”_

_“APOLOGISE!” Kara shouted angrily_

_“Okay jeeze” He said as he put his hand up in his defence, “I’m… I’m sorry Krypto”_

_And just like that Kara started to smile again, as if nothing happened._

_“Now will you please come with me to the Celestial Laboratory” Jax muttered as he stuck out his hand._

_Kara was still being stubborn, but after a few seconds of glaring at her older brother, she finally sighed in defeat, “Fine”, She grabbed her brother’s hand and climbed up the ledge._

_They walked into the planetary room that had metal seals on the pane of glass. Jax walked over to the controls and pressed a button that lifted the metal seals up, which revealed the galaxy._

_This was the room where you came to observe the different stars, planets, moons and suns. The room was built to simulate the experience of being out of space._

_Jax pointed to a beautiful planet that was orbiting the star, Rao, “Do you remember what that planet is called?”_

_“The planet Boron” Kara said confidently as she looked up at her brother with an adorable smile, “The planet closest to the sun of Rao_

_Jax nodded his head, he pointed the blue star, all the way in the distance, “How about that one?”_

_Kara squinted her eyes, trying to see the planet that her brother was pointing at, but she couldn’t see it._

_“I can’t see it” Kara pouted sadly._

_Suddenly, the image got bigger. Both Jax and Kara turned around to see who had zoomed in on the planet._

_“That is called planet Earth” a sudden voice from behind spoke._

_“Dad!” Kara and Jax shouted out in surprise_

_“What did we say about sneaking into the celestial laboratory without our supervision?” Alura asked as she appeared from behind her husband with Kira standing next to her._

_“Kira” Jax shouted at his twin sister, “You were supposed to keep them occupied”, Alura and Zor-El both raised their eyebrow at their eldest son._

_“Why don’t you try to convince mum and dad that there’s a dragon loose in the science lab?” Kira retorted back at her twin brother._

_Alura shook her head but smiled at her children, “Planet Earth is a primitive planet that is inhabited by a unique race” she said as she grabbed Kira’s hand and walked her down the stairs to where Kara and Jax were._

_She sat down on the stairs and gestured for her kids sit with her, Zor-El followed his wife and sat down next to her._

_Kara ran into her father’s arms and at on his lap while Alura held onto the twins. The family stared at the planet Earth._

_“Who remembers how far Earth is from krypton?” Jor-El asked_

_“27.1 Light Years” Both Jax and Kira shouted out at the same time while glaring at each other._

_Jor-El nodded his head proudly at his children, “Can we visit this planet?” Kara asked her father, how could he say not to her when she smiled like that._

_“One day, Kara… we will go as a family”_

Kara broke out of her memory when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She pulled out her earphones and turned around to see her sister.

“How are you not deaf yet?” Alex muttered

“I don’t think it’s possible for me get deaf on this planet” Kara replied as she closed her art book before Alex could see her drawing of her family. This art book was private to her, she didn’t show any of the drawing to Alex or even to Clark.

And Alex respected Kara’s privacy.

Alex rolled her eyes and sat down on Kara’s bed, “Hey… so um, Im so—”

Kara immediately cut her off, “No apologises” she didn’t want Alex to apologise for something that she didn’t do wrong, “You didn’t do anything wrong”

“Bu—”

“No” Kara said firmly, she got up and sat next to her sister, “You did nothing wrong, I just got upset for no reason”

“It wasn’t for no reason” Alex argued, Kara had every right to be upset, “Kara…” she thought of something to say without it coming off as an apology but couldn’t think of something to say.

“I just…” Kara thought about she was going to say this, “I am grateful… really I am… and I’m sorry if I don’t show it enough” she knew what Maggie thought of her, and she hate how Lillian’s words about her being ungrateful, managed to strike a chord in her heard.

“Kara, I know that you are grateful and you show how grateful you are, every day. You put on a smile and act like a complete dork so others don’t feel what you feel. You try every day to make someone smile, because you know how hard and exhausting it can be, to be lonely, scared and afraid”

Kara looked up at her sister with a small smile on her face, Alex somehow managed to help her through her sea of dark thoughts and guilt. She knew exactly what to say and what to do.

Kara nodded her head, “But just so you know… I do like this house, but… this house means nothing to me without you or Eliza. You, Eliza, Winn and Lena, are my home” she said softly.

A small grin crept on Alex’s face, this was the perfect time to tease her sister, “Lena huh?”, she laughed when she saw Kara’s cheek turn red, “You know, I didn’t think it was possible for a Kryptonian to turn as red as a tomato”

Kara softly hit Alex’s arm, “Stop” she said while blushing, Kara decided to change the topic before Alex could tease her again, “That Vegan stew tasted…. Healthy” she muttered, which earned a chuckled from Alex.

“I knew you didn’t like it” Alex accused, “So why’d you eat 5 bowls?”

“I was hungry” Kara replied with the shrug of her shoulders, “Plus it wasn’t disgusting, it was… unique”

“That’s one way to describe her cooking” Alex muttered

“How’s your wrist?” Kara mumbled sadly, Alex honestly forgot about her bruised wrist. It wasn’t that bad and it barely hurt.

“it’s fine Kara” Alex was hoping that Kara forgot about it, “it’s already healing”

Kara wasn’t convinced and Alex could tell, she decided to change the topic just like Kara had, “Do you want to join Maggie and I for a movie?” Alex asked

Kara shook her head, in all honesty she didn’t want to sit on that couch anymore, “No thank you” she replied while cringing at the memory of that couch.

Plus, she knew that Maggie didn’t like her. She could feel how uncomfortable Maggie was whenever she entered a room.

Alex didn’t want to exclude Kara just because Maggie was here, “Are you sure? I mea—”

“After what I saw happened on that couch, I don’t think I even want to go near it” Kara said sarcastically. Alex had almost forgotten what Kara had witnessed. Her face started to turn bright red as Kara smiled at her sister’s embarrassment.

“We can sit on the floor” Alex suggested

“Alex” Kara said firmly, “I’m fine, go downstairs and watch a movie with your girlfriend. Just don’t stay up to late, we have school tomorrow”

“Okay Mom” Alex replied as she stood up to go down stairs, “Are you su—”

Kara threw a pillow at her sister, gesturing for her to get out, “The next one is coming for your head”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! Thanks for the reviews and comments. How'd you guys like the chapter? There will be some more angst coming in later chapters, along with some action-ish.

_** Chapter 20 ** _

_ 4 days have passed… _

Tomorrow was Lionel Luthor's funeral. Lena didn't go to school for the past 4 days, the main reason being, to avoid the public.

Word got out that the infamous Lionel Luthor had passed away, which practically meant, reporters and every news channel, had been swarming their house, trying to get some sort of information. But that didn't stop Kara and Winn from going over to her house every day after school.

Kara was tapping her foot impatiently against the floor board, she couldn't wait to get out of this class. Art was usually her favourite class, but the class was dragging on, for what seemed like forever.

She wanted to see Lena already, she knew that Lena was nervous and scared about tomorrow. She knew how confronting it can be, to go to a funeral.

Going to a funeral, was like accepting the fact that the person who you love, was gone. That things from then on, were going to be different.

"Isn't this like, your fifth drawing of Lena this week?" James interrupted Kara's thoughts. Kara snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at the drawing, she didn't realise that she was drawing Lena, in all honesty, she didn't know she was drawing at all. Her face went red when she realised that she was drawing a sleeping Lena.

Kara could tell how tired Lena has been, she was barely sleeping and barely eating. It made her heart clench at the thought of Lena waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare.

Last night, Lena had fallen asleep on her shoulders when they were watching a movie, so Kara carried Lena upstairs and tucked her in. She wanted to stay and chase the demons that were dwelling in the depths of Lena's mind, but she couldn't.

Lex and Lillian were still sceptical about Kara, especially Lillian. Lex understood that Kara was helping his little sister, he had been watching his sister for the past few days and the only time Lena smiled or face lit up, was when she was with Kara.

Lillian on the other hand, apparently didn't like the idea of Lena having a girlfriend, she believed that Kara was only manipulating her to get into the family mansion.

Lena had multiple fights with her mother about this, and it only added to her stress. Kara didn't want to add to Lena's worries, so she avoided Lillian at all costs, which usually meant that she couldn't stay over.

Kara closed her artbook with a flustered face, "Pssssshhhh, no", not many people knew that Kara and Lena were dating.

James had his suspicions, "Does Miss Danvers have a crush on Lena?" James teased, he loved teasing Kara about Lena, her face always turned bright red whenever he mentioned her name.

Kara buried her head in her hands with embarrassment, she could feel her face reddening at the mention of Lena's name, she didn't know why she was acting so flustered, "Dontyouhavesomethingbettertodo"

James couldn't understand a single word that Kara was saying, "Can you repeat that? Preferably with you head out of your hands"

Kara lifted her head up, "Don't you have something better to do?"

James laughed, "Probably, but I prefer teasing you. It's a lot more entertaining", Kara was like a little sister that he never had. He spent more and more time with her and Winn.

Kara rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure how she and James had gotten so close, "I'm glad you find this so amusing"

James shook her head with amusement, he took another look at Kara's face and noticed how pale she was, "Hey" he gently touched her shoulders causing Kara to look up at him while tilting her head, "I know that you're taking care of Lena and all… but make sure your taking care of yourself"

Kara was taken back by James concern, she wandered if she looked as tired as she felt, but she quickly brushed it off, "I am, did you know that the Luthor's have something called a house servant?"

James wasn't all that surprised, someone who owned a mansion and a big company, is bound to have a house servant, "Why is that so surprising to you?"

Kara was confused as to how this was such a common thing, "They're being treated like slaves", James was taken back my statement.

He couldn't help but smile at Kara's innocent statement, he knew that she didn't mean anything by it, but if she said that to anyone else, they'd probably take offence to that, "They're being paid Kara, and they're being treat like human beings, they're not slaves"

Kara wasn't too sure about James argument, but she was glad that she was able to divert his attention away from her exhaustion.

The bell rung which indicated the end of school, and Kara couldn't be more excited to leave. She was nervous to see Lena, she was always afraid of saying the wrong thing that could potentially hurt her.

"You coming?" James asked

Kara shook her head, Winn was probably outside waiting for her, "I need to go see Alex and then visit Lena"

James nodded his head, he swung his bag over his shoulder, "Alright, well give Lena my condolences"

Kara was confused, how was she to give Lena his condolences, but she waved goodbye to him either way. She let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, she still hadn't gotten much sleep. She found out, that she could only get a good night sleep when she was exhausted to the point where her own brain couldn't produce any dreams.

She decided to go see Alex before she went to Lena's. Alex was going through a rough patch with Maggie. It wasn't their relationship that was rough, it was the fact that Maggie's father was making things complicated.

Kara went outside and onto the fields where her sister had her P.E class. She saw Maggie and Alex laughing and talking. The sight of them made her smile, she looked over to the new P.E teacher who was looking at her with suspicion…

Kara ignored his look and waved at Alex to get her attention, "Al" she called out to her sister. Alex looked away from Maggie and smiled at the sight of her sister.

"I will meet you are the car babe" Alex muttered as she planted a kiss down on Maggie's lips before heading over to her sister.

Things with Maggie and Kara were… civil.

Maggie barely spoke to Kara, the only times she did was to say “good morning”, “Good Night”, “Need a lift?”.

Alex wished that she could get Maggie to understand, to understand that Kara didn’t have everything. She wanted Maggie to know that Kara lost everything before her eyes.

If Maggie understood that Kara had nothing, she literally watched her life, her whole world crumble before her bare-naked eyes, then Maggie would understand why Kara acted so care-free, and energetic all the time.

Kara raised her eyebrow at her sister, she could hear her sister's thumping heartbeat, she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or because of the dinner that was happening tonight, "You nervous?"

Alex let out a shaky sigh, she was glad that Kara couldn’t read her thoughts but she decided to use the excuse of the dinner happening tonight, "Pft, me? Nervous? No… well, actually, yes", Maggie's mother had suggested that they meet this… Alex person. Plus, it was the only way that Maggie agreed to see her parents.

Her mother has been worried sick about Maggie, while her father was just stubborn and angry. Maggie had warned Alex that her mum will be low-key homophobic while her father will send judgemental glares and comments in their face.

"They already hate me" Alex muttered, she didn't talk to Maggie about her fears because she knew that Maggie was already freaking out about this dinner.

Kara shook her head, "They don't hate you, they don't even know you"

"I'm a lesbian, that's already enough reason for them to hate me" Alex muttered, she honesty hated Maggie's parents. She didn't understand how they could… hate someone just because they like the same gender. There was no logical answer to that.

Kara gave her sister a small smile, "I know, some people are just so narrow minded that they aren't able to see that love… is just love. Gender doesn't matter when it comes to love", homophobia wasn't a concept known on her planet.

Alex loved the way Kara saw things, she didn't care about the social norms or what other people thought. She believed that Love is Love, and that's the end of it. If you love someone, then you should be with them.

Some people may call her naïve, hell, sometimes Alex thought that, but Kara didn’t know how this world worked.

She had only been here for 3 years, and she spent those 3 years trying to learn English and the social customs.

"Not everyone is amazingly open-minded like you" Alex commented, Kara shrugged her shoulders and fiddled with her glasses.

Alex looked at Kara with a sudden concern when she took in Kara's pale face and tired eyes, "Kara…"

Kara knew that tone, she knew that her sister was worried about her wellbeing. Kara woke up on Sunday night, screaming.

This caused Maggie to wake up from the couch, believing someone was getting murdered. Alex had calmed Maggie down, saying that her sister was having a nightmare, before running upstairs to console her shaking sister.

Kara was grateful that Maggie never brought the topic up but she felt like she put Maggie in an uncomfortable postion.

"I'm fine" Kara waved her hand in the air to shrug of Alex's concerns, but Alex wasn't having it.

"Kara, I know you've been avoiding proper sleep for the past few days because you were afraid of waking up Maggie" Alex noticed the way Kara acted, she hated bothering other people and her sister most definitely hated being a burden.

Kara let out a huff of disagreement, "What? No... I have been getting enough sleep You-you haven’t been getting enough sleep"

Alex gave her a bored expression while crossing her arms, she cocked an eyebrow and waited for Kara to stop rambling, “Done with your excuses?”

Kara closed her mouth and let out a sigh, “I will get some sleep once I know Lena is okay”, she didn’t only stay awake because of Maggie, she also stayed awake to keep an eye on Lena.

Alex knew about Kara’s late-night trips, she would sneak out of the window to visit Lena at night, her sister tried to be discreet, but she was never good at it. 

“Kara, I don’t think Lena will ever be… okay… and I don’t think you can stay awake forever” Alex replied.

“I can try” Kara replied, Alex shot her a glare that said, ‘ _Don’t be silly’,_ she let out sigh, “Fine, I will try to get some sleep”

Alex knew that Kara wouldn’t, she knew her sister too well, “I prefer not to be lied to”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Keyword is try” she replied back, “Don’t you have to go now?”

Alex rolled her eyes, she could feel the nerves creeping from within, “I’m scared… but I know that Maggie is even more scared…”

Kara wished she could help them, she wished she could change Maggie’s fathers and mothers mind, “It’s okay to be scared, you don’t have to hide your fears from Maggie, I’m sure she will understand… just be there for her, and let her know she even if things at home aren’t the best, she will always have place at our house”

Alex smiled when Kara said, ‘our house’ with no hesitation. A part of her wandered if Kara had heard Maggie accuse Kara of being ungrateful and selfish on Sunday, “Thank you Kara” she said as she hugged her sister, “Call me if you need me”

“You too, if anything goes wrong. I will fly to her house and th—”

“You can stop there” Alex laughed, she knew that Kara would never do that, throw her parents into space, but it was the thought that counts.

\--00—

“Why did we buy 10 boxes of pizza?” Winn asked as he drove to the Luthor mansion with Kara holding 10 pizza boxes in her lap.

Winn eyed Kara’s legs that were shaking up and down, he noticed that she did that every time she entered a car. He wandered if it was a nervous habit of Kara’s or if she was claustrophobic.

He was going to ask Kara about it, but he wasn’t sure if it was rude to ask if someone was claustrophobic or not.

Plus, Kara willingly went into the car every time they had to go visit Lena…. But to be fair, that was only because it was the only way Kara could go see Lena.

Winn then realised that she had never gotten into the same car as Maggie for a ride home, he thought maybe it was because Kara and she didn’t get along very well… which confused him because how could someone not like Kara?

But maybe it was something else…

“I’m pretty sure Lena is getting tired of eating all of those vegetables and soup” Kara replied calmly, she didn’t know how someone could eat so many vegetables on a daily basis.

Winn scoffed, “Unlike you Kara, we need to eat our vegetables to grow. And just because you don’t like vegetables doesn’t mean Lena doesn’t”

Kara let out a groan, “Eating that many vegetables cannot be healthy”, Winn rolled his eyes, Kara didn’t understand the human body at all, “Plus, eating greasy food is good every once in while”

Winn eyed the 10 boxes of Pizza, “Yes, but you literally eat greasy food everyday” he replied as he pulled up on the Luthor’s property, “And I don’t think 10 boxes of pizza is healthy”

Kara passed 5 boxes of pizza to Winn to hold, she climbed out of the car and started to walk to the front door, “Doesn’t affect me” Kara muttered as she knocked on the Luthor’s door.

“Show off” Winn muttered, he waited for someone to open the door but no-one came, “Is anybody home?”

He looked at Kara who lowered her glasses to use her x-ray vision, she saw Lex and Lena who were… talking.

Winn reached to ring the doorbell before Kara could stop him, “Wai—”, but it was too late. Kara could see Lena looking at the door, knowing that her friends were here.

Kara didn’t want to interrupt their conversation but she could already see Lex Luthor heading to the door, Kara quickly put her glasses back on as Lex swung the door open.

“You are misunderstanding the situation” Lex argued with his sister, not bothering to spare a glance at Kara or Winn as he opened the door and walked back to the living room where Lena was.

Kara and Winn entered the house with the boxes of pizzas in their hands, unsure whether to stay or not.

Lena scoffed, “Please tell me how I am misunderstanding the situation. The funeral is tomorrow and you’re deciding to hold a gala? A social event nevertheless, 2 weeks after our father’s death” she shouted angrily

“It’s not a gala” Lex argued tiredly

Lena cocked an eyebrow, “So you aren’t holding a social even where you are going to announce that you are the official business owner of Luthor Corp? Nor are you going to try and suck up to the CEO’s?”

Lex opened his mouth to reply, but couldn’t think of a rebuttal, “Either way, you are obligated to go”

Kara and Winn placed the Pizza on the table. While Winn went to sit down on the couch, Kara walked up to her girlfriend and put her hand on Lena's back, trying to calm her fuming girlfriend by touching her back.

“I am not obligated to do anything” Lena shouted, “And I’m definitely not attending the Gala next week” she argued harshly. She hated social events, especially when it involved people who plastered fake smiles on their faces in order to deceive and manipulate you.

“You don’t have much of a choice” Lex replied calmly, “It’s going to be held at our house”, he did not inform Lena of this plan, “That is the end of this discussion” he said before leaving through the front door.

Lena picked up the pillow on the couch and was going to chuck it at Lex’s bald head, but before she could do so, Kara quickly grabbed the pillow out of her hand and held it to her chest, “I don’t think throwing a pillow at his head will be a good way to end the argument” Kara commented as she threw the pillow at Winn who clumsily caught it.

Lena let out a frustrated sigh before slumping against the couch next to Winn, while burying her face into her hand. Kara sat next to Lena on the opposite side of Winn put her arm around Lena's shoulders.

“Wow, I have witnessed a fight between your family for the 6th time this week… I almost feel like I’m a part of your family” Winn said sarcastically which caused Lena to lift her head from her hands and shoot a glare at Winn.

Kara shook her head at Winn’s comment took in Lena's frustrated face, “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked softly. Lena looked at her girlfriend who had always been by her side.

She felt like she could tell Kara everything, “Lex…” she muttered softly, “He wants to hold a gala next week on Sunday” she looked at Kara who didn’t know what a gala was, “It’s a social celebration”

“Oh” Kara muttered, she knew how much Lena hated going to these social events, “What are you celebrating?”

“Lex’s ownership of Luthorcorp” Lena muttered angrily, she wasn’t jealous of her brother having Luthorcorp, but she was mad that Lex for practically jumping at the opportunity to have the business within his grasp.

Kara nodded her head in understanding, “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to”, she didn’t want Lena to feel uncomfortable.

“Can’t” Lena muttered angrily, “For one it’s being held at my house and for two… it will be bad for the Luthor’s reputation if Lionel’s youngest child doesn’t show up to the gala”

Winn nodded his head understandingly, “How do you feel about tomorrow?” he wasn’t sure if this was a good topic to change to considering it was Lionel’s funeral tomorrow, but he learnt that if he wanted Lena to talk about her feelings, he will have to directly ask her.

Lena shook her head, she honestly didn’t know how she felt, a part of her was scared of going, because going made it real… but another part of her didn’t want to go.

“I don’t know” she muttered, “A part of me… doesn’t want to go to the funeral” she whispered as if it made her a bad person to not want to go, “Does it make me a bad person? Me not wanting to go to my own father’s funeral?”

“Why don’t you want to go?” Winn understood where Lena was coming from, when his mother passed away, a part of him didn’t want to go to the funeral.

Lena took in a deep breath, to think about her answer, trying to make sense of her feelings, “A part of me... is afraid of… how real it is. My father will never be returning home, he will never be able to hold my hand when I’m scared, he will never be able to tell me story about the Greek mythology ever again… but the worst thing…  I could never… ever…be able to hear his voice again”

She tried to hold her tears in, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t… handle how things were going to change. Kara could see Lena trying to hold in her tears, but to no avail.

Kara pulled Lena into her arms, cradling her as she did the night that she found out Lionel had died. She could feel Lena's body shaking as she cried, she knew that Lena hated crying, especially in front of people, but this time, she couldn’t control it.

Winn understood where Lena was coming from, he remembers the day of the funeral. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of people who didn’t care for his mother like he did.

“At my mother’s funeral, a bunch of strangers who I had never met before, came up to me and kept saying, ‘things will get better’ or ‘I know what you’re going through’… it made me so angry” Winn muttered as he remembered these strangers, who decided to come to her funeral, only to make themselves feel better.

“Most of the people who came… only came so they could feel important… it wasn’t for me nor was it for her… it was about their own selfish desires” Winn was angry that day and he took it out on Kara, but luckily for him, Kara stood by his side, she didn’t come for her own selfish desires, she came for him.

Lena understood what Winn meant, “Majority of the people who are invited to my father’s funeral are from big CEO companies… they’re only coming because the media is going to be there and it's a great opportunity for them to get attention” she muttered with disgust.

Kara couldn’t relate to them, she remembered her sister’s funeral, the people there… all of her friends and family, none of them had been there for their own gain. Everyone who gathered at her funeral, respected and loved Kira….

“It doesn’t make you bad person if you don’t want to go” Winn muttered, he grabbed Lena's arm gently, trying to give her some strength, “But just so you know, Kara and I… we are going to be there for you, every step of the way”

Lena didn’t understand how she got so lucky, she had an amazing best friend who gave her great advice, and a caring, beautiful girlfriend who no matter what, knew what to do and say to comfort her.

“Promise?” She muttered weakly, she had never sounded so vulnerable before.

“Promise” Winn replied.

Kara leaned down to kiss Lena on her forehead, “Always and forever” she whispered as she looked in to Lena's emerald green eyes that were misty with tears, “I will never leave you” and Lena knew this was true. No matter what, no matter how wrong, her life becomes, she would always have Kara and Winn by her side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heavy Homophobia…

**_ Chapter 21 _ **

Alex sat on the plain dinner table with Maggie sitting next to her, the awkward silence was almost excruciating. She didn’t know how Maggie handled it.

Maggie’s mother cleared her throat and looked at Alex who was playing with her food, “So, Alex. Tell me about yourself. Maggie never mentioned you before” her voice was attacking, but not at Alex, it was towards her daughter.

Maggie rolled her eyes and bit back a scoff, Alex had told her that she could handle herself if her parents started to attack her.

“There’s not much to tell” Alex replied calmly as she picked up the glass of water, and took a sip of it, trying to get rid of the dryness in her throat.

“I’m sure there is… tell me about your family” she persisted, Maggie wasn’t sure if Alex wanted to talk about her family or if there was even a story to tell.

Alex drank the water and wished it magically turned into alcohol, “Well, my mum is Bio-Engineer who’s currently working in metropolis and my dad is… well, he left us last year out of nowhere, so I don’t really know where or what he is doing” Maggie placed her hand over Alex’s, she knew how Alex felt about her father.

Maggie didn’t need to look up to see her father’s scowling look, but she ignored it.

“Us?” Maggie’s mother asked

“Pardon?” Alex asked with confusion.

“You said us, implying that you and?”

“Oh, I have a little sister named Kara” Alex said, she wasn’t going to say that Kara was adopted, especially when she didn’t tell Maggie.

“Is she a lesbian to?” Maggie’s father quipped in, Alex instantly shot him a glare. She didn’t care if they were attacking her, but no body attacks her sister.

Maggie was also ready to shout at her father for attacking Kara. She and Kara may not talk that much, but she didn’t like the someone picking up on the bubbly little girl. She knew it sounded hypocritical.

Plus, she could tell that something was going on with Kara, she wasn’t sure what. But she remembered the heart wrenching scream that echoed through the house in the middle of the night, the first time she slept at the Danvers house

“John” Maggie’s mother scolded her husband at his harsh tone.

“She has a girlfriend, if that is what you are asking” Alex replied harshly, she didn’t like his tone,

“And that’s really none of your business” Maggie chimed in with an edge to her voice.

John clenched his fists tightly, “It is my business when my daughter is having some weird… fling, with another girl for attention”

“Excuse me?” Maggie shouted at her father with great offence, “You think that I’m dating Alex just for attention?” she shouted angrily. She slammed her palm against the table and stood up from her chair.

John scoffed and stood up from his chair, also slamming his palm against the table, “You never liked girls before, so why now? Why are you acting out?”

Maggie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her father thought that she was just going through some phase, “I’m not acting out for her and the only reason why haven’t dated any other girls yet, is because they weren’t Alex. I love her and if you can’t accept that, then… I don’t want you to be a part of my life”

Alex grabbed her girlfriends hand and gently squeezed it, she knew how hard this was for Maggie.

Alex had talked to her mum about Maggie, she had asked her mother if it was okay for Maggie to stay with them, even if it was for a short period of time. Eliza was barely home, and when she was, she always had to leave early in order to go to work, so she didn’t have a problem with it. Plus, she only wanted Alex to be happy.

She and Maggie had already talked about this, if Maggie’s father couldn’t handle them being together, then she would leave and stay with Alex.

John couldn’t help but scoff, “You are not here to make demands young lady. Stop with this phase of yours and move back in” he shouted angrily.

“If you can’t accept, that I’m in love with a beautiful, fantastic, amazing woman, then I don’t want you in my life” Maggie shouted back.

“You either stop with this… preposterous act or get the hell out of my house, because I will not have a lesbian living under my roof” John screamed, veins were popping out of his head.

“John!” Maggie’s mother shouted at her husband, knowing that he had just went too far.

Maggie couldn’t believe what he just said. She couldn’t believe those words left her own father’s mouth.

She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying, she wasn’t going to break, she wasn’t going to let her father see her broken.

Alex stood up and didn’t bother to keep her anger in check, “You” she pointed her finger at Maggie’s father, “Need to get your head out of your fucking, egotistical ass, and stop treating Maggie like she’s not a human being. She has feelings, she’s a person who has the ability to love, and if you can’t accept who, she chooses to love, then you are worst then I thought” she screamed angrily, she couldn’t believe what he and said to her.

Maggie stared at her girlfriend, and found it how ironic it was. Alex had told her to remain calm and not to lose it, but here she was, screaming at her father, defending her.

Maggie tightened her grip on Alex’s hand trying to tell her it’s okay, but Alex wasn’t having it.

“You corrupted her, you’re the reason why she is acting out” John screamed while pointing his finger at Alex.

Maggie could take her father berating her, but not her girlfriend, “Don’t you get it dad?” Maggie screamed at her father, no longer holding back her anger, “I’m in love with her. You are not listening to me, you never listen to me and I’m sick… of trying to make you understand… “”

“Listening to you?” John scoffed, “I have been listening to you, since the day you were born. You have never showed any indication that you were gay. And even if you were gay, why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you tell me? We could have fixed this”

“Fix what?” Maggie screamed, she wasn’t broken, she didn’t need to be fixed, “The fact that I’m in love with a woman?” she shouted

“The fact that you’re a lesbian” John screamed

Maggie couldn’t believe what she was hearing, these were the words that were coming out of her father’s mouth, the man who was so supposed to love her unconditionally.

“And you wander why I didn’t come out to you” she scoffed, “I always knew that I liked girls but… because of you, because of your stupid homophobic values and traditions, I suppressed those feelings”

“I ignored how I felt even if it made me so… angry and sad… just because I didn’t want to disappoint you. I felt like… I was a freak, that I wasn’t normal because… you made me feel like I would go to hell, by falling in love” Maggie cried

John was too fuelled by anger to see his daughter in pain, “That is stupid” he simply said, “This isn’t about you feeling like a freak or about my religion. This is simply about the fact that you are rebelling against you parents to get attention. Don’t give me that bullshit about you not feeling normal”

“OH MY GOD” She shouted angry, “How would you know?” Maggie screamed through her tears, “How would you know what I’m feeling? You didn’t grow up in a world where loving another person, who happens to be the same gender as you, is wrong. You didn’t have to grow up thinking that… being in love, would send you to hell. You are the reason why I hid myself, you are the reason why… I hated who I was”

For so long, Maggie hated herself, she hated the feelings that she repressed to the depths of her soul. She wanted to do nothing more than to change who she was.

John’s veins were practically throbbing out of his neck, he stared at Maggie with such anger...

This was her father.

The man who taught her how life worked…

She loved him… even if he didn’t love her….

But she was mad, she was angry that he couldn’t understand that this… what she was feeling… was love.

It was no different from a man loving a woman… why couldn’t he understand that?

Why couldn’t he understand her?

She gave her father, one last look, hoping that he would apologise… or change his mind… but he didn’t. Instead, he pointed to the door and said, “Leave, and don’t come back”

\--00—

Alex was still fuming on their way home, she opened the door to her house and angrily slammed the door close once Maggie was in side, “That egotistical bastard. I wanted to stab a god damn fork into his eye”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “I wouldn’t have stopped you if you did”, she muttered/ Alex’s face softened when she heard Maggie’s defeated voice. She walked over to her girlfriend and guided her to the couch.

“Hey” Alex whispered softly, she gently cupped Maggie’s cheek into her hand, “Talk to me” she knew that Maggie needed to let out. She knew that if Maggie had a choice, she would bottle all of her feelings up.

And she didn’t want her to do that. She didn’t want Maggie to close up.

She watched Maggie taking in a shuddering breath, “The thing is… I knew… I just knew what he was going to say. I didn’t expect him to say, ‘I love you even if your gay’ or something like that… but hearing him… telling me to leave… it, hurts… so much more than just leaving” Maggie cried, Alex hated that her father made her feel this way.

“It’s a lot harder than I thought it would be….” Maggie admitted softly, “I want to hate him… I want to tell him to go and fuck himself… but he’s my dad… he was supposed to be the one person who I could count on… who would support me, no matter what…. And my mum she just sat there… letting him say those words…”

Alex pulled Maggie into her chest, allowing her girlfriend to cry as much as she wishes, she remembered what Maggie had screamed at her father. The part about hating herself because she was a lesbian.

“I love you” Alex whispered as Maggie sobbed into her chest, “And I will always love you, for who you are, no matter what”

“You won’t leave me?” Maggie’s voice broke, it sounded so vulnerable, and only broke Alex’s heart even more. Maggie was always the one staying strong, she was also the person who would hold down the fort… but right now, she was the one who was breaking.

“Never” Alex promised, she loved Maggie, and she would die before she let anything happens to her.

Maggie sobbed into Alex’s arm, letting all of her pain and anger out through her tears… she had never felt this way before, so damn hurt and angry.

\--00--

Kara ate the her 20th piece of pizza. Lena was leaning her head on Kara’s shoulders as they watched a movie. The trio had been watching Netflix for the past 4 hours, none of them wanted to leave the couch since they were too comfortable and after that talk, Lena needed some time just to hang out with her friends.

After the movie finished, Winn decided that it was his time to leave, he didn’t want to overstay his welcome, especially when he knew that Lex or Lillian could be home soon, “I should get going” he said, he stood up from the couch.

Lena stood up and hugged her best friend, “I will see you tomorrow” Lena muttered.

Winn nodded his head, “Definitely” after they parted from their hug, he looked at Kara who was still eating pizza her pizza, “You need a ride home?”

Kara looked up, in all honesty, she didn’t want to go, she wanted to stay here with Lena by her side, but she didn’t want to overstay her welcome.

But before Kara could stand up, Lena quickly interrupted, “You know that you can sleep over” she was honestly hoping that she would stay… she wanted her to be here with her.

Kara opened her mouth, ready to argue that she couldn’t possibly overstay her welcome, but then she saw the look of hope in Lena's eyes and a small smile crept on her face, “It’s okay Winn” Kara stood up from the couch and pulled her friend into a hug, “I will see you tomorrow okay?”

Winn nodded his head and pulled away from the hug, “Your dress is already here and waiting” he knew that there was a chance of Kara staying with Lena tonight, so he asked Alex if she could grab Kara’s dress. He gave Lena the plastic bag that had Kara’s dress in it.

“Thank you, I’ll see you tomorrow” Kara said as she waved Winn goodbye. After they said their goodbyes, Kara fell back against the couch.

She looked at Lena who was staring at her with complete adoration, she couldn’t stop her face from heating up under Lena's beautiful stare, “Is there something on my face?” Kara asked as she patted her face trying to find the source of Lena's stare.

“No” Lena muttered softly, she didn’t know how Kara did it. “How do you do it?” she asked softly. Lena knew that she wasn’t the easiest person to read… but somehow Kara read her like an open book.

Kara stopped patting her face down, and looked at Lena, she tilted her head, “Do what? Did I do something wrong? Am I over staying my welcome? Oh my Rao, I totally mis—”

Lena placed her hand over Kara’s stopping her from her adorable ramble mode, “Kara” Kara broke out from her ramble and stared into her eyes. Lena knew that Kara knew everything about her… but she knew nothing of Kara. She wished she knew more about her…but would it be rude to ask her of her past.

Kara noticed Lena biting her lip, trying to think of what to say, she gave her a small comforting smile and entwined her fingers with Lena's, “You can ask me anything” she knew that Lena was curious, how could she not be? She was an alien for Rao’s sake.

Lena didn’t want to be insensitive and she didn’t want to bring up the Kara’s haunting past. She knew Kara’s experiences must’ve been traumatic, nobody had eyes like hers. Filled with pain, misery, betrayal, sorrow, guilt. It was well hidden, underneath all that happy sunny exterior.

“Never mind” Lena quickly said while shaking her head, she shifted her body so she was now facing the tv, “Let’s watch another movie, preferably not a Disney movie because you start to believe that Disney princesses are real but they’re not. We could watch Forrest Gump, that’s a great movie. You will lea—”

Kara quickly grabbed the tv remote from Lena's hand and got into a position that allowed her to look at Lena's facial expression. She wasn’t good at reading facial expressions, but Lena was different.

She was able to tell what Lena was thinking, “Usually I’m the one doing the rambling” Kara commented as she turned off the tv.

“Why’d you do that?” She knew exactly why Kara did that.

“Lena” Kara’s voice was soft and delicate, she was almost encouraging Lena to ask her question, “You can ask me anything”

Lena bit her lip, unsure if that was true. She wanted to ask Kara about her mother’s funeral, what it was like for her… but that would bring bad memories for her and she didn’t want to trigger those memories.

“Don’t worry about it… I don’t want to pry” she muttered softly

“Lena” Kara said softly, “Ask the question” she knew that he had something to do with her past but she wanted Lena to feel comfortable around her.

Lena hesitated… she wanted sure if she should be direct about it, “Ummm… I was going to ask what it was like for you… to go to your mother’s funeral”, she noted how Kara’s gaze instantly dropped and contorted into something painful, “You don’t have to answer, I shouldn’t have asked”

Kara shook her head, she knew that Lena's question was going to be personal yet she still encouraged her to ask. She wanted to tell Lena, especially if it helped her, but there was nothing to tell. She didn’t have the option of going to her mother’s funeral, her mother didn’t even have a proper burial, nor did the children, mothers and fathers of krypton.

“It's…” She wasn’t sure how to word it, how did she explain to someone, that her home planet had exploded moments before she left her planet. Lena put her hand over Kara’s, encouraging her that it’s okay, “My planet…it um… “ she couldn’t do it, she couldn’t say it out loud. It still hurt to say.

Lena felt guilty, she saw the broken look in Kara’s eyes and wished she hadn’t asked the question. She just had to open her big curious mouth and asked, “Ka—” before she could finish her apology Kara quickly squeezed her hand.

“My mum” Kara muttered softly, “She died… before I came to earth… I didn’t have the chance to bury her. I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye” tears started to fall down Kara’ pale face, Lena could see it. Could see how Kara tried to hold it in, and she wish she hadn’t. She wished that Kara wouldn’t bottle up all of her feelings.

Kara quickly wiped her tears away and let out a shaky breath, Lena pressed her lips together to stop herself from chastising herself for bringing up the topic of Kara’s mum, “Kara” she wanted to apologise, but she knew that wouldn’t make her feel any better.

Lena was never good at comforting people in fact, she was the worst at it. She never had to comfort anyone, it was always her against the world. But now, she had someone who she loved more than anything in the world, trying to hold the weight of the world on her shoulders.

What was she supposed to do? There was nothing in this world that could console the broken girl in front of who as trying so-so hard, not to be broken.

If there was one thing that Lena knew about Kara, it was that she didn’t like people to see her broke, to see her pain. She knew that Kara hated crying in front of people, and the only person to see her fully break down, was her sister, Alex.

Lena did the only thing that she could do, she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a hug.

Kara’s face hardened with surprise when she felt herself being pulled into an embrace, she took in the fact that her head was now buried in Lena's shoulders. Her face softened when she took in Lena's scent.

“I know that there is nothing in this world that I could say or do to ease your pain” Lena muttered softly as she gently stroked Kara’s blonde luxurious hair, “But… I could be here for you, offer you a shoulder to cry on”

Lena could feel Kara’s jaw clench against her shoulder, she knew that Kara was trying to stop herself from crying, “You can cry Kara, it’s okay” she whispered softly. She could feel Kara burying her head deeper into her shoulder and her shirt dampening. Kara didn’t know what is was about Lena's words… or maybe it was how she said, with delicacy.

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist and allowed herself to sob into Lena's shoulders, having Lena hold her like this, brought warmth throughout her whole body, warmth that she didn’t know was possible to feel.

A part of her feared that if she squeezed Lena to tight, then she might her. This was one of the reasons she hated her powers. She could never do anything without the chance of hurting someone else.

“I got snot on your shirt” Kara mumbled against Lena's shoulders causing Lena to chuckle at her girlfriend’s comment.

“I didn’t think it was possible for alien to have snot” Lena laughed softly, she knew that Kara still didn’t want to show her face, so she held Kara in her arms, waiting for Kara to make the first move to break apart.

Kara laughed with humour, “I probably look like a mess” she muttered as she pulled away from Lena's shoulder’s, she didn’t want to, but she couldn’t risk hurting Lena.

She took off her glasses and wiped the tears away but Lena lifted her thumb and gently caught the tear falling down Kara’s beautiful pale face.

“Never” Lena muttered softly, even though Kara’s eyes were red from crying. Kara was still glowing, even after crying her heart out, she was still the beautiful girl that she fell in love with, “You look beautiful”

Lena placed her hand, gently on Kara’s check. Kara reached up to grab Lena's hand that was cupping her cheek and gently placed a kiss on the back of her hand, “Wasn’t I supposed to be the one comforting you tonight?” she asked softly with a smile on her face.

“You already have” and Kara truly did, she hadn’t let her go through this alone, “You have been here, every day since you found out about my father’s passing. I’ve even seen you linger outside of my bed room window in the middle of the night”

Kara started to blush, not realising that Lena knew about her night time visits outside of her window, “Who? Me? No… that’s—that’s absurd… I live almost an hour away… there’s no way, I’m not… no” Kara rambled nervously.

“Sweetie, you’re not very discreet” Lena argued playfully, she had seen Kara flying up to her bedroom window and sitting in the tree outside.

Kara feigned offence as she put her hands to her chest, “I can be very discreet thank you very much”, she thought that Lena didn’t know about her late time visits.

“Sure sweetie” Lena said, “You can be whatever you want to be but I wouldn’t recommend being a ninja or an assassin”

“Lena!” Kara pouted, Lena couldn’t contain the adorableness of Kara Danvers.

“Oh honey, I’m just joking. Come here” Lena said with her arms wide open for Kara to cuddle with her. Kara was still pouting but she shifted her body so she was now lying in Lena's arms, “Do you want to watch another movie before going to sleep?”

There was no way that Kara was going to go to sleep, not when she could be disturbing Lena's sleep, but she didn’t tell her that, she was hoping that Lena feel asleep before her, “Sure, Oh! Could we watch Romaeo and Juliet?” she’s been wanting to watch that movie since the forest.

Lena smirked at the mispronunciation, “Romeo and Juliet it is” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys! Thanks for the comments and reviews on the last chapter. I have been writing as much as i can and i'm currently on chapter 30... and things start to get really, really intense. Drama starts to unfold with Kara which means more angst... Hope You Enjoy this chapter and have a nice day!

Lena woke up to an empty bed. She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion when she woke up in her bed, with her head comfortably being swallowed up by a pillow and a blanket covering her body. She didn't remember getting into bed last night, the last thing she remembered was… watching Romeo and Juliet with Kara.

But where was Kara, she got out of bed and looked around her empty room, she wandered if Kara already left considering the fact that she wasn't here next to her.

Wait… she was pretty sure that she fell asleep after Kara…

She climbed out of bed, her feet touch the cold wooden floor. She opened her door and went downstairs where she heard 2 people arguing.

"You're burning it" Someone of familiar male voice shouted, "Please, tell her that she's burning it"

"I am going to get fired" someone muttered beneath her breath, Lena knew who that was. It was Ronda.

Lena heard someone frantically smack something down, "I know what I'm doing" Another voice shrugged off the other person's concern with calm… was that Kara?

Lena walked into the kitchen and wasn't prepared for what she was about to see. She stood there with her mouth half open from shock and half open from amusement. Winn and Kara were standing in the middle of the kitchen with powder and dough all over their clothes.

Ronda was standing on the other side of the kitchen, behind the counter and just watching the kids like a mum waiting for a disaster to happen.

"Miss Luthor" Ronda exclaimed with fear as she suddenly stopped leaning on the counter and straightened herself out.

Winn and Kara stopped fighting over the flour packet in their hand and turned around to face Lena who was looking at them with her arms crossed.

"Lena" Kara squealed in excitement, it reminded Lena of a puppy who hadn't seen her owner in days, she turned her back on the stove and started to walk over to Lena, "How'd you sleep?" she asked with enthusiasm. Lena knew what Kara was trying to do, she was trying to distract her from the pain of going to the funeral.

But before she could answer, both Ronda and Winn ran towards the stove that was threatening to go up in flames, "Don't turn your back on the stove" both Winn and Ronda shouted.

Kara looked back with an innocent smile, "Oops" she said while rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry" she muttered sheepishly.

Lena closed her mouth but was still amused by the whole scene in front of her, "Do I want to know why my kitchen is vandalised with… dough and flour?"

Winn shot Kara an annoyed look while Ronda looked down at her toes with guilt, "Miss Luthor, I would like to apologise for this mess, I will clean it up right away"

"NO!" Kara shouted almost immediately, which caught everyone off guard, Kara didn't realise how loud her voice was and quickly tried to redeem herself, "Sorry, it's just that, I made this mess so I should be the one to clean this mess"

"But miss Danvers" Ronda muttered, afraid that she was going to get fired.

Kara shook her head, and gave her a warm smile before turning back to Lena who was still confused and half amused, "Well, you fell asleep earlier than me so carried you upstairs and tucked you in, did you know you snore?"

Lena contorted her face with embarrassment, "I do not" she shouted at Kara who looked at her with amusement.

"It's not like a loud snore, it's more soft and cute snore…but either way you snore when you sleep. After that I went downstairs and cleaned up the living room, because there were 10 boxes of pizza on the table and I remembered how Alex said that leaving things around the house wasn't very hygienic, so I chucked it in the recycling bin, since it was made out of cardboard. After that I went outside and fle—" Kara stopped herself, realising that Ronda didn't know about her superpowers, "climbed, I climbed the tree outside of your windows and helped the baby birdies get food. Birdy number 1 was being stubborn and wouldn't eat the food without mother bird, so I had to get more food for mother bird. I barely realised that it was already morning, and when I came back into the house Ronda was already here"

Lena wasn't sure if she was supposed to stop Kara from rambling on and on.

"Ronda came in and I was feeling hungry, so I asked her what your favourite meal was for breakfast, she insisted that it was chocolate pancakes with whip cream and syrup, but because of you mother's healthy diet, you barely get to eat it. So, I called Winn and asked him to buy the ingredients for the chocolate pancakes and he did, he came over and Ronda insisted that she should cook the meal but I said NO!" Kara said firmly as she quoted herself.

"I should learn how to cook Chocolate pancakes especially since it was your favourite meal. Plus, Ronda works to hard so I told her to sit down and relax and let me do the cooking"

Everyone just stared at Kara with their mouths gaped open, this was Kara's ramble mode when no-one stopped.

Lena's face that was once filled with amusement, her heart fluttered at the thought of Kara cooking a meal for her.

But throughout all of that rambling, she noticed one thing… Kara never got any sleep. Her face was now contorted with concern, she crinkled her nose and scrunched up her face, "You didn't get any sleep last night?", it was more of a statement than a question.

Kara hated hearing the concern in Lena's voice, she wanted to distract Lena from the pain that she was going to experience in a few hours by going to her father's funeral. She didn't want Lena to worry over her. So, Kara did just that, she shrugged Lena's concern away and quickly diverted everyone's attention to the pancakes she made.

She walked over to the pan and used her fingers to place the pancakes on the plate, "Lookie" she said excitedly, showing Ronda the pancakes.

Lena looked at Winn who gave her an exasperated shrug, he was concerned with Kara's wellbeing as well, but he didn't know how to help her.

Winn and Lena walked over to Kara who was excitedly placing plates down onto the table for everyone to eat, the pancakes didn't look half as bad as she expected, considering the fact that her kitchen was now a mess and Kara almost burnt down the mansion.

Ronda got up to help Kara set the table but Kara quickly motioned for Ronda to sit, "I've got it" she said as she pulled out a chair for Ronda to sit. Ronda was going to refuse but Lena also motioned for Ronda to sit.

"Ronda, you can sit. You're not going to get fired just because my girlfriend is a control freak" Lena teased as she took a seat at the table.

"Excuse me?" Kara called out from the kitchen, she came marching back in with utensils, Lena was going to ask how Kara knew where everything was, but then she remembered that Kara had x-ray vision, "I am not a control freak"

Kara gave everyone their forks and knives, Lena stood up to help her girlfriend out but Kara instantly pointed at Lena the moment she got on her feet, "Sit down and don't move", Lena couldn't keep a straight face. It was cute to watch Kara trying to be commanding. Winn and Lena looked at each before breaking out into laughter. Ronda tried not to laugh but it was hard not to.

"Why are you laughing?" Kara asked with a pout as she carried the whip cream and syrup over to them.

Kara was doing a great job at distracting Lena. The house was filled with laughter and everyone was smiling. Including Ronda.

Kara sat down next to Lena and took 3 pancakes, Kara looked at everyone expectantly, waiting them to try her pancakes first.

Winn and Ronda were the first one to take bite, their face scrunched up with disgust and instantly spat it back out, "God Kara, did you add any sugar? Egg? Butter? Or I don't know… chocolate into this?" Winn said as he spat it out.

Kara shot him an offended look, she looked over to her girlfriend with a hopeful look into her eyes.

"Don't do it Lena" Winn warned her, he had tasted and it was disgusting.

Lena looked at Winn and then back at Kara who was pouting, how could she say know to that face? She sighed, giving in to her pout and bit into the pancake, she forced herself swallow the pancake so she didn't hurt Kara's feelings.

"How was it?" Kara asked with a huge smile on her face, but seeing the way Lena forced herself to swallow the pancake, gave Kara the indication that she wasn't a very good cook, "Was it that bad?"

Lena placed a kiss on Kara's forehead, "You will get better" she encouraged her girlfriend. She stood up and started collecting everyone's plate to throw it out.

"Miss Luthor" Ronda said as she stood up, she felt like she was going to get fired because Lena and Kara were doing all the cooking and cleaning… well the cooking needed work.

"Ronda it's okay" Lena reassured, "And I said you can call me Lena"

Kara stood up and helped Lena carry the plates to the kitchen. Lena almost slipped on the egg yolk on the floor, "I think I know where all the eggs went" she muttered softly.

Kara looked over her shoulder to make sure Ronda was looking, and she wasn't, she was having a nice chat with Winn.

She used her super speed to clean the kitchen while also carrying the plates out of Lena's hand.

"Wh—" Lena almost shouted in surprise as she felt a gust of wind fly around her, one minute she was holding the plate of pancakes and the next, it had disappeared.

Kara finished cleaning the kitchen in matter of seconds, leaving it cleaner than it was before, "Done" she said with a smile on her face.

Lena shook her head but smile at Kara's radiating personality, "Wow, I have my own personal house maid"

"Are you calling me a slave?" Kara asked with some offence, Lena had to stop herself from physically face palming.

"Kara, we went through this, house maids are  _not_ slaves" Lena sighed. Kara, for whatever reason, didn't seem to understand this. Kara smiled like a cute space puppy, "But thank you Kara"

"For what? I messed up your kitchen, almost burnt your house down, and made pancakes that were not edible" Kara said sadly, she was really hoping to make a great breakfast, but she didn't realise how hard it was. The people in the screen made it look so easy.

Lena wrapped her fingers around Kara's waist and gently pushed her against the counter, "I know that you did all of this for me… to help me with today." she murmured softly.

She leaned forward, using her hand to cup Kara's pink red cheeks, and pressed her lips on Kara's, leaving a lingering and passionate sensation upon her lips.

"Ahem" Someone coughed, Lena instantly pushed herself off of Kara, leaving Kara wanting more, but when they turned their heads and saw who was standing there, they both quickly scrambled to gain their composure.

"Fuck" Lena muttered as she looked up at her mother who was dressed in a plain black dress. Her face was fuming with anger as she just witnessed her daughter kissing the blonde bimbo as she liked to call Kara.

Kara's face was flustered with embarrassment, she wasn't sure what to do, did she say something or just let things play out… she didn't get much of a chance to do either of those things since Lillian opened her mouth to talk.

"Lena" her voice was low and almost menacing, "Go upstairs and get ready" she ordered, Lena looked up at Kara and noticed how Kara was adverting eye contact with anyone.

Lena wrapped her fingers Kara's and started to pull Kara with her upstairs, but Lillian reached out and grabbed Kara's arm.

Lena instantly whipped around when she heard Kara yelp out in surprise, she shot her mum a look, "Let go of her arm", Lena dropped her voice, it was dangerously low, almost threatening. Lilian was a little taken back by her daughter's tone.

"I need to have a word with her" Lillian replied calmly, she unwrapped her fingers around Kara's arm and let her hand fall to her side.

"No way" she wasn't going to leave Kara alone with her sadistic mother. She looked into Kara's eyes, trying to communicate with her not to do what she was about to do.

"It's fine" Kara knew that Lena was worried about her being alone with her mother, but she didn't want to start a fight. Especially not today.

Lena opened her mouth to argue but Kara gave her a comforting smile, "I'll be up there to get change in a couple of seconds" she reassured. Lena shot her an unconvinced look, but she finally gave in when she saw Winn shooting her a look that said,  _'I'll take care of her'._

Winn watched Lena walk up the stairs before walking up to Kara with Lillian glaring at the poor, blonde girl. He wasn't dumb enough to leave Kara alone with someone who is emotionally abusive.

"Miss Luthor" He said in a gentleman like voice, Lillian had no problem with him. But she had a problem with Kara, which meant that he had a problem with her.

Lillian put on a fake smile, "Winn" she said as she looked at the suit that Winn was wearing, he wore the same thing to his mother's funeral and was hoping that he didn't have to wear it again, "Would you please leave us, I would like to speak to Kara in private"

Winn clicked his tongue, "Nope" he said firmly, "What every you have to say to Kara, you can say in front of me" he said firmly. His eyes showed no signs of backing out, Lillian respected this man's loyalty to his friend.

"Very well" She muttered, she turned her attention to Kara who was fiddling with her fingers, "Raise your head child" she spat at Kara.  _How disrespectful of this child to fidget when she was speaking to her?_

Winn clenched his fists angrily, he hated the tone that Lillian was using on Kara. She didn't have any right to scold her like she was 5 years old.

Kara looked up with embarrassment, feeling slightly guilty for being rude. Eliza and Alex had told her multiple times that some people may find it disrespectful of her to fidget.

She was going to apologise, but she closed her mouth when she saw the harsh glare shooting out of Lillian's eye.

"I know what you are doing" Lillian spat angrily at Kara. Kara tilted her head in confusion, she wasn't sure what she was doing wrong… well maybe making out in Lillian's kitchen was wrong to some extent.

"Wh—What exactly am I do—"

Lillian immediately cut her off, "You are manipulating my daughter. Taking advantage of her emotional state"

And just like that, Kara broke out of her shyness and was now fuming with anger at Lillian's accusations, Winn was about to step in but Kara beat him to it, "Excuse me?" Kara shouted, "I am not, taking advantage of her"

"You think I was born yesterday?"

"Yes" Kara muttered beneath her breath

"My daughter is emotionally vulnerable right now, and you are using that to your advantage. You think that you can wheeze into my daughter's life, and make yourself look like this pitiful hero. I am her mother, and I know that you are the reason why Lena has been acting out, you are the reason why my relationship with my daughter is becoming strained"

Kara's fists were shaking with anger. The exhaustion from not sleeping for days was staring to make her irritable. Winn was afraid that Kara was going to evaporate Lillian right here and then, "I have been, by Lena's side since I found her father passed away. Where have you been? I'm the person who made sure Lena didn't feel alone, not you.

"You may be her mother, but I'm her girlfriend and maybe the reason why your relationship with your daughter is becoming strained, is because you always put everyone else first before Lena. Maybe, if you stopped acting so selfish and self-centred all the time, you will start noticing what an amazing, talented and beautiful daughter you have. Because from the first day that I met her, I knew how…. there isn't even a word that could capture's Lena's talent and beauty… you are the problem. Not Lena"

Winn noticed how Kara was trying to make Lillian understand that Lena was a beautiful person, inside and out. They both knew how Lena felt about her mother, she always believed that her mother could never see her for… her.

He was shocked to hear Kara stand up for herself, she was usually the one who remained calmed in situations like these. He took one look at Kara's features, and noticed the dark circles under Kara's eyes and knew that she was probably irritable.

The 2 stood in an uncomfortable silence, Kara now realising what she had just done. Screaming at Lena's mother… this was not a good way to start off their relationship.

Lillian's facial expression was unreadable, she stood there, glaring at Kara and if only looks could kill. She finally turned on her heels and left the same way she came in, "The Limo will be waiting for Lena outside" she said.

Kara was confused, she thought that Lillian was going into the same Limo as they were, but seeing how Lillian was leaving to go to the funeral in another car, suggested otherwise.  _Did Lillian seriously take another Limo just because they had fight?_

"Holy shit" Winn muttered, he looked at Kara with a huge smile, "You just yelled at Lillian Luthor"

Kara rolled her eyes, she was not in the least feeling accomplished from her actions, if anything she was feeling guilty for what had happened, she wanted to run up to Lillian and apologise to her, even though she didn't deserve her apologies.

"Lena is going to hate me" Kara muttered softly, Winn shot her an amused look, but it softened when he realised that she was afraid Lena was going to get mad.

"Kara" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "If you hadn't realised yet, Lena doesn't get along with her mother. I'm pretty sure she would be thrilled to hear that you stood up for yourself" Winn started to walk upstairs, practically dragging Kara along.

When they got upstairs, Winn knocked on the door, not wanting to walk in on Lena. He looked at Kara who was fiddling with her glasses nervously, "Calm down" he said with amusement. He knew that Lena wasn't going to get mad but it was adorable to watch Kara all nervous and anxious.

Lena swung the door open, she was wearing a beautiful black dress but her expression was contorted into image of worry.

She looked at Winn who was still beaming with amusement and then back at Kara who was biting her lip nervously, "Are you okay? Did she say something? I swear to god I will k—"

"Don't be mad" Kara shouted suddenly causing Lena to stop her threat and look at Kara with confusion. She looked like a child who had done something wrong and was going to get scolded by her mother.

Winn's smile grew with amusement, causing Lena to grow more confused, "Why would I get mad?"

"I sorta—kinda-…. I shouted at your mum" Kara mumbled under her breath. Lena raised her eye,  _that's it? She was expecting something more… grand._

Kara avoided looking into Lena's emerald eyes, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. But she was just so… errrrrr and I was just…. Ahhhhhh. She made me so angry and I know I should've controlled by mouth but she just kept telling lies and th—"

Lena's eyes widened as Kara went full ramble mode, "Babe" she quickly said as she cut Kara's ramble, "I'm not mad" she said with a chuckle.

Kara wasn't convinced, "You're not?" she said with uncertainty.

Lena shook her head, "Not even a little. If anything, I'm more upset that I didn't get to see it" she replied. She was mad at her mother, she must've said something that pushed Kara over the edge, or maybe it was the exhaustion that caused Kara to become snappy.

"bu—"

"Kara, I'm glad that you stood up for yourself" she said as she pulled Kara closer by grabbing her waist and pulling her in, she gave her girlfriend a lingering kiss upon her lips, "Now go get change, your dress is on the bed"

Kara was upset that Lena broke the kiss to tell her to go get changed, "Fine" she muttered like a child.

Lena walked out of the room and closed the door to let Kara have her privacy. She looked at Winn who was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" Lena asked

Winn just smiled happily, "Oh you know…" he said casually, "You guys are just so cute together" he said with amusement.

Lena rolled her eyes and tried to hide her cheeks that were reddening, she had to agree. Kara was adorable. Kara had many sides to her.

There was Kara's happy, bubbly personality that lit up the room with her warm and welcoming smile.

There was Kara's stubborn and confident personality, that allowed her to have a strong front, not allowing people to see how scare she truly is. Lena only saw this side of her a handful of times, usually it was when she was up against a threat.

And there was Kara's broken side, the side of her that she never wants anyone to see. She tries so hard to hide everything from everyone, including Lena. Last night was the first time she had truly seen Kara crying from the pain that was buried deep within… but even then, Kara quickly covered it up.

"She didn't get any sleep last night" she muttered softly, she felt guilty for sleeping before Kara, but she could have sworn that Kara fell asleep before her.

Winn rubbed the back of his head, knowing full well that Kara was too stubborn to let them know that she was tried.

"Yeah, Alex called and told me she hasn't been getting enough sleep" Winn muttered softly.

Lena still hasn't spoken to Alex yet, she wanted to get to know her girlfriend's sister, but so many things were happening which prevented her from doing so.

"Did Alex say why?" There must have been a reason for Kara not sleeping, right? But a part of Lena knew that part of the reason why Kara didn't get enough sleep was because she was always worrying about her.

Winn shook his head, he had asked Alex multiple times but she responded saying that it's not her place to tell, "Alex wouldn't say"

Lena sighed, she wanted to know what kept Kara from sleeping, but she also didn't want to pry. She did that yesterday and literally made her girlfriend break down in tears. God, she still felt guilty for letting her curiosity get the best of her.

Lena shook her head and asked, "What did my mum say to Kara?"

Lena wanted to know exactly, what drove Kara to the point of anger. She knew Kara, she would never scream at anyone. Maybe it was the exhaustion that threatened to make Kara collapse that made her irritable.

Winn wasn't sure if he should tell Lena what Lillian, said, but she deserved to know how much of a bitch Lillian was to Kara, "Well… she accused Kara of taking advantage of your emotional state and well… manipulating you" He looked up in time to see the flash of anger that appeared in Lena's eyes.

"The nerve of my mother" Lena muttered under her breath.

Winn still remembered the way Kara stood up for Lena, she was trying so hard to get Lillian to see what an amazing daughter Lena was.

Before Winn could say anything else, Kara opened the door to reveal her powdered face that was covering the dark circles under her eyes. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and coat over her body, just to pass off as normal as it was supposed to cold today.

Kara walked up to Lena and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "What was that for?" Lena asked as she entwined her fingers with Kara's.

Kara was eavesdropping on their conversation, well… more like she was listening to Lena's heartbeat and noticed the way it sped up.

She could practically hear how angry Lena was, and wanted her to remain calm. She didn't want Lena to worry about anything else.

Kara just shook her head and fiddled with her glasses, "Can't I just kiss you?"

Lena was curious as to why Kara had just kissed her on her forehead, but she wasn't about to complain.

She needed this… she needed Kara and Winn, by her side.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!! Did you guys watch season 3? I’ve never cried so much in my life. My heart physically hurts right now… tears. I won’t put any spoilers, but…. My tears won’t stop burning.

**_ Chapter 23 _ **

**_ OMG!!!! Did you guys watch season 3? I’ve never cried so much in my life. My heart physically hurts right now… tears. I won’t put any spoilers, but…. My tears won’t stop burning.  _ **

Maggie had woken up to the smell of coffee, she looked around and noticed that she was sleeping in Alex’s bed. She looked around to find Alex, but she wasn’t here, she was probably downstairs.

She looked over to Kara’s side of the room and noticed that Kara wasn’t home or in bed. She wandered if she was making Kara uncomfortable, being here in the same house.

Maggie really wanted to get along with Kara, but it was hard to when she saw Kara as someone who was overly enthusiastic about everything.

Everything Kara did, she did with enthusiasm, whether it was from breathing the morning air or whether it was the birds singing in harmony.

Maggie could sense that Kara knew how she felt towards her, but for some reason Kara had ignored her and proceeded to smile at her like nothing.

A part of her felt guilty about Kara, because Maggie couldn’t help but feel protective over Kara. If someone at school said a stupid remark about Kara, she would curse at them and shoot them the deadliest glare she could muster.

She pushed away her thoughts and crawled out of the bed and walked down stairs where her she saw her girlfriend making coffee and breakfast.

A small smile crept across her face as she watched her girlfriend singing along to the radio.

“Damn Danvers, you’ve been hiding your secret talent from me this whole time” Maggie said with a smirk. Alex jumped at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and almost dropped the plate of pancakes onto the floor.

“Jesus Christ” Alex shouted as she placed the pancakes onto the bench.

Maggie couldn’t stop the smile on her face from growing, “Nope just me” She replied sarcastically, she walked up to Alex and put her arm around her neck, “What’s all of this?”

“Well, we didn’t have the best dinner last night… nor the best day, so I thought why not make breakfast?” she replied as she gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

“I didn’t realise you could cook” she replied as Alex turned around and started to take out 2 plates and 2 cups of coffee. She took a seat onto the kitchen table and waited for Alex.

“Well, you learn to cook when your sister gets hungry every 30 minutes” Alex replied as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

“Speaking of Kara” Maggie said, “Where is she?”, she was worried for the girl. Someone as naïve and innocent as Kara, shouldn’t be out in the real world where assholes would take advantage of her sweet personality.

Alex called Winn in the morning to confirm where Kara was, “She’s stayed overnight with Lena… Lionel’s funeral is on today”

Maggie looked up at Alex with confusion, “I thought the funeral was on Friday”

“Today is Friday” Alex responded, she looked into Maggie’s eyes and saw panic in it, “What? What’s wrong?” she was pretty sure they didn’t have an anniversary today...

“The Soccer Game” Maggie suddenly said, she looked at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed that it was 12 pm.

Alex wasn’t sure if Maggie wanted to still go to the game or not, especially after last night, “I already called Luce and told her we might not be able to make it” she said calmly.

Maggie shot her an incredulous look, “We need to go” she said quickly, she wasn’t going to miss the game, she shot out of her seat, ready to get ready for school but Alex quickly grabbed her arm.

“Hey” She said calmly, “We don’t have to go today. The team will understand”

Maggie shook her head, “I’m the captain, I can’t miss the game just because of some… personal issues”

“Yes, you can” Alex shot back, she stood up and pushed Maggie back down, “I just made you pancakes and coffee. So, you’re going to sit down and eat it”

Maggie stared at Alex, hoping that she would break Alex, but Alex was too stubborn, “Fine” she said as she slumped against her chair, she was grateful for what Alex had done.

“Good” Alex muttered as she took her own seat and started to eat.

“We’re still going to the game” Maggie immediately said as she ate the unhealthy pancake.

Alex swallowed her pancake, “Mags we don—”

Maggie quickly cut her off, “I want to” she muttered softly, “I need one thing to remain constant in my life” she needed soccer, she needed a distraction.

Alex looked up into Maggie’s eyes, she was going to say that she could be the one thing in her life that would remain constant, but she knew what Maggie meant, “Fine, but we don’t have to be at the game until 6. So, take your time”

“Thank you” Maggie said, “and not just for breakfast… for being here for me… for staying with me no matter what”, she had spent all night in Alex’s arm, sobbing into her chest, and she never had someone she could do that with.

“Always” Alex said, and she meant it. No matter how hard things got, she would always be there for Maggie.

\--00—

Kara was sitting next to Lena in the Limo, Winn had taken his car to the funeral instead because he needed to go to the soccer game at school after the funeral for a group assignment with James and Lucy.

Kara knew that going to the funeral was resurfacing some emotions from Winn, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for not being able to do anything to help her best friend, nor did she like the fact that Winn was driving alone.

And then there was Lena, who was staring outside of the window, lost in her own thoughts. Kara had an idea of what Lena was thinking. She was probably lost in her memory of Lionel.

She hated that both of her friends were going through this emotional pain, because she knew there was nothing that she could do to help them.

“Kara?” Lena's voice broke her out of her thought, she looked up to see Lena's emerald eyes staring down at her with concern, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah? Of course, I am...” Kara said with uncertainty, she was worried about Lena, so why was she asking if she was okay? It wasn’t like she was going to her father’s funeral.

“Your shaking your legs” Lena pointed out softly, she was looking out of the window thinking about her father, and then she felt someone shaking next to her.

Kara hadn’t even realised she was shaking her legs. It had become a habit at this point.

She remembered the first time the Danvers had taken her to town in their truck.

She felt like she was trapped, her heart suddenly clenched up and her muscles suddenly tensed.

She remembered having difficulty breathing, Alex had been the one to calm her down. Telling her to find something to distract her from the memories and feelings that came forth.

At first, she had listened to Alex’s heartbeat but after a while, she learned how to control her breathing and to stop the feelings of being trapped… to a certain extent.

It was more like a crawling feeling that was being suppressed into the pits of her stomach.

And every time she got that crawling feeling, she shook her legs, not hard enough to create a mini earth quake, but enough to divert her attention to something else.

Now it was a force a habit, Kara stopped shaking her legs and started to pick her nails nervously, “Sorry” she muttered softly.

Lena shook her head, she wasn’t mad at Kara for shaking her leg, that would be a stupid thing to get mad about. She was more worried about the anxious look that Kara had when she entered the car, she put her hand over Kara’s hand, stopping her from picking at her nails.

“Babe, you don’t need to apologise” Lena said sincerely, “Sweetie… are you claustrophobic?” she asked gently, she silently reprimanded herself for not know that Kara was claustrophobic.

Kara had heard that word before, “What’s… ummm… clau-clausss-claustro-phobic?” she said having trouble pronouncing the word.

Lena was surprised that Kara didn’t know what that word meant. But yet again, she was an alien. It was so easy to forget that Kara was from another planet because she acted so… so human. Well… human to a certain extent.

Lena couldn’t stop the small smile that was creeping onto her face as she listened to Kara attempting to pronounce a word but she was suddenly concerned at the thought of Kara not knowing why she was feeling anxious every time she stepped into a car.

“How do you feel whenever you step into a car… or whenever you are in an enclosed space?” God, she was starting to sound like a therapist.

Kara thought about how she felt… she could always feel her heart clench, restricting her lungs from functioning properly. The air that endlessly floated around her, somehow lost its way to her lungs. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t stop the shaking… she hated to anxious feeling that always threatened to rise and take control of her body.

Busses were to some degree different from being a in car. It was more open, but the only problem that she had with it was the people who seemed to crowd the bus.

But of course, Kara wasn’t going to tell Lena this. Lena had more important things to worry about.

It was as if Rao could feel Kara’s desperation to escape Lena's concern gaze.

The limo came to a stop, the driver climbed out of the car and opened the door for Lena, “Miss Luthor” he spoke in a monotone voice.

Lena was still looking at Kara, her eyes filled with concern. She saw the wave of relief that washed over Kara’s face, and slightly frowned at this.

She wandered how Kara always managed to avoid situations like this, she always managed to avoid situations where she had to talk about her fears or past.

She wasn’t going to let this go, but now wasn’t the time to dive into that conversation.

She crawled out of the Limo and looked at the group of people who were dressed in black. Lena recognised some of their faces, most of them were rich snobs who were competing with her father.

She walked with Kara to Winn who was already at the burial site, going to the front to where Lionel laid in his coffin. Even the coffin looked expensive.

Lena clenched her jaw as she listened to Lex giving his speech about how great her father was… she had to stop herself from letting out a sarcastic snort every time he said, _“Father was a respectable man”_ , she knew that was lie.

Lionel had lied his way through life, stealing money from big companies, manipulating people to get what he wants.

But that didn’t change the way she felt about him, she still loved him as a father.

She could feel the stares of the random strangers burning into the back of her head. She was used to this, people staring at her… but she hates how they were staring at her with pity. Some were looking at her with disgust.

Deep within, she wanted to shout at them and tell who the fuck were they? She knew that majority of them didn’t have a good relationship with her father.

If there was one thing that she hated, it was fake people.

And these people were definitely fake.

There was another part of her that was absolutely tormented by the fact that her father… was right here in front of her… lying in an expensive coffin.

Her heart clenched when she thought about the fat that she would never be able to talk to him again, whether it be about the business, as if it something completely random like the quantum theory.

As if Kara could hear her inner turmoil Kara laced her fingers with Lena and gently leaned into her shoulder, as if she was giving Lena some strength just by touching her.

Lena broke out of her thoughts, not realising the angry yet sad tears running down her pale face. She shook her head softly and wiped those tears away. She looked down at Kara who was now leaning on her shoulder.

Kara’s facial expression was unreadable, she couldn’t tell what she was feeling and a part of her felt guilty about this.

Kara was able to read her like an open book, which is ironic since she was the type of person to hide her emotions in her chest.

She however, couldn’t tell what Kara was thinking. She was still trying to learn what made Kara tick with anger, what made her break like a fragile china doll… she wanted to know what she was feeling and how she could help her.

But it was impossible, she barely knew anything about Kara.

So far, she knew that Kara landed on earth at age 13, her cousin was Superman and she had lost all of her family back on her unnamed home planet…

Holy shit… it was now sinking in the fact that Kara had lost her whole family… her mother and father… aunt and uncle.

‘Idiot’ Lena mentally muttered to herself, how the fuck did she forget about this fact...

She knew that Winn was going through his own inner turmoil right now, because going to a funeral was bring back some memories from his mother’s funeral, but what was Kara going through?

Kara never had a funeral for her mum… did that meant she didn’t have one for her father, aunt or uncle?

God, how inconsiderate could she be? She shouldn’t have asked Winn here today, nor should she have brought Kara.

As these thoughts passed through her head, she thought about the smile that Kara plasters on her beautiful, angelic face. She wandered how Kara managed to persevere no matter what happened in her life.

Kara always talked about how she never let the darkness change who she was… but that was a lie. She changed because of the darkness, she moulded who she was so she could survive that darkness.

The darkness changed her, made her stronger, smarter, and more resilient.

It was Kara who never let that darkness diminish the light that she carried.  
Kara felt Lena stiffen all of a sudden, she looked up to see Lena's face that was changing from anger to realisation to sadness to guilt.

She didn’t understand what Lena was going through right now, she couldn’t because everyone deals with grief in different way.

She tightened her grip on Lena, gently, to let her know that she isn’t alone.

\--00—

30 minutes has passed, and everyone was now breaking down into fake cries to mourn Lena's dead father.

Lena however, was standing at the coffin with her hand over it. By placing her hand over the expensive coffin, she felt like she was still connected with him… she knew it sounded stupid, but she still did it.

She still remembered the first day that she had met her father. He had stared at her with these warm pair of eyes that was filled with love.

_“Where is she?” A 4-year-old Lena cried out, she was surrounded by these strange people who told her that her mother wasn’t coming back, “Where’s mummy?” she screamed at the tall women who looked down at her with sympathy._

_The tall lady picked the small child up and sat down on the couch while holding the crying girl into her lap, “Your mother… she won’t be coming back sweetie”_

_Lena shook her head, her mother told her she would be right back, she was going to take her to the park today, “No!” she screamed at the lady, “My mummy is coming for me, we’re supposed to go to the park”_

_The lady held her tighter, trying to calm the frantic girl, Sweetie, we’re going to take you somewhere safe okay?”_

_“No!” Lena screamed, she wasn’t going to let this lady and her friends take her away from her home, she tried to get out of the women’s grip but she wouldn’t budge, “Stop lying to me” she screamed at the women._

_Lena didn’t know how long she fought for, but all she knew was that she was getting tired of fighting. So she allowed herself to crumble into the women’s arms and sob into her chest._

_Seconds, or Possibly minutes have passed, but Lena was too busy sobbing into the kind ladies arms to realise that someone else was in the room._

_“Sweetie, I need you to look up” the gentle women told the crying girl. Lena didn’t want to, she didn’t want to look up and face the fact that her mum had left her behind, “Please” the kind lady begged softly._

_Lena slowly lifted her head out of the women’s chest and notice the man crouching down on the floor, staring at her with eyes that were filled with guilt._

_“Wh—who are you?” Lena sobbed out through her tears, still clutching onto the women’s shirt._

_The man gave her soft yet sad smile, “I’m… I’m your father Lena”_

_Lena looked at the man who had claimed to be her father, she shook her head not believing the man, “No, my daddy doesn’t exist” she cried out, “Stop lying to me”_

_Lionel looked slightly offended by this, but kept it to himself, “Honey, I know I haven’t been around… I know I’m practically a stranger to you, but I would like to change that”_

_Lena didn’t know what to think, she was still trying to process the fact that her mother had left her, “Mummy will come back… she well tell all of you to go away and get out of our house” she muttered softly, trying to convince herself._

_Lionel nodded his head softly, “Okay Sweetie…. But how about you stay with me until your mum comes back? I will keep you safe and in perfect health so you can go on your park date with her”_

_Lena's eyes sparked up with hope at this man’s words, “Really?” she knew it, she knew her mom was coming back for her, “Mum won’t get mad that I’m staying with you for now?”_

_Lionel shook his head, “I made a promise to you mum. I will never leave you Lena, I will take care of you and protect your from this harsh world, no matter the consequences”_

Lena let out a shuddering breath as the coffin started to lower into the ground, metaphorically, it felt as if the connection had just broke.

She took a few steps, no sure why or who was behind her. But she couldn’t… she couldn’t stand there and pretend that this was okay.

Her back against someone, she quickly wiped away her tears and turned around to apologise, but instead, the person pulled her into a tight embrace.

She knew who it was.

Only one person could make her feel this way.

Kara.

“I’m right here” Kara muttered softly as she pulled Lena into her chest and allowed her girlfriend to cry into her arms.

Throughout the whole funeral, she could hear people mutter things about them being a lesbian couple and it absolutely made her disgusted.

Those people were supposed to be there for the Luthor family, who had just suffered a tragic lost, not judging Lena's sexuality.

She closed her eyes and listened to Lena’s beating heart beat that was racing erratically, she could feel Lena's tears soaking her dress or maybe it was from the rain…

Kara looked up and noticed how the sky suddenly darkened, the clouds were starting to swirl with a dark grey mist. Water droplets began to drip on her glasses.

Everyone from behind, who focused all their attention on Lex and Lillian, began to return to their limousine or car to escape the rain.

Most of them ignored the youngest Luthor who only had her girlfriend and her best friend to comfort her.

Kara looked at Winn and told him something that caused him to go back to the car with hesitance.

Lena, after 5 minutes, started to feel her back getting wet, she pushed herself out of Kara’s warm embrace that made her unaware of the cold winds that started brewing.

“Oh crap” she muttered shakily as she wiped away her tears and realised that it was starting to rain heavier.

But Kara completely ignored the rain, she noticed Lena's smooth skin, was getting goose bumps because of the cold, so she took off her coat and wrapped it around her shivering girlfriend.

“Kara” Lena muttered as she looked up at her girlfriend who smiled at her. No matter how dark or gloomy it was, Kara’s smile managed to light up her whole world.

“Come on” Kara said as she put her hand on Lena's back, “Let’s get you home and--OH!” she suddenly shouted with enthusiasm, “I can make you some hot chocolate, Alex always say that hot chocolate is the best way to warm up. She usually makes the hot chocolate because she doesn’t trust me around anything that could break or burst into flame”

Lena knew, that if Kara wasn’t here, she would be standing in the rain right now, looking at the coffin that was in the ground with a stoic expression.

Somehow, Kara managed to make her smile despite all of this shit that was happening around her.

“How do you manage to light hot chocolate on fire?” Lena asked with chuckle.

Kara opened the door for Lena to get into the Limo, “Well… there was this one time that I was using my la—” Kara realised that there was still people around, and Lena automatically shot her a look that told her not to slip up, “I mean I was using a lighter to heat up my hot chocolate and I accidentally lit the marshmallow on fire…”

Lena could imagine Kara lighting a marsh mellow on fire, it was an adorable yet scary sight to see, “Only you could do that” she said with a small smile, “Now, are you going to stand outside in the rain all day? Or are you going to get in?” she said as she scooted over for Kara to sit down.

Kara gave her a small nervous smile before getting into the limo, she knew that it was still cold. Lena was still shivering next to her from the cold.

She wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulders and pulled her closer to her, Lena felt her body warm up instantly, when her body made contact with Kara. She leaned her head against Kara’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Kara” Lena whispered softly. Kara pulled her in closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Always”

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! How’d you enjoy last night’s episode? I have to say, that this season is already looking good. I’m starting to see more Kara/Alex bonding moment which was great. Feel free to express your thoughts about the episode and this chapter

**_ Chapter 24 _ **

The limo came to a stop at the Luthor mansion. Kara considered picking up her sleeping girlfriend who fell asleep on her shoulders, but she knew that Lena wouldn’t want that, especially when Lillian and Lex were around.

Kara gently shook Lena awake, “Lee” she whispered softly while shaking Lena's shoulder’s softly, “We’re here”

Lena ignored her girlfriend and buried her head deeper into Kara’s shoulder’s, despite the fact that they were both drenched in rain, she could smell Kara’s vanilla scent. It was comforting in a strange way.

“5 more minutes” she mumbled tiredly, Kara let out a soft chuckle.

“If you don’t get up, I will carry you inside” Kara warned.

“Doesn’t sound too bad” Lena replied with her eyes still closed.

“You mother and brother are inside”, and just like that Lena was jolted herself awake.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, “I’m awake now” she said as she stretched. She looked up at Kara who was looking down at her with love and concern in her eyes, “I always seem to fall asleep when I’m around you”

“Are you calling me boring?” Kara asked with fake offence.

Lena shook head, “You” she said softly, “Are far from being boring” she spoke with a flirtatious tone. She leaned in to capture Kara’s lips into her own.

A sudden knocking on the window broke them out of their kiss, “For fuck sakes” Lena muttered under her breath as she broke out of her kiss with Kara.

Lena turned around to see Winn smirking at them. She opened the door and pulled the coat tighter around her as the cold winds brushed against her pale skin.

It was still raining quite heavily but she didn’t care about that.

Winn pulled Lena into a hug, she was slightly surprised by the hug but she should be used to it by now.

Both Kara and Winn knew when Lena needed a hug, and this was one of those times.

She let herself get soaked by the rain so she could embrace this moment with her best friend, “Thank you Winn for coming”

Winn shook his head, “You don’t need to thank me, I will always be here for you” he said softly as they parted from the hug.

“I know you will be”, there was no doubt in her voice. Winn would always be by her side.

Winn looked at Kara who standing in the rain and looking up at the clouds that were swirling above her.

Both Winn and Lena noticed the distant look on Kara’s face. They walked up to her but she didn’t seem to notice.

Lena gently put her hand on Kara’s shoulders, “Never seen rain before?” she asked with a slight chuckle. She wasn’t sure if it had rained on Kara’s home planet… it was still hard to conceptualise that Kara was an alien, especially when she acted so… human.

Kara turned around and looked at them with a smile, “It’s just… different”, there was something different about the rain. She wasn’t comparing it to krypton, in fact, she tried to avoid thinking about krypton as much as possible.

But the rain… there was something artificial about it.

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, she didn’t know what Kara was talking about, but maybe it was a good idea to get her girlfriend out of the rain, even if she was an alien.

She put her hand on Kara’s back, “Come on sweetie, let’s go inside”

Kara nodded her head enthusiastically, “Winn you’re coming?” she asked

Winn shook his head, “I should start heading to the game, James is going to kill me if I miss another group project… unless you guys need me here”

“Go” Lena reassured, she couldn’t ask Winn to put his life on hold, she turned to Kara, “You can go to the game to Kara, I know your sister is playing today”

But Kara instantly shook her head, “I rather be here with you” she said honestly.

Kara pulled Winn into a hug before walking into the Luthor mansion with Lena.

Ronda was in the kitchen cooking a proper dinner since Lex and Lillian were home.

Lena took off Kara’s coat, “I’m so sorry about your coat” she realised that her dress remained unscathed from the rain while Kara was standing in a dripping dress, “And oh my god your dress”

Kara looked down and noticed that her dress was soaking wet, but she didn’t mind, “it’s fine, plus I think your dress cost more than my coat and dress combined” she stated as a fact as she followed Lena upstairs into her bedroom.

Lena couldn’t deny that but it didn’t change the fact that Kara was drenched from the rain, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out some pyjamas for Kara.

She pointed to the bathroom, “Go take a shower” she said as she pushed the pyjamas into Kara’s hand, “And when you come out, we can eat dinner because I know how hungry you are”

“Dinner?” Kara asked with fear, “With your mother and brother?”

Lena almost forgot that her brother and mother were downstairs, she had gotten so used to living in this house alone with just Kara, Winn and Ronda. She saw them more often then she saw her actual family.

“Crap” Lena muttered, “I will find a way to get rid of them, or we could always sneak food upstairs to eat”

“Lena it’s fine. I can survive a dinner with your family” she said unconvincingly

“You must be indestructible if you can survive a family dinner with my family” Lena teased, Kara rolled her eyes and made her way to the shower.

Lena got changed and wore something more comfortable. She was going to take a shower after Kara, but she decided to go downstairs to warn her family not to attack Kara tonight.

When she went downstairs, she noticed that Ronda wasn’t in the kitchen and her brother was on a phone ordering take out… which was odd considering how Lex never ordered take out.

Lex hanged up the phone and looked up at his sister, he gave her small smile that was ridden with guilt.

“Lena” He spoke with a firm yet soft voice that he only ever used on her. He walked to her and put his phone in his pocket. He was still wearing his suit.

“Lex, where’s mother? Surely mother wouldn’t allow you to order food from a fast restaurant that is only used by plebeians” Lena mocked with distaste.

She had gotten a huge lecture from her mother when Kara left leftover potstickers and pizza in the fridge.

“Mother and I have a business dinner to attend to. I would invite you to come along but I know you would prefer to stay with your girlfriend” Lex said honestly with no hint of emotion.

Lena couldn’t disagree with that, she would pick take outs with Kara over family dinners any day, “What do you want Lex?” she knew that her brother wanted something, he wasn’t usually this considerate.

Lex let out a tired sigh, “I haven’t been the best… brother lately”

“understatement of the year” Lena mumbled while crossing her arms

Lex rolled his eyes but continued to talk, “But today at the funeral… I should’ve been there for you. You were hurting… I knew how close you and father were and I shouldn’t have let my feelings for him blind me to what you were feeling”

Lena wasn’t sure where this was going, but in all honesty, the look in Lex’s eyes made her know that he was being genuinely apologetic.

“But your girlfriend… Kara, she was there for you. She stood there and wrapped her arms around you. She comforted you when you needed to be comfort… she didn’t leave you”

“No she didn’t” Lena said with a small smile, thinking about all the times that Kara had stuck by her side, but she suddenly turned serious when she noticed that Lex kind of praised Kara, “What are you trying to say?”

Lex looked like he was having a hard time saying what he trying to say, “We’ve grown up with master manipulators. Mum is and manipulator, dad is manipulator. Everyone who associates with us, wants something from us”

“Are you seriously still on about this? Kara isn’t manipulating me” Lena shouted, she was sick and tired of her girlfriend being accused of being a manipulator.

“No I’m not… I’m not accusing her of manipulating her” Lex said quickly, which wasn’t very convincing, “It’s hard for me to trust someone, because usually, they always have a hidden agenda when it’s comes to our family name and I thought that your girlfriend was just like everyone else”

“She’s not like everyone else” Lena instantly said.

Lex nodded his head in agreement, which surprised Lena, “No, she’s not. I saw the way she looked at you and… the way you looked at her. I’m trying to say I’m sorry Lena for pushing you away, for making you think that you don’t have me… I also owe an apology to your girlfriend. I realised today that by pushing her away, I’m pushing you away, and I don’t want that. Us Luthor’s need to stick together”

Lena walked up to her brother and gave him a hug. She missed this side of her brother, this was the brother that made her feel welcomed.

Lex rested his chin on Lena's head, he missed his little sister, he knew that he had been neglecting his little sister and he felt genuinely guilty.

He tightened his embrace around his younger sister, “I don’t want to lose you Lena…”

Lena clenched her jaw, she didn’t want to lose her brother but if he kept pushing Kara and making assumption about her, then he was going to lose her, “You have to accept that Kara is a part of my life Lex”                      

Lex nodded his head, “I’ll try”

“Maybe start by calling her by her actual name, Kara, instead of calling her my ‘girlfriend’”

“I can do that” Lex said, “Oh, before I forget, mother and I will be going away to National City for a few weeks to close a business deal. Will you be okay by yourself?”

“That’s nothing new” Lena was used to her family doing this, leaving last minute to go to a meeting in the city. She was used to being alone.

“Lee, do you need me here?” Lex asked genuinely

Lena shook her head, she really didn’t need Lex here. It was actually the last thing she wanted right now, in all honesty, the only person who could make her feel better was Kara.

He nodded his head and pulled Lena into a hug, “Just call me if you need me”

He pulled out of the hug when he heard the doorbell ring, “Is that the pizza man?” Lex asked, he walked towards the door and muttered, “Wow that was fast”, he paid the pizza guy and carried the 2 pizza boxes back to the living room for Lena and Kara.

“That’s kind of the whole point of fast food” Lena mumbled sarcastically.

“2 boxes of Pizza should be enough, right?” Lex asked as he placed it down.

 _‘For a normal human’_ , Lena thought to herself, but Kara was most definitely, “Yep, should be enough”, she couldn’t say that Kara was an alien who needs 10,000 calories.

‘Shit’, Lena cursed under her breath, she just realised that Kara hadn’t eaten anything in the morning, nor did she but eating

“Okay” Lex said, he grabbed his coat and got ready to leave for dinner, “I’ll see you later Lena, call if you need me” he said as he left the house.

\--00—

Kara walked out of the shower after spending 20 minutes under the warm water, despite not being able to feel the change in temperature. She got changed and walked out of the bathroom feeling more comfortable in Lena's clothes.

She didn’t realise how comfortable Lena's clothes were, she also liked the partial scent on the clothes that reminded her of Lena.

Kara sniffed the air like a cute puppy, and recognised the scent of pizza. She hasn’t been eating lately which was unusual for her since she was constantly hungry, but she was too exhausted to eat.

She looked into the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes, “I do look bad” Kara muttered to herself as she rubbed her face tiredly.

In the corner of her eyes, she something move in the mirror, she instantly whipped her head around to see who else was in here, but no-one else was here.

But she felt like she was being watched… she didn’t know what it was but it felt familiar in a creepy sense.

“Kara”

She heard Lena calling her name out from down stairs, she decided that it was just from the exhaustion. There wasn’t anyone in here, but her… right?

She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the living room where she saw Lena with 2 pizza boxes.

Lena looked up and sucked in a breath when she saw Kara wearing her pyjamas. Something about it made her heart clench and her stomach flutter.

“Kara” she said happily, “Lex bought peperoni and ham and pineapple pizza for us”

Kara took a seat next to her girlfriend and raised a curious eyebrow, “Lex?” she asked with surprise, she picked up the pizza box and sniffed it, “Doesn’t smell like poison” she muttered.

Lena shook her head and let out a soft chuckled, she took the box from a Kara and ate it to prove to her it wasn’t poison, “See, not poison”

Kara took a slice of pizza and began to nimble on it, testing if it was poison despite Lena's words. She knew that Lex didn’t like her, there was no doubt in her mind about that

“He wants to make amends for his behaviour” Lena stated as she took another bite of her pizza.

“That’s a good thing right?”

Lena nodded her head, “He finally understands that you are a part of my life and that you’re here to stay”

Kara smiled widely at this, “Good, because I’m not going anywhere” she replied stubbornly before taking another bite of her pizza.

Despite Kara saying it over and over again, Lena couldn’t help but feel her heart clench with happiness as she heard those words dispel any doubts in her mind.

“Okay, so what do you want to eat other than pizza?” Lena asked knowing that eating pizza wasn’t enough calories for Kara.

“I’m fine with the pizza” Kara replied as she got her second piece and started to nimble on it.

“Kara, pizza doesn’t have nearly as much calories as you need in your system” Lena replied, she knew she sounded like a mum but she realised that Kara had been spending so long taking care of her for this past week, that Kara hasn’t been taking care of herself.

“I’m fine Lena, I’m not that hungry anyway. This pizza box should be enough” Kara replied trying to shrug off Lena's concern.

Lena wasn’t convinced, “You didn’t eat anything today”

“Neither did you” Kara replied stubbornly.

“I only have to have 2 thousand calories a day. You need 5 times that much”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, Lena had a good point. She wasn’t about to get into this conversation right now so she leaned over and grabbed the remote on the table and switched it to Netflix, “What movie should we watch?”

“Kara” Lena said in a warning tone, she knew what Kara was trying to do.

“Lena, if it makes you feel any better, I will eat 20,000 calories tomorrow to make it up to you” Kara said as she flicked through the movies.

“It doesn’t work like that Kara” Lena sighed as she shook her head.

“So what movie? We could watch Romeo and Juliet seeing how you fell asleep during it” Kara teased

Lena blushed in return, “I’m sorry about that, but I could have sworn that you fell asleep before me”

Kara looked away from the tv and back at Lena, “How come you thought I was sleeping?” Kara asked curiously.

Lena thought about it, and then started to blush. She couldn’t say that she was listening to Kara’ breathing right?.... or was that creepy.

Kara let out a laugh as she watched Lena's face turn red. It was usually the other way around.

“I need to take a shower” Lena suddenly said, trying to avoid getting into the conversation.

Kara started to pout, “Do you have to?” she mumbled softly.

Lena hated when Kara pouted, it was her weakness, but she was determined not to embarrass herself.

She stood up and turned to Kara, “Do you need to go home today?” she really wanted Kara to stay today, but maybe she was asking for too much. Especially since Kara had already spent the night here.

Kara shook her head, “I think Maggie and Alex would like some personal space” she heard Lena's heart beat pick up at this, “Unless you don’t want me to, it’s fine, I can go home if you don’t want me to stay”

Lena hated how Kara could hear her heartbeat, “No it’s not that”, it really wasn’t, “It’s just… your home is your home, you shouldn’t feel like your invading Maggie’s personal space by being there”

Lena didn’t like Maggie one bit, it wasn’t because of anything she did to her, it was because Maggie seemed to dislike Kara.

“You don’t like Maggie?” Kara asked with a bit of surprise. She personally liked Maggie, she liked how Maggie made Alex feel. She was good for Alex.

“Well, she doesn’t like you, which means I don’t like her” Lena replied back.

“You can’t dislike everyone who doesn’t like me” Kara said

Lena strongly disagreed with that, “I sure as hell can try”

Kara stood up and walked up to her girlfriend, “Lena, she has her reason for not liking me”, she didn’t know what those reasons were.

“It’s a shitty reason” Lena replied back, “How can you like her when she doesn’t like you? If I were you, I would throw her into space”

“I can’t throw someone into space just because they don’t like me Lena, we already spoke about this” Kara replied with a small smile.

Lena rolled her eye, she wrapped her fingers around Kara’s waist and pulled her in, “Are you sure? This world will be a better place without people who dislike you” she muttered softly.

Kara smiled softly, “I don’t get to decide who lives and who dies” she replied with a hint of seriousness. Just because she had all of these powers, it didn’t mean that she got decided who lived and who died.

Lena groaned in annoyance of how good Kara was, “Why do you have to be so perfect?” she mumbled as she buried her face in Kara’s chest. Kara let out a soft laugh.

“I’m far from it, but you…” she muttered as she raised Lena's chin up to look into her eyes, “Are perfect” she mumbled as she leaned in for a kiss. Lena tightened her grip around Kara’s waist and passionately pressed her lips against Kara’s.

“I can taste pepperoni” Lena muttered in between kisses.

Kara let out an embarrassed cry, “Lena!” she cried out while burying her face into her hand.

“it’s okay babe, you’re lucky I like the taste of your lips” she replied flirtatiously.

Kara’s face turned even redder, if that was even possible. She tried to bury her face deeper into her hands.

“Now quit distracting me, I need to go take a shower” Lena said as she pulled away from Kara.

Lena turned her back and was about to walk away, but she stopped when she felt someone grip the back of her shirt and tugged it slightly.

She turned around to see Kara’s hand stretched out, tugging onto her shirt like a small child wanting attention from her parents.

But there was something different about Kara, she was looked down at her feet with a worried expression. She couldn’t understand what caused Kara to become so serious.

“Kara?” Lena's voice was soft, and filled with concern. Her eyes furrowed when she noticed that Kara wasn’t looking at her.

Lena was going to pull Kara into her arms but she suddenly let go of her shirt. Kara looked up into Lena's eyes and smile.

Lena saw that Kara’s hands was slightly shaking, she was going to reach out to grab Kara’s hand but Kara took a step back.

She wanted to know what was going inside of Kara’s head, “Ka—”

Before Lena could say her name, Kara let out a nervous chuckled, “If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to eat all of the pizza”

“Kara” Lena muttered, “Are you okay?”, she looked at Kara, up and down, trying to find a reason for Kara’s change in demeanour.

“Me? Of course, I am. Now go upstairs and take a shower. You realise I have heightened senses?” Kara teased with a smirk.

“What are you trying to say?” Lena shot back suddenly feeling subconscious. Kara let out a soft chuckle.

“Nothing” Kara said innocently as she plopped down onto the couch with a smirk.

Lena looked at Kara once more, who was reaching for another piece. She hated how she couldn’t read Kara like Kara could read her.

She turned her back and walked up stairs to take a shower.

Kara waited to hear for the door to the bathroom close, before dropping the half-eaten pizza back into the box.

She let out a shuddering breath. She didn’t know what was wrong with her.

When Lena turned her back on her, she saw something move again. Her first instinct was to grab Lena and pull her into her arms, but she paused when she noticed that there was no-one else here.

She stayed silent for a couple of minutes, trying to listen for any indication that someone else was in the house… but there wasn’t.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Lena's voice laced with concern. Kara decided that she was just being paranoid and tried to brush away her concern.

Kara rubbed her face tiredly. Something was wrong, she could feel the anxiety in the pits of her stomach. But she decided to supress the feeling… what could go wrong?

_\--00—_

Winn climbed down the stairs, trying to maneuverer through the crowds and reach James who was taking photos.

“Scuse me” Winn said as she pushed pass the audience, “Man passing through” he shouted as he tried to get to the front. He finally made it to the front and let out an aggravated sigh.

“You okay man?” James asked as he watched his friend who was breathing heavily, walk up to him.

“Yeah” Winn said heavily, “How much of the game did I miss?”

James looked down at the watch on his wrist, “You missed half the game dude”

Winn rolled his eyes, “Whatever” he muttered, he didn’t understand why people got so excited over a sport, “So… what’s happening?”

Before James could explain what was happening, the ground started to shake, “What the hell is happening?” James muttered as he tried to grab onto something before he fell.

All the players stopped running as they tripped and fell as the ground started to shake around them.

“What the fuck?” Maggie muttered as she tried to gain her balance.

Alex was on the other side of the field, trying to keep her self-standing from the shaking ground.

“Shit, IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE” Someone screamed, everyone started to scream and they went into a state of frantic.

Everyone started to run away, god knows where they were running to, but they were running.

The earth beneath people’s feet began to crack apart, “Oh shit” Alex muttered as she looked down to see the earth cracking.

“RUN!” James shouted, he started to motion for the people on the oval to get off of the oval and run to the carpark, “GO! NOW!”

But that’s when everyone saw it… it wasn’t an earthquake that was causing the ground to crack… it was a tornado, heading towards them. Threatening to consume everything and everyone in its path.

 “LUCY!” He screamed, he ran towards her, against the crowd, to save her, to get to her in time. The tornado was getting closer and closer, but the grounds were still splitting apart.

 “James!” Lucy shouted as the ground beneath her split, out of reflex, she reached out to grab the ledge of the ground that was falling and rising, but there was nothing…. nothing but an arm.

James grabbed his girlfriend, “I got you” he gritted against his teeth as he pulled his girlfriend up and wrapped his arms around his shaking girlfriend, “I got you” he whispered once again. But they didn’t have time to embrace the hug, he needed to get her off of the field. He needed to her safe.

He grabbed Lucy’s hand and forced her to run with him, “We need to go” he shouted as he pulled her along with him.

Alex was trying to get to Maggie, “Maggie!” she screamed for her girlfriend, she could see her in the distance, running to get off the field. But the shaking around them was intensifying and the tornado was getting dangerously closer.

Alex was starting to run, but suddenly, another tremor ravished through the earth, forcing Alex to fall the to the ground. The ground beneath her was still shaking, but that wouldn’t stop her from running, she tried to stand up, but she felt a jolt of pain shoot up from her ankle.

Her ankle was sprained… maybe even broken. But that didn’t matter, she was going to crawl her way to Maggie if that was what it takes.

But she couldn’t… not with the shaking ground beneath, all she could do, was watch the growing tornado, coming closer… and closer…

Now, Alex didn’t believe in God. If there was a god, then people wouldn’t be screaming in pain and begging someone to help them. But she had hope, she wasn’t sure who or what she was hoping for… but maybe…. Maybe she was hoping for a miracle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:
> 
> Hey Guys, I’m so happy that we finally got some more scenes about J’onn’s past. He is the best space dad in the universe, literally. I was also wandering whether i should make a tumblr account where people can send me one-shot prompts to do for Supergirl. Do you guys want that or nah?
> 
> Rant Incoming: Ignore this rant if you wish, I just wanted to rant about something my teacher said at school today.
> 
> We were talking about legalising gay marriage in Australia and I couldn’t believe that majority of my friends and teachers were against it.
> 
> Their argument was, “Every child has a right to have a mother and father. Legalising gay marriage will deprive a child of that right”
> 
> And I can’t help but think… how fucking dumb that is.
> 
> Children have the right to be loved by their parents, it doesn’t matter if it’s a women-women, man-man, or women-man relationship.
> 
> There’s also the fact that I go to a Christian school, which practically meant that all the teachers were against homosexuals and so were majority of the students.
> 
> But that’s whole other issue…. Okay I shall stop ranting now and let you enjoy the story.
> 
> Hope you have a great day!

**_ Chapter 25 _ **

 

After taking her shower, Lena walked downstairs to find Kara sprawled across the couch. Her hand was hanging off the couch with a half-eaten pizza in her hand, and she was slightly drooling.

Lena smiled at the sight of Kara sleeping, she looked so peaceful but she also looked uncomfortable.

She didn’t have the heart to move her or wake her up. This was the first time she had seen Kara sleeping.

She gently grabbed the half eaten pizza and dropped it into the box. She saw Kara gently scrunch up her face, but it quickly softened when Lena gently brushed her cheek.

She didn’t want to risk waking up her cute sleeping puppy, so she reached for the tv remote to turn it off.

She liked the sound of that, _‘her sleeping puppy’_.

Before Lena could shut the tv off, the screen suddenly switched channel.

 “EARTHQUAKE HITS MIDVALE HIGH” The news reporter screamed.

Lena almost jumped out of her skin and winced when she felt Kara jolt awake.

The sudden loud noise caused Kara to open her eyes, “Oh Rao” Kara shouted as she rubbed her eyes tiredly, “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you okay?” she shouted out with fear.

“Kara” Lena muttered as her eyes were practically glued to the screen. She slowly stood up as she watched the news.

Kara looked at the news and in suddenly stood up, Alex, Winn, James, Lucy and Maggie were there. Her mind automatically assumed the worst, they could be hurt, injured… or even… No, she won’t think like that.

She wasn’t going to let another person that she cared about die and especially not when she could something about it. Kara started marching towards the front door, ready to fly to Midvale High to save her friends and her sister.

 “Kara wait” Lena called out to her girlfriend, she knew what Kara was going to do, “You can’t go out there, using your abilities without some concealment. You will reveal yourself”, Kara wasn’t thinking about the consequences, the aftermath of using her powers in public.

Everyone will know about Kara’s ability, everyone will know that Kara was an alien… and Lena wasn’t about to let that happen.

“I don’t care if someone finds out about my powers” Kara shouted, Lena flinched at the harshness of Kara’s voice, she wandered if this was the voice that Winn was talking about when she got kidnapped by the Lumerian, “I am not going to let the people I care about, be in danger when I have the power to save them” …. _Not like her sister… not like krypton… she won’t let them perish like her family._

Lena could feel the mixture of anger yet anguish associated with that sentence. She got the feeling that Kara had witnessed something…. Something that no one shoulder ever have to witness.

Lena took off her jumper that had a hoodie on it, it wasn’t the best disguise, but wearing a black hoodie in the middle of the night, was enough to conceal Kara’s face, at least for now.

“Lena wh—” Before Kara could finished her sentence, Lena tossed Kara her jumper, leaving her in a singlet.

“Wear the hoodie, it should be enough to hide your face” Lena walked over to Kara and took off her glasses, she remembered how the glasses suppressed her vision, “Make sure you come back to me…” Lena knew that Kara was invincible, and she had powers that made her more than capable of taking care of herself, but there was this nagging feeling in the pits of her stomach that wouldn’t allow her to stop worrying.

Kara nodded her head as she put Lena's jumper on, she briefly took in Lena's scent, “Always” she muttered, she planted a quick kiss on Lena's forehead before running out of the house and taking off into the air.

“Be careful Kara” Lena whispered as she watched her girlfriend take off into the skies.

\--00—

Kara soared through the sky with speed that would make Superman jealous. The last time she had flown this fast, was when Lena was kidnapped.

Kara could see it, the tornado in the distance that was leaving nothing but destruction in it’s path. She looked over to the school, where people were through the carparks, trying to find shelter…

The shaking grounds and the cry for help, triggered Kara’s last days on her home planet… seconds before everything and everyone that she knew died.

She shook that memory away, she couldn’t let herself be consumed into that memory, not when her sister and her friends were in danger.

She straightened her back and scanned the area, looking for anyone who needed her help, her sister in particular… and that’s when she saw her… her sister on the ground, helplessly trying to crawl her way to safety… no, to Maggie.

Kara wasted no time and instantly flew down to her sister, she bent down next to her sister and scanned her body for any broken bones. There was nothing broken, but she could tell that Alex’s ankle was sprained.

“K-Kara?” Alex’s voice was shaky, from fear, definitely, but also from shock and relief. Kara looked back and saw the Tornado coming close, she didn’t have time to talk or console her sister. So, she scooped her up, in her arms and flew her to the steady grounds.

Kara didn’t have time to question why the grounds weren’t shaking in the carpark, she gently laid her sister on the concrete, the other students were too busy pointing at the tornado, that was increasing in size.

“Are you okay?” Kara needed to know if Alex was okay, she could tell that Alex needed medical attention, and so did half of the students, but Alex was her first priority.

“Maggie, she’s… she’s still out there… you nee—” Alex’s voice was shaking frantically, she pulled on her sister’s black sleeve, trying to stand up so she can get to her girlfriend.

“Alex” Kara wasn’t going to leave Maggie, “Stay here. I promise that I will get her” she quickly stood up, scanning the crowd to see if her other friends were here. A rush of relief passed through her as she spotted Winn.

“Winn” Kara ran up to him, Winn whipped around in surprise, but Kara didn’t have time to answer any of his questions. She scanned Winn for any injuries, and he appeared to be physically fine, she pointed to Alex, “I need you to take care of my sister” she quickly said.

Before Winn could ask or even get a good look at her, Kara jumped back into the air, scanning the field for Maggie. She spotted her down below, screaming at people to run to safety.

“Oh no” Kara muttered, she supersped over to Maggie, it was as if time slowed down.

\--00--

Maggie felt another tremor rammish through the earth, causing her to fall, slightly scraping her hands on the ground. But before she could get up and start running, she saw it… the light stadium that was seconds from crushing her.

She lifted her arms up in an attempt to protect herself, even though she knew it was useless. But nothing ever came… no pain…. No weight.

She opened her eyes to see someone in a black hoodie who’s back was turned on her, carrying over 200 kg of weight with their bare hands.

Before Maggie could mutter a word, the person holding the stadium light suddenly spoke with authority.

“Maggie! Run! You need to go now!” Kara commanded as she tried to keep this stadium light from crushing Maggie, she didn’t care that Maggie would recognise her voice, she only cared about saving her life.

Maggie recognised the voice… but where? Her brain was still processing from being nearly crushed to death. But hearing the frim voice commanding her to run, made her do just that. Run.

Kara made sure that no-one was near the stadium lights, before putting it down. Luckily for her, there wasn’t a lot of people around to witness what just happened, and even if they did. They couldn’t see her face.

She hovered off the shaking ground and looked around the field, everyone was huddled up at the carpark. She could still hear it though, everyone’s frantic heartbeats. The fear that they never felt before.

Kara looked at the tornado, she could feel the wind intensifying as it got closer and closer and each second that it came closer, it looked bigger and bigger.

Kara knew her hands were shaking… yes, it was from fear. She was staring at this giant tornado that was destroying yet consuming everything, from the cars on the side walk to the trees that were planted in the ground.

_What was she supposed to do? Running wasn’t an option… she wasn’t going to leave anyone behind… Oh Rao… what was she going to do…_

_“Fly in the opposite direction of the tornado”_

A sudden voice boomed inside of her ear.

Kara looked around the field, trying to spot where the voice was coming from, but the person’s booming voice, who was speaking English, spoke again.

_“If you want you want to save your sister and your friends. Fly into the heart of the tornado”_

Kara gritted her teeth, she didn’t hesitate to fly into the heart of the tornado, she could feel the harsh and heavy winds against her skin, she could also feel sharp objects rips through her clothes, but nothing that could injure her.

_What the hell was she supposed to do now?_

_“Fly in the opposite direction of the tornado to dispel it”_

Kara didn’t know whether to trust this voice or not, but this was the only option that she had, this was the only way that she could save everyone.

So, Kara flew, against the wind, in the opposite direction at an incredible speed. She needed to go faster, but she could feel her body tire.

She wasn’t used to using her powers, she had spent so long, trying to supress them, trying to hide it and blend in, that she never had the chance or opportunity to truly, use her power.

 _Faster._ She could hear the students from down below, screaming out for someone to save them, screaming for someone to stop the tornado that was coming closer and closer.

_“What’s happening? Please, someone save us? I don’t want to die”_

_Faster._ She could it feel it, her body being pushed to the extent of exhaustion yet, at the same time, she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She could feel the regret and the guilt of not being able to save her family… of not being able to save her friends…

And she wasn’t going to let anyone stop her from protecting her sister, her friends… the girl she loved…. She could hear it… Lena's heartbeat… she would recognise her heart beat in anywhere.

Even through the screaming of the students down below, and the gushing wind that was bombarding her ears… she could hear every shuddering breath that Lena took…

Right now, she didn’t care why she could hear Lena's heart beat and breathing. She cared about the fact, that every heartbeat, that every breath that Lena inhaled and exhaled, gave her a newfound strength that she didn’t know that she was capable of having.

So, she went faster, and faster, and faster, drawing on that strength that was Lena.

The tornado was getting dangerously closer to the group of students… to her friends…. To her sister… to Lena.

_‘I believe in you’ Lena's voice echoed in the air, as if the wind was carrying it to her ears._

“COME ON!” Kara gritted through her teeth as she practically forced her body to go faster, she needed to fly faster, she needed to save everyone… she couldn’t bear it if anyone died, not when she had the power to stop it.

The tornado, suddenly stopped moving, and in a matter of seconds a small explosion, came from the centre of the stadium….

There was nothing but a gust of air… nothing but dust, fallen trees and sticks.

Kara felt her body fall against uneven ground, she got onto her knees and looked up… it was gone… she had done it. She had stopped the tornado.

She let herself take a deep breath, before standing up on her shaking legs. She had never felt exhaustion like this before, her bones were weary and her legs felt like jelly. Which was odd considering the fact that she wasn’t using her legs.

She was standing here, alone on the uneven terrain that was damaged from the earthquake and the tornado. She knew that no-one could see her, it was pitch black at night, the only light that was emitting was coming from the student’s phone.

Kara put her hood over her head, it had slipped off when she flew into the tornado. She slightly tugged on the hood as she used her x-ray vision to scan the carpark.

She wanted to make sure everyone was okay.

James was holding Lucy protectively in his arms, she knew that look. The look that said, ‘I almost lost you’ and that was the worst feeling ever. The feeling of coming so close to death.

Alex, her sister, had her arms slumped around Maggie’s shoulder. She could tell that Maggie was supporting all of her sister’s weight, and a tight smile appeared on the corner of her lips when she heard Maggie telling Alex to sit her ass back down.

Alex being stubborn, said that she was fine and needed to get back on the field, and Kara knew why. Alex wanted to check up on her, but luckily for her, Maggie was just as stubborn, she shot Alex and incredulous look that told her to do as she says before she kicks her ass.

Now, to Winn. Winn was standing next to Alex, he had done what Kara had asked him to do. Winn had torn off his sleeve and wrapped Alex’s ankle to stop the swelling.

But that’s when she noticed, someone else standing next to Winn…

“Lena” Kara would recognise Lena from anywhere, she finally understood why she could hear Lena's heartbeat and breathing. Although, it was still amazing how she could distinguish Lena's, specific, heartbeat.

She was going to march over there and first, make sure Alex and everyone who was injured, got the medical attention that they needed and then, she was going to talk to Lena… and possibly lecture her about putting herself in danger.

But before she could do that, something… no, someone caught her eye. They was a large, tall green man who was wearing a cape one minute, and then a normal sized human who wore a black attired, the next.

“What in Rao’s hell?” Kara muttered to herself, she was going to super speed over to the suspicious person, but she heard someone screaming… but it wasn’t a scream for help…. They were shouting…

It was also spoken in a different language, one she recognised, but before she could identify and translate it, the ground suddenly stopped shaking.

She looked around the field, everything was… broken, from the ground beneath her feet, to the stadiums lights that shattered its glass across the field.

Kara was going to assume that the person who was shouting, was the cause of the disaster that just took place. She wasn’t sure how or why, but she knew one thing, whoever this person is, harmed her family and her friends, they put the people she cared about most in dangers… and she wasn’t about to let that go…

So, when she saw the alien bolt into the forest, hoping that the tree would conceal his involvement, she flew into the sky and zoomed over the forest, until she saw him.

She practically threw her whole weight on the alien, causing the 2 to go rolling through the dirt.

Kara felt bad that she was ruining Lena's already ruined jumper, but she would worry about it later. Kara was the first to stand up, she was going to make her way over to the alien who was still on the ground, but he suddenly jumped up, with an axe in his hand.

“When did you get an axe?” Kara muttered, she didn’t expect an answer, it was more of a question of how could she not have seen the axe.

The alien glared at her, _“Who are you?” he spoke in his native tongue. Kara understood his language, she remembered her Aunt Astra teaching her the language._

“You’re a Valeronian” Kara whispered to herself, she knew of their race. They were incredibly strong, with or without the axe.

 _“How do you know my people?” He asked, this wasn’t part of the plan, the plan was to lure Superman, not this hooded freak._ He had never seen her before, which only made his suspicions grow.

Kara wasn’t going to answer the Valeronian, she had more important questions, “Were you the one behind these attacks?”, she already knew the answer, but she wanted to give him the chance to deny it, innocent until proven guilty, right?

Vartox was trying to figure out who this girl was, she was strong, fast, and could fly… could she be another Kryptonian? Maybe she was working with superman.

_“Are you working with Superman?”_

Kara clenched her fist at the mention of her cousin’s name _, what in-Rao’s name did her cousin do to piss off this alien?_

“Are you the one who was behind the earthquake and the tornado? Were you the one that attempted to kill, all those people, all of those innocent lives?” One more try, she will give him on last chance to deny it.

Vartox’s grip tightened around his atomic axe, this girl seemed to care about the humans, which probably meant that she was working with superman. The other 2 Kryptonians that he knew, weren’t fond of the human race.

He lifted his axe up and swung at Kara. Kara quickly stepped to her right before the atomic axe could slice her stomach.

Vartox lunged forward, throwing punches and kicks at her.

“I will take that as a yes” Kara mumbled to herself as she kept dodging his attack, she saw an opening and kicked Vatox’s stomach, which sent him a few feet back while also causing him to drop his axe.

Kara wasn’t a skilled fighter, but she had to admit, that she felt pretty proud of herself when she heard Vartox groan in pain.

But in a matter of seconds, Vartox got back on his feet and ran towards Kara, punching her in the stomach, causing Kara to double over in from the sudden impact, he then proceeded to punch her across the face, hard enough to send her crashing through the trees.

Her bones were already tired from flying faster than she had ever flown before, so when he picked up his axe and threw it Kara, it was no surprise that Kara didn’t react quick enough to dodge the blade. The axe managed to slice Kara’s shoulders, causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

She didn’t have a chance to react when he gripped her throat, depriving her of the air, the air that her lungs were screaming for, _“There is someone here you care about, right? Someone at this school… someone close to you… someone that you love… someone who I can easily find. The humans are easy to kill… one clean cut to the throat… and they’re dead”_

Kara’s eyes flashed red at the mention of someone hurting her cousin, her friends, her sister and especially, Lena. She used her forearm to slam down on Vatox’s arm, causing him to let go, but she didn’t stop there, she used all her strength to land a solid push kick on Vartox’s stomach, causing him to crash in to a boulder.

Just as quickly as she had kicked him, she unleashed her radiating laser eyes on Vartox, but he was quick to react. He lifted up his atomic axe that was already radiating with heat, to use as a shield.

Anger. That was the emotion that poured out of her as she screamed, unleashing the deadly beams of light that threatened to burn anything in its path.

Vartox could feel the axe increasing in temperature, before he knew it, the axe in his hand suddenly exploded into thousands of shards. The atomic blast caused Vartox to go slamming into the tree while the shards of his axe left little cuts on Kara’s skin.

Kara flinched when she felt the pieces of the axe pierce through her skin, she knew that they were little cuts, but the one on her shoulder, from the previous attack was starting to hurt like hell. But she didn’t focus on the pain, she was focusing on the alien who had just threatened her friends… her family…. Her Lena.

“You’re going to regret threatening my friends… my family” Kara growled angrily.

 She super sped to Vatox and lifted him up by his shirt, she raised her fist and released a devastating punch across his face, hard enough to break his jaw if he was a normal human.

Vartox felt his jaw crack upon impact of the Kryptonian’s fist, but he was faster than her and more experienced.

Kara was exhausted from pushing herself to fly at an impossible speed, which gave him the upper hand as well.

Vartox caught Kara’s fist and twisted it, causing the Kryptonian to yelp out in pain. He painfully tugged Kara’s arm behind her back and forced her to turn around.

He supersped and slammed her body and face against the tree. He was now using his whole weight to press Kara’s body against the cracking trees.

Something was wrong, Kara could feel her powers being drained… but that was impossible, right? She still had her superstrength and superspeed, but they were weaker than usual. She couldn’t push Vartox off of her.

She could feel her arm breaking as he twisted her arm further.

He suddenly turned her around and gripped her throat like he had done before, but this time, Kara was too weak to fight back. She could feel the exhaustion over taking her body.

She tried to gasp for her air, but she couldn’t… she was getting tired.

Tired of fighting.

Why was everything so hard?

_“You will die knowing that I have the ability to slaughter every human at this pitiful place. I’m going to find the people that you love, and I’m going to make their deaths very painful”_

Kara tried to fight against his grip, fear and anger rushed through her body, but it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t fight him, she couldn’t win.

Darkness started to consume her, she tried to get air into her lungs, but nothing was working.

She saw flashed of everyone that she loved.

Winn’s smile. Alex’s hug. Lena's eyes….

As if Rao heard her pleas for help, help to protect her family. Vartox’s grip suddenly loosened.

“AHHHHHH” he screamed out in pain as he felt something burn against his skin. He released his grip on the Kryptonian and stumbled back as he looked down at his burning flesh.

Kara crumbled to the ground, gasping for air. Her breathing was heavy, and the wound on her shoulder was starting to burn.

She gently rubbed her neck, pain was still radiating throughout her body. But she shouldn’t be abel to feel this… she shouldn’t be able to bruise like this.

Kara looked up to see why Vartox was screaming in pain.

He was looking at his wrist with fear, “ _No_ ” he mumbled, “ _No! No! No!”_ he shouted over and over again.

Kara saw absolute fear in his eyes, what could make a Valeronian this scared?

She saw him gripping his wrist, she could smell his flesh burning, as if he was being branded.

Vartox looked around the forest, as if he was trying to spot someone, and that’s when he saw it.

A shadowy figure that had burning red eyes that held no emotion, flew towards Vartox.

Screeching as it flew towards Vartox, the screeching figure wasn’t human, it wasn’t even an alien.

It had no legs, only a shadowy cloak that was made out of dark midst. Its arms were long and bony, as if it was just a skeleton. The fingers were long and the nails were almost animal like, as if it were claws.

“NO!” Vartox screamed with absolute terror. He stumbled back with fear as the creature suddenly stopped in front of Vartox, causing him to collapse onto his back.

“I’m…. I’m not going back” Vartox cried out, he quickly scrambled for the piece of axe that had broken off from his axe.

Kara couldn’t move, her body was completely frozen. Vartox looked at her, tears were spilling out of his eyes, he made eye contact with her and muttered, “ _Run_ ”

Before the creature or Kara could react, Vartox stabbed his neck with the piece of shard, killing himself before he let that creature.

Kara opened her mouth to let out an earpiercing scream, but nothing escaped from her mouth. Tears were now mixing with the blood dripping down her face.

_‘Run. Run Kara Run’ She screamed at herself._

She covered her ears as she heard the creature let out a loud screech, as if it was in pain.

The creature suddenly stopped screeching and turned its attention onto Kara, her hands were trembling and her body was shaking.

Looking into the creature’s eyes, made her feel fear like never before. There was something about the creature’s eyes that reminded her of the phantom zone.

It was like staring into a dark mist of abyss. It made her feel truly lonely, it made her feel… petrified.

She wasn’t afraid of dying, she had accepted the fact that she should have died with her family back on krypton.

In her darkest moment, she wished that she had died. She wished that something or someone, would end her pain, end her suffering…. but something about the creature’s eyes made her fear death.

“W-w-what are you?” her voice was trembling with fear as the creature slowly made its way to her. She knew she should run, her brain was screaming at her to use those legs… but she couldn’t.

The creature opened its mouth, but it was stitched together.

_‘Get Up. Now!’ she tried to get up, but she couldn’t._

Kara could hear whispers, but it was incoherent. Nothing made sense.

The creature lifted its long arms out.

Kara pushed herself against the tree, trying to make herself invisible.

It was inches away from touching Kara’s face, but before it could, a blinding light suddenly shot through the creature. Gun shots could be heard, firing at the creature but it only went through it.

The Creature turned let out another horrifying screech before disappearing.  

Kara let out a shuddering breath in relief, but that didn’t stop her shaking body or the tears streaming down her face.

Kara wanted to let herself be consumed by the darkness. She didn’t want to move from her spot, but she could hear it, the same people who came after the Lumerian attacked.

For a split second, she wasn’t going to stand up. She wasn’t going to move. She wanted them to take her, and end her pain… but she couldn’t do that.

Lena.

She made a promise to her and she wasn’t going to break it.

Her legs were shaky as she stood up.  Kara was going to fly, but there were helicopters in the air, which wouldn’t be good. So instead, she ran… she ran as fast as she could, through the forest.

She didn’t care about the pain that was radiating through her body. She didn’t care about her hands shaking. All she knew, was that she had to run.

She didn’t know where she was running to… but she couldn’t stop… she wouldn’t slow down… she ran, despite her legs protesting for her stop.

She could feel the weight of her body, trying to slow her down, trying to ask her for a break, just for one second, but if Kara slowed down… she would break…


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thank you all for the response for the last chapter, I redid that chapter 3 times because I wanted to make sure it was interesting enough for you guys to read.
> 
> I was thinking about creating a new story with an academy AU for Vampires and Hunters. Lena will be a vampire and Kara is training to be hunter. Would you guys like to read that or…Nah?
> 
> If you would like a story like that then feel free to tell me your opinions about what you would like to see in the story.
> 
> Or just tell me if you’re not going to be interested.
> 
> I don’t even know if I will end up doing it but it was just an idea that popped up in my head

**_ Chapter 26 _ **

 

Lena's eyes were glued on the news. The reporter on the screen seemed far away from the scene, she was safe.

The reporter was safe. while hundreds of kids, were not. The camera man was streaming the tornado from a helicopter that was at a safe distance.

They were filming children, who were shaking with fear, while they were safe and making money from this, ‘exclusive footage’.

Lena gritted her teeth at the thought, how come the news channel was able to get their quicker than the fire trucks and the ambulance?

But all of a sudden, the screen went static, “What the fuck?” Lena shouted, she almost threw the remote at the tv.

“We have lost the channel feed to the camera man”

Lena wanted to strangle someone, the news, despite how much she hated those damn vultures, was the only way that she could make sure that Kara was safe.

She started to pace up and down, “Come on” she muttered to herself, trying to calm herself down. She needed to get to Kara.

She stopped pacing and ran to the front door where she swung the door open. She saw one of the drivers getting ready to leave, she sighed out in relief to see one of her drivers still here.

She run up to the limo and swung open the door, she practically crawled into the limousine.

“Wh—” The Driver shouted out of fear from the sudden intrusion, “Miss Luthor”

“Dave, I don’t have time to explain, but you are going to drive me to Midvale High as fast as you can” Lena commanded her driver, she never used this voice on her employees before, but she the worry for Kara was overwhelming.

“But Miss Luthor” He stuttered, “Did you not see the news? The—”

“I’m well aware of what’s happening” Lena shot back, “You will do your job and drive me there, or else I’m going to kick you out of this limo and drive their myself”

Dave bit his lip, contemplating whether he should listen to the youngest Luthor or not. He didn’t like the thought of letting Lena drive there when he knew that she was a terrible driver.

Lena could sense his hesitance, “Dave, someone I care about very much is there right now, and I need to be there”

“I’m totally going to get fired” Dave muttered before starting the engine and speeding off to Midvale High.

Lena's legs were shaking as she thought about the dangers that Kara was putting herself in.

Kara could get herself exposed. What would happen if she was exposed to the whole world?

Lena had watched enough alien movies to know that the government didn’t like anything different, so if Kara was exposed… would the government kidnap Kara and experiment on her?

The thought alone made her sick to her stomach. Thinking about Kara being tortured and violated by scientist.

In all honesty, Lena used to find it fascinating, watching the scientist in the movie study the extra-terrestrial being.

But now it was too real.

Her girlfriend, the person who she would die for…. Was an extra-terrestrial being.

Holy shit… she was dating an alien…

Kara wasn’t like those aliens in the movies, she wasn’t green, nor did she have this greed for world domination.

Kara abolished all her expectations of what an alien should be. She always imagined that aliens would be tall, skinny…slimy with big shaped heads and googly eyes.

But Kara… Kara was a beautiful ray of sunshine who managed to light up this whole world with some things as simple as a smile.

Her eyes were as blue as the ocean that sparkled when the sun glistened in the water.

The limo suddenly stopped, pulling Lena from her thoughts. Dave made a move to get out of the carbut Lena quickly stopped him.

“Go home” Lena said as she stepped out of the car.

Dave shook his head and opened his door, he stepped out of the car and his eyes went wide with fear.

Looking at the tornado from this perspective was horrifying, it was like facing death right in the face.

“Miss Luthor, get your friend and come back straight away” Dave demanded weakly, he was in no position to make demands.

“I’m not leaving” Lena firmly stated, she knew that Kara was out there, helping people, risking her life and identity.

“Miss Luthor”, Lena could hear the fear in his voice, she turned around and looked at him, dead in the eye.

“You have a wife” Lena stated, “And a son, and a daughter. Go home to them. Hold them in your arms. And read them a bed night story. Kiss your wife good night and never let her go”, her voice sounded older than she actually was.

“But… how about you?” Dave asked

“Trust me. My girlfriend won’t let anything happen to me” She stated with confidence, there was no doubt in her voice that suggested otherwise.

Dave seemed surprised by this, he looked at Lena and then back at the tornado that seemed to get closer and closer. He noticed that the ground was trembling slightly, but for some reason it seemed worse on the field.

“Dave, you have a family. Don’t stay here because it’s your job, go home to the people who you love” Lena's voice was now pleading, she had faith that Kara would stop the tornado and save everyone, but she also knew that people are going to get injured from this.

And she didn’t want Dave’s family getting call that said that he had gotten injured on the job.

Dave nodded his head, and finally gave in. He climbed back into the limo and drove off to his family.

Lena let out a soft sigh of relief, and ran to the carpark where everyone was huddled up.

She wanted to shout at them and tell them to get into their cars and drive off, instead of standing there like complete idiots.

But no-one would listen to her.

Everyone was too invested in the scene in front of them.

She stood still, trying to find a familiar face, and that’s when she spotted Winn who was standing next to Alex and Maggie.

She ran to her friend, “Winn” she shouted out, grabbing his attention.

He automatically opened up his arms and pulled her into a hug, “Fuck Luthor, you’re supposed be running away from the danger, not towards it” he muttered.

Lena tightened her arms around Winn’s neck, “Shit Winn, are you okay? What the fuck is going on?” she asked with clear panic. She saw all the student’s pointing at the gigantic tornado that was heading towards them.

“Holy shit” she muttered, _where the hell was Kara?_

She finally noticed a streak of black circling around the tornado in the opposite direction, “What the fuck are you doing?” she asked under her breath as she watched her girlfriend fly around the tornado.

She took a step forward, but Winn grabbed her arm.

“Please don’t tell me that’s her” Lena muttered, although she already knew it was. Kara would always persist in trying to save someone, especially when those closest to her were in danger.

Winn’s grip on her arm got tighter, not enough to hurt her, but it was enough to let her know that Winn was scared.

She grabbed his hand and entwined it in her own. Both of them staring up at Kara who was going faster, faster and faster.

“Please” she muttered softly, hoping that Kara could somehow hear her, “I believe in you”

And in matter of seconds… an explosion could be heard. The tornado suddenly disappeared but everyone covered their eyes as they felt the wind brush against them harshly.

Everything went silent….

No-one dared to breathe…

But suddenly, an uproar of cheers erupted.

Lena looked up, despite the fact that dust was getting in her eye, only to see Kara’s body slam into the ground, causing the ground to crack even more.

Lena’s legs were already starting to move, ready to run towards Kara and hold her in her arms, but Winn pulled her back, “You can’t go out there” he whispered into her ear.

“She’s out there, she could be hurt” Lena growled back but Winn wouldn’t let her move.

“If you go out there and get yourself hurt or even worse, killed, who do you think she’s going to blame? You or herself?”, Lena already knew the answer. Kara would instantly blame herself if something bad happened to Lena.

But confusion coursed through Lena's body as she watched Kara shoot up from the ground and into the sky, only to disappear into the forest.

“Where the hell is she going?” Lena heard Alex muttered, this was the first time that she noticed Alex’s and Maggie’s presence.

Maggie looked up at Alex with confusion, “Who?” she asked her girlfriend.

Lena realised that Maggie wasn’t aware of Kara’s alien heritage.

Alex was going to reply, but she couldn’t. Not without giving away Kara’s secret. Alex clenched her jaw and got ready to run into the forest, but Maggie pulled her back.

“What the hell do you think that you’re doing?” Maggie shouted as she pulled Alex back, “Do you have some suicide wish?”

Alex’s eyes turned serious, “I need to go into the forest”

“Like hell you do” Maggie shot back.

Before Alex could shoot back a response, a distant screeching noise could be heard in the distance.

3 people suddenly grew concerned while the others remained oblivious to the screeching noise in the distance.

Alex instantly pulled out of Maggie’s grip and got ready to run into the forest, but she forgot about her sprained ankle. She collapsed to the ground as she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her ankle.

“Shit” Both Maggie and Winn muttered as they helped Alex onto her feet.

“You can’t run into the forest when you can barely stand” Maggie muttered. She looked over her shoulder where the paramedics were running in, “You need to get looked at”

Lena could see Alex’s hesitation.

Lena looked at Alex, “I will find her” she said, Alex, as if noticing Lena's presence for the first time, looked at her with fear.

Lena could tell that the fear in Alex’s eyes, wasn’t for herself, it was for her little alien sister who had just flew right into danger.

“I need to find her”, Lena understood where Alex was coming from. She understood the fear, but Maggie was right.

“Maggie’s right, you can barely stand on your own 2 feet. Go get checked out by the paramedics and I will find her” Lena said as she got ready to run into the forest.

“Are you crazy?” Maggie exclaimed, this girl must be nuts to run into the forest. She didn’t understand why Alex and Lena were pushing to run into the open terrain that was severely damaged and littered., “Going out there is like a suicide mission”

“Guys” Winn muttered as he looked up into the sky where there were helicopters flying over the forest.

“Shit” Alex muttered under her breath. She was hoping that her sister got out of the forest. If they found her in the middle of the forest… no, she couldn’t think like that.

“A suicide mission that I’m willing to take” Lena shot back angrily.

Maggie still didn’t understand why the fuck someone would willingly run into the open plain field, “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those people who want to get the first picture for her Instagram photo”

Lena clenched her fist, “Please don’t tell me you’re one of those bitches who think they know everything when in reality, they don’t know a single shit”, a part of her was hinting that Maggie didn’t know anything about Kara so she shouldn’t be making assumptions about her girlfriend.

“You better back the fuck up Luthor” Maggie threatened in a low tone. She didn’t know what she did to this girl to make her hate her. Maggie was trying to be reasonable, it was a stupid idea to run in the middle the forest at night.

“Or what are you going to do Sawyer?” Lena growled, her eyes never flinching or moving from the petite yet fierce girl’s eyes.

“Hey! Knock it off!” Alex shouted at her girlfriend and Lena. She wasn’t in the mood to hear her sister’s girlfriend and her own girlfriend fighting.

“You can’t go out there” He muttered, it was too late, the police were swarming the area and ushering the people to get to safety. Plus, there were helicopters in the air, “The place is swarming with cops and…. Probably the government” he muttered the last part to himself.

“So, what? We just leave her out there by herself?” Lena shouted angrily, she could feel the fear creeping up on her.

_What if Kara got captured? What if she severely hurt? Where is she? Why did she go into the forest?_

“Leave who out where?” Maggie asked with a hint of frustration, she was getting tired of not understanding.

Alex bit her lip, “Kara” she muttered, she wasn’t going to tell her that Kara was the person who saved her, but she needed Maggie to understand why this was so important.

“Wait…Little Danvers? I thought she was supposed to be with you tonight? Please don’t tell me she was out there” Maggie spoke with concern in her voice, “Why not call her phone?”

Lena couldn’t hold back the scoff that escaped from her throat, “Don’t you think I would if I could?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Why the hell was she here in the first place, I thought she was supposed to be with you?” She pointed at Lena.

“She was with me” Lena said, she needed to think of a good lie because she couldn’t exactly tell Maggie that her girlfriend flew to the school because she was concerned about her friends and sister, “But she wanted to see her sister so we came here. I lost Kara in the crowd”

Alex raised an eyebrow, knowing that this was a lie. But she had to say, the Luthor was a good liar.

Maggie bit her lip worriedly, she searched the crowd trying to find the bubbly blonde.

“If Kara was here, don’t you think I would’ve known” Lena said

“At least I’m trying to look for her” Maggie shouted

“I was trying to look for her until you stopped me” Lena shot back

“What? In the forest? Why the fuck would Kara run into the forest when the crowd was running to the carparks? And especially when her sister is here?” Maggie knew that if Kara was in the stands like everyone else was, then she would’ve ran to the carpark like everyone else. She knew that Kara was smart, so it didn’t make sense for Kara to run into the forest alone.

Lena hated to admit it, but Maggie had a good point.

Lena was surprised to hear concern in Maggie’s voice, “How perceptive of you to notice?” Lena muttered sarcastically.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Maggie shot back defensively.

“I just didn’t think you were capable of caring about someone who you hate” Lena replied back, knowing.

Maggie’s eyes went wide with shock, she didn’t hate Kara. She just didn’t know how to talk to her, “I don’t hate Kara”

“Right…” Lena muttered unconvinced, “So… do you call everyone who you like ungrateful and selfish?”

Fuck. Maggie completely forgot about her conversation with Alex on Sunday. She didn’t think that Kara would hear her say those things.

“Would you both shut the fuck up?” Both Winn and Alex shouted at the same time.

“Can you guys shut your mouths for 5 minutes to consider the fact that bickering isn’t going to do anything to find my sister?” Alex spat out, causing them to both close their mouths.

Maggie rubbed Alex’s back trying to soothe her girlfriend. She knew how worked up Alex gets when it comes to her sister.

Lena was pissed at herself, Alex was right. She shouldn’t be bickering with her girlfriend’s sister, girlfriend.

Alex rubbed her face tiredly, “She might be at home” she muttered to herself, hoping to god that she was right.  She was mainly talking to Winn since he was the only one who wasn’t fighting with someone.

“And if she’s not?” Winn asked, knowing that Alex wasn’t going to like the answer.

“She has to be” Alex said forcefully, “If she’s not then….” She felt someone rub her back comfortingly.

“Come on Babe, you need to get your ankle checked out and then we will go home to check on little Danvers” Maggie knew full well that Alex forgot about her injured ankle.

Alex was going to argue but Lena quickly cut her off, “Maggie’s right. You know how Kara is, if you go home without checking out your ankle, then Kara is just going to blame herself”

Lena may not know everything there is to know about Kara’s past, but she knew who her girlfriend was now, and she was brave, selfless and bore the heart of a hero.

A part of Lena understood that Maggie couldn’t understand what she, Alex and Winn saw in Kara, but that was only because Maggie never tried to get to know her girlfriend.

Alex sighed in defeat, “You’re cruel for using my sister against me” she muttered sarcastically, “Fine, but you’re coming home with us Luthor. Kara will need you”

Lena didn’t argue with her, she was grateful that Alex had invited her. It beat sneaking into the Danvers’s house to check up on her girlfriend.

\--00—

After Alex got her ankle checked out, the paramedics told her to go home and rest… well, they wanted her to go to the hospital, but Alex was being a complete pain in the ass.

Alex went into the same car as Maggie while Lena got into the same car as Winn. She shot a quick text to Lex telling him that she had stolen mum’s car and needed him to get someone to pick it up.

“Quite the day huh?” Winn muttered as he drove to the Danvers’s house.

“That is an understatement” Lena muttered tiredly. She rubbed her eyes as she thought about what Kara must be going through. She was hoping to god that Kara was at home right now.

“She’s going to be okay” … she has to be, he didn’t know what he would do if something happened to Kara.

Lena didn’t trust herself to say anything, so instead she decided to bite her lip and worry in silence.

Winn looked at Lena, “So… what was up with you and Maggie?”

Lena scoffed at this. Kara never spoke crap about Maggie, but she did say that she knew that Maggie probably didn’t like her.

And that was enough reason for Lena to dislike the girl.

She didn’t give a shit if she was Alex’s girlfriend, if someone didn’t like Kara, then she would happily give them the cold shoulder.

“She doesn’t like Kara. End of story” Lena replied stubbornly while looking out of the window, hoping to see a glimpse of a flying girl,

Winn wasn’t sure about that, “She seemed pretty concern about her…” he had gotten to know Maggie and she seemed like a chill person.

He concluded that Maggie didn’t understand or know Kara well enough.

Maggie was closed off, she didn’t like things that she didn’t understand.

And Maggie didn’t understand why Kara was constantly putting on a smile everyday.

She didn’t understand why Alex was forced to take responsibility for Kara’s action.

She didn’t understand why Alex sometimes acted more like a concerned mum, rather than Kara’s older sister.

“She has a funny way of showing it” Lena muttered, she was just being overprotective of Kara. She wanted to shield Kara from the shitty humans that were born on this earth. Okay… maybe Maggie wasn’t a shitty human, but she wasn’t trying to get to know Kara.

She knew that if Maggie tried, at least tried, to get to know Kara, then she would like the happy blonde girl.

Winn let out a sigh and let Lena dwell in her own thoughts.

They arrived at the Danvers house, Lena was the first to jump out of the car. She looked at the house that showed no indication that someone was home.

Maggie helped Alex out of the car and they walked to the house.

Alex twisted the door knob to find it locked, which meant Kara hadn’t come home, she grabbed the keys from her pocket to unlock it.

“Kara?” She called out to the empty space.

The gang walked into the house as Alex flicked the lights on, “Son of a bitch, she’s not home” Alex muttered worriedly.

“Crap” Maggie muttered under her breath, “Maybe she’s sleeping”

Lena bit back a scoff at how stupid that was.

“I’ll check upstairs” Lena said knowing the Alex couldn’t walk up the stairs without come assistance. She ran up the stairs, holding onto the hope that Kara was up here… but nothing. “Fuck” Lena shouted in frustration. She could feel the tears starting to form as she begun to think the worst.

She leaned against the wall and tried to control her breathing, she could feel the panic rising.

Her breaths were shaky as she tried to stop herself from crying, but it wasn’t working.

Tears were streaming down her face, and she couldn’t help but feel pathetic.

Her girlfriend was missing, and she was here, leaning against a wall, crying.

Something was wrong, she could feel it in the pits of her stomach.

 

 --00--

Maggie helped Alex to the living room and set her down on the couch.

Alex let out a frustrated scream, “Son of a bitch. Where the hell are you Kara?”

Maggie shook her head, “That’s it” she muttered as she pulled out her phone, “I’m calling the cops”

“NO!” Winn and Alex shouted simultaneously. Maggie shot them a look of disbelief.

“Your sister is missing” Maggie stated, “The police will send out an APB for your sister”

Before Alex or Winn could counteract that argument, the door suddenly flew opened causing everyone to whip their heads around.

They heard someone coming through the front door, letting out a painful groan as they stumbled down the hallway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Little quick note, my tumblr is FanfictionFandom. I don’t post anything on it because I don’t know what to post, but feel free to send me prompts and one-shot ideas that you would like me to write. It will be easier to communicate with you guys through tumblr and you can ask any questions through here.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, so my Sanvers heart is broken, but that will never prevent me from writing Sanvers into my story.
> 
> Can I just say, damn that episode had all the Supercorp feels.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!!!
> 
> Note: If you want to contact me through tumblr, my name is FanfictionFandom.

**_ Chapter 27 _ **

 

Alex was the first to run towards the front door, well, limp to the front door. She expected to see her sister gloating with a smile on her face.

She was prepared to lecture her sister about her recklessness, but she was already praise her for saving the school, her girlfriend, and her.

What she wasn’t prepared for was to see Kara with a bruise around her neck, a bruise on her cheek, cuts on her arms and legs and had blood dripping down her face. The cut on Kara’s shoulders seemed more severe than the cuts on her body.

“Oh my god” Alex muttered at the sight of her sister looking ready to pass out any second.

She limped over her sister to help her stand up straight, but instead, Alex was suddenly engulfed into a tight hug by Kara.

“Thank Rao” Kara mumbled into Alex’s neck.

Alex could feel her sister shaking, “Kara” her voice was trembling with fear for her sister, “What happened?”

Kara shook her head and let the tears stream down her face and onto Alex’s shirt. She didn’t want to tell them what happened.

“Holy shit” Maggie muttered as she ran to help Kara, knowing that her girlfriend couldn’t possibly carry Kara’s weight when she had a sprained ankle.

“Lena!” Winn shouted to his friend that was upstairs, trying to compose herself and wiped away her tears to dispel any signs of weakness.

Kara pulled out of the hug and allowed Maggie and Winn to help her to the couch with Alex following.

Lena ran down the stairs when she heard Winn’s voice, she saw the group in the living room and saw Maggie and Winn trying to set Kara down gently onto the couch.

She wandered why they were holding Kara like that, as if she was going to collapse any second, “Kara”, she ran to her girlfriend and took in the sight.

Kara was hurt.

She was supposed to be indestructible.

She wasn’t supposed to get hurt.

So why the hell did she have cuts and bruises littering her body?

Why the fuck was there a bruise in the form of a hand print, wrapped around her neck?

Who the fuck did this, to her, Kara?

She crouched down to look into Kara’s misty blue eyes

Kara wiped away her tears and took in a few shuddering breaths, trying to calm herself down.

Lena gently cupped Kara’s face, careful not to press the bruises, “Babe”, her voice cracked ever so slightly.

Lena couldn’t care less about the tears that were running down her face, she only cared about Kara who looked so broken.

After a few seconds, Kara blinked away the tears that clouded her vision and looked up.

Green Eyes.

“Lena” Kara cried as she threw her arms around Lena’s neck. Lena automatically returned the hug and wrapped her arms around Kara, as if she was afraid of letting go.

“Where do you keep the first aid kit?” Winn asked Alex who was had tears running down her face.

Alex quickly snapped out of it and pointed to the kitchen, “Top right in the cupboard”. Maggie could hear the strain in Alex’s voice, she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and allowed her girlfriend to lean on her for support, literally and emotionally.

“Kara” Lena tried to say more firmly, “What happened to you?”, instead of being met with an answer, Kara simply shook her head and buried her face deeper into Lena’s neck.

Something was different about Kara’s hug…

She was holding her tighter… she wasn’t restraining herself… but if that was the case. Lena should be crushed. Her bones should be breaking under Kara’s hug, but she wasn’t.

Kara’s hug felt… human…

Winn came back with the first aid kit, “Kara” he said cautiously, he’d never seen her like this, “We need to treat your wounds”

Lena was going to shout at Winn and say, ‘not now’, but she knew that Kara needed to be treated.

She pulled away from the hug and placed one hand on Kara’s uninjured shoulder and another hand to cup Kara’s cheeks gently, “Babe, I’m going to take off your jumper now, okay?”

She waited for Kara to nod her head, making sure she was comfortable.

Alex saw her sister clench her jaw, she realised that maybe Kara wasn’t comfortable with stripping in front of everyone here, “Sweetie, do you want to go upstairs to change? You probably need to take a bath to wash off all the blood and mud”

It took a few seconds for Kara to respond, but it wasn’t with words. Instead, she softly nodded her head.

Lena gently helped Kara stand up, and watched her girlfriend grimace in pain. She felt Kara lean her weight against her, and it wasn’t until now that she noticed how pale and exhausted Kara was.

If Kara was anyone else, they would be unconscious, but Kara was still moving.

Lena wasn’t sure how she was going to carry up the stairs by herself, but luckily for her, Maggie went to the other side of Kara and put Kara’s limp arms around her shoulder’s, “Come on little Danvers, let’s get you upstairs okay?” she asked softly.

Kara softly nodded her head and allowed Lena and Maggie to practically drag her up the stairs as Winn helped Alex.

Maggie switched the bathroom light on and gently sat Kara down onto the small chair that Alex grabbed for Kara to sit on.

Alex pointed at Winn, “Out” she said firmly.

“What? I’m not leaving Kara” Winn countered, not understanding why Alex was telling him to leave.

Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed Winn out, she decided that she will wait outside of the bathroom with Winn, knowing that Kara needed her girlfriend and her sister more than anyone right now.

“Do you need anything?” She asked Kara with a soft tone, but Kara wasn’t looking at her, nor was she looking at Alex or Lena. It was as if she was staring into a different world.

Alex looked at Kara, seeing if she had heard Maggie, but she got no response. She noticed Kara’s dry lips and thought that Kara might be dehydrated, which was odd, considering the fact that Kara didn’t get dehydrated.

“Could you grab a bottle of water and leave it in the bedroom?” Alex asked of her girlfriend.

Lena noticed, while touching Kara’ cheeks, that her temperature was hotter than usual. She thought that maybe it was because of Kara’s alien physiology, but now she’s starting to think it was because of something else.

Winn passed Alex the medical kit before closing the bathroom door to wait outside with Maggie.

Lena never looked away from Kara, she was still sitting on the small chair but she looked like she was going to collapse any second.

But they needed to wash the blood and mud off of her, they needed to make sure that Kara didn’t sustain any serious injuries.

“Sweetie” Alex’s voice was soft, as if she was caring for a child, “We need to take off your clothes so we can wash the blood off”

Kara kept staring at nothing, her eyes were completely void of emotion.

The lack of emotion was scaring Alex and Lena.

Kara was usually bouncing with emotions, so what could have caused Kara to switch off like this?

Lena gently pulled Kara up, Kara didn’t resist nor did she comply. She was like a doll.

“Babe” Lena muttered softly, hoping that she will see a flicker of emotion spread across Kara’s face, but nothing. Nothing happened.

Lena let out a sigh as she and Alex stripped Kara of her clothes and gently sat Kara down into the bath tub.

While Alex and Lena washed the blood away, the cuts that were previously plastered all over her body, were already healed… well most of it anyway.

Lena clenched her jaw in anger when she saw all the bruises on Kara’s back, as if someone had slammed her back into something hard.

Alex saw the bruises on Kara stomach, someone had definitely punched her sister in the stomach, the thing that concerned her was the fact that Kara was invulnerable.

Her stomach and skin should be impenetrable, yet here she was, cleaning blood and mud off of her sister’s bruised body.

 After they washed the blood and mud out of Kara’s body and hair, Lena grabbed the medic kit to clean Kara’s wounds, like the cut on her forehead and shoulder.

Alex saw her sister curl up into a ball, as if she was trying to protect herself from something.

“I will go get some clothes” Alex told Lena, who nodded her head in return.

After Alex left, Lena started to grab a cotton ball so she could gently dab the disinfect on Kara’s forehead.

“This might sting a bit” Lena whispered softly. She looked at Kara, seeing if she had heard her, but she showed no indication.

Lena gently dabbed the disinfectant on the cuts, causing Kara to wince in pain. She let out a soft sigh as she finished cleaning up the cut above Kara’s eyebrow.

It wasn’t deep, in fact, it looked like it was in the middle of healing, but then all of a sudden, Kara’s healing abilities suddenly disappeared.

Lena gently dabbed some cream on the cut, now she had to bandage Kara’s shoulder.

She noticed the bruises around Kara’s ribs, she thought that some of her ribs may either be bruised or broken. She really wanted to take Kara to the hospital, but she knew that wasn’t an option.

She gently wrapped Kara’s ribs

After she was done with that, Alex came back in with clothes. She closed the door behind her and set the clothes on the counter.

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you changed into something more comfortable” Alex said as she walked to the bathtub to help her sister up with Lena.

The second Kara stood up, she almost collapsed, “We got you” Lena whispered into her ear.

Lena helped Kara stay on her feet while Alex dressed Kara.

Alex finished dressing Kara. She looked up to see something different in Kara’s eyes.

Pain. Anguish. Anxiety. Fear.

All of these emotions suddenly erupted from Kara’s eyes.

Kara’s breathing started to get heavier, Lena could feel her body shaking as she tried to catch her breathing, “Babe, it’s okay I’m right here”, she tried to soothe her girlfriend, but it didn’t help.

 All of a sudden, Kara pushed herself out of Lena’s arms and tried to run down the hallway as she swung the door open.

“Kara” Lena called after her when she felt Kara push her away.

Alex could see how unsteady Kara was on her feet, she reached out to grab her sister, but Kara was already stumbling through hallway.

“Kara!” Alex called out for her sister.

Maggie and Winn shared a quick look of concern, they both shot up from the table and ran upstairs to see Kara leaning against the wall, trying to keep herself standing.

Her hand was catching onto her chest, as if she was in pain. Both Maggie and Winn bolted to her side.

“Hey” Winn said softly as he grabbed onto Kara’s arm to help her stand properly, “What are you doing? You need to rest”

Kara could feel her head spinning, her head felt like it was going to split into 2 and her body ached.

She started to feel trapped in the bathroom, she felt like the walls were closing in. 

She couldn’t stop seeing the creatures face.

The creature was scary, scary enough to make Vartox kill himself.

She felt her body get heavier and heavier, so she leaned against the wall to steady herself. She tried to drown out the images of Vartox stabbing his neck with a piece of his own axe, the images of her whole planet burning and the people in it.

She clutched her chest, trying to get some oxygen in her lungs.

“Kara. Breathe”

She could hear someone telling her to breathe, but she couldn’t, “I…i…C-can’t…” her voice was shaking as she tried to talk.

“Babe”

“Please” Kara begged as she chocked on her sobs, she wanted everything to stop hurting. She tried to drown out the voices inside of her head, and listen to Lena’s voice, but she couldn’t.

Her super hearing was gone. She couldn’t hear her heartbeat.

She tried to listen for Alex’s heartbeat, but nothing.

She felt her legs buckle beneath her weight but instead of her head collapsing against the hard-wooden floor, she fell on someone’s lap.

“I’m right here. You’re going to be okay babe” Lena’s soothing and trembling voice made Kara break out of her panic attack.

Lena started to run her fingers through Kara’s wet hair, “Shhhhh, listen to my voice”

Kara closed her eyes and started to curl up into a little ball. She focused on Lena’s voice, trying to slow down her erratic breathing.

“Good. You’re doing good Kara” Lena spoke as she heard Kara’s breathing slow down.

When she realised that Kara was having a panic attack, she pushed Winn out of the way and tried to tell Kara to breathe.

Maggie was standing to next to Alex, helping her girlfriend walk to Kara who was breathing heavily, but it was getting slower.

Seeing Kara like this, physically caused Maggie pain. She hated seeing Kara like this, broken.

She felt guilty for every bad thought that she ever had of Kara.

Whoever did this to Kara, she was going to make them pay. She was going to beat their fucking ass for hurting her like this.

After a couple of minutes, Kara’s breathing finally returned back to normal, Lena was still muttering soothing words into her ears.

Lena knew that Kara needed some rest, she needed to sleep in her own bed.

She looked up at Winn who had a tear running down his face, she was going to ask Winn to help her carry Kara to her room but before she could, Kara slowly got up.

“Hey, it’s okay” She spoke gently, she didn’t want Kara pushing herself.

Kara got on her own knees, and finally looked into Lena’s eyes.

Lena’s heart shattered into millions of pieces as she stared into Kara’s stormy blue eyes. There were so many emotions that radiated through her eyes.

Kara took a few deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart beat. She could feel everyone’s stare, but she knew it was out of concern rather than judgement. She wanted to apologize to everyone for freaking out like that, but when she looked into Lena’s eyes, she saw a tear run down her beautiful face.

Kara slowly lifted up her hand to cup Lena’s cheek, she gently brushed away the tear that had fallen from her eye, “You’re crying”, her voice sounded hoarse as she spoke.

Lena sucked in a breath when she felt Kara’s warm hands gently wipe away the tear from her face. She didn’t realise that she was crying until Kara pointed it out.

Lena let out a soft chuckle, and so did everyone who was standing in the hallway. Everyone was relieved to see that Kara was still… Kara. Caring for someone else when she herself, was in an unimaginable amount of pain.

“Of course, I am” Lena replied, she didn’t care if everyone could see her crying. Seeing Kara like this caused her more pain than she had ever felt before, “Come on, let’s get you to bed”

Lena helped Kara stand on her feet and guided her to the bedroom.

Kara’s body collapsed against the bed, she never felt this drained in her life. She was too tired to tuck herself in, but Lena was already doing it for her.

Alex walked into the bed room and passed Lena some spare clothes, “You’re staying here for the night” she stated. Leaving no room for arguments.

Lena nodded her head, she wanted to be here for Kara, she didn’t want to leave her alone. God, not after that panic attack.

“You can get changed in the bathroom”, Lena looked hesitant to move from Kara’s side, but Alex gave her firm stare, “Don’t worry. She’s not moving from that spot until you get back”

Lena gave in and went to the bathroom to get changed while Alex gently sat next to Kara on the bed.

She gently brushed away the stand of blond hair away from Kara’s pale face, “God… I think I lost 10 years of my life”

Kara’s eyes widen in concern, “What? How? Is that a human thing? Can that happen?”

“Kara, I was joking” she was glad to see her sister returning back to her old self.

But it wasn’t right.

In the span of 2 hours, Kara went from emotionless, to scared which triggered an anxiety attack. And now, now Kara was trying so hard not show any weakness.

She was trying to keep her emotions in check.

Kara felt guilty, the tears that had been shed was because of her.

She scared Alex to the point where she lost 10 years of her life, whatever that means.

Winn and Maggie didn’t know how to help, and they themselves had shed a few tears out of fear.

While Lena… Lena was forced to be strong. She was forced to witness her break down. She never wanted to Lena to witness this side of her.

“Stop that” Alex said firmly as she poked Kara’s forehead softly.

Kara looked up at her sister, “Stop what?”

“Don’t you dare even for one second feel guilty” Alex knew her sister well enough to know that Kara was already blaming herself.

Kara pulled the blanket closer to her chest, “Y-you don’t… you don’t understand” Kara muttered softly.

Maybe the tornado wasn’t directly her fault.

But she knew that it was used to draw out Superman.

Superman who is her cousin, her responsibility.

Alex shook her head, “I don’t need to understand. I know it wasn’t your fault. You save a lot of people’s lives today”, she knew that there was more to the story than Kara was letting on, but tonight wasn’t the night to push her sister to talk.

She saw Lena standing near the door frame, wearing one of Kara’s shirt and shorts.

“Get some sleep” Alex whispered as she kissed Kara’s forehead gently.

“Where’s Lena?” Kara asked in a small voice.

“I’m right here babe” Lena said as she walked into the room wearing Kara’s clothes. Alex got up and left the room, leaving Lena and Kara alone.

Lena sat down where Alex was sitting before, “How are you feeling?” she asked softly with concern as she entangled her fingers with Kara’s.

Lena watched as Kara shifted uncomfortably at the question, it was a dumb question.

Kara was literally littered in cuts and bruises, and here she was asking if she was okay.

“Better now that you are here” Kara whispered softly, Lena could see Kara trying so hard to fight off her exhaustion. She bent down and kissed her softly on the forehead, causing Kara to close her eyes and hum tiredly.

“Sleep” Lena whispered softly, “We will talk tomorrow”.

Lena got up, ready to leave and go downstairs to sleep on the couch, or wherever Alex said she could sleep.

But Kara shot her arm out and grabbed Lena’s wrist, “Stay?” She asked softly.

A tear escaped from Lena’s eyes as she heard the fear in Kara’s voice.

“Please” Kara begged softly. She didn’t want to be alone, she wanted to have Lena here with her.

A part of her felt selfish for asking Lena to stay.

“Always” Lena replied. She was glad that Kara asked her to stay.

Kara nodded her head, gratefully and shifted her body to move against the wall, creating space for Lena to lie down with her.

Lena moved to lie down next to Kara, she pulled Kara closer to her, careful not to cause her girlfriend more harm.

After a few minutes of silence, Lena wanted to make sure that Kara was actually sleeping this time. She wasn’t going to risk sleeping before Kara, not this time.

“I’m scared” a soft voice that sounded on the verge of crying spoke.

Lena didn’t think it was possible, but her heart shattered even more hearing Kara’s soft voice. She didn’t need to see Kara’s face to know that tears were streaming down her face.

Lena pulled Kara in closer to body, “It’s okay to be scared Kara… but just remember that I’m right here” She pulled Kara a bit closer to her, “and I’m not going to leave you. I will keep you safe, no one is going to hurt you, not if I can help it”

But this was what Kara was afraid of.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, how good was that episode? I'm so happy that we finally know what Kara's and Alex's relationship was like as teenagers. BTW thanks for the 500 Kudos, i appreciate it so much. I hope you enjoy day!

Alex walked out of the room with a tired expression. This was the most stressful day of her life.

Alex was going to walk downstairs, but before she could do so, her phone started to ring.

She groaned in annoyance before looking at who was calling, her features were washed over by a wave of relief.

She picked up her phone and answered with a sigh of relief, "Mum?"

" _Oh_   _my god. Alex my baby, are you okay? I just saw what happened on the news. Where are you right now?" Eliza bombarded her with questions. Her voice was shaky with concern._

"I'm fine Mum, there's nothing to worry about. I'm at home now" Alex said trying to soothe her mother's concerns away.

_"_ _And Kara? For the love of God, please don't tell me that was her on the news" Eliza sounded stressed, but who could blame her. She almost had a heart attack when she heard on the news that 'The Blur' saved students at Midvale High._

Alex bit her tongue, "Well…. It's…ummmm, yeah it was her" she knew how her mother felt about Kara using her powers in public.

_"_ _God Alex, how could you let your sister do that? She's exposed to the whole world now. People know that she exists" her mother lectured her through the phone._

Alex rolled her eyes, "Kara makes her own decisions mum. Plus, did you seriously expect Kara to sit by and watch the news while her friends and family were in danger?"

There was a moment of silence which lasted for a few seconds… and then a soft sigh.

" _How is she?" Eliza finally asked_

Alex chewed on her lip, god, how was she supposed to answer that.

"Just… a random question. Remember the time Superman blew out his powers and had come to you for help?" Alex asked

_"_ _Alex… what happened to Kara?" Eliza was using her strict and stern voice, which usually meant she was being serious._

"Well… nothing to bad" She lied knowing that Kara didn't want to concern Eliza, "It's just… Kara seems to have lost her abilities"

_"_ _What?" Eliza shouted through the phone, even Maggie could hear her, "Where is she? Put her on the phone right now"_

"Mum, like I said it's fine. She's fine" She hated lying to her mum, "She's sleeping right now and God knows she needs it"

_Eliza let out an exasperated sigh, "Has she been getting enough sleep and has she been eating, right?"_

"Well…. No and yes" Alex mumbled, she could feel that her mother was going to lecture her, so she quickly explained, "She's been having nightmares more frequently which leads her to losing her appetite"

_"_ _God, that poor child" Eliza muttered softly._

"Mum, is there anything that I need to know about Kara losing her powers? What do I do? Is it permanent? Are there side effects to it? Why are her powers gone?" Alex began to throw questions at her mother.

_"_ _Breathe Sweetie" Eliza replied, she waited for a few seconds for her daughter to catch her breath before continuing, "Okay, I'm going to explain to you what she's going through and exactly what you need to do"_

Alex nodded her head, they waited for a few seconds until Alex realised that Eliza couldn't see her, "I meant to say yes, yes mum"

_"_ _Kara is going through a process called Solar Flare. When Kara over exerts herself to the point where she completely uses all the solar energy in her cells, she's practically a normal Kryptonian who's living under the red sun"_

"Okay" Alex mumbled, "So, is this a temporary thing?"

_"_ _Yes, it should only last a couple of days till a week. Although, she needs proper rest and to eat regularly to keep up with her metabolism. Kryptonians generally have a faster metabolism than humans"_

"I'm sure Kara will be glad to hear that she can still eat all the food that she wants" Alex mumbled softly, although she was still concerned about Kara's health.

_"_ _She is more prone to sicknesses. She doesn't have an immune system like us. Our genetics allows us to have a better immune system in regard to human diseases, but Kara has a different set of genetics hence, having a different immune system to us. Her immune system was built to fight off Kryptonian disease, not human diseases"_

"So basically, there's a possibility that Kara is going to get sick?" Alex asked with concern. This was going to be one hell of a week. Kara was already injured from whatever happened tonight, and now she has a higher risk of getting sick.

_"_ _A high percentage chance" Eliza replied_

"Crap" Alex muttered.

_"_ _Language"_

"Sorry mum" Alex apologized, "Will normal medicine work for her?"

_"_ _Yes, it should, although you will need to keep and extra eye on her. Something as simple as a flu will be 10 times worst for Kara since she has never experienced being sick before"_

"Right…" Alex muttered trying to comprehend everything, "Wait there's a problem. Kara isn't getting enough sleep. She tries to but… the nightmares won't stop mum, it's overwhelming her" she knew how frustrated Kara was getting from the lack of sleep.

Eliza stayed silent for a couple of seconds, as if she was contemplating something. Alex thought that her mum hadn't heard her, "Mum?"

_"Listen Alex, your father and I developed this… medicine of some sort that can be used as a sleeping pill for Kryptonians"_

"Wait… you developed a sleeping pill for Kryptonians? Why? I highly doubt that Superman was having nightmares about his planet dying" Alex spoke with a bit a venom in her voice.

Eliza remained silent for a couple of seconds.

"Oh my god… did you make it for Kara?" Alex asked with a surprised tone.

_"_ _Your sister was having nightmares every night and sometimes she would wake up and shoot her laser beams" Eliza tried to explain._

"Of course, she was having nightmares mum. She watched her whole planet explode" Alex argued

"We were afraid Alex. We were scared that she might burn the house down or worse, hurt you"

Alex couldn't believe it, her mum was afraid of Kara, or at least used to be. She knew how crushed Kara would be if she heard those words, "Wait… she went a whole year without nightmares… did… did you use those pills on her without her knowing?"

Eliza's silence was all Alex needed.

"God Mum, how could you do that to her?" Alex shouted

_"You need to understand Alex. Kara was having nightmares every night. She needed sleep, and this was the only way that she could get some without dreaming"_

"Yeah maybe, but you did it without her permission. Plus, you didn't make the medicine because of Kara's nightmare, You drugged your own daughter because you were afraid of her losing control of her powers" Alex couldn't believe that her parents did this to her sister.

_"Alex, I'm sorry"_

"I'm not the one that you need to apologise to" Alex replied back.

_"I know, but Kara has the option now. The medicine is in a metal safe which is located in your father's bottom drawer. The code for it is 21-32-17"_

Alex shook her head, she hated the idea of Kara using sleeping pills in order to get a good rest, "Okay" she mumbled softly.

 _"Get some rest sweetie. It's getting late"_   _Eliza said with worry in her voice, "I love you honey"_

Alex hesitated for a few seconds, "I love you too mum. Stay safe" she mumbled before hanging up the phone.

She let out a soft sigh and waited for a few minutes to collect herself.

After a solid 5 minutes, she walked downstairs to see Maggie sitting on the couch alone, "Where's Winn?"

Maggie whipped her head around at the sound of her girlfriend's voice, she gestured for her girlfriend to come and sit with her. She noticed the tired look on her face and was instantly worried wither wellbeing.

"His father called and asked him to come home" Maggie explained as her girlfriend made her way over to her. She wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders and allowed Alex to lay her head down on her shoulders, "He said to keep him updated on Kara"

"Hmmm" Alex hummed tiredly, she let out another sigh and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"How's your ankle?" Maggie asked, Alex had been on her feet for a couple of hours, despite the doctors telling her to take it easy.

Alex shrugged her shoulder's, "Hurt's like a bitch" she admitted angrily.

Maggie grabbed the bottle of aspirin and passed a bottle of water to Alex, "Don't think this is going to do much, but it's the thought that counts"

Alex gratefully took the pill and washed it down with some water, "Thank you", she leaned against deeper into Maggie's shoulder, "God, today was shit"

Maggie let out a sarcastic snort, "That is an understatement considering how we all almost died"

"Yeah" Alex muttered, almost was the key word. When she saw that tornado, and felt the tremors of the earthquake, she felt fear. She had never felt fear like that before.

It made her wander, was this how Kara felt?

Feeling the earth beneath her feet tremor all of a sudden.

Hearing everyone screaming out for help.

"But we didn't. We're still alive, everyone is still alive and breathing" Alex muttered, for Kara, it was the opposite.

Everyone she knew died. Her whole planet exploded into nothing. No-one will ever know that Krypton existed, no-one will know what the world even looked like. No-one except for Kara.

"I should probably thank your sister for that huh?" Maggie said. Alex lifted her head up and raised her eyebrow.

"My sister? Why?" Alex asked, shit, did Maggie know that Kara was the one who stopped the tornado?

"Well for one, she saved my ass by holding a stadium light that weights at least over 500 kg. And for two, she was the one that stopped the tornado" Maggie shrugged simply, it wasn't that hard to piece together the facts.

"Wh—No, Kara... No, that's… that's impossible. I mean, the girl can barely open a pickle jar" Alex denied terribly, Maggie gave her an unamused face. Alex sighed in defeat, "How'd you know?"

"Well… your sister was wearing a black ho odie and only took off her glasses for a disguise plus, do you really think I wouldn't recognize Kara's voice?" Maggie asked with a slight amusement.

"Good point" Alex muttered, she wasn't sure how Maggie felt about Kara now that she knew Kara was different. God, was Maggie mad at her for keeping it a secret?

As if Maggie could hear her thoughts she gently grabbed Alex's forearm and gave it a comforting squeeze, "It doesn't change how I feel about you. I understand why you kept it a secret, it wasn't yours to tell"

"You don't… you don't care that Kara's you know… different?" Alex didn't know what she would do if Maggie hated aliens. Well, she did know, she would break up with Maggie… right?

She would do anything to protect Kara, even if that means breaking up with Maggie… but why did the thought of breaking up with Maggie, hurt so much?

"God Danvers. Of course, not" Maggie instantly replied, Alex let out a sigh of relief, "So which one is she? A meta-human or an alien?"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, "I got no idea what a meta-human is" she replied giving Maggie the answer.

"Holy shit, are you an alien?" Maggie asked, it suddenly occurred to her that Alex might be an alien too considering how they are sisters, "Not that I care that you are one if you are one. I mean, I'd be pretty cool to be dating an alien"

"Mags babe, breathe" Alex told her, her heart felt light than usual, as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. Maggie accepted aliens, she accepted that Kara was different. There were no more secrets between them, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not an alien"

"Oh" Maggie said with confusion, "Wait, then how is Kara your sister? Is she adopted?"

Alex nodded her head, "Yeah"

"Why didn't you tell me that she was adopted. I mean, understand the whole alien thing but… don't you have some… I don't know, back up story for Kara's origins?" Maggie asked

"Yeah we do but… Kara already has a hard time fitting in with people. It's hard for her to understand some of our social customs or jokes because she was completely brought up by a whole different culture and society. She was forced to learn English at the age of 13 in order to fit in on Earth"

Maggie couldn't even begin to fathom what it was like to come to a foreign planet where she had to learn a whole different language. Fuck, it must've been so hard… and so damn lonely to come to a planet where everything was different, from the social customs to the traditions.

"For the first year that she was here, she was home schooled because Kara had just come to earth and she… didn't know anything about this world. The only thing that she knew was that this planet was inhabited by a group of species called homo-sapiens"

Scared. That's how Kara must've felt when she came to this planet. With every piece of information, no matter how big or small it was, Maggie was beginning to understand Kara a bit more.

"Half-way through the second year, she wanted to come to school. Considering the fact that she was different, she didn't understand why it was 'weird' to be staring at the flock of birds in the sky. Made her prone to bullying"

Maggie hated bullies, but she hated herself more for not stepping in do to anything during Kara's first year in high school. She had heard that Alex Danvers had a new weird sister, but she never payed attention to that. She never stepped in when she saw someone bullying Kara, she never told them to back the fuck off. Sure, she had told people to shut up and stop gossiping, but that was only because she hated rumors.

"People started to pick on her for the smallest things. This one time, Kara sat in the cafeteria with my old group, Siobhan, Vicky, Leslie and Lucy. I bought this chicken burger from the cafeteria for Kara to eat and when I gave it to her… she didn't know how to eat it. To us it's simple, we pick it up and eat it with our hands… but for Kara… it was different, she didn't know if it was disrespectful to use her hands to eat or… to use a knife or fork"

"Siobhan saw Kara looking at the burger with this confused and asked, 'what's wrong, do you not like burgers?'"

"Kara replied saying that she didn't know how to eat it. She didn't know if it was rude to use her hands while eating a burger. And guess what the fucking bitch said to my little sister…" Alex's voice was suddenly laced with disgust and anger.

"She asked… my little sister if she was retarded?" Alex scoffed angrily.

"Kara didn't know that word meant. Why the hell would we teach her the term 'retard'? So, it was no surprise when Kara asked what that word meant. But instead of giving her an answer, they all laughed at her. Every single person on that table, laughed at my little sister, for not knowing that word"

Maggie bit her tongue in anger, Kara must've felt confused… and humiliated. She felt this surge of protectiveness over Kara all of a sudden. God, she felt even more awful for not standing up for the girl. Kara probably needed just one person, just one to stand up for her.

"People made fun of her, just for not knowing how to eat a bloody burger… imagine what it would be like for her, if people found out that Kara was my adoptive little sister. Kara can take people calling her names for being weird or… or a freak"

"But imagine how bad it would get for Kara, if Leslie and her bitch of a partner started to say shit like, 'I bet your parents gave you up because of how much of a freak you are', or some fucking bullshit like that. Things like that, Kara will take that to heart. Anything related to family or friends, she will take that personally"

"That's why I didn't tell you, or anyone that she was adopted. I didn't want to give people another reason to bully her" Alex replied, she was hoping that Maggie would understand where she was coming from.

Maggie buried her hand in her head, "Holy shit… I can't even… fuck. It must've been so hard for her", she muttered to herself, "God I'm such a fucking prick"

Alex was not expecting to hear Maggie call herself that, "What? You didn't say those things to Kara, if anything, you treated Kara better than most of my friends"

Maggie shook her head, that wasn't true. She wasn't being fair to Kara. She felt like a fucking hypocrite. Maggie never made assumptions about a person, she liked to get to know them before making a judgment.

But with Kara, she just automatically assumed that Kara lived a perfect life that was filled with rainbows and unicorns. She used to believe that there was no way that Kara could even begin to know what loneliness feels like, to know what pain is.

She was always smiling and she somehow managed to make everyone else feel better just by being there. So. there was no way that Kara knew what it was like to be alone or scared of people leaving her.

"I didn't even try to understand her… because I just automatically assumed that there was no way, that someone who was constantly smiling and laughing, knew what it was like to feel alone and hurt" Maggie replied angrily

"Well…. If that makes you a prick, then that makes me a super prick" Alex replied, Maggie looked up from her hands and looked at her girlfriend, "I used to think the same thing. Well… not exactly the same thing. I just… I used to get annoyed with how perky and energetic Kara always was"

"Really?" Maggie asked in surprise, she couldn't imagine Alex getting annoyed with her sister for being so bubbly.

Alex nodded her head, "Yeah, at one point I shouted at her for being so damn happy all the time. She replied saying, 'If my smile can make another person feel a little less lonely, then why wouldn't I smile? I would happily smile everyday if it meant making another person feeling a little less sad and little happier"

Kara wasn't smiling for herself, she was smiling for the people around her. She was smiling to make other people's lives better.

"Your sister is selfless as fuck" Maggie felt like the biggest prick on this entire planet. She wanted to punch herself for even accentuating, that Kara was ungrateful and selfish.

Alex chuckled at this, "She's is one of the most selfless person that I know. I mean… today is a prime example of that"

Maggie nodded her head in agreement, "Jesus, why didn't you break up with me?" she asked curiously. She genuinely didn't understand why Alex didn't hate her for this, she had called Kara ungrateful and selfish, which she obviously is not.

Alex sighed, she had to admit, the comments that Maggie made about Kara did anger her, but to some level, she understood where Maggie was coming from.

"Honestly… if I didn't know Kara's background or…. Anything about her, I don't think I would have been friends with her, not because of who she is or anything like that. Just because I wouldn't give her the chance to be my friend" Alex explained, "So I see where you're coming from. Plus, I like you too much to let you go"

Maggie smirked at this, "You like me huh?"

Alex shot her a bored look, "That's obviously not a secret, because if it was, then I wouldn't be able to do this" she leaned into kiss Maggie.

"You're right Danvers" Maggie smiled, flashing her beautiful dimples as she pulled Alex into a deeper kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I haven't had time to go back and edit my work so if there are any mistakes sorry. i'd like to apologise because i know how frustrating it can be to read something that hasn't been edited. BUT, i hope you enjoy the story while you still can. I have an ending in mind and it's going to be angsty as fuck, but it leaves an opening for sequel if you guys want it.

**_ Chapter 29 _ **

_Screaming and the stench of fire woke Kara-Zor-El up. Her eyes hot wide open as the took in the sight  in front of her._

_Kara could feel her body heating up as the fire grew more intense with every second._

_She was standing in the middle of Argo City, but it wasn’t the same immaculate city that she remembered. Instead, everything was on fire. Everyone was burning._

_“KARA!”_

_Kara was wearing a white gown, like the one she had worn when she was 13 years old. She was the only person who didn’t have any burn or scorch marks on her._

_“Mum?” Kara called out for her mother as she heard her voice. She looked around, trying to find her mother through the fire, “MUM?” she shouted out again._

_In the distance, she could see her family, standing in the middle of the streets with flames surrounding them._

_Kara ran to the them, she tried to run faster but she couldn’t. It seemed like she wasn’t moving at all._

_All of a sudden, her mother appeared right in front of her, but it didn’t look like her mother. Her face was mutilated, as if the skin was melting off of her face._

_Kara jumped back at the sight of her mother’s face, “Mum” Kara cried out as she took a step back._

_“You did this to me”, Alura shouted at her, “You failed us Kara”_

_“Mum” Kara cried, “I’m so, so, sorry”, she wanted to hug her mother. Her voice cracked as she tried to beg her mother for forgiveness._

_Alura shook her head, “You don’t get to apologise for what happened” she spat at her daughter with venom, “Not when you survived and let us all die, every single Kryptonian is dead while you live your perfect happy life with those humans”_

_Kara shook her head, “Please” she sobbed taking another step back from her mother, “I know… I know I should’ve stayed with you guys…”_

_Her back hit into someone, she whipped around to see her father,_

_Her father had wounds covering all over his body._

_“We sent you to protect Kal-El, not to live a mundane life with those pitiful humans” Zor-El shouted at his daughter._

_“Dad, it’s not like that” Kara pleaded for her father to understand._

_“No?” He questioned, “You abandoned your mission, you ABANDONED US”_

_“STOP!” Kara screamed, her whole body was trembling as she heard her father’s accusatory words. She tried to cover her ears, but she couldn’t stop hearing those voices._

_It was ironic, a part of her yearned to hear their voices again, but not like this._

_“Kara” someone spoke as they placed their hands on her shoulders._

_Kara turned around, “Jax?” she sobbed out._

_“It’s okay Kara, I understand” Jax said in a soft and caring voice. He looked 17 years old, there were no burns or cuts plastered on her brother’s body._

_“I… I’m not…I’m not replacing you” She sobbed as she looked at her brother who still reminded her of home._

_“I know you’re not” he replied comfortingly, “The humans are at fault. They are manipulating you, getting you to trust them. The ‘Danvers’ as you call them, they don’t care about you”_

_“Wh-what? No, that’s… no” Kara stuttered_

_“Those who you call your friends, Maggie, Lucy, James, Winn… and your mate, Lena. None of them love you like we do. They can’t possibly love an alien” Jax spoke with no emotion. It was like a switch suddenly turned on, and all of his emotions suddenly disappeared._

_“They care about me” Kara stated firmly_

_“No, they’re manipulating you, but it’s okay. I will protect you from them. I won’t let them harm you” Jax stated, his face went dark and the flames grew higher._

_“We will kill anyone who tries to hurt you” another voice spoke, Kara whispered around to see her sister standing there with blood staining her white shirt near her abdomen._

_“Kira” She sobbed out, “They’re not going to hurt me, we’re family”_

_“I thought we were your family?” Alura asked with a hurt look._

_“It okays little sister, we will slaughter anyone who brings harm to you” Kira stated_

_Flashes of everyone’s dead body started to appear in front of her._

_All of her school friends, her teachers, her neighbours and friends. They were all standing there. Every face that stood in front of her, she recognised._

_Seeing everyone’s face was overwhelming, these were the people who died while she got to live._

_“Look at us” Jax said as he gestured to the crowd behind him, “We have all perished by the flames of Rao”_

_“I know” Kara cried, “I’m sorry, I…I didn’t want this… I want to be with you”_

_“Then come with us” Alura said with a gentle voice._

_“What?” Kara asked with confusion_

_Alura held out her hand, “Join us Kara”_

_The flames started to intensify, causing beads of sweat to drip down her face._

_Kara looked at everyone’s faces, she wanted so badly to go with them, but her family on earth needs her… right?_

_As if Kirana was reading her thoughts, she said, “They don’t need you Kara”, her voice was gentle and soft._

_Kara looked at her family, her friends, everyone who she had met when she lived on Krypton._

_“Okay” Kara mumbled softly, she reached out to grab her mother’s hand._

_The second that Kara touched her mother’s hand, the flames around her grew, suffocating her. She collapsed onto her knees and clutched her chest as she felt the heat around her intensifying._

_She started to gasp for air, “Wh-what’s… ha-happening?”, she was wheezing for air, but the air was thick and heavy with ashes._

_She looked up, but instead of finding her mother, she was staring into the creature’s eyes._

_Fear stabbed her in the heart as she stared into the phantom’s eyes, so she quickly looked away and focused on her breathing, or at least trying to._

_A harsh wheezing sound escaped from Kara’s mouth, she gripped her throat as she felt it closing up._

_The phantom started to speak to her, but the words were incoherent, it’s long fingers lifted Kara’s chin up so it was looking at her._

_Kara was still struggling to breath for air, but the second the phantom creature touched her chin and forced her too into its eyes, she saw images._

_Images of everyone she loved dying._

_Winn, Maggie, Alex and Lena, they were lying on the ground with blood surrounding them and fire growing around them._

_Blood was pouring out of their mouths and guts._

_Their faces had burn marks on it._

_“NO!” Kara screamed in pain as she saw everyone she cared about lying, “Please… no, no, no, no” she begged. She crawled over to the dead bodies despite the thickening air that was suffocating._

_She cradled the closest body that she was next to, it was Lena, “No! Lena please… please don’t… I’m so sorry… this is… please don’t go”_

_\--00—_

Lena shifted in her sleep, she buried her head deeper into the pillow and pushed the blanket away because it was starting to get really hot.

As she pushed the blanket off of her, she heard someone whimpering into her back. She felt like her back was pressed up against a heater.

She opened her eyes to find that it was morning. The light seeped through the curtains and angelically touched Kara’s pale face.

She quickly shifted around to find out why her back felt like it was burning. Her face fell when she watched Kara’s face scrunched up in pain.

“Shit” Lena muttered, “Kara”, she could tell that Kara was having a nightmare, but something else was wrong. There were beads of sweat on Kara’s face.

She pressed the back of her hand against Kara’s forehead and flinched when she realised how hot Kara was, she was running a fever.

“Crap” Lena murmured, “Baby, I need you to wake up” she spoke softly.

“ _Please… I’m sorry”_ Kara whimpered in Kryptonian, in her sleep as she started to cry.

Kara started to thrash around, and Lena could hear how Kara’s breathing suddenly got heavier, it was like she was having another panic attack but in her sleep, was that even possible

“Alex!” Lena shouted for Kara’s sister. Hopefully Alex would know what to do. She got the feeling that this has happened before, and the only person who kenew how to deal with it is Alex.

“Lena” Kara sobbed violently.

“I’m right here babe, listen to my voice” Lena said, she saw Kara’s strained features soften at the sound of her voice. She was going to reach out and shake her shoulder, but Alex’s voice stopped her.

“Don’t touch her” Alex shouted as she ran into the room after hearing Lena scream for her, “She reacts violently when she’s touched” she explained as she walked up to her sister.

It didn’t matter if Kara had powers or not, she was still thrashing around which meant that she would likely hurt someone.

Lena crawled out of bed and stepped back to allow Alex to take over, “Sweetie, it’s just a nightmare, it’s not real. You’re safe now”

Alex tried to calm Kara down with her soothing words, “Kara, listen to my voice, you’re not there anymore, you’re here with me, Winn, Maggie... Lena”

Lena watched Kara’s facial expression relax as she listened to Alex speak. Kara’s breathing started to slow down, and her murmuring started to stop.

Slowly, Kara’s eyes started to open, as if she was registering that she wasn’t on a different planet. Fear was still evident in her eyes.

“Alex?” Kara mumbled as she looked around the room to make sure that this was real.

“Hey sweetie”, Alex brushed away the strand of hair on Kara’s face, the second she touched Kara’s face, she realised that she was feeling warmer than usual, “God Kara, you’re burning up”

“Lena” Kara realised that Lena wasn’t next to her, she was supposed to be here, next to her. She started to panic, Alex quickly picked up on Kara’s anxiety.

“Hey Kar, look at me. She’s fine” Alex reassured her sister, “Just breathe sweetie”, she tried to get her sister to slow down her breathing.

Lena cautiously approached Kara, “Babe, I’m here”, she sat down next to Kara on the bed and watched her girlfriend slowly sit up. She rubbed Kara’s back soothingly as she tried to catch her breath.

Lena wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder’s and pulled her into her chest to comfort her. Kara curled up into Lena's chest and let out a shuddering breath, “Are you okay?” Kara asked softly.

Lena looked up at Alex who was smiling at her little sister to make sure she heard the question right, “Me?” she asked. She felt Kara nodded her head slowly, “God Kara” she let out a small chuckled.

Kara looked up at her girlfriend, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, “What?” she asked with confusion.

“I’m fine Kara” She replied with a soft smile, she wiped away the tear falling down Kara’s cheek, “How about you? Are you feeling any better?”

Kara didn’t want to lie to Lena, but she also didn’t want to worry her, so instead she bit her lip and snuggled into Lena's chest.

Alex knew what she was doing, “When were you going to mention that you blew out your powers?” Alex asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lena looked at Alex with surprise, she didn’t know it was possible for Kara to blow out her powers. Well, it made sense considering the fact that Kara wasn’t healing, nor did she have any super strength.

Kara looked down at her fingers and started to fidget with her fingers, “How’d you know?” Kara mumbled.

“You really think that I wouldn’t notice that you lost your powers when for one, you’re supposed to be invulnerable, but you have bruises all over your body, and for two, you’re supposed to have super healing but seeing how you winced only a minute ago from pain, I would say that you don’t have super healing either” Alex replied calmly.

Lena could feel Kara mumbling something stubbornly, she held back a smile because she knew how serious it was.

“How dangerous is it for Kara to lose her powers?” Lena asked

“Well it’s not dangerous per say” Alex said, she touched Kara’s forehead again to see if she was any cooler, “But she’s prone to human viruses such as the flu… your temperature has gone down a bit… but I still want you to relax, your injuries are still healing” Alex assumed that Kara’s temperature flared up because of her nightmare

“I told you I’m fine” Kara grumbled softly.

“Does having no powers make Kryptonians more stubborn?” Lena asked sarcastically, earning a laugh from Alex.

Kara shifted away from Lena so she could get into a more comfortable position, but she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her body, causing her to let out a yelp of pain.

Alex immediately leaned forward to grab Kara’s hand, “Easy Kara” she said with concern.

Lena unwrapped her arm from Kara’s shoulders and started to move so she could give Kara more space.

But Kara quickly grabbed Lena's arm and looked at her with a sad look, she almost looked afraid of losing her.

Lena had never seen Kara look so fearful before.

“Kara?” Lena saw the look of fear in Kara’s eyes and didn’t understand where it was coming from.

Alex cleared her throat and stood up from the bed, “I’m going to call Winn and ask him to pick up breakfast” she knew that Lena and Kara needed to talk.

Kara pulled Lena back onto the bed and laid upon her shoulder. Her fist clenched a fistful of Lena's shirt and she slowly pressed her body closer to Lena.

Lena was worried with Kara’s sudden reaction, before she didn’t say or do anything, she felt her shirt dampen. When she looked down, she saw Kara crying into her chest.

“Kara” She mumbled softly, she started to stoke Kara’s beautiful blonde hair in an attempt to soothe the sobbing girl, “Baby, tell me what’s wrong”

“You could’ve gotten hurt” Kara’s voice was muffled into Lena's shirt, but she still heard her.

“What are you talking about? Do you mean last night?” Lena asked softly

Kara nodded her head, “You… you were supposed to be at home. Away from harm”

Was this the reason why Kara was so upset? Because she was at the school last night?

“Kara, I wouldn’t have gotten hurt, you saved me. You saved everyone, including Maggie, Winn and your sister” Lena replied, she felt Kara shake her head.

“But what if… what if I didn’t? You could have died… everyone could have died in that moment… and it would be my fault” Kara cried harder into Lena's shirt.

“The tornado and the earthquake is just mother nature. You had no control over it” Lena argued, there was something else, she knew it. Something else was bothering Kara, “Kara, is this about your nightmare?” she asked softly.

Kara was stubborn, she would never admit to her fears unless someone directly asks her.

Kara’s silence was the only answer that Lena needed, “Do you want to tell me about it?” She asked softly.

Instead of reply, she was met with silence. She assumed that Kara wasn’t going to answer until her voice suddenly spoke up.

“I saw all of you… Maggie, Winn, Alex--and You… all of you were dead, all of you died in a fire” Kara sobbed as she remembered the images of Krypton burning, and then seeing images of friends and family on earth dying.

Lena shook her head, “That’s not going to happen Kara. I promise you that we’re not going to suddenly combust into flames”, all of a sudden, Kara jerked out of her arms and suddenly sat up, despite the pain coursing through her body.

She looked at Lena with an intense look that was filled with anguish and suffering, “But it has happened before”, she cried.

Lena opened her mouth in confusion, she reached out to cup Kara’s cheek, “Wh-what happened before?”

Kara leaned into Lena's hand and felt another wave of tears pool out of her eyes, “Everyone that I loved… died. Everyone that I ever cared about burned on a dying planet with no warning… they all burned to death and… I don’t know what I would do if the same thing happened to you”

Lena pulled Kara into her chest, allowing the young Kryptonian to sob her heart out. A million questions shot through Lena's head.

Did Kara’s family die in a fire? What did Kara mean by dying planet?

…

…

Oh my god, is Kara’s planet gone?

“It won’t happen” Lena said firmly with as much strength as she could muster, “Nothing bad is going to happen to me and I don’t plan on dying any time soon. So quit worrying about me dying okay?” she said with a softer tone.

She heard Kara’s sobs quieten down, she felt Kara make a move to lift her head up, but she gently pushed Kara’s head back down onto her shoulder’s, “You can let yourself be broken” she whispered softly into Kara’s hair.

And just like that, she felt Kara’s head drop onto her shoulders with no strain or hesitation.

After a few minutes, Kara finally spoke.

“Sorry” she mumbled softly

"You don't have to apologise every time you cry" Lena mumbled quietly, she heard Kara give a small chuckle.

Kara pulled Lena in tighter, “I like this” she mumbled softly.

“Like what? Hugging me?” Lena asked with a smile.

“I like… I like hugging you without worrying about crushing your bones” Kara replied with a touch of sadness. Lena was surprised by this she never heard Kara complain about her powers before, but it made sense.

She would never be able to understand how Kara lives her life. She constantly has to keep her powers in check or else she could seriously hurt someone. Lena would never be scared of Kara, but that didn’t mean that Kara wasn’t scared of herself.

“Well, until you get your powers back. You can hug me as tight as you want” Lena said happily, Kara moved out from the hug and let out a soft laugh. Lena loved hearing that damn laugh, “I’ll be like your… your own personal teddy bear that you can hug as tight as you want”

Kara’s laugh radiated through the room and it made Lena's heart flutter with amusement and love, “Hmmmmm, you’re better than a teddy bear”

Lena cocked an amused eyebrow, “How so?”

Kara’s smile grew as she leaned in, “Because I can’t do this with my teddy bear” she murmured softly as she pulled Lena into a passionate kiss. Lena leaned into the kiss returned the lingering kiss. She gently ran her fingers through Kara’s smooth hair.

In between kisses, Lena softly parted away from Kara, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Kara asked with worry, still without her powers, she was afraid of hurting her. It made Lena's heart swell with happiness.

This was what it was like to be cared for, to be loved.

Lena shook her head, “No it’s just… I can hear your stomach rumbling”, she watched as Kara’s eyes widen in embarrassment. She started to laugh as Kara hid her blushing face into her palms.

Kara plopped down onto the bed and started to pull the blanket over her whole body. She hid under her blanket and let out a groan of embarrassment.

“Kara come on, it’s not that bad babe” Lena said through her laughter. She missed this feeling, laughing over something so trivial.

“You heard my stomach rumble when we were kissing” Kara mumbled like a small child.

Lena shook her head, “You can’t stay under your blankets for your whole life”

“Watch me” Kara replied as she wrapped the blankets tighter around her body.

“What am I going to do if I want to kiss you?” Lena teased with a flirtatious grin.

Kara, after a few seconds, peeped her head out from under the blankets, “You can kiss me like this” she suggested, the blanket still wrapped around her body like a cocoon.

Lena shot her an incredulous look, “How about food?”.

Right on cue, Kara’s stomach started to growl for food. She groaned again in embarrassment, she retreated her head back under the covers of her blankets.

Lena stood up from the bed and pulled the covers off of Kara’s body, “Come on, get up”.

Kara let out a mumbled of annoyance before sitting up. But when she stood up, she could feel the bruises on her body flare up in pain.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Lena, Lena helped Kara stand up and wrapped her arm around Kara’ waist to help support her.

“I know I said I liked having no powers, but I seriously wish I had my healing abilities right now” Kara muttered under her breath as Lena helped her walk out of the room.

“How long until you get your powers back?” Lena asked as she helped Kara down the stairs slowly. With every step that Kara took, her whole body ached in pain.

Kara shrugged her shoulder’s, “A couple days to a week. At least that’s what Kal-El said”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her, “Kal-El?”

“O yeah, that’s superman’s Kryptonian name” Kara explained.

Another piece of information. Kara was a Kryptonian from the planet krypton that has been alluded to being gone. Lena was piecing the information together.

“Hey little Danvers” Maggie’s voice broke Lena out of her thoughts. Maggie was grabbing food out of the brown plastic bag that Winn had bought over from the Chinese take away store.

Both Maggie and Winn were downstairs with Alex when they heard Lena call out for Alex. They were all going to run upstairs and see what was wrong, considering how scared Lena sounded, but Alex told them to stay.

She knew that Kara was having another nightmare and that Kara hated crowds or being fussed over. So, when she heard Lena scream for her, she immediately told Maggie and Winn to stay and keep setting out breakfast.

Winn whipped around to see Lena with an arm around Kara’s waist, trying to keep her upright, a small frown appeared on his face, but he quickly covered it up with a smile.

He ran to Kara and pulled her into a huge, “Oh Rao” Kara yelped as she felt someone suddenly collide into her and pull her into his arm.

“Easy little storm trooper” Lena said as watched Kara grimace in pain at the sudden force.

Winn pulled away, “Shit, I’m so sorry Kar”, he looked Kara up and down, and noticed how tired she looked, despite sleeping for more than 8 hours.

“It’s fine Winn, I’m glad to see that you’re okay” Kara said sincerely with a small smile that didn’t reach her eye.

Lena gently helped Kara sit down on the couch, she watched Kara wince in pain as she slowly sat down.

“Of course, I’m okay. Are you okay?” Winn asked as he handed Kara a box of pot stickers. Kara gratefully took the pot stickers but even though she wasn’t feeling that hungry.

“Yeah” Kara muttered, she could feel that everyone was unconvinced by her answer, but they kept their mouths shut.

Lena took her seat next to Kara with Maggie and Alex sitting next to her. Winn plopped against the sole chair. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

“How are you all holding up?” Kara asked curiously as she put into the pot sticker, “I know it must’ve been… scary to say the least”

At this point, everyone except for Maggie wasn’t surprised by Kara’s concern for their wellbeing. Of course, Kara would be worried about everyone’s wellbeing.

“Well, I will admit that I was fucking scared out of my mind, but thank god we have you to save us right?” Maggie said with a smirk, revealing her dimples. Alex slapped her forehead at Maggie’s revelation while everyone’s eyes widen in surprise.

“You know?” Lena asked defensively.

“No glasses and a black hoodie doesn’t exactly conceal your identity nor your voice” Maggie replied calmly while eating noodles.

“Wh-What?” Lena shouted, “I’d like to see you try to come up with a disguise, last minute”

“Chill out Luthor” Maggie replied with a smirk, “I’m not going tell anyone her secret”

“And we’re supposed to just take your word for it?” Lena shot back.

Kara eyed her girlfriend cautiously, she knew Lena was protective of her, she usually gets like this when it comes to Siobhan or Leslie.

She saw Winn and mouthed, ‘what’s going on?’

Winn responded with a shrug.

“Well” Alex swallowed the rice before speaking, “I can vouch for my girlfriend. She isn’t going to spill your secret, I promise” Alex directed her words to Kara, she looked into her sister’s eyes to find nothing but understanding. She was worried that Kara would angry over this.

“I trust you” Kara replied giving her sister a comforting smile, “And I trust Maggie” she said to Maggie, giving her the same warm smile.

“Thanks, little Danvers” Maggie returned the smile, “See Luthor, no hard feelings”

“That literally proves, nothing” Lena replied, “How do we know that you don’t secretly hate aliens?”

“What? Like… alienophobia?” Maggie replied with a chuckle, “If I recall, isn’t Lex prejudice towards aliens?”

Kara watched Lena's face flash with anger, “Oh Rao” she muttered knowing that this was going to ugly.

“What are you trying to say? That just because my brother is prejudice against aliens, then I must automatically share the same views as him?” Lena asked

“No” Maggie replied calmly, “I’m just saying, if Kara can trust someone who has a brother that hates aliens, then surely Kara can trust someone who has done nothing bu—”

“Call my girlfriend selfish and ungrateful?” Lena interrupted, a part of her felt triumphed when she saw Maggie’s smirk falter.

An awkward silence took over the room as Maggie leaned back into the chair with a scowl on her face.

Kara cleared her throat awkwardly, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room, “I trust Lena, because she isn’t the same as her brother. She is her own person and I know that she is different from Lex and her mother. And yeah… Lex may not like… people like me… but that doesn’t change the way I feel about Lena” Kara defended her girlfriend.

Lena gave her a small grateful smile, “Thank you” she hummed softly.

“But, I also trust Maggie” Kara quickly said, she saw the look of surprise flash both on Maggie’s and Lena's face, “My sister has trust in you, and that’s more than enough reason for me to trust you”

Alex gave her a thankful smile.

“Ohhhhh, that’s… that’s really sweet” Winn said with a goofy grin.

Kara sucked in a breath, “Winn however… I’m not so sure if I trust you” she teased.

Winn gave her an offended look and threw a pillow at Kara.

“Dude the food” Alex complained as she watched the pillow almost knock the food out of Kara’s hand.

“I’m very trustworthy thank you very much” Winn argued.

Alex let out a scoff, “You spilt her secret to me in less than 10 seconds”

“That’s because you threatened me” Winn complained.

“Don’t use that as an excuse” Alex shot back as she reached to grab a piece of Kara’s pot sticker. Kara, unexpectedly, handed Alex the whole tray of potstickers, Alex furrowed her eyes with confusion, “I only wanted one Kara”, her sister almost never shared her potstickers with anyone.

Kara pushed the tray into Alex’s hand while shaking her head, “I’m not hungry” she muttered softly.

Lena looked away from Maggie looked back at Kara who looked like she was about to vomit. She pushed the strand of blonde hair behind Kara’s ear, “Babe?”

Before Lena could get a response, Kara abruptly stood up from the couch and ran to the bathroom to throw up the contents in her stomach.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys, so I finished writing the story and it will end on chapter 38, so prepare yourself for the angst. I've put up a poll to ask you guys what you would like to see in the sequel, so if you guys could pick and choose, that would be much appreciated.

**_ Chapter 30  _ **

"Kara" Lena and Alex called out for her.

Lena immediately chased after her girlfriend who was currently throwing up all the contents that settled in her stomach. She dropped down to her knees and gathered the strands of Kara's hair, and held it up while rubbing her back.

Alex ran into the kitchen to grab Kara a bottle of water, she walked up into the bathroom and saw Lena rubbing her sister's back in soothing circles.

Alex dropped down to her knees as well.

Kara spat the disgusting taste that was in her mouth, into the toilet before letting her body slump against her girlfriend.

"Here" Alex opened the bottle of water and passed it to Lena to feed it to Kara, knowing that her sister was probably too weak to hold something as light as a bottle of water. She flushed the toilet and stood up to get something from upstairs.

Lena pressed the bottle against Kara's lips and watched as the water enter her mouth. She stopped when Kara signalled that that was enough.

"Thank you" Kara mumbled before attempting to stand up, but her body immediately fell back down against Lena.

"God Kara, don't you know how to stay still for a couple of seconds" Lena spoke as she gently placed Kara's arm around her shoulders to lift her up. She didn't want Kara sprawled out on the bathroom floor, she knew that Kara would prefer to be lying on a comfortable couch.

Lena managed to get a stumbling and hurt Kara to the couch, Winn and Maggie shot up from the couch and rushed to Kara's side. They helped Kara settle back to her spot on the couch.

Alex came back down, carrying a wet towel, a blanket and a pillow in hand. She knew her sister well enough to know that Kara didn't want to stay upstairs all day, plus it was easier to take care of Kara from downstairs.

Alex placed the pillow on the other end of the couch, "Lie Down" she said with a strong voice that left no room for jokes or bullshit.

"I'm fine" Kara muttered even though it was a complete lie, she felt like absolute crap. Her body was still sore from the fight with Vartox and now… now she felt sick. On Krypton, it was rare to get sick, but Kara had a weak immune system.

She had gotten sick before, but this felt 10 times worse.

Lena pressed the back of her hand onto Kara's forehead and winced at the heart that was emitting from Kara's body, "Shit Kara, you're burning up again"

Kara rolled her eyes, she didn't want anyone to fuss over her. But Alex was just as stubborn as she was, "Kara, I'm giving you 2 choices. You either go back upstairs and sleep in your bed where you won't be able to watch a movie when you get some rest, or you lie down on the couch and let us take care of you"

Kara looked up at Lena who had the same, 'no nonsense' face on, in all honesty, she wanted to lie down and sleep.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire, she wasn't sure if it was from the cuts and bruises plastered all over her body, or if it was because she was running a fever.

But she didn't want to succumb to another nightmare, she didn't want to feel alone… that was the worst feeling.

Lena's face softened when she saw Kara nibbling on her lip, she sat down on the other end of the couch, she patted her lap, "Lie down here babe"

Kara looked over to her girlfriend, "I don't want to get you sick as well, isn't the flu… contagious?"

Lena rolled her eyes, "Kara, lie down"

Kara was too tired to argue, plus she didn't want to make Lena angry, she gently shifted her body in a sleeping position, she gently laid her head on Lena's lap, instantly feeling better.

Alex ushered for Maggie and Winn to follow her to the kitchen, Winn quickly picked up a tray of fried rice before following Alex into the kitchen.

Lena gently caressed Kara's pale cheeks, "You need to get some rest sweetie" she spoke in gentle voice, hoping to soothe Kara's pain. She knew Kara was in more pain than she was willing to admit.

"I…" Kara's voice was soft and broken as she spoke in a hoarse voice, "I don't want to go back to sleep" she murmured softly.

Lena wandered if this was the reason why Kara never slept around her, because she had nightmares.

She wandered what could make her adorable girlfriend who was basically a run of sunshine, scared to close her eyes at night.

"I'm going to be right here when you wake up" Lena replied, she leaned down to kiss Kara's forehead, she winced when she felt the heat emitting form Kara. She pulled away to see Kara's eyes closing from the tiredness that was threatening to consume her.

She smiled at Kara's sleeping face, god know that Kara needs the rest. This week has been an emotional roller coaster, first it was all about Lena's father and now… now it was about Kara facing her fears.

But what did Kara fear?

Why was she so scared?

She wanted to help Kara face whatever problem she was going through, but it was hard when Kara was a master at hiding her feelings.

-00—

_Kara woke up coughing, her chest was sore, and her throat felt scratchy. She blinked around and found herself in her bedroom, she wandered how she got here._

_"Kara!" Jax, her brother, screamed out her name as he watched her sister awaken. He was so worried about her._

_Kara felt her head pounding when she tried to open her eyes._

_"Quiet down" another voice spoke, Kara opened her eyes to see her aunt sitting on the edge of her bed with a soft and concern look on her face._

_"Sorry" Jax mumbled beneath his breath._

_"Aunt Astra?" Kara asked quietly, she wandered what her aunt was doing here, she was pretty sure that her aunt was supposed to be away dealing with political matters._

_Astra gave Kara a small smile, "Hello little one, how are you feeling?"_

_Little Kara shrugged her shoulders, not sure if there was a word to describe how she felt, "What happened?" she couldn't remember how she got to bed._

_Kirana came into the room carrying a wet towel and some herbs, "Kara you're awake!" she said excitedly._

_"You were playing outside with the Alor Family when you suddenly collapsed" Astra explained, she thanked Kira for the equipment and gently dipped the towel in cold water._

_Kara pouted at that, she really wanted to go back outside and play with her friends, "Can I go back outside and play? We were in the middle of playing find the dragon egg…"_

_Astra let out a small chuckle, "Sorry little one, but you're too sick to go out and play right now" she placed the cold towel on Kara's forehead, hoping to bring down the poor girl's fever._

_"They're going to find the dragon egg before me" Kara mumbled she didn't want to stay in bed all day. She was going to get bored easily._

_"Where's mummy and daddy?" Kara asked softly, she wanted her parents right now._

_Astra shook her head, "They're attending a business meeting right now with the council"_

_Kara nodded her head understandingly, she understood that her parents were constantly busy, Being the head of the science guild tends to that._

_"I don't want to stay in bed all day" Kara mumbled stubbornly, she was jealous of the other kids, she wanted to go out and play with them._

_As if Jax and Kirana read her thoughts, that brought out a small glowing ball that was used to project the movies of krypton._

_"How about we watch a movie then?" Kira asked_

_Jax nodded his head in agreement with his twin sister. "You can choose the movie"_

_Kara didn't want her siblings to waste their time on her, she wanted them to go out and have fun, even if it was without her._

_"No, you guys should go out and play. I'll be okay on my own" Kara mumbled softly, Astra could see the sadness in her niece's eyes yet, she couldn't help but smile at Kara's selflessness._

_"Are you crazy?" Jax shouted, "I'd rather watch movies all day then going outside to play" he answered as he jumped into Kara's bed. He laid down next to Kara._

_"For once in your life, Jax is right" Kira said, Jax stuck out his tongue at his twin, "We prefer to stay with you than going outside to find the dragon egg"_

_Astra's heart melted as she watched the Zor-El children. She loved these kids to death, how could she not?_

_Kira climbed into bed with Kara and pulled the sheets up to her neck, "What movie do you want to watch?"_

_Kara shrugged her shoulders, not really caring what movie she watched, "You can choose"_

_Kira's eyes lit up at that, but before she could choose the movie Jax snatched the ball out of Kira's hands, "It's my turn to choose"_

_Kira shot him a deadly look, "You chose the movie last time" she replied back as she snatched the ball back._

_"No, you did. We had to watch that stupid movie where the Kryptonian falls in love with a foreign alien, which is pathetic and unrealistic. Kryptonians will never fall in love with someone who's not of their own kind" Jax shouted as he ripped the ball back._

_"it's a romance movie! It doesn't have to be realistic" Kira screamed as she tried to grab the remote._

_Kara just laid there, watching her siblings fighting over the ball wasn't new to her._

_Astra rolled her eyes. She snatched the ball out of Jax's hand decided that she will choose a movie, "You know what? I think it's my turn to watch. I've been away for 3 months so I think I deserve to watch a movie of my own choosing"_

_"Yes aunt" the twins answered at once._

_She climbed into bed with the children, Jax moved so he could make room for Astra to lie down next to Kara. Astra chose the movie of her choice._

_"Kalex" She called out for the robot who came hovering in, "Bring the hydro-phoenix wicked wings"_

_Kalex went to grab the food for them while Astra put her arm around Jax's shoulders and reaching over to Kira._

_The Zor-El children were small, and considering how Kara was curled up into a small ball, gripping onto Astra's torso, it was easy to wrap her arms around the children._

_"Thank you, Auntie," Kara mumbled softly as she snuggled into her aunt's chest tiredly. Astra couldn't help but smile at how adorable Kara was being._

-00—

Alex walked into the house after going out with Maggie and Winn to buy some medicine, food and drinks.

Maggie and Winn carried the bags into the kitchen while Alex walked into the living room to see Lena reading a book while playing with Kara's hair. She smiled at the sight of her sister being cared for, she was glad that Kara had someone else to care for her.

But the sight reminded her of something, she still needed to give Lena the talk.

She will save that for later, when her sister wasn't sick.

"Hey" Alex spoke quietly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping sister. Lena looked up from her book and smiled at Alex. She wasn't sure how she felt about Alex, a part of her felt intimidated by her, although she would never admit it, "How is she?"

Lena looked down at Kara and smiled, "She's been asleep for the past 3 hours and hadn't had a nightmare, so I would say pretty good"

Alex nodded her head, she gently pressed her hand against Kara's forehead but winced when she felt the heat, "Her temperature is no better"

Alex got back up to get some ibuprofen that she bought from the store with Maggie and Winn, "How is she?" Winn asked with concern. He didn't think it was possible for Kara to get sick, but Alex had explained to him what happened.

"Her temperature is still high… but it was better than before" Alex said as Maggie passed Alex a wet towel. Everyone went into the living room quietly.

She crouched down next to her sister and gently placed the towel onto her forehead to lower her temperature. She watched as her sister winced at the sudden, cool contact, but her sister's face instantly relaxed when she felt Lena's fingers run through her blonde hair.

Alex stood up and walked over to the singular couch on the side of the room, she let herself relax as she watched Lena continue to soother her sister by simply playing with her hair.

"You're good for her" Alex admitted softly yet firmly. Lena's gaze broke away from Kara as she laid her eyes on Alex.

"Excuse me?" Lena wasn't sure she had heard Alex right. She assumed that Alex didn't like her considering how protective Alex was of Kara.

She wouldn't blame Alex for disliking her, she wasn't the most welcoming person nor the most approachable.

Alex rolled her eyes, annoyed that she had to say it again out loud, "You are good for my little sister", she remembered what Kara was like before she met Lena.

Kara, believe it or not, was more closed off with her emotions… more like her emotions associated with her past before Lena.

Now, she was willing to share her past with someone, even if it was a little piece of information.

"Kara… she tries to act so strong, not just for herself, but for everyone else's sake" Alex said, "With you, she can just be… Kara Zor-El"

Lena continued running her fingers through Kara's hair, "Kara Zor-El" she liked the way Kara's real name sounded, "No… you're wrong" Lena muttered, never leaving her eyes from Kara.

Alex looked up and stared at Lena, "What do you mean?"

"Kara… it doesn't matter who she is with… she will always have these walls up to protect herself and the people around her" Lena whispered, "Look at what happened yesterday… the first thing she did was ask if we were okay… as if we were the ones who disappeared to fight some… artificial tornado"

"You know… all that Kara wants in life is to be normal… to not be an alien with powers" Alex commented, "But when she's with you… I can see it in her eyes, I can see that you make her feel like it's okay to be different. It's okay to be an alien… you show her that she can be love for being an alien"

Lena thought about what Alex said, she wished that Kara didn't feel like she had to be normal. There was nothing wrong with Kara, it was the world around her that was fucked up.

Before Lena could say something, Kara's eyes began to flutter open. Despite getting a couple hours of extra sleep, Kara still looked exhausted.

"Hey" Lena greeted Kara softly, who was still processing where she was, "How're you feeling?"

Kara realised that she had been sleeping on Lena's lap for Rao knows how long. Lena's legs must be sore and stiff from staying in the same position.

"Lena! Why didn't you wake me up?" Kara suddenly sat up, but she immediately regretted doing so as her whole body protested against her movement. She also started coughing.

"Jesus Kara" Alex tossed Lena the bottle of water to give to her sister as she stood up and started to rub her sister's back in an attempt to soothe her coughing.

After Kara stopped coughing, she took the bottle of water from Lena and start to sip it. She never realised how good water felt.

"Rao, why didn't anyone tell me that being sick sucks this much?" Kara muttered, Lena rolled her eyes and took the bottle from Kara's hand to place it back onto the table.

"To be fair, I never expected you to get sick" Alex replied.

Alex wasn't sure whether she should be relieved that her sister was returning back to herself, or if she was worried that Kara was bottling up her emotions and ignoring the panic attack that she just had.

"Right" Kara muttered softly, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and pulled her closer to her. They were now cuddling.

"You didn't answer my question, how are you feeling?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, but snuggled deeper into Lena's chest, "Better"

Lena wasn't convinced, she could still feel how warm Kara was and she could practically feel the heat the tiredness radiating off of her.

"You're a terrible liar"

Kara feigned offence, "That's what every good liar makes a person think"

"That rule doesn't apply to you" Lena shot back. Kara muttered something incoherent back, but Lena couldn't hear her. "Excuse me? What was that?"

"Nothing" Kara replied back quickly, afraid of getting in trouble.

"Hey Luthor, why don't you go upstairs and clean up?" Alex asked, Lena looked like she barely got any sleep last night.

Kara looked up and noticed the bags under her girlfriend's eyes, show couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Do I look that terrible?" Lena asked

Kara immediately sat up, "You can never look terrible" Kara said way to quickly which caused the poor girl to start coughing. Lena started rubbing Kara's back.

"I was joking Kara" Lena replied

"Why would you joke about that?" Kara asked after she stopped coughing, "You're beautiful"

Lena felt her cheeks redden at Kara's words, while Alex rolled her eyes at her sister's cheesiness.

"Please leave the room and take a cold shower" Alex groaned as she pointed to the stairs,

"I don't have any spare clothes" Lena was just making up excuses, so she didn't have to leave Kara. Kara made a move to stand up and get some clothe upstairs but Alex stood up and pushed Kara back onto the couch.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex asked her sister who was looking at her innocently.

"To get Lena some spare clothes. She can't walk around naked" Kara replied innocently. Lena had to hold back a chuckled as Alex resisted the temptation to throw a pillow at her sister.

"Give me a second to get rid of that mental image" Alex muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You better not be thinking about other naked girls" Maggie shouted from the kitchen.

"Ew" Winn muttered under his breath.

"I already left some spare clothes in the bathroom" Alex said, she saw Lena's hesitance to leave, "Kara will be okay without you for 10 minutes"

Lena knew that was true, but she didn't want Kara to leave her sight, "Go Lena, I will be fine. Plus, Bossy Alex will make sure I don't do anything stren-strenuuous" Kara stretched out the words trying to pronounce it.

Lena let out a soft laugh.

"Strenuous" Alex repeated for Kara, "And by the way, I'm not bossy"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "You said you know when I'm lying, does it sound like I'm lying?" Kara asked.

"You're a brat" Alex muttered, Lena stood up to go upstairs.

"Please don't kill my girlfriend, she's sick and tired" Lena said as she walked up the stairs.

Kara watched Lena walk up the stairs, for some reason she started to feel anxious. She wasn't sure if it was because Lena was out of her sight, or if it was something else.

Alex noticed her sister's eyes staring at Lena who was walking up the stairs. She sat down next to her sisters and poked her sister's ribs, "Taking a peak, are you?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh as she watched Kara's face light up like a bright tomato, "Wh-what? N-no, of course not. That would be wrong, yes, very wrong. How would I even see Lena? I don't have my powers. Not that I have looked at Lena before with my powers. But I'm not sa—"

Half way through Kara's stuttering of words, she started coughing. Alex stopped laughing as she wiped a tear away from her eye and unscrewed the bottle cap off. She passed the bottle to Kara who gratefully took it and started to gulp it down.

"I was kidding Kara" Alex said as she put her arm around Kara's shoulders and pulled her sister into a hug.

Kara enjoyed her sister's hug, she missed this. Alex made her feel like home, she made her feel normal.

"You scared the crap out of me Kara" Alex muttered softly, God she never felt more scared in her life.

Kara snuggled into Alex's chest, she was scared too, but she didn't mention that.

"I was scared of losing you" Alex couldn't even begin to imagine what would have happened if Kara just… disappeared.

Kara shook her head, she moved so she was now looking up at her sister, "You're never going to lose me"

Alex didn't believe that, "Kara… you have the purest heart that I know… if you had a choice of giving up your life for someone else… I know you would take it"

Kara nibbled on her lip, she knew what Alex was saying was true. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Just… I know it would be selfish of me to ask you not to save people before yourself but… please, at least value your own life…" Alex begged, her sister was way too willing to sacrifice her own life for the sake of others.

Kara nodded her head, "I can do that" She said, she will start making an effort, she hated seeing her big sister sad like this, "You know…a good thing came out of this whole situation"

Alex failed to see how anything good came from this situation, "Oh, please enlighten me"

"Maggie knows" Kara said with a small smile.

Alex nodded her head, "Yeah… thank you for being so cool about it" she said honestly. She wasn't sure if Kara trusted Maggie enough to tell her about her alien heritage.

"I trust you Alex, more than anyone" Kara said, "You would never let someone in your life if they were even a potential harm to me"

Alex didn't know why but hearing Kara say that she trusted her more than anyone made her feel like she was doing something right.

"Thanks Kara"

Kara fiddled with her fingers for a few seconds, "I know… I know that I never said this before… but I'm really glad that you are my sister", Kara thought she would feel guilty for calling someone else her sister, but with Alex it felt… it felt like Kira would approve.

Alex pulled Kara into a tighter hug, Kara winced in pain at how strong Alex was, "Alex, your kind of crushing me" she said, she still had bruises all over her body.

"Oops, sorry" Alex immediately released her sister.

"Is this what it feels like to be human?" Kara asked

"Yep" Alex said with a huge smile on her face, as if she was proud that she was a human.

"I like it" Kara muttered, "Being… someone without powers"

Alex noticed the sad look in Kara's eyes. She used to be jealous that Kara had these amazing powers… but now she was glad that she didn't.

Seeing how Kara always needed to be mindful of her powers whenever she wanted something as simple as hug, seemed exhausting.

"I'm glad to see my girlfriend in one piece" Lena said as she walked into the living room. Her hair was wet and she was wearing one of Kara's jumpers.

Alex kissed Kara on the forehead before standing up so Lena could sit back down next to Kara.

"I missed you" Kara said as Lena leaned over to kiss her on the lips.

Alex rolled her eyes at the couple and started walking to the kitchen, "We're going to make you some soup. You think you're up for it?" she didn't want Kara vomiting all over the place, but she also didn't want Kara to starve.

Kara nodded her head, she did feel a bit hungry. Kara turned her attention to the black tv, "Can we watch a movie?"

Lena wasn't sure if Kara should be watching a movie, she'd prefer it if Kara would go back to sleep, but maybe Kara will fall asleep while watching a movie… although she found it very unlikely.

"Depends, are you going to stop being so stubborn when I tell you to rest?" Lena replied

Kara scoffed in response, "I am not stubborn" she argued weakly.

"We both know that's a lie" Lena replied, "I will put on a movie, but only if you promise to tell me if you feel sick or worse. And, you also have to get some rest… okay?"

Kara moved so she was now lying back on Lena's lap, "Fine… but I get to choose the movie" she replied.

"It's my turn to choose" Lena argued

"Are you going to fight with a sick and injured person?" Kara decided to use her sickness and injuries to her advantage. Lena rolled her eyes before handing Kara the remote to the tv.

Alex, Maggie and Winn joined the couple in watching a movie. Alex gave Kara her cold medicine and her soup.

Kara fell asleep part way through the movie, she and Lena were lying down on the couch. Kara was curled up against Lena's chest.

Alex decided that everyone should sleep downstairs tonight, so she grabbed an air mattress for her and Maggie to sleep on. Winn helped Alex move the table, so they could fit the mattress in. He decided that he will sleep on the singular chair.

Everyone fell asleep peacefully…

-00-

There was a knocking on the door that woke everyone up. Alex rubbed her eyes tiredly as she tried to register what was that knocking sound.

The knocking persisted, which was starting to annoy everyone, especially Kara who was feeling a lot better than the day before, "Can someone please open the door?"

Lena gently moved so Kara could sit up while rubbing her eyes. Everyone was starting to wake up.

"Who the hell are you expecting?" Maggie grumbled tiredly.

"No-one" Alex replied, equally annoyed with whomever was pounding on their door, "Give me a minute" she shouted out angrily. The pounding finally stopped.

Lena stretched out her body, as did Kara. She looked over to her girlfriend to see if she looked as exhausted as she did yesterday, she was glad to see that she didn't have bags under her eyes, and her skin wasn't that pale. But she could still see the bruises on Kara's body, which was no doubt painful.

She reached out to touch Kara's forehead, "Your fever is gone, which is a good sign"

"Thank Rao" Kara mumbled, she hated feeling hot and sweaty all the time.

Alex got up and started walking to the door, when she opened the door, she was not expecting to see the people who were standing outside.

"Dad"


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i only have one thing to say... whoa. That season finale blew my mind... poor Kara. I hate that Kara is in pain, but i also love it.. does that make me a sadist?

**_ Chapter 31 _ **

“Dad” Alex muttered as she looked at the middle-aged man standing in front of her and there was someone else standing next to him with glasses, “Clark”

Maggie looked at the man in surprise, the man broke out into a small smile as he looked at his daughter while the other guy fiddled with his glasses nervously.

“Alex” Jeremiah muttered, his little baby girl has grown up so much since the last time he had seen her.

Alex didn’t know what to say or do. Does she hug him and tell him how much missed him? Or does she scream at her father for leaving her and Kara out of no-where?

Maggie glanced at Alex and then back at Jeremiah, she felt extremely uncomfortable with the tension between them, “Hi” She spoke, decided to attempt to break the tension, “My name’s Maggie”

Jeremiah broke his stare with his daughter and reached out to grab Maggie’s hand, “Jeremiah Danvers”

“Clark Kent” Clark said as he shook Maggie’s hand, “Ummmm, may we come in?” he asked awkwardly.

“Sure” Maggie replied while Alex shouted, “No”, earning her a surprised and hurt look from Maggie and Jeremiah. Clark cleared his throat awkwardly.

Alex rolled her eyes and let out a sigh before stepping away, so her father could step inside of the house.

Jeremiah cautiously walked inside the house, and his ears were filled with a familiar laughter that lit up the whole house. A small smile crept across his face.

He slowly walked into the living with Alex and Maggie behind him while Clark was just looked around the house.

“Wake up little storm trooper” Another voice spoke, he looked at the young girl who was sitting next to his daughter with her arm around her shoulders.

Alex saw her father’s hesitance to interrupt the group. So, she cleared her throat, “Ummmmm, guys” she said.

Kara turned her head around, her eyes widening at the sight of her adoptive father. Jeremiah expected to see anger in her eyes, just like Alex, but instead, it was filled with happiness.

Kara suddenly stood up, but she instantly groaned in pain. Lena stood up with her and whispered, “Are you okay?”

Jeremiah frowned in concern as he watched the young girl help his adopted daughter walk towards him.

“Jeremiah” Kara said excitedly as she pulled Jeremiah into a hug.

He let out a small laugh as he hugged his daughter, “God you have grown up so much”

Kara broke the hug, “What are you doing back here?” she asked excitedly with a smile, “Not that I’m not happy that you’re not here. It’s just been 2 years since you left – not that I’m judging you for leaving or anything” Kara started to ramble.

Jeremiah let out a small laugh as he heard his daughter ramble, “I… I saw the news” he admitted softly.

“Of course, you did” Alex muttered under her breathe. Another wave of tension took over the room.

“Lena” Clark spoke up, recognising Lex’s little sister.

“Clark?” Lena sputtered in confusion seeing how Clark was Lex’s best friend.

Kara looked at her girlfriend and then back at her cousin, “Y-you guys... you know each other?” she pointed between the 2.

“Um, yeah” Clark cleared his throat awkwardly

“Lex’s Best friend” Lena mumbled, she wandered why Clark Kent was here in Kara’s house.

“Sho-should we leave?” Winn asked as he stood up.

“No” Alex quickly said.

“If you don’t mind” Jeremiah replied at the same time.

Lena shared a look with Winn while Maggie was suddenly interested in her feet.

Kara looked between her sister and her adoptive father, “Ummm, you guys can wait upstairs” she said to Winn, Lena and Maggie.

Winn nodded his head and was all too ecstatic to run upstairs to escape the tension. Lena looked at Kara, “Are you going to be okay?” she asked softly into her ears.

Kara nodded her head, “I’ll be fine. Make sure Winn doesn’t break anything” she replied as she gave Lena a peck on the cheek.

Maggie did the same with Alex before leaving to go upstairs.

Clark appeared from the kitchen, he was waiting for Kara’s friends to leave, “Kara” he said with huge smile, and Kara’s smile grew to match it.

“Clark” She said happily, she would run to her cousin and hug him, but her body was still in pain. Clark noticed and walked up to her to give her a soft hug.

“Your hurt” he mumbled

“I guess I’m not used to using my powers” Kara replied as she broke the hug. She turned her attention to Alex and Jeremiah who sending glares at each other.

“We should… we should sit” Kara said gesturing to the couch as she felt her ribs start to hurt. Jeremiah nodded his head in agreement.

Everyone moved to sit down on the chair, Alex and Kara sat on one couch while Jeremiah sat on the singular couch.  Clark was standing up, looking around the house.

“Your ankle” Jeremiah pointed out sadly.

Alex rolled her eyes, “What do you want dad? I doubt you came here to check up on your daughters”

“I did” Jeremiah argued, he did care for them, “Look… I saw the news. I saw that your school was attack and that Ka—” He froze when he realised that there was in the people in the room upstairs.

“They all know” Alex sensed his hesitance. Clark looked upstairs suspiciously,

Jeremiah’s eyes widen, Alex could feel a lecture coming about, “No, you don’t get to lecture me about Kara’s secret”

Kara looked at Alex and then back at Jeremiah, “It’s okay Jeremiah, I trust them” she reassured.

Clark’s stare softened, and he returned his attention to Kara, “Your friend Winn and your girlfriend?”

Kara almost chock on the air that she was breathing, “Girlfriend? What—What girlfriend?”

“Yeah, what girlfriend?” Jeremiah asked

“Kara” He said as he fiddled with his glasses, trying to hint to her that he has x-ray vision.

“Oh” Kara said with a nervous chuckle, “Yes, yes, she’s my girlfriend”

Clark chuckled when he saw Kara’s eyes light up, “Lena Luthor?”

Kara’s smile faltered, “You’re not… you’re not against it, are you?” she asked, it’s not like it would matter. She would still be dating Lena even if Clark disapproved, but it would still hurt.

“No” Clark said with a smile, “I’m happy that you were able to find people who you can trust with your secret”

Jeremiah let out a hesitant sigh and continued his story, “I saw that Kara exposed herself to the world and I got worried”

“Yeah, it’s not like she had a choice” Alex defended her sister.

“Alex” Kara said in warning tone, she didn’t want Alex to start a fight with Jeremiah because of her.

“Jeremiah’s right” Clark mumbled softly, “You exposed yourself to the world Kara, people know that you exist now”

Kara nodded her head, “I know” she muttered softly, “Is that why you came here? To lecture me?” she asked with a bit of annoyance.

“Why did you show up with Clark?” Alex asked, “You said you were going out on a job, and then you never come back. 2 years dad. 2 years of nothing, I didn’t know if you were dead or alive or if you just… just didn’t want to see me” Alex shouted, she decided that she was going to take the angry route.

“I know, I know” Jeremiah replied tiredly, “I came here to explain to you about everything and…  to give Kara this” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle that looked like an epi-pen.

Kara eyed the needle suspiciously, “What is that?”

“I know that you lost your powers” Jeremiah said “This, will give you a rush of adrenaline which will practically recharge your Kryptonian cells, which will result in you getting your powers back”, he passed Kara the serum.

“Oh” Kara replied with surprise and started to inspect the serum. Everyone was surprised by her reaction.

“Oh? That’s your response to getting your powers back?” Alex asked

“Yay?” Kara replied awkwardly.

“You don’t want you powers back?” Clark raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well” Kara mumbled while fiddling with the serum, “I wouldn’t say that... I mean I would like my super healing abilities” she said excitedly… kind of.

“Wait… I’m kind of confused about… your injuries” Clark said, “How did stopping a tornado bruise your ribs? And how come you have bruises and cuts all over your body? A tornado wouldn’t do that…”

Kara bit her tongue, she put the serum into her pocket and suddenly turned serious, “Well… that’s a long story” she replied scratched her forehead only to wince when she accidentally scratched the cut on her forehead.

Clark looked at her suspiciously, “Kara, I need to know what happened” he said firmly. Alex didn’t like how Clark was pushing Kara to talk.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek, she looked at Alex and decided she wasn’t going to drag Alex into this, she shook her head, “Can… can we talk about it in private later?”

Clark’s face scrunched in confusion, he picked up on Kara’s heart beat and knew that he would have to come clean about his own little secret.

Alex didn’t like that Kara was keeping secrets from her, and to be honest, a part of her was a little hurt that she felt like she could confide in Clark about this and not her.

Jeremiah cleared his throat and shot Clark a look, “Kara, you need to take the medicine”

Kara didn’t want to take the medicine, she wanted to feel normal, even if it was for a couple of days, “I will get my powers back eventually. I don’t see why I need to take it now” Kara brushed it off.

Alex knew why Kara didn’t want to take the medicine, and a part of her felt bad for her sister who wanted nothing more than to be normal.

“Because you need to heal and get your powers back” Clark stated bluntly

“It’s not like I use my powers, so a few days without my powers won’t hurt” Kara argued

“What are you going to do if Kara doesn’t take the adrenaline shot?” Alex asked with an eyebrow raised, “Are you going to drug her without her knowing?”

Kara could tell that there was a double meaning behind that snarky comment.

“What do you mean?” Jeremiah asked with genuine confusion.

Alex shook her head and let out an annoyed snort, “I mean the sleeping pills that you used to put in Kara’s food at night”

Jeremiah opened his mouth in shock while Clark crossed his arm over his chest.

“You drugged my cousin?” Clark snarled at Jeremiah. Even with those glasses, he still looked intimidating.

“It’s…it's not like that” Jeremiah argued, “Kara was having nightmares every night and we… we were afraid tha--” he looked up into Kara’s eyes that were laced with regret and sadness.

“That I would lose control of powers and hurt Alex” Kara finished off Jeremiah’s thoughts. She couldn’t hold it against them, they had a valid excuse, “I understand” Kara muttered understanding.

“No” Clark argued, “This is wrong on so many levels. You drugged my cousin, without her knowledge. You violated her” he shouted at Jeremiah.

Jeremiah stood up from his seat, “I did what I had to do. Plus, it’s not like she was harmed in any way” he turned his attention back to Kara, “I know that you’re getting good at controlling your powers, but…”

“I know…” Kara muttered, “I’m able to control my powers when I’m awake but… when I’m asleep… it’s not the same”

“How can you be okay with this?” Alex asked, she felt like her and Clark were more pissed about this situation than Kara was.

Kara put her hand over Alex’s hand to calm her down, “Because I almost lasered your face off, I don’t blame them for making a drug to prevent me from using my powers in my sleep”

Jeremiah felt guilty for keeping this a secret, but a part of him was relieved that Kara understood where he was coming from.

“That wasn’t your fault” Alex knew Kara never forgave herself for that incident, she turned her anger back at her father, “And how did you know about Kara’s powers being drained?” she just realised that the only person who knew about it was the people upstairs, and her mom.

Jeremiah looked down at the serum in his hand nervously.

“Mum told you” Alex muttered, she shook her head angrily, “Mum knew where you were this whole time… didn’t she?”

Jeremiah bit his lip, “Let me explain” he begged.

Kara didn’t need powers to hear Alex’s heartbeat, she knew how angry her sister was. She scooted closer to her sister and gave her a small smile to reassure her.

“Well?” Alex asked leaning into the couch.

Jeremiah glanced up at Clark who nodded his head, he took in a deep breath.

“2 years ago, a man named Hank Henshaw showed up at the house”

“Wait… our P.E teacher?” Alex asked in surprise

Clark made a clicking noise with his tongue, “Not exactly, he’ll get to that”

“Hank Henshaw recruited me to go on an undercover mission for the D.E.O which is stands for the Department of Extra-Normal Operations”

“Extra-Normal Operations?” Kara asked, “Why not just shorten it and say aliens?”

“That’s your question?” Alex muttered to her sister.

“Well, that sounds like a mouthful, Department of Extra-Normal Operations in comparison to Department of Alien Operations” Kara replied

“Guys” Clark grabbed their attention, “Now’s not the time to discuss the government’s decision on the name... but I completely agree”

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, “I was only supposed to be out for a few weeks on the mission but… things change. The initial mission was to eliminate this… extra-terrestrial being but… when I got on site, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t kill this… alien”

“Well, calling him an alien is kind of offensive” Clark muttered, everyone turned to Clark, “his a Martian” he explained. He never like being categorised as an ‘alien’.

Kara’s eyes widen at this information, “Wait… a Martian? A white or green Martian?” she asked curiously. She heard the legends when she was a child. There was a war on Mars that caused the genocide of the Green Martian.

Clark was equally confused, “Green Martian, how do you know about the 2 species?”

“I think you forgot that I was raised on Krypton for 13 years and I went to school on my home planet” Kara replied, she saw the look of guilt on Clark’s face and gave him a small smile, “They taught us about the different planets, the different species and the different languages... my aunt used to tell me stories about them as well” Kara mumbled with a bit of sadness. 

Alex could tell that Kara wanted the attention off of her, “Okay so, there was a green martian who you were supposed to kill but didn’t kill?”

Jeremiah nodded his head, “Yes… his name is J'onn J’onzz. Hank Henshaw found out that I didn’t complete the mission of eliminating the Martian, and threatened to…to kill my family. When I said I won’t kill an innocent man, he responded by attempting to kill me, but J’onn save my life”

“By killing Hank Henshaw?” Alex asked softly.

Jeremiah nodded his head, “Obviously we couldn’t go back to the D.E.O without the head of the operation so… J'onn shape shifted into Hank Henshaw and took his identity”

“Wait… this J'onn dude, can shape shift?” Alex spoke with fascination, “Why don’t you have that cool power?” she asked her little sister.

“Hey” Kara said with offence, “My powers are pretty cool… I have superstrength, superspeed, x-ray vision…Oh and I can fly”

“And don’t forget freeze breathe along with invulenrablity” Clark chimed in.

Alex never heard Kara gush about her powers before, usually she was so… reserved about it. She could already see the way Kara seemed to be proud that she had powers when she was around Clark, talking about other aliens.

“Exactly” Kara laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes, “I would like to see this… J'onn guy shapeshift, I mean that’s pretty cool… wait a second… Hank Henshaw is J'onn J’onzz which means… my p.e teacher is fucking green Martian” Alex shouted with enthusiasm.

“Language” Jeremiah scolded which earned him a glare from Alex.

“I still don’t see why you couldn’t come back. This happened 2 years ago dad” Alex replied

“Well, J’onn took the identity of Hank Henshaw and he took over the D.E.O. I got ready to return home but… he needed my assistance in obtaining alien criminals from…” Jeremiah hesitating speaking of the alien prison, he feared that Kara knew what it was and who was in it.

Kara picked up the bottle of water from the table and started to drink, waiting patiently for Jeremiah to take his time.

Clark sensed his hesitation, “From Fort Rozz” he finished off Jeremiah’s sentence.

Kara suddenly made a spluttering sound as she choked on her water.

“Jesus Kara” Alex shouted as her sister spat the water everywhere.

Kara wiped the water from her mouth, “Fort Rozz? As in the prison that holds the worst types of alien criminals in the galaxy?”

“You know it?” Clark once again sounded surprised, “Right… of course you do”

“So, you were off keeping this world safe by capturing aliens?” Alex asked, she still didn’t sound impressed, “That’s the reason why you decided not to come home…”

“Yes…No… it's complicated. The aliens who were put in prison were sent there by a Kryptonian named Alura” Jeremiah started to explain.

“My mother” Kara mumbled softly, Alex suddenly turned her attention to her sister. She saw the sadness in Kara’s eyes and she wanted her father to stop talking, because she felt like there was only more bad news.

“Yes… your mother sentenced these aliens to fort rozz and… if they found out that you are the daughter of Alura”

“Then I would become a target” Kara mumbled, this was nothing new to her. She knew what her mother did for a living, but it still hurt to hear that people wanted to kill her because of her mother’s actions, “Well that would explain the Valerian’s sudden appearance” she muttered under her breathe.

“The Valerian?” Clark asked, Kara silently cursed his super hearing abilities.

“Part of the long story” Kara replied

“Okay, still doesn’t explain your whole disappearing act” Alex stated

“I was already in too deep. If I returned home, then they would find out that I was hiding an alien in my house. If that happened, none of you would have been safe” Jeremiah said, he really wanted to make amends for all of this.

“Fine” Alex said, she understood her why her father left, but it doesn’t change the fact that it hurt. She felt abandoned, she felt like she wasn’t good enough for 2 years… “So why are you back now? Mum could’ve just told you that we were fine and you could’ve just dropped the serum off in a package”

Jeremiah smiled at his daughter’s intelligence, she was always too good for her own good.

“There’s a group of kry-…. Aliens…. Who have been attacking business operations and so on… they’re kind of like a form of terrorists”

Kara heard the hesitance in his voice, there’s something else going on.

“Kara” Clark spoke in a soft yet authorities voice, “In order for you to know more… I need you take the serum”

Alex watched as her sister’s face contorted into anger, “I already said I’m not taking the serum. Just give me a couple of days for my powers to come back”, she heard the annoyance in Kara’s voice as she screamed at her cousin, and she couldn’t blame her.

Clark scoffed in disbelief, “Kara, the serum will give you your powers back in a matter of seconds. Your bruises, your cuts even your ribs will heal. Why don’t you want to take the serum?” his voice was rising as he spoke.

“Because!” Kara shouted suddenly while standing up, her voice booming through the whole house, “Because I just want to feel normal. I want to be able to shake my friend’s hands without crushing it. I want to be able to hug my sister without worrying about crushing her bones. And I want to be able to kiss my girlfriend without the nagging voice inside of my head that is constantly telling me to hold back, because if I lose control for just… one second, then I might accidentally kill her”

Alex shot a glare at Clark for pushing Kara to take the serum. She wanted nothing more than to punch him right now, but she knew her hands would shatter upon impact.

She gently stood up and placed her hand on Kara’s shoulders, letting her know that she understands, “All she wants, is a couple days of being normal… why is that so hard for you to understand?” she asked Clark.

“Because…” he muttered softly, he didn’t realise that Kara felt this way, it was inconsiderate of him to think that Kara didn’t feel lonely like he once had, “Because we don’t have time”

It’s true, they don’t have the time of day to do this. He still wasn’t sure what that Kryptonian was planning.

“Time for what?” Alex shouted, she was getting incredibly defensive of her sister.

“The Kryptonians are planning something big which could end very badly for the human race” Jeremiah suddenly stood up and shouted, not realising what he had just revealed.

“Kryptonians?” Kara whispered, she looked up at Clark who was glaring at Jeremiah for slipping up, “What do you mean by Kryptonians?” her voice was getting harsh by the second.

Alex could feel Kara’s frustration growing, “Will one of you answer the her god damn question?”

Jeremiah sat back down and tried to sink into the chair.

“Clark… what do you mean… by Kryptonians?” Kara’s voice suggested not to fuck around with her anymore.

Clark bit his lip, he could hear Kara’s heart pumping faster than a bullet train at this point, “On fort Rozz… there were 2 Kryptonians in that prison that we know of… that escaped onto Earth”

Kara opened her mouth to let out an angry scream, but instead she bit her lip and tried to stop her voice from shaking, “2 Kryptonians… there are 2 Kryptonians alive and you didn’t care to tell me?”

“Kara” Clark reached out to comfort his cousin but Kara took a step back into Alex’s arm instead.

“Don’t” Kara warned, her hands were shaking as she tried to process this new information. She felt Alex’s arm go around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. She felt grateful to have her sister here.

After a few minutes, Kara finally spoke.

“You… you weren’t going to tell me this anytime soon which is obvious since you kept this a secret from me for 3 years…. so why in Rao’s hell are you telling me now?” she growled angrily as she glared at Clark.

Everyone knew that if Kara were to have her powers right now, her laser eyes would have shot out by now.

“Kara, I didn’t tell you be—” Before Clark had a chance to redeem himself, Kara quickly interrupted.

“I don’t want excuses” Kara shouted, “Just tell me why you are telling me now”

Clark let out a soft sigh, “The Kryptonians only speak krytponese and I need you to translate what they’re saying” he realised how bad it sounded now that he said it out loud.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Alex muttered angrily. Alex was already mad at Clark for keeping this a secret from Kara, but now he wants Kara to be some translator.

“Kara please try to understand” Clark begged.

“Stop!” Kara screamed, tears started to well up in her eyes, “I spent 3 years, thinking that I was the last Kryptonian”

Clark looked slightly offended by this, “Kara… I know I’m not like you… but I am Kryptonian. You’re not alone”

Kara clenched her jaw to stop herself from shouting at him… but she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Yes, you are a Kryptonian. But you weren’t raised on krypton. You don’t remember what the air smelled like. You don’t remember the buildings, the people who roamed the streets, the festivals that we used to hold in the name of Rao…. Do you even know who Rao is?... You didn’t live on krypton for 13 years, oh my Rao… you don’t even know the language fluently” Kara screamed through her tears.

Before Clark to open his mouth, Kara shook her head and shoved her way through Clark to run upstairs.

“Kara” Jeremiah shouted as he stood up.

Alex saw Clark and Jeremiah make a move to go upstairs, but she immediately stood in front of Clark and lifted her hand up to stop Clark from moving, “Don’t even think about going after her man of steel” she spoke with venom, “My sister needs people who she can trust, and right now, that isn’t you”

Alex glared at Clark one last time before running up the stairs, but before she did, she turned around and muttered, “I’m glad your home dad”

Jeremiah didn’t know if Alex was being sarcastic or genuine.


	32. Chapter 32

**_ Chapter 32 _ **

Maggie was sitting on Alex’s bed texting Lucy and James. Checking up if they were okay.

Winn was sitting on Kara’s bed while Lena was nervously pacing up and down while fiddling with her fingers, “Would you chill out? Kara will be fine” Winn said as he watched Lena pace up and down.

Watching Lena pace up and down was making him feel nervous

“Chill out” Lena scoffed, “I’m trying to think”

Winn raised an eyebrow at her, “Think about what?”

“Everything” Lena mumbled as she started to bite her nails.

Kara was sick, she shouldn’t be dealing with any of this right now… or ever. This was also a great time to think about what exactly happened to Kara.

Kara’s injuries shouldn’t have come from stopping to the tornado… there was also the panic attack… how did she not know that Kara suffered from panic attacks?

And then the nightmare, what made her girlfriend who was practically made out of steel so scared? Scared enough to not want to go to sleep?

 “Stop” Winn shouted, “I can hear you thinking. Can you please sit down?” he asked

Lena shot Winn a glare before pulling out the chair from Kara’s desk and sitting down on it, “Happy?”

“Very” Winn muttered, “Now tell me what’s going through that… mechanical mind of yours”

Lena started to swing on Kara chair, “I don’t know… Kara is just… she’s so good. She’s been there for me ever since my father passed away and she knows exactly what to say to me to make me feel better. I don’t… I don’t know how to help her”

Lena was not expecting Winn to laugh at her, “Why are you laughing? Stop that” she said as stopped swinging on the chair.

Maggie looked up from her phone and smirked at the sight of seeing the Luthor bicker with her friend.

“It’s just funny” Winn said as he stopped his laughing, “You know she felt the exact same way when it came to you?”

That couldn’t be right, Kara always knew the right thing to say to her. She never, not once, did the wrong thing. Kara stayed even though she told her to leave. She hugged her whenever she needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on. Kara managed to make her laugh in her darkest moments.

“The day I called her about your father, I could practically feel her guilt radiating through the phone” Winn remembered the day he called Kara about Lena's father.

“Guilt?” She asked with surprise, “Why would she feel guilty?”

“For not visiting your father at the hospital” Winn replied softly.

Lena let out a groan of frustration and folded her arms on the table and buried her head in it. She didn’t realise that Kara had felt guilty for it. But she still wandered why Kara didn’t visit her father.

Lena turned her head to the side and noticed a stack of paper. She unconsciously picked up the stack of papers and started to flick through it out of boredom.

While flicking through the paper with little interest, she started to notice that this was more than just a stack of paper with words on it.

This was research. Research on coma patients.

“What the hell?” she muttered as she started to read the research paper, it had practically everything on coma patients. Different ways to wake a coma patient up.

Winn stood up and looked over Lena's shoulder, “Oh that” he pointed at the papers.

“Wh-what… what is this?” Lena kept reading the paper, there was so much information in it. It must’ve taken months for someone to conduct this type of information.

“Well... it’s research” Winn pointed out bluntly, “Oh, you mean why did Kara make this?”

“Kara did this?” she asked with surprise

“Yeah, she didn’t know much about the concept of… coma’s, so she did research on it and tried to find a cure. She didn’t want to visit your father until she found a cure” Winn replied. He looked at the different drawings that was scattered all over Kara’s desk.

“This is what she has been doing?” Lena knew the answer, it was the sweetest thing that Kara could do. But why didn’t Kara tell her about this?

“She was going to show it to you but then… your father he…” Winn picked up the lead pencil and started to fiddle with it.

“My father passed away” Lena finished off Winn’s thoughts. She put the paper back down and looked at the different drawings scattered all over Kara’s desk.

She picked up the drawing of, what looked like a city, but more advanced. The city had detail on it that not even the greatest artist would capture.

Maggie stood up and looked over Lena's shoulders to see the drawing, she’s never really seen Kara’s drawing before. But this was… breathtaking.

“Shit, little Danvers sure as hell can draw” Maggie tucked her phone in her pocket and picked up another drawing. She smirked at the drawing. Winn looked at the drawing and smiled too. He picked up another drawing and began expecting it with Maggie who shared a similar smirk with Winn.

“She’s got every detail, she even has the eyebrows done right” Winn commented, pointing the features of the drawing out.

Lena snapped out of her fascination with the drawings and turned around to see Maggie and Winn gushing over the drawing in their hand, that she couldn’t see.

“Crap, the water falls looks so realistic” Maggie muttered

She stood up and tried to look at the drawing, “What are you guys talking about?”

“She even drew the bags under her eyes” Winn teased.

Lena's eyes widen, “What?” she snatched the drawing out of Winn’s and Maggie’s hand.

She froze when she saw the drawing of herself. It was drawing of Lena sitting on the rocks with a smile on her face and her eyes glistening like crystals. The waterfall in the background and the trees in the distance… this was the day that Kara and Lena shared their first kiss.

Winn saw the smile on Lena's face grow, “This place seems special”, he watched as Lena's face started to blush.

“Who would’ve pegged Kara Danvers for being a romantic?” Maggie chuckled as she saw Lena blush.

Before Lena could stumble over her words, she heard someone shout from downstairs. The anger in their voice was almost unrecognisable, but Lena knew who that was.

“Doesn’t sound like that’s going well” Maggie muttered as she turned to the door as she heard more shouting. She winced when she heard Kara’s voice that sounded so… pained and lost.

\--00—

Kara stormed pass Clark and ran up the stairs with tears pouring out of her eyes, she ignored her adoptive father’s calling for her.

She couldn’t think straight, she just...  she needed to calm down before she did or said anything that she would regret.

Kara automatically ran upstairs to her room, forgetting the fact that there were people in her room.

“Kara”

That gentle and soft voice that she loved so much, broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Maggie, Winn and Lena looking at her with concern.

She couldn’t handle their stares, she couldn’t handle them seeing her like this, so she quickly turned around and was about to head back downstairs until she saw Alex running up there.

She needed to hide, she needed to escape everyone’s faces. She needed to be alone, so she could let herself fall apart.

She pushed the closest door to her open, and shut herself in. She locked the bathroom door instantly and started to pace up down.

She sucked in a breath, trying to stop herself from crying, but she couldn’t.

“Kara”, she heard her sister banging on the door, trying to call for her but couldn’t face her. She just wanted to be alone.

Kara stopped pacing up and down and wrapped her fingers around the sink, it felt so good to clutch something without breaking it.

She heard some shuffling at the door and a few seconds of silence.

She let out a shuddering breath, trying to hold her anger in.

She hated feelings this way, she hated how mad she felt towards her cousin.

She wasn’t the last Kryptonian alive, and that made her feel so... relieved.

But Rao… Clark and Jeremiah mentioned the fact that they are a terrorist group. That they are attacking innocent people, and that made her so… mad.

She knew Clark wouldn’t hesitate to fight another Kryptonian if it meant protecting the earth but she… she would try to show them the good in humanity. She wouldn’t be as willing to fight them.

Rao, she wanted to hit something, or someone… or both.

She lifted up her fist and let out an infuriated scream as she punched the wall, “Rao” she shouted as she stumbled back and cradled her wrist as she felt her fist started to throb.

That hurt more than she expected… but Rao did that feel good.

“Kara, Babe it’s me” Lena's voice was soft and gentle. Hearing her voice made her want to melt into her arms, “Can you please open the door?”

Kara couldn’t say no to that voice, but she also didn’t want Lena to see her like this, she stood up and washed the tears that stained her face.

She wiped her face dry with the towel and took a few shuddering breaths, before unlocking the door, hesitantly.

She looked up at Lena who was looking at her with concern. She didn’t even have the chance to apologise for literally locking her outside, as Lena threw her arms arounds her.

Kara tensed up for a few seconds out of surprise, but she eventually sunk into the hug and held her tightly, without holding back.

Lena unwrapped her arms around Kara and closed the bathroom door to give her and Kara some privacy.

Lena saw Kara cradling her wrist to her chest, “God Kara, what the hell happened?” she frowned as she gently inspected Kara’s hand.

“Punching a wall hurts a lot more without powers” Kara let out a humourless chuckle.

Lena scoffed, “Yeah, I could have told you that” she muttered.

Kara leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, “Did Alex tell you?”

Lena copied the same position as Kara and sat down on the cold, hard flood, “She told me the basics”

Kara nodded her head, she lifted her knees to her chest and rested her chin on it.

“I know that I haven’t… told you much about my home planet” Kara whispered softly.

She knew that Lena would never push her to talk, “And that’s okay Kara”, Lena's voice was always so soft and understanding.

“Would… would it be okay if I told you about it?” Kara asked softly, she wasn’t going to tell Lena about it if, she was in anyway, uncomfortable.

Lena would be lying if she said that she wasn’t curious about Kara’s home planet. Of course, she wanted to know about Kara’s home, what her life was like before earth but… she cared more about the girl sitting right next to her. She cared about the person who Kara is right now.

Lena put an arm over Kara’s shoulders and pulled her in so, Kara was now resting her head on Lena's shoulder, “I would love to learn more about your home planet” she mumbled softly

“I come from a distant planet called… Krypton. Krypton was… beautiful. There were not birds in the sky but… we had dragons and I also had a pet named Krypto” She said excitedly as she reminisced her life on Krypton.

“Was Krypto your pet dragon?” Lena asked with amusement, it was hard to wrap her head around the fact that dragons existed. But her humour help lightened the mood.

“No” Kara chuckled softly, she found it comforting that Lena didn’t question the fact that dragons existed on her planet, “He was… I guess… you would classify him to be a dog on this planet. Anyway, there was this… problem with Krypton’s core… the geological core of Krypton was unstable which…which resulted in the planet… exploding”

Lena closed her eyes, she could hear the shakiness in Kara’s voice as she spoke of her home planet.   
She couldn’t imagine what it was like, to lose her whole planet.

“Ummmm” Kara wiped away a tear before continuing, “My people… didn’t know about the stability of the geological core which meant… they didn’t have time to escape. Every single Kryptonian died when my planet exploded… all except for me and Kal-El… we’re the only known survivors of krypton”

Pain and regret was dripping in Kara’s voice, and Lena would do anything to stop Kara from feeling so hurt. Behind Kara’s smile, there was this deep sadness and guilt that not one ever got to see because she was so good at hiding it.

“And now… now I find out that there are 2 new Kryptonians who... who probably remembered what it was like to live on my home planet” Lena felt Kara’s tears dripping onto her shoulders. She pulled her in closer.

“I’m… scared of meeting them” she admitted softly.

Lena softly played with her hair as her girlfriend spoke, she hanged onto every word that fell out of her mouth.

“You don’t have to meet them alone Kara” Lena muttered softly, “If you want, I will be there with you” she wasn’t going to let Kara got through this alone.

Kara wanted Lena to be there with her, she wanted Lena to be by her side when she meets the Kryptonian, but she was afraid of the danger that came with it.

“Meeting them might be dangerous” Kara mumbled softly, Lena deserved to know that meeting them could bring her harm. She didn’t have the right to bring Lena with her without the knowledge of the dangers.

“Yeah” Alex told Lena that they were considered to be terrorist, “But I still want to go with you Kara. I’m not letting you alone”

“Alex will be there” Kara countered, the rational part of her told her to leave Lena here, where she would be safe, but the selfish part of her wanted Lena to be there with her.

“Don’t try to talk me out of going” Lena argued, Kara was trying to keep her safe, but she didn’t want to be safe. She wanted her.

Kara let out a soft chuckle, “As if I could talk you out of anything”

“What’s that supposed to be?” Lena asked with a smirk.

“You are stubborn” Kara stated firmly.

“I’m persistent, there’s a difference”

Kara shook her head, “Persistent and Stubborn”

Lena scoffed and shook her head. She looked back down at Kara’s hand and noticed how it was turning purple, “Kara… I know that you don’t want to take the serum but… you need to heal” she couldn’t bare the fact that Kara was in pain.

She was willing to bet her fortune that Kara was currently in pain, not only from punching the walls but also from running up the stairs.

“I know” Kara mumbled softly, she not only needed the serum to heal, but she also needed it to fly to the base.

Lena saw the hesitant in Kara’s eyes, “Babe, why don’t you want to take the serum?”, she watched as Kara’s jaws tighten at the question.

“It’s so much easier” Kara mumbled softly, she lifted her head off of her shoulders and gazed into Lena's green eyes.

“What is?”

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat, “To be human… to hug you without hurting you.. to kiss you without almost the fear of breaking your nose”

Lena would never know what it was like to hold back and she knew that the second that Kara got her powers back, that fear will come back as well.

“Kiss me and don’t hold back” Lena may not know what it was like to hold back, but she knew what Kara need right now.

Kara let put a small snort, “What?”

“Don’t hold back” Lena repeated.

She saw Kara’s confusion and gently caressed Kara’s face, slowly leaning into kiss her, “You don’t have to hold back right now” she whispered into her ear as she gently pushed her lips upon Kara.

She was met with no resistance instead, she was met with nothing but love and passion.

\--00—

Alex was lying on Maggie’s chest on her bed. Maggie was running her hand through Alex’s hair, “Your sister is strong”

“I know” Alex replied softly, “It’s just… a lot to take in you know? Even for her”

Maggie nodded her head, she was starting to understand Kara a bit more. The more Alex talked about her past and her resilience, the more guilt she felt for ever thinking the worst of the girl.

“Yeah, but it’s a lot for you too. I mean your dad came back, how’s that?” Alex was always concerned for her little sister, that she sometimes forgot that she needed to process this new information for herself. Maggie was there to remind her that her feelings and she as a person matters just as much.

“God” Alex rolled her eyes, “The second he steps into this house it erupts with drama… like a volcano of drama” she emphasised further.

Maggie chuckled softly, “Yeah but… he came back. He’s alive”

“Yeah” Alex muttered softly, she never expected to see her father walk through those doors again in all honesty, “I understand why he left”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be okay with it” Maggie replied

“Does it make me at person? I mean… yeah I’m happy that my father is back but… it still hurts” Alex felt guilty for being mad at her father still.

“Of course, not” Maggie disagreed with her girlfriend, “3 years of pain and anger isn’t simply erased by an explanation”

“It was a good explanation” Alex replied simply.

“Are you trying to disagree with me when I’ve been agreeing with you?” Maggie asked with amusement.

“Yes, wait, no. I don’t know. I mean…” she let out an annoyed sigh, “I am mad… but I’m also happy?”

“Is that a question or a statement?” Maggie asked

Alex let out another groan of frustration.

“You can be happy that his back Alex, but you can also be mad that he didn’t leave so much as a message to know that he was alive” Maggie said

“God, you know me better than I know myself” Alex mumbled, but everything that Maggie said was true. Her father could have at least sent a message to her saying that he was okay.

Instead, she was left to assume the worst. Her mother grew incredibly distant… but she was starting to think that Eliza’s monthly trips had something to do with the fact that she was meeting up with Jeremiah.

“You guys are a great couple”

Alex suddenly sat up from Maggie chest and looked over at Kara’s bed where Winn was, “Winn, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I’ve been here the whole time” Winn replied with a smile

“You have?” Alex didn’t realise that Winn was in here, god she felt like an idiot.

“Yup” he made a popping sound with his mouth, “I can’t exactly go downstairs since… well it’s going to be awkward”

“And you don’t think that listening in to our conversation is awkward?” Maggie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Good point” Winn said, “But, there’s less tension in here then downstairs so… I prefer to stay up here”

Before Alex or Maggie could argue, a loud crashing noise could be heard, the sound was coming from outside.

“What the hell?” Alex muttered, she and Maggie quickly climbed off of the bed and ran downstairs with Winn.

She saw Clark in his super suit and Jeremiah with a gun out, “Oh my god, you… you’re superman” Winn peeked out

“Not now Winn” Alex hit him in his chest to stay in focus, “What’s going on?”

“We need to leave right now” Jeremiah shouted frantically as he started to pull Alex out of the house.

“She escaped? How the hell did she escape?” Superman screamed into the comms in his ears.

“We can’t leave without Kara and Lena” Alex shouted back, she ripped out of his grip and got ready to run upstairs and grab Kara and Lena but before she could, everything around her exploded.

Superman quickly used his cape to shield everyone from the blast.

Everything around them was destroyed. Everything was burnt into a crisp. Debris was scattered all across the plain field.

Everyone was disoriented from the blast and their ears were ringing from the blast.

Superman down at them with concern, he used x-ray vision to make sure that they didn’t sustain any wounds, “Everyone okay?”

Winn was the first one to bounce back on his feet, his clothes were covered in dirt and ashes, “I really liked this shirt” he mumbled sadly. He helped Maggie stand up on her feet while Superman helped Jeremiah.

Alex, with the help of Maggie, stood up on her feet and looked around her. Right now, she couldn’t care less about the house being destroyed, her first thought went to Kara and Lena.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas Guys! I hope you enjoy your holidays!

**_ Chapter 33 _ **

Kara ran her hands through Lena's hair as she kissed her gently. Lena could feel a surge of heat flash throughout her body as she felt Kara’s lips lay upon hers.

She became so invested in the kiss that she ignored the sounds being heard from downstairs. Kara sometimes had difficult blocking sounds out, but now it was as if the only sound that existed was Lena's heartbeat.

Kara’s hands moved down to Lena's back where she felt something like a bump, but she ignored it. The only thing that she focused on was passionately kissing Lena without the need to hold back. Without the fear of hurting her.

The first sound of a distant explosion caused Kara to stop kissing Lena, which of whom she was laying on top of.

“Did you hear that?” Kara whispered softly. Lena didn’t hear anything, to be fair, it wasn’t like she wanted to hear anything.

“No” Lena muttered. Kara knew something was wrong, she quickly scrambled off of Lena, “Kara, what’s going on?” she asked worriedly by Kara’s reaction, “Did… Are we going to fast?”

“No” Kara said automatically, but before she could say more, she could hear more explosions. She didn’t have super hearing, but she knew something was happening,

Lena started to hear the distant explosions too, Kara quickly stood up and helped Lena to her feet. She gripped Lena's hands in hers and started to walk out of the bathroom, and that’s when she heard Clark’s voice.

“Everyone get down”

Without a second thought, Kara pulled Lena closer to her, she felt the blast from downstairs. The blast caused a shock wave throughout the house, throwing Lena and Kara into the wall.

…

…

…

Lena's nose was filled with dust and ashes. She blinked once and then twice, her eyes were filled with tears as specs of dust entered her eyes.

Dust started to feel her lungs and she let out small cough. She tried to move but she realised that there was a weight on her.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her chest. She squinted her eyes and stared up at the person who shoved the debris off of her.

The air was contaminated by dust, it was hard to make out the face that was looking down at her.

“Lena”, Lena's ears were still ringing but the blonde hair waving in the wind and the angelic voice that fell out of her mouth, made her snap out of her daze.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked softly, she reached down to help her up. Lena took her hands and stood up, she was clumsy on her feet as the world seemed like it was spinning, but that didn’t make her oblivious to the grunt of pain Kara made when she helped her on her feet.

Before she could focus her eyes on Kara, she heard someone yelling out,

“Kara”

“Lena”

Lena looked up to see debris blocking the bath to go downstairs. She could hear everyone clearing the debris that was blocking their path to her and Kara, everyone but Clark and Jeremiah.

She wandered what the hell was superman doing, considering the fact that she and Kara were trapped upstairs.

“We’re fine” Lena called back, trying to reassure that she and Kara weren’t in danger, “Is Clark and Jeremiah okay?” she called out, she didn’t hear their voice and assumed the worst.

It was quiet for a few seconds, “They’re dealing with the people who caused this explosion” Alex replied back, deciding not to lie to Lena and her sister, “But don’t worry, we’re clearing the debris now”

Kara put her one arm around Lena's waist, “Are you sure you’re okay?”, her voice sounded hoarse and tired, and Lena didn’t miss how pale Kara’s face has turned.

“Peachy” Lena replied sarcastically, she was more worried about Kara. She saw Kara clutching her abdomen, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

Kara shook her head, “Nothing” she muttered tiredly, she moved away from Lena and stumbled to the wall.

“Kara?” Lena's voice was laced in concern, something was wrong with Kara.

Kara leaned her head against the wall, taking deep breaths. Lena thought Kara was going to have another panic attack, but instead, Kara slowly pressed her back against the wall, as if she was hoping that the wall would provide support for her.

It was as if time slowed down.

Kara’s body, slowly fell to the ground. Crumbling to the ashes that laid upon the ground.

Lena didn’t have time to register what just happened, but her body lurched forward, towards Kara as she watched her girlfriend slide down the wall.

“Kara!” She cried out again, “Baby what’s wrong?” tears were streaming down her face, she watched Kara’s eyes blink, in and out, out of focus.

Kara’s eyes moved to her abdomen, she removed her hand from that spot and Lena saw Kara’s left hand drenched in red.

How the fuck did she miss it? How the fuck did she miss the fact that her girlfriend was bleeding?

She chocked on a sob when she realised that Kara’s black jumper was starting to become sticky with red.

“ALEX!” She screamed for Alex’s sister, knowing full well that Alex would react faster to pushing away the debris if it meant someone was in danger.

“No, no, no, no, no” Lena put her hand against Kara’s bleeding abdomen trying to stop it, “Fuck, i need stop the bleeding”

Kara let out a soft chuckled, “I ruined another jumper”

Lena wasn’t amused by her joke, “God Kara, now’s not the time to apologise for a stupid jumper”.

She took off her shirt and pressed her it against Kara’s abdomen, she heard Kara let out a gasp of pain as she put more pressure on the wound, “Sorry” she hated causing Kara pain, but what she hated more was the fact that Kara didn’t think to mention the fact that she was bleeding, “H-how did this happen?”

Kara looked down at her wound, “Th-there was a piece of wood… sticking out of my side...” Lena could hear the way Kara’s words were starting to slur, “It… it got in the way of helping you… so I took it out”

Times like these, she really hated how selfless Kara was.

“Kara, I would’ve been fine. You could’ve made your wound worst by bloody pulling it out the fucking wood” Lena cried, “The bleeding won’t fucking stop”, she was trying so hard not to cry, but she could feel the warm blood seeping through the shirt.

Kara could detect the strain in Lena's, she could see the desperation in her eyes. She could feel herself slipping away, but the only thing that she wanted right now was to stare into Lena’ beautiful green eyes.

“It’s fine” Kara whispered, she lifted one hand to cup Lena's tear stained cheeks. Her wands were shaky, but she needed Lena to calm down.

“Kara… don’t” Lena's voice cracked when she heard Kara’s soothing voice. She didn’t want to hear Kara’s comforting words when she was dying.

Kara ignored her and continued to try and comfort her, “D-did you know that your eyes are sparkling right now? Like—like green crystals”

Lena tried to clear the tears from her eyes, she couldn’t believe that Kara was trying to comfort her right now, “God Kara, even when you’re bleeding you find a way to be cheesy” she muttered. She needed Kara to stay awake, long enough for her to find the serum. She reached into Kara’s pocket but the serum was gone, “Fuck!” she shouted

“Don’t like my cheesiness?” Kara asked with small smile, Lena could tell that it was becoming an effort to smile at this point.

“Where’s the serum?” Lena asked, the serum could have fell out of her pocket. But Lena couldn’t get up and find it, considering how there was debris everywhere. She was starting to get angry and frustrated.

Kara could sense the frustration coming off of Lena, so she moved her hand from Lena's cheek and gently placed it over Lena's stained hands, that were putting pressure on the wound.

Lena felt Kara’s hand being placed on top of hers, for the first time, she looked into Kara’s deep blue eyes. Her eyes weren’t glistening with tears, she wasn’t scared, or afraid… she looked as though she was at peace.

But that’s what terrified her even more.

“Kara?” Lena felt her hand being moved from the wound, Kara was gently pulling her hand away from her wound.

Kara shook her head, as if she was saying ‘no more’.

“Lena” Kara’s eyes were starting to close, she was fighting so hard to stop the black spots from overwhelming her, she was so tired… she was tired of fighting, “Please…. Stop”

Lena wanted to slap Kara right now. How dare she tell her too stop trying to save her. She could see the fight leaving Kara’s body and she knew that it was because Kara was giving up.

“Kara” Lena gritted through her teeth, “Don’t you dare” she shouted, she cupped Kara’s cheeks into her 2 hands and gentle shook them, afraid that if Kara close those damn blue eyes, then they will never open again, “Don’t you dare close your eyes”

She watched as Kara tried to fight to keep her eyes open, but the darkness was winning. She shook a little harder, trying to keep Kara awake, “God Damn It! Open your eyes!” she screamed through her tears.

Kara’s body fell limp into Lena's arms, she was now cradling Kara’s head into her chest, crying out for someone to help her. She let out a heart wrenching scream as she felt Kara’s breathing stop.

Her vision was blurred by the tears welling up in her eyes, that she didn’t notice Superman was by her side with a blue serum in his hand.

Superman wasted no time to inject the serum into Kara’s bloodstream.

She felt Alex collapse on her knees by her side, but she didn’t care, how could she when the person she loved was laying, dead in her arms.

“Come on Kara, fight…. you are a survivor” Alex muttered softly, seeing her sister in Lena's arms, with blood pouring out of her abdomen, made her feel like she wanted to die. She never felt this way before but Kara… Kara was everything to her.

“Little Danvers, you are too strong to die like this” Maggie was feeling an overwhelming sense of regret, looking down at Kara’s pale and blood-stained face was making her feel nauseous.

Winn shook his head, he didn’t believe that Kara would die so easily, not over something like this, “You’re too strong Kara, you can’t die, not like this. We need you” he felt tears pour down his face.

Lena's body was shaking as she cradled Kara’s body into her own. She won’t let go, no matter what. Kara was going to come back to her, she was going to open her eyes and made a bad, dorky joke.

She lowered her head and gently pressed her forehead against Kara’s. She felt her tears slipping down her cheeks and falling upon Kara’s pale face., “Wake up you… beautiful dork... wake—up”

Every second that passed, felt like eternity.

As if a miracle was being performed, Kara’s body suddenly lurched forwards as she took in a gasp of fresh air.

Kara clutched her chest, breathing air into her lungs.

Lena's eyes widened as she felt Kara’s body suddenly move, “Kara” she breathed out in relief. She had never been so relieved in her whole life.

She cupped Kara’s face into hers trying to pull Kara out of her disorientation. Kara’s eyes were unfocused and wide, as if she was surprised. Which she had every reason to be.

Kara’s breathing was heavy, she felt someone cup her face but she couldn’t focus. She kept seeing their skeletons.

“Hey, focus on your breathing” she recognised that voice… was that Alex?

Kara could have sworn she was dead… this was definitely a new feeling. She could hear people talking to her, calling her name, but it sounded so far away, instead, she could hear cars honking in the distance.

She curled up into a ball and covered her ears.

“What’s happening to her?” Lena wasn’t sure if this was a side effect of the adrenaline or coming back from the dead.

“Sensory Overload” Superman stated, he put a hand on Kara’s shoulders, trying to grab her attention.

“Make it stop” Kara couldn’t stop the sounds from bombarding her ears, she wanted all the sounds to stop.

Lena noticed the deep breaths that Kara was taking, she was on the verge of another panic attack. And she was going to assume that having a panic attack after coming back from the dead wasn’t good for both, Kara’s mental state and health.

Lena moved her hands and cupped Kara’s ears, “Focus on me babe” she knew that Kara could hear her. She pressed her forehead against Kara’s and told her to breath in, and breath out.

“Follow my breathing” She whispered, she heard Kara slow down her breathing.

“Lena?” She could hear the strain in Kara’s voice as she spoke.

“Yeah” Lena breathed out, “I’m right here” she closed her eyes and embraced this moment. She felt the warmth of Kara’s skin course through her body.

“Kara, are you okay?” Superman asked with concern.

Kara looked around and saw everyone’s faces looking down at her with concern, “Wh-what did I miss?”

Everyone looked at each other before bursting out into a relieved laugh.

“God Kara” Alex muttered under her breath, wiping a tear away from her eye.

Kara looked around and suddenly remembered the sudden explosion. The fact that the room was covered in ashes, dust and debris, also helped with her memory, “Wh-what caused this?” she looked directly at Superman who was frowning at the question.

“Kara… don’t worry about it” Superman stood up from his crouching position and looked down at his cousin.

But Kara wasn’t having it, someone just attacked her house. Someone put her friends, her sister… her girlfriend in danger.

She suddenly stood up from her spot and gripped Superman’s arm, “Don’t you dare tell me not to worry about it, not when they attacked my family” she gritted angrily through her teeth.

Everyone stood up, Lena placed her hands-on Kara’s shoulders, she knew that Kara had her abilities back, but she still feared that there would be side-effects of dying and then coming back from the dead.

“Kara, calm down” Superman used the tone that he used when trying to calm down a villain, “I’ve dealt with the threat. He won’t be back for a while”

Kara hated that tone he was using on her, “He? He who?” she knew the answer deep down, but she didn’t want to believe it, “The Kryptonian terrorist that you were telling me about before, right?”

Superman shared a look with Jeremiah before nodding his head, “Yeah” he sighed defeatedly

“Why?” Kara knew that the Kryptonian probably sent out the attack on the school.

Jeremiah shrugged his shoulders, “We don’t know why he is attacking. That’s why we need you to come in to the D.E.O to translate what the other Kryptonian that we captured is saying”

Kara could hear Jeremiah’s heartbeat now. But she could also hear Kal-El’s heartbeat, “What are you not telling me Kal-El?”, everyone was surprised by Kara’s tone. But no one could blame her. She did just die.

Superman let his arm drop down from his pose and rubbed his face tiredly, “They attacked you guys because… because they knew I was here”

Kara would never blame her cousin for the attack, but right now, she couldn’t help it. Everyone that she cared about was in danger because of her cousin… because of her. She knew it wasn’t fair to blame him, so she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, so she didn’t say anything that she would regret.

“Why the school?” Kara muttered, more to herself than to anyone, “Why attack the school if you were in metropolis?”

“You mean the tornado?” Winn chipped in, he could still feel his heart beating out of his chest from the events that just took place.

Alex shot her sister a weird look, “That was a natural disaster”

“No” Lena shook her head, “Tornado’s don’t just appear out of nowhere”

“So, what? Someone managed to create an artificial tornado to kill hundreds of school students. What’s the point?” Maggie asked

Kara thought back to what Vartox had said to her, “He was drawing you out” Kara said as she looked up at superman, “Vartox said that the tornado was supposed to draw you out”

“Vartox?” Superman asked in surprise, he battled him a couple of times, he could never defeat him, only because of his stupid axe, so how did Kara defeat him?

“Yeah, the Valerian” Kara muttered.

“The what now?” This was news to Alex and the whole group.

“You fought him?” Superman questioned, “How did you… how did you defeat?”

Kara bit her lip, technically she didn’t defeat him. In fact, he almost killed her, if it wasn’t for that creature, then she would be dead right now… well she did die, but that wasn’t the point.

The creature… she needed to find out what that creature was, but she had the feeling that Clark didn’t know what he was. Clark didn’t even know what species Vartox was.

“I didn’t” Kara mumbled under her breath, “Something else did”

“That’s how you blew out your powers” Alex stated, “By fighting another alien?” there wasn’t shock in her voice, more like protectiveness.

“Shit” Maggie muttered as she rubbed her forehead when she felt a headache.

“Something else?” Superman raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

“Th-that doesn’t matter” Kara dismissed it, “Maybe he was trying to make a point…”

“Or maybe he knew that you were keeping his partner in crime locked up in Midvale” Maggie stated, Superman looked impress by her deduction skills.

Kara could feel her powers coursing through her body, she wasn’t sure if she was happy or mad that she had her powers back.

At least she wasn’t in pain anymore, “I’ll go to the D.E.O with you” she needed to find out why her cousin was being targeted.

“Like hell you will” Alex argued, Kara thought that Alex would be on board with this.

“Wh-what? Alex, this is serious” Kara replied

Alex scoffed, “Yeah, no shit. Our house just blew up which means, we don’t have a place to stay anymore. And do you want to know why we don’t have a house anymore? It’s because of your alien cousin who decided to bring all of his shit to Midvale”

Lena thought about it, her family was out of the city for a while, “You guys could stay at the Luthor Mansion for a few weeks”

Alex shot her a grateful look, but her attention snapped but to Kara.

“He didn’t bring his…” Kara didn’t want to curse, “stuff to Midvale”

“Kara—you died” Alex stated, “You died less than 5 minutes ago”

“I know” Kara countered

“No” Alex shouted, “You don’t know. You are acting like you didn’t just die”

Kara rolled her eyes, she knew that she had just died, she was well-aware of that fact. But she didn’t have time to dwell on this.

“She’s right” Superman muttered

Kara looked at her cousin, more like glared at her cousin, “Kal” she didn’t have any time to waste. She was ready, ready to interrogate the Kryptonian.

“Go back with Lena and take some time to rest. You don’t need to do this right away” Superman spoke with authority.

“Yes, I do” Kara argued

“No, you don’t” Lena shouted, she finally got Kara’s attention. She watched as Kara’s eyes soften at her voice.

“I’m not letting you in an interrogation room when you are fuelled by anger” Jeremiah spoke up. Kara couldn’t help but feel angry at his words.

“Letting me? I have every right to see… to see the other Kryptonian”

“Not like this” Jeremiah argued

Kara wanted to punch something, and she would have, if she didn’t have her stupid powers. Her wrist from punching the wall was healed, her abdomen was all closed up and all of her cracked ribs and bruises seemed to never have existed.

Kara looked down at her hands that was covered in blood, her blood. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, in and out.

Clark wasn’t sure if he should tell Kara that the Kryptonian actually escaped or not… but maybe now wasn’t the best time to speak another lie.

“Ummmm, actually” Superman started to speak nervously, “She…she escaped”

Everyone’s head turned to Superman.

“What?” Jeremiah shouted, “When?”

“Hank contacted me before they attacked… he said that she escaped when there was a power outage” Superman replied.

Kara could feel a headache coming forth.

“What’s her name?” She asked softly, she tried to remember every Kryptonians name. She wrote it down in her book, everyone that she had met. She wanted to remember their names.

“That doesn’t matter” Superman replied calmly

Something in Kara snapped, “It may not matter to you because you didn’t lose your whole world. You didn’t grow up with these… terrorist as you call them. You never met another Kryptonian until me” she screamed at him.

Superman took a step back, he could feel the anger radiating off of Kara.

“So, I’m going to ask you, one last time Kal-El, what is her name?” Kara’s voice turned into a low growl, her eyes started to flicker which was dangerous.

Who knew that a 16-year-old could be so scary?

Lena didn’t know how to handle an angry Kara, she didn’t know whether she should let Kara stay angry or try to soothe her anger away.

She felt like Kara needed this, she needed to let herself be angry. She remembered her conversation with Kara about anger.

She finally understood why Kara supressed her anger.

Kara was dangerous when she was angry.

“Astra”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Years... technically new years was yesterday for me but i didnt have time to post so... im saying it now. Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favourties. I was expecting this story to get this kind of attention. So I would like to thank you again for feeding my ego and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_ Chapter 33 _ **

Winn drove the crew home, Lena was sitting in the front seat while Maggie and Alex sat in the back. Kara didn’t feel like being trapped in a confined space, so she told them that she will meet them there.

Lena sat in the car, recalling the haunted look on Kara’s face as that name rolled off of Superman’s tongue.

She tried to talk to Kara, but her girlfriend ran out of the house and flew into the sky before she could talk to her.

Everyone climbed out of the car quietly. They were all deep in their own thoughts, trying to

Lena opened the doors to the Luthor mansion to be met with Ronda whose eyes widened at the sight of blood covering Lena's body and clothes.

“Miss Luthor” Rhonda’s voice was distraught as she spoke, she immediately rushed over to Lena and scanned her body for any injuries.

Lena looked down at the blood all over her body, “Don’t worry Rhonda, this isn’t my blood”

“That’s not reassuring” Rhonda muttered as she took a step closer to Lena.

“Could you get some spare clothes. Miss Sawyer and Miss Danvers will be staying in the guest room” Lena said. The exhaustion was evident in her voice as she spoke.

“Miss Danvers?” Rhonda asked, she looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow, “This is Kara’s sister?” she saw no family resemblance.

Lena nodded her head, Rhonda looked at Alex suspiciously and then proceeded to go upstairs to get some spare clothes for Miss Luthor’s, “Will Kara be staying as well?” Rhonda asked

Lena nodded her head, she gestured for everyone to follow her upstairs where they will be staying, “You guys don’t mind sharing a bedroom right?”

There were enough spare rooms in this house for a whole village to stay in here okay, that was an over exaggeration.

“After today, I don’t think anyone should be alone” Maggie said firmly, she put her arm around Alex’ waist and gave her a small smile.

Lena scoffed at this considering the fact that her girlfriend had to the ability to fly to god knows where. She showed them to the guest room, Rhonda came in and set down a pile of clothes for them.

“The bathroom is that way, you guys can get cleaned up in there” Lena muttered, Alex and Maggie nodded their head gratefully.

“Thanks for this” Alex said, Lena nodded her head.

“Of course” Lena said before closing the door shut and walking into her room where Winn was standing with his hands in his pocket.

He looked just as tired as she felt, “You okay?” Lena asked with concern, he looked like he was in his own world. He took in a deep breath and looked up at her.

“Are you?” He asked softly.

Lena let out a humorless laugh, “Is anyone?” she moved to her drawer to grab out some clothes to get changed in.

Winn shrugged his shoulders, “Doubt it” he muttered. He took a seat on Lena's bed and let himself relax after a long stressful day, “Quit frowning like that, your face is going to stay like that, permanently”

Lena rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Winn, she placed her head on his shoulders and let out a shuddering sigh, “Do you think she will come back?” she was scared, she didn’t know whether Kara was going to come back or not.

“Of, course” He replied immediately with no doubt in his voice, “It’s Kara we’re talking about, there’s no way that she would leave”

“I don’t know about that” she mumbled, she hated herself for doubting Kara, but there was no way that she could know that Kara would come back to her.

She didn’t know how Kara dealt with trauma… well, that was a lie, she knew that Kara would bury her feelings, bury everything that she could under that happy exterior that she plasters on for everyone else.

“Lena, don’t doubt her” Winn couldn’t help Kara, but he sure as hell can help his best friend’s girlfriend have faith in her, “She doesn’t break her promises”

He wasn’t wrong, Kara has never broken her promise, “But what if…” she hated that she about this, she hated that she was feeling this way, “What if she chooses them over us?”

Winn raised an eyebrow at her, “You think that Kara will choose the terrorist aliens over us?”

“They’re not just…terrorist, they’re her people” Lena argued softly, lifting her head up to look at her best friend.

“So? If a human commits an act of terrorism, I’m not going to try and justify their actions. I’m not going to choose someone who attempted to kill people over my own friends. And I highly doubt that Kara will choose her people, who committed an act of terrorism, over us”

“It’s different for her” Lena muttered

“How?” Winn asked, “They killed people Lena. Kara doesn’t even condone the killing of a spider, let alone the killing of humans”

“I know she doesn’t condone killing” Lena shouted, “But…this is  _her people”_ She emphasised, she remembered what Kara had told her in the bathrooms. About her people. About being the last of her kind. The loneliness that she saw in Kara's eyes caused Lena's heart to clench.

“You keep saying that like it’s meant to mean something” Winn shouted back

“Because her people died—Winn” Lena knew that Winn didn’t know about Kara’s planet and she wasn’t angry at him no, she was angry at this whole situation

“W-what?” His voice softened as he stared into Lena's green eyes that told him that Kara has been through more shit than he could ever imagine.

“She thought that her people were dead, she thought that she and her cousin, were the last Kryptonians alive” Lena mumbled softly, this was the first time that she was really processing the magnitude of this.

“Why would she think that?” Winn whispered he wasn’t sure if he wanted the answer to that.

Lena knew that Kara would want Winn to know, “The reason why she came to earth... was because her planet basically blew up” she murmmed quietly.

“Holy fuck” Winn muttered, everything started to make sense. The lost and lonely look in Kara’s eyes even when she was surrounded by people.

\--00—

“Astra”

Her aunt… her aunt was alive…

Someone, who remembers what it was like, who remembers the way that air smelt, the different species that existed on krypton.

She missed that, she missed having someone to talk to about her home planet.

Someone who actually understands.

A part of her guilty for he way that she felt. Not only did she found a great adoptive family, but she also got herself a beautiful girlfriend who accepts every part of her, including the alien side of her.

“Kara” Kara heard her cousin calling out for her, maybe she should slow down, but she really doesn’t want to. She really doesn’t want to have this conversation with anyone, and especially not her cousin.

She was too immersed in her own thoughts, that she didn’t realise that her cousin super sped in front of her and hovered in the middle of the air, right in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest.

Before she could stop herself, she crashed right into Superman’s chest, “Rao” she shouted as she suddenly collided into her cousin.

“Kara” Clark spoke again, with a soft voice.

Kara looked up at her cousin. She was too tired to deal with any of this. She had her powers back for less than 2 hours, and she felt like her whole world was turned upside down.

“Please, talk to me” Superman didn’t like this tension between them, he wanted her to speak to him.

Kara rolled her eyes, composing herself. She was still hovering in the air with Superman, she wandered if they should go to the ground in case anybody saw her.

“What is there to talk about?” Kara asked, trying to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Superman was unimpressed by her answer, “How do you know that name?”

Kara wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell Clark who Astra was. She started to fiddle with her fingers Clark sighed, realising that Kara didn’t trust him.

“Follow me” he said, he flew to whatever destination he had in mind, without telling Kara.

Kara simply followed him without saying anything. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed flying with her cousin, even if she was mad at him.

It’s hard to say what she was feeling. She wanted to see her aunt… she missed her, she missed talking to family.

Clark guided her to the mountain area, he flew up until he landed on a cliff. Kara followed him an landed beside him.

She wandered why they were standing on the edge of a cliff, but she had to admit the view from up here was beautiful.

“When I was a kid, I wasn’t able to control my powers… everything was so loud and…painful, that I would just lose control of my powers” Clark started speaking, he looked out to the sun that was glistening beautifully in the distance, “My dad… Jonathan, would take me here whenever things got to messy or overwhelming”

Kara knew who Jonathan was, he was Clark’s foster father. She had met him once when she first came to earth.

“I know it’s hard Kara… to process everything… and I also know that I can never understand what you went through… what you are going through… but I need you to know that I do care about you” Clark wasn’t sure if he made it clear that he cared for her. He truly did, she was the closest thing to a blood relative.

Kara nibbled on her lips nervously, “Why didn’t you want me?” she asked softly, she could never understand why Clark rejected her.

Clark took in a deep breath, they needed to talk about this, it wasn’t right of him to lie to her.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want you… it’s just that… I don’t think I could have taken care of you. I was dedicated to being Superman and if I took you in the—”

“I would’ve distracted you from becoming Superman” Kara muttered softly. Clark hated to admit it, but it was true. He couldn’t have loved Kara as much as the Danvers did.

“I understand” Kara said after a moment of silence, “You have your own life, it wasn’t fair of me to ask you if I could live with you” she remembered begging Clark to take her in, he was the only person who she knew, the only person who was of the same species of her.

“No Kara… it was selfish of me. Don’t blame yourself for my stupidity” Clark didn’t want his cousin to blame herself, especially when this was his fault.

“I’m sorry for how I acted before… the things I said were wro—”

Clark shook his head, “What you said was true… you were right Kara. Don’t ever apologise for speaking about your feelings” he didn’t know Kara as well as Alex or even Lena, but he knew how selfless Kara was.

“Your feelings matter Kara, you shouldn’t supress them down and hide it for the sake of others” Clark continued, he was proud of Kara. He remembered when he was 16 years old with powers, things were out of control, his life was a mess. But Kara… Kara was doing such as good job at fitting in.

“But sometimes it can hurt people” Kara replied, “I don’t want to hurt other people with how I feel”

“Do you know why I don’t want you to use your powers?” Clark asked after taking a few seconds to think.

“Because it creates a target on my back” Kara replied

Clark nodded his head, “That… but also because you would make a great superhero one day”

Kara finally looked up at her cousin with confusion, isn’t that supposed to be a good thing.

“You are too selfless Kara... I’m screed that if you become a hero, you will die because you sacrificed your life… I mean look at today for example… you died. You knew you didn’t have powers, yet you still chose to save someone you cared about… and that costed you your life”

Kara didn’t hesitate to save Lena, she would do it again and again if it meant keeping her girlfriend safe.

“You would do the same” Kara knew her cousin was selfless, he sacrificed giving up a normal life to protect the people of world. Her cousin didn’t give himself enough credit of being selfless.

“Maybe… but I would do it with the intention of living” Clark explained the difference between them, “You do it with the intention of dying”

Kara snapped her attention back onto the horizon, she would like to deny it… but what he said was true. Kara didn’t have the intention of living when she saved Lena, all she cared about was keeping Lena alive, even if it meant her death in the end.

“Astra” Kara mumbled quietly, “Astra’s my aunt”

It was Clark’s turn to look at Kara with a surprised look on his face, he understood why Kara reacted the way she did now.

“Well… that complicates things” Clark muttered under his breath, especially now that she escaped, “I’m assuming Non is your uncle?”

“Non’s alive?” Kara asked, her uncle was alive too… well that made sense. Her aunt and uncle were always together. They fought all the time, but she knew that they loved each other deep down.

“He was the one who attacked us at your house” Clark didn’t want to hide anymore secrets from his cousin, she deserved to know the full truth.

“He’s the one who attacked me? Who attacked my family?” She asked with a hint of anger.

“I don’t think he knew that you were in there…” Clark explained

“Why is he attacking you?” She knew her uncle would attack people for no reason.

“They’re building something… we don’t know what they’re building but… they’re stealing technology from the government which is an act of terrorism. So, I’ve been trying to stop them, I even tried to reason with them, but I don’t think that they could understand me”

Kara scoffed at that, her aunt and uncle were always good at deceiving people, it was why they were the head of the Military guild with Zod, “Trust me… they understood you”

“I doubt it… they wouldn’t speak English”

“They practically speak every language in the galaxy, it was one of the requirements of being head of a military guild” Kara replied

Clark felt like a complete idiot… he was played like an idiot.

“We were played” Clark muttered underneath his breath.

Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at her aunt’s deception, “Don’t let it bother you, she was trained to deceive people”

Clark wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, but he saw something in Kara’s eyes. As if she was glad… or maybe even proud of her aunt.

He wandered how close Kara was to Astra.

Kara walked over to the ledge and sat down, leaning on her hand as she stared into the distant sun that gave her powers.

“The sun is so different from Rao” Kara commented quietly.

Clark took this opportunity to sit down next to Kara. He listened to her as she spoke about the sun and their religion.  She explained to him the story of Rao, the reason religion was important to their people.

He was enjoying listening to Kara speak about his home planet, learning about the religion that he would’ve been brought up with if Krypton had not exploded.

Rao knows how long they were sitting there for, but by the time that Kara finished teaching Clark about her religion, it was already dark.

“Wow, that’s a beautiful story” Clark commented

Kara nodded her head in agreement, she missed hearing her mother speaking to her about their religion, she really wished that she could hear her voice again.

“Some say that we’re descendant from Rao” Kara said with a small smile.

“Whoa, so… are we like descendants from a God?” Clark asked with excitement to his voice, he didn’t know why he was getting so excited over a myth, but it made him feel closer to home.

Kara laughed at Clark’s reaction, she enjoyed sharing her religion with someone who could understand on some level. She also found his excitement amusing, she remembered his reaction to be similar to her older brother’s reaction.

“Well…. I guess we’ll never know if that was true or not” Kara replied with a hint of sadness, “But it sounds pretty cool doesn’t it?” she asked as she matched his geekiness.

“Oh, wait till I tell Lois about this” Clark replied, “You don’t mind if I talk to Lois about this.. do you?” he didn’t want to be insensitive to Kara’s religion. He wasn’t sure if it was offence to tell a non-kryptonain about their religion.

“Of course, you can tell her… I’m glad that you have someone to tell it to” Kara said honestly.

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” Clark asked, “I mean, Lena Luthor… you seem to trust her a lot”

He watched as Kara’s eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

“She’s just… amazing” Kara replied with a small blush, “Are you ever going to tell her brother about yourself?”

Clark didn’t know how to answer that, there were so many times where he wanted to tell Lex the truth, but a part of him was afraid that he would reject him. Especially since Lex has been creating anti-alien devices.

“I think it’s too late for that” Clark replied after a while.

“It’s never too late” Kara didn’t believe that was a good excuse. When your planet blows up in matter of minutes, you tend to appreciate time.

“He’s creating devices to apprehend aliens” Clark said

“To protect himself and his family” Kara didn’t know why she was defending Lex, but on some level, she could understand where Lex was coming from, “Aliens can be dangerous… we can be dangerous”

Clark knew that all too well, “Yeah… maybe I will tell him my secret. I mean how bad could it get?”

Kara smiled at her cousin, “Good, because secrets tear people apart”

“You are way to wise for your age”

“And you are way to dorky for your age” Kara shot back with a smile.

They shared a humorous laugh before Clark decided that it was time for them to go home, “You should get back to Lena… I’m sure she’s worried sick about you”

“Like wise with Lois” Kara replied

“Yeah, Lois will probably bite my head off” Clark commented, “I’m glad that we go to do this Kara… I’ll check up on you tomorrow okay?”

Kara nodded her head, she stood up and hugged her cousin, feeling a sense of warmth and belonging despite everything.

“If it’s not too much to ask… could we do this again sometime? Talking about krypton?” Clark asked softly, he didn’t realise how much he wanted to hear about his home planet until now.

“Of course” Kara replied softly, “I would love nothing more”


	35. Chapter 35

**_ Chapter 35 _ **

_Author's Note: How good was this fricken episode? Season 3 is by far my_ _favorite_ _season... anyway_  I _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 

Kara stood in front of Lena's mansion with a box of cronuts in her hand. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to enter the house or not. She knew that Lena and Alex, in particular, were going to be mad at her which is why she flew to Metropolis with Clark, to buy some for them.

She used her supervision to peak through the house to see what everyone was doing. Everyone was sitting on the couch… drinking scotch?

Rao, her hand was hovering over the doorknob, she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. Maybe it was because she knew how angry Lena and Alex would get.

She was still watching them from the outside… was she a creep? Was she being creepy right now? Okay, she should definitely stop using her x-ray vision. She blinked a couple of times before twisting the door knob.

Someone should really lock the door.

The first person to react was Lena, she immediately shot out of her seat and ran towards to the door where she saw her girlfriend standing there.

“Hi?” Kara said with a small wave. She saw her sister stand up from the couch and walk to the front door with Maggie, “I got cronuts” She said excitedly, hoping to clear the tension in the room.

“You are in so much fucking trouble” Alex shouted at her sister.

Lena didn’t bother to hug Kara, instead she gave her a stern look, and Kara knew that she deserved it.

“Lena… I can explain” Kara said, she was pretty sure she was in a lot of trouble right now. Lena pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head.

“Don’t bother” She replied before turning her back to walk upstairs, “I’m glad your safe” she replied tiredly before leaving Kara alone with Alex and Maggie.

“But I got cronuts” Kara mumbled underneath her breath.

“You can keep your stupid cronuts” Lena shouted from on top of the stairs before slamming the door shut.

Kara knew why Lena was mad at her, she shouldn’t have just left like that. It wasn’t right of her.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked Kara in a soft tone.

Kara nodded her head, despite feeling crushed that she had hurt Lena without meaning to, “Are you guys okay? Today was...”

“Crazy… Confusing… emotional” Maggie started listing off any words that she could think of describe the events.

Kara nodded her head, she placed the cronuts down onto the table.

Kara felt guilty for dragging Maggie into this, “I know this isn’t what you signed up for. Please don’t take out your anger on Alex, this whole situation is my fault. Just don’t be mad at Alex for any of this”

“Slow down little Danvers, I’m not breaking up with Alex over this” Maggie calmed Kara down, “This… whole alien thing… isn’t going to scare me away”

Kara let out a sigh of relief, she was thankful that Maggie wasn’t easily scared away.

“Okay Kara, you have 2 choices, you either stay downstairs and tell me what’s wrong, or you march your ass upstairs and fix things with your girl” Alex said 

Kara looked upstairs, she was going to use her x-ray vision to check if Lena needed her or not. But before she could, Alex picked up a vase and threw it Kara.

Kara out of quick instinct, turned her attention on the vase and caught it, “What the hell Alex?” she shouted at her sister for throwing a case at her head.

“Don’t even think about using your powers” Alex shouted at her sister, Kara placed the vase back onto the table that Alex took it from.

She wandered just how drunk Alex was.

“She’s pretty drunk” Maggie said as if she could read Kara’s thoughts.

“Yeah, no kidding” Kara mumbled under her breathing, “Alex, would you calm down?” she asked as she could feel the anger radiating off of her sister.

“Calm down?” Alex shouted, Kara was regretting walking through the door, maybe she could have slept outside in the trees, “You want me to calm down?”

“W-well… I know you have every right to be mad at me... but hear me out” Kara threw her hands up in the air defensively.

“I’m listening” Alex shouted

Kara bit her lip as she tried to think of a good excuse… she would use the excuse that she felt over whelmed with everything, but it wasn’t okay for her to just leave like that.

“Well…”

“God Kara” Alex walked over to the living room, she poured herself another cup, gulping it down, “You died… and you’re acting as if it wasn’t a big deal”

“it’s not a big deal” Kara countered, she didn’t think it was a big deal, but obviously she was wrong.

Alex could not believe what Kara was saying right now, “How the fuck is it not a big deal? Your heart stopped beating Kara. Quit acting like it was nothing” Drunk Alex was so damn angry that her sister wasn’t addressing the issue of her dying.

“But I’m alive, I’m breathing the same air as you are right now” Kara tried to calm her sister down, trying to show her that she was safe.

“Fine” Alex shouted, “If you’re not going to address the fact that you died, let’s talk about the fact that you just left… You just flew out of the house, without telling anyone”

“Superman was following me” Kara tried to show Alex that she was fine, but mentioning Superman’s name wasn’t the best way to do that apparently. In fact, it only made Alex angrier.

“Oh great, I feel so reassured that the man, who brought all of his fucking shit from metropolis to Midvale, is flying after you” Alex shouted, “While the rest of us have to sit here and wander whether your fucking okay or not… which you’re not by the way”

“I am fine Alex”

“Quit saying that” Alex screamed, she slammed the glass onto the floor, she was so sick and tired of Kara telling her that she was okay when she isn’t, “I’m not fucking stupid, I know that you’re hurting, I know that when Clark mentioned Astra’s name, something inside of you clicked… I’m not a fucking moron”

Alex was right about everything, something did click within Kara when she heard that name. But Kara didn’t want to admit it… she didn’t want to dump all of her baggage on Alex.

“I never said that you were” Kara mumbled quietly.

“Then stop treating me as if I am” Alex loved her sister to death, she loved her so much that it physically pained her to know that Kara was hurting on the inside. It hurt knowing that Kara was bottling it all up, “I am your sister Kara, I want you to talk to me about your feelings… I don’t want you to bottle it up” 

Kara thought that hiding her feeling was protecting Alex, protecting everyone. But apparently that did the complete opposite. Instead, it frustrated them to no end.

“Do you not trust me?” Alex asked after second of silence, her voice slightly cracking.

“What? Of course, I trust you” Kara didn’t know where this was coming from, she trusted Alex more than anyone on this planet.

“Then start acting like it” Alex shouted, “I never pushed you to talk, never. And 2 nights ago, you came home looking more broken than I’ve ever seen you looking before”

Kara looked down at her fingers, she didn’t mean to do this Alex, she didn’t mean to hurt her sister.

“I don’t want to bother you with my problems” Kara didn’t know why she was still trying to justify her actions.

Alex looked ready to shout at Kara again, but she took a dep breath, calming herself down, “Kara… you wake up every night from a nightmare that I know nothing about because you never talk to me. You came home covered in bruises and cuts, not to mention the fact that you also blew out your powers… and I have to find out why because you are in a verbal sparring match with your cousin”

“Do you understand how terrified I was for you? Do you understand that I worry about you all the time, because you never talk to anyone about your feelings? Not even your own damn girlfriend!” Alex was so tired, she was tired of worrying about Kara, don’t get her wrong, she oved her sister and will never stop worrying about her, but Kara needed to understand that it was okay to talk about her feelings.

“Alex… I’m so—”

“I don’t want to hear you apologises” Alex quickly cut her sister off, “I just want you to talk to me” she muttered before leaving the room to go upstairs.

Kara rubbed her eyes tiredly, and Maggie gave her a sympathetic look, “Once she sobers up, she will apologise for what she said”

Kara didn’t want to hear an apology from Alex, she only wanted to make things right with her. She moved to the couch and collapsed against it, “She doesn’t need to apologise to me”

Maggie nodded her head, taking a seat on the opposite end of Kara and pouring herself and Kara a glass.

Kara took the glass, but she knew that it wouldn’t have affected her.

“Probably not… but she will” Maggie said as she sipped the scotch.

“Aren’t you going to lecture me too?” Kara asked as she played with her drink.

Maggie let out a soft scoff, “I am in no position to lecture you”

“No… but you agree with what Alex said”

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, she agreed with Alex on most things, including this, but she has no right to comment on Kara’s life, especially since she barely knew her.

“I think… that you supress all the negative emotions that you feel, because you are afraid of who you will become if you let those emotions out” Maggie commented, she wasn’t sure if she was in the position to say this.

Kara nibbled on her lips, not commenting on what Maggie said.

“And I get that… but by hiding it… you’re only closing yourself off and pushing away the people you love”

“That’s not what I’m doing” Kara wasn’t trying to push people away from her, at least not intentionally.

“No?” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, “Than what is it you are doing? Because it looks like to me, that you are so afraid of telling Lena and Alex how you feel because you think that they will hate you for it. You think that they are going to look at you differently”

Kara hated how Maggie was right, she was afraid that Alex and Lena would become scared of her because of those negative emotions that she feels.

Kara avoided saying anything and tried to drink the liquid in her hand, she completely forgot that it was scotch and instantly spat it back out, “Rao, how the hell did Alex drink 3 cups of this?” she shouted as she wiped her mouth with disgust.

“Well…. Lena drank 5 cups and it's because your sister has weird taste”

“Well that explains why she’s dating you” Kara joked, her lips curled into a smile as Maggie gasped in offence.

“Excuse me? I am not weird” Maggie argued

“Yeah, because every normal person eats vegan ice-cream and vegetarian meals” Kara replied

“There is nothing wrong with vegan ice cream, and I will have you know that there are over 375 million people who are vegetarian” Maggie stated her facts proudly.

Kara gasped in shock, she put her hand over her chest, “Oh my rao, those poor humans” she couldn’t imagine a life where she would only have to eat vegetables and no meat. It sounds to cruel to be true.

“You ate my vegetarian meals a couple weeks ago, you were practically breathing it” Maggie shot back.

“In my defence, I was hungry. And just because I ate 5 bowls of your weird stew, it doesn’t mean I liked it”

“You ate 10 bowels, and I think that is the exact definition of liking it”

“I was hungry!” Kara shouted back, her stomach started growling, which reminded her of the cronuts. She stood back up to get a cronut, “Want one?”

“No thanks, you wouldn’t want my vegetarian diet to affect your cronuts” Maggie replied sarcastically, she stood up, “Plus, I think I should go check on Alex”

Kara nodded her head, “I will speak to her tomorrow when she is sober”

Maggie thought that was a good option, “I’d be careful if I were you, Lena is drunk as well… which probably means she extra agitated and angry”

“Thanks for the warning” Kara replied as she gulped down a cronut.

Maggie started walking up the stairs, “Kara?” she turned around to look at the girl who was cramming cronuts in her mouth, “I want to get to know you… could we hang out sometime?”

Kara nodded her head excitedly, “iwouldlovetoo” she spoke with her mouth filled with cronuts.

“Night Little Danvers”

\--00—

After a few minutes of pacing up and down the hallways, Kara finally opened the door to Lena's bed room, and yes, she was very hesitant to do so. She walked in to see Lena lying in bed with her glasses on, reading a book.

“Lena?” Kara spoke in a soft and gentle tone, she heard Lena's heart beat spike, but she watched as Lena chose to ignore her, “Lena… can we please talk” she didn’t like fighting with Lena.

“Are you sure you don’t prefer to fly away?” Lena muttered as she squinted her eyes, trying to concentrate on the words on the page of her book, “Plus, can’t you see that I’m busy?”

“Lena, I know that you’re not reading” Kara said as she closed the door behind her and started to make her way to Lena.

“And how would you know that?” Lena shot back as she tried to adjust the glasses on her face.

“Because those are my glasses and they don’t actually work” Kara pointed to the glasses on Lena’s face. Lena angrily ripped of Kara’s glasses before chucking it at Kara, who quickly caught it, “Why do drunk people like throwing things at me?” she mumbled as she put her glasses onto the table bed next to Lena.

Lena slammed her book shut and swung her legs over the bed to stand up, “I’m pissed at you”

Kara nodded her head, “Yeah… I kind of got that from the way you threw my glasses at me”

“Jesus Kara, you keep doing this” Lena shouted angrily. Kara felt like this wasn’t just about today, “I understand why you left… trust me, I’m pissed that you decided to fly away without giving anyone an explanation, but I understand”

Kara wasn’t sure where this was going, but she continued to stare at Lena with an apologetic feature across her face.

“What I don’t get, is what you said to me” She stated as she started to march up to Kara.

Kara didn’t remember what she had said to Lena, what had she said that hurt Lena this much?

“Lena… What did I say?” Kara asked softly, trying to not poke the angry beast with a simple yet oblivious question.

“God Kara, you told me to fucking stop” Lena screamed at her, tears were evidently filling her eyes as she recalled what Kara had said, “You told me to stop trying to fucking save you”

Kara opened her mouth, ready to deny it… but she did tell Lena to stop. She closed her mouth and looked down at her feet.

“I—”

“No” Lena cut Kara off, “You don’t get to fucking justify your actions. You do not have any right to tell me to stop trying to save you”

Kara couldn’t argue with Lena, she couldn’t tell Lena that she was so sick of fighting all the damn time.

“Why?” Lena asked, Kara didn’t mean to make Lena cry like this, “Why did you ask me to stop?”

Kara wasn’t going to tell Lena why… she couldn’t confront that part of her that she spent so long supressing.

“I don’t know” Kara mumbled softly.

“I feel like… I don’t even know you sometimes” Lena cried, she saw Kara flinch, but she didn’t say a word.

Lena was becoming increasingly frustrated that Kara never confided in her, it sounds petty and stupid. But it was hard watching Kara go through a range of emotion, and not confiding in anyone about it.

She didn’t care if Kara confided in her or Alex… God, she just wanted Kara to talk to someone. It was hard watching someone walking down a destructive path, especially when that person had a heart of a hero.

Lena kept replaying the events of Kara’s anger that she spent so long trying to supress, it was hard to watch Kara snap all of a sudden, especially since she knew that she couldn’t do anything to help her.

“God Kara, how the fuck am I supposed be in relationship with you, when you don’t even trust me to tell me how you feel?” Lena screamed angrily.

Silence filled the air. 

Kara clenched her jaw, trying not to cry at Lena's words. Lena wasn’t wrong, Kara never confided in her, unless she was at her absolute breaking point. But she thought that she was protecting Lena… she thought she was protecting everyone by hiding how she was really feeling.

“Fuck” Lena wiped away a tear angrily, “I didn’t mean that” she whispered softly.

Kara knew that Lena did mean that, and she was right to some extent, “No… you did”

Lena rubbed her eyes, she really shouldn’t be having this conversation when she was drunk and angry, “I’m just…”

“Tired” Kara answered for her, “I know… I should let you rest” Kara made a move to leave but Lena reached out to grab Kara’s arm.

Despite anything, Lena couldn’t lose Kara. She didn’t want to take any chances that resulted in Kara running away.

Believe it not, when Kara was forced to confront her feelings and guilt, she tended to run away from the situation at hand.

And Lena didn’t want Kara to run.

“Please… please don’t leave” Lena begged quietly, “Sleep with me tonight”

Kara was slightly taken back, Lena just spend a solid 10 minutes screaming at her angrily.

Kara couldn’t say no to her, and it wasn’t like she was going to anyway. She walked over to turn off the lights before climbing into bed with Lena.

Kara wasn’t sure how Lena wanted her to be. But Lena immediately pulled Kara close to her and snuggled into her chest. Kara didn’t hesitate to put her arms around Lena, bring her girlfriend warmth.

\--00--

Kara stirred in her sleep, she could hear a high-pitch sound coming from outside. She looked at Lena who was sleeping peacefully. She wasn’t sure if Lena could hear it too, but she assumed that she couldn’t considering how she didn’t even stir.

She didn’t blame Lena for sleeping as if she was dead, Lena was absolutely exhausted.

Kara quietly climbed out of bed, making sure to not wake Lena up. She was good at that, sneaking out of bed without waking anyone up. Using her powers did help, she knew that the wooden floor beneath her feet would creak under her weight, which would most likely than not, wake everyone up.

So, she practically hovered out of bed, and flew downstairs to go outside.

The wind instantly hit her body when she opened the door, causing her to shiver. She wasn’t sure where the sound was coming from, but she was pretty sure it was coming from the forest behind Lena's house.

Maybe she should wake Lena up… at least to let her know where she was going, but she desperately wanted Lena to rest.

So, instead, she closed the door behind her as she entered the forest, coming closer and closer to the source of the noise until she saw a figure standing in there with something in their hand… it looked like a small communicating device.

The figure instantly turned around.

“Astra” Kara breathed out at the sight of her aunt.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I'm writing a new story, like this one, where Kara and Alex are in a gang and are forced to go to a new school. I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow as a trial, and if it gets a good response I'll continue writing the story. BTW This episode really got me, Kara just looked so... well, i wont spoil anything but yeah....

**_ Chapter 36 _ **

“Astra” Kara breathed out at the sight of her aunt. Astra whirled around with a smile plastered across her face as she took in the sight of her niece. She turned off the device in her hand.

 _“Hello Little One”_ Astra spoke in Kryptonian, Kara let out a strangled sob at the sound of her native language. She was supposed to be mad at her aunt… but now that she was standing in front of her, it felt like all that anger washed away.

“Aunt Astra” Kara cried out as she ran into her auntie’s arm at super speed, Astra was almost thrown back, but she quickly caught her niece and pulled her into a tight hug.

Astra never hugged her niece so tight, at first, she was worried that she would hurt her, but considering how Kara was using an equal amount of strength to hug her, she would say that Kara had superstreet and invulenrablity.

Kara pulled away from her aunt, but there was a wide smile on her face, “ _I missed you”_ she spoke in her native language, it felt so good to speak in her language again, especially with someone who understood every word.

 _“I missed you too. I’m so sorry I didn’t come to get you sooner”_ Astra said with a genuine smile on her face, she cupped her niece’s face, still not believe that her niece was real _, “These… humans didn’t hurt you, did they?”_

Kara shook her head _, “No Aunt, they’re good people. I don’t understand why you are hurting them”_ she spoke with a hint of anger in her voice _._

 _“Hurting them?”_ Astra was now getting defensive _, “We are not hurting them, who told you this lies?”_

 _“Kal-El told me that you were attacking government buildings, stealing technology from them”_ Kara explained, she watched as Astra suddenly turned angry and cold. She always got like this whenever she was getting ready for battle.

 _“Kal-El?”_ Astra scoffed in disgust, _“Don’t listen to everything that he says little one, you are smarter than him, better than him”_

Kara didn’t understand where this was coming from, Clark wouldn’t lie to her, she knew that much. Plus, she may or may not have been listening to his heartbeat to make sure he was telling the truth at all times.

 _“Kal-El wouldn’t lie to me… did you do it? Did you hurt people?”_  Kara didn’t want it to be true, but she knew how violent Astra could get when she was fighting for what she believed in.

 _“Not on purpose”_ Astra answered honestly, but Kara still didn’t like that answer, it meant that her aunt did hurt someone.

“ _Why? Why would you hurt these people?”_

Astra shook her head, she had her reasons, _“They stole technology from us, technology that we need”_

 _“So, you attacked people? Killed people?”_ Kara didn’t want to believe that her aunt was capable of doing this, but she was a general back on krypton, so she shouldn’t be all that surprised.

 _“If they cooperated than they wouldn’t have lost their lives. Their prides got in the way”_ Astra justified her actions _, “Why are you protecting these people?”_

 _“Because they don’t deserve to die”_ Kara replied simply, people have lost their lives because of her Aunt’s action _, “We don’t get to decide who lives and who dies”_ they have these powers that will trigger fear in the humans’ heart.

Astra shook her head sadly _, “Maybe we do, or maybe we don’t. I gave them a choice, and those to die”_

 _“You do not get to play god”_ Kara shouted, there was a reason why people feared aliens.

 _“I am not playing god”_ Astra stated simply _, “You are beginning to sound a lot like Jor-El’s son. Has 3 years on this primitive planet changed you so much?” she asked with an underlining disgust._

 _“So, what if it did?”_ Kara asked, there was nothing wrong with the humans, _“I’m happy here, I have a sister, a girlfriend… friends”_

 _“A sister? Your sister is dead. Your friends perished. And you can not fall in love with a human_ ” Astra shouted at her, she didn’t understand how her niece could have changed so much.

 _“Can’t? ....I can fall in love with whomever a wish”_ Kara didn’t need her aunt’s permission to date Lena.

 _“You really think that these humans will accept you for being different? Have you forgotten that you are not one of them, you are a Kryptonian”_ Astra shouted _, “And what makes you think that these humans care for you?”_

Kara glared at her aunt, she knew that they cared for her, she knew that they loved her and accepted her for being different, yet there was still a seed of doubt planted in her mind.

 _“Like you said before Kara”_ Astra spoke softer this time, trying to show her niece that she still loved her, and she is the only person who will ever understand Kara, _“People fear us, because of what we can do. Deep down, they are scared of you, whether you want to believe it or not”_

No… that wasn’t true was it? Lena and Alex didn’t fear her right… wait, did she scared Lena and Alex at the house when she got mad at Kal-El?

 _“Kara… I care for you, these humans do not”_ Astra cupped her niece’s face, she didn’t want to hurt her little niece, but she needed her to see reason, _“Come with me”_

Kara looked up at her aunt _, “What?”_ she couldn’t go… she couldn’t leave her family behind… but technically Astra and Non-were her famil _y._

 _“You need to come with me, we do not have much time”_ Astra spoke quickly, she grabbed Kara’s arm and made an attempt to drag her along, thinking that her niece would follow. But Kara pulled out of her grip just as quickly.

 _“Astra… what’s going on…”_ Kara asked softly, she didn’t like the look in Astra’s eyes… there was a hint of fear.

\--00—

Lena woke up with a massive headache, she let out a soft groan before realising that she was missing someone’s warmth… Kara.

She instantly opened her eyes and began to panic for the millionth time when she realised that Kara wasn’t here with her anymore.

“I got you aspirin and a bottle of water” Kara said as she walked over to Lena with a tablet in her hand.

Kara heard Lena's heartbeat slowdown at the sight of her, Lena was looking at Kara with concern. There was something off about Kara, but she wasn’t sure what it was.

Lena gratefully took the aspirin out of Kara’s hand, and the glass of water. She gulped it down before passing the cup back to Kara.

She rubbed her forehead, trying to get rid of her headache and trying to figure out why Kara was acting so weird this morning…Oh shit, she suddenly remembered shouting at Kara last night.

“Did you get any sleep?” She asked softly, she was still concerned about Kara’s sleeping habits.

“Doesn’t matter” Kara replied coldly as she placed the cup down onto Lena's desk. Lena was surprised by Kara’s tone.

She knew Kara had every right to mad at her, especially since she practically screamed at Kara last night.

“It does matter” Lena said softly as she began to get out of bed.

“No. it doesn’t” Kara snapped at her, she whirled around and glared at Lena.

What the hell was going on with her?  
  
"What the hell is going on with you?" Lena shouted at her, maybe now wasn't the best time to start a screaming match, but she didn't understand why Kara suddenly turned cold.   
  
She wandered if it was because they fought...but she knew Kara wouldn't act this way. Usually she would act like things didn't happen, or she would be apologising profusely.   
  
But never anger, Kara never stayed mad at her.   
  
Kara gave her no answer. Instead she was looking at Lena's desk.   
  
"Kara" Lena spoke softer this time, trying to show Kara that she didn't want to fight, "if this is about last night... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you...I should've spoke to you about it"   
  
Kara gave no indication that she was listening.   
  
Lena reached out to grab Kara by the arm, and forced Kara to look at her. She expected to see anger in Kara's eyes, but instead there was hurt and guilt.   
  
Kara quickly blinked away the tears that were threatening to stream down her face.  She will not cry, she will not show any emotions. 

“Just leave it alone” Kara couldn’t do this, not now. She was so close to breaking, and despite everything that Lena told her last night, this was the one time she couldn’t tell Lena what was going on… she couldn’t.

“Leave what alone? I’m trying to apologise to you” Lena didn’t know why the hell Kara was acting this way, when she told Kara that she wanted her to open up to her, she didn’t mean acting rude to her.

“Well don’t” Kara shouted, “I don’t want to hear you apologise” Lena didn’t do anything wrong, kara knew that, she just wanted Lena to stop…

“Why are you so mad at me?” She knew that she shouldn’t have said those things Kara in a aggressive manner, but Kara needed to hear it. She needed to make Kara understand that by closing herself off from her emotions, was only making it worst.

Kara wasn’t mad at Lena, she was mad at herself. Guilt was the dominant feeling that was starting to take over.

“I’m not mad at you” Kara shouted angrily, _please Lena… please leave it alone._

Lena rolled her eyes, this was absolute bullshit. Kara was obviously mad at her or else they wouldn’t be standing here screaming at one another, “Then why are you shouting at me? I get that I fucked up, but you needed to hear it Kara”

“You didn’t mess up Lena” Kara couldn’t handle this… “Please… just stop trying”

Lena had a sudden flashback to when Kara was dying in her arms, “Did we not have this discussion yesterday? Stop trying to make stop me from fixing a mess that I created” this was looking more like a petty argument at this point. Never in her life did she think that she would yell at someone to make her stop trying to fix her own mistakes.

“Lena!” Kara shouted

“What the hell is going on with you?” Lena snapped, “This is exactly what I was talking about last night. If you trust me, then tell me what’s going on”

Rao, Kara wanted to Lena everything, she wanted to collapse in her arms and listen to Lena soothing voice that always managed to bring comfort… but she can’t… she won’t…

Kara simply shook her head, she closed her eyes and tried to keep her emotions in check, she repeated to herself to not cry, to not show any emotions, “Rhonda made breakfast downstairs… you should go and eat”

She walked out of the room without saying another word.

Lena was standing in her room with a confused look plastered on her face, “What the fuck just happened?” she muttered to herself.

Were she and Kara in a fight right now? Did Kara trust her? Why did Kara have that guilty look in her eyes, yet she shouted as if she was angry?

What the fuck was going on?

 --00--

Lena walked downstairs to see Maggie and Alex at the table, she looked around to see if Kara was here.

“Miss Luthor” Rhonda greeted her, she placed a plate down on the table for her. She also placed a plate in front of Maggie and Alex.

Alex’s head was buried in her hands, she was assuming Alex drank too much too, “Where’s Kara?” Lena asked as she took a seat next to Alex.

“I thought she was with you” Alex said as she looked up, “She came into the room to give me an aspirin and then left before I could apologise”

“Apologise?” Lena asked, “Why would you need to apologise to Kara?”

Alex groaned at her own stupidity for snapping at Kara, “Kind of snapped at her last night”

Lena felt even worst, considering how she also snapped at Kara, “Fuck… I snapped at her too” she muttered.

“You snapped at my sister?” Alex shouted at Lena, how dare she hurt Kara!

“You snapped at my girlfriend” Lena shouted just as loudly. She was suddenly feeling protective of Kara.

Maggie rolled her eyes at them, “Guys”

Kara came back into the living room, holding something in her hands but quickly slipping it into her pockets.

“Clark wants us to come to the D.E.O… he said that we need sign some papers” Kara told them, everyone could tell that something was different about her. They weren’t sure if she was mad at them, or if this was something else.

Lena nodded her head quietly, she wasn’t sure why there was such a thick tension in the air, but she didn’t think that speaking would help their situation.

Suddenly, the door flung open, and at the door was Winn who was carrying potstickers.

“Kara” Winn shouted excitedly, not noticing that there was a thick tension in the air. He ran over to Kara and practically jumped into her arms to hug her, “I’m so glad that you’re okay”

A small smiled appeared on her face, “I am, thank you Winn” she replied stiffly.

Lena and Alex both shared a look, why the hell was Kara acting so nice to Winn but not them.

Winn gave Kara the box of potstickers, but instead of eating it, she gave it to Lena, Maggie and Alex to eat for breakfast. She wasn’t feeling hungry.

That’s when Winn noticed the tension in the room, “Wh-what’s going on?”

No-one answered his question, and instead, they ate their food in silence. After 10 minutes of absolute silence, there was knocking at the door that indicated Clark was here to pick them up.

Kara instantly shot up from the seat and walked to the door. Outside of the door was a black van that looked really suspicious. But no one questioned it.

\--00—

The ride to the D.E.O was quiet, Superman glanced at his cousin with concern from time to time.

The group exited the van and followed Superman who nodded at the soldiers who were armed with guns, to stand down.

“Superman” a deep voice boom in the hallways with authority. Everyone turned their attention to the man who was wearing a black attired with gears and a gun around his waist.

“J'onn” Superman said.

J'onn walked up to the group, his eyes lingered on Alex and Kara a bit longer than the rest, “follow me” he said as he showed them to a private room that had paper work laid out on the table, “You will sign these documents”

Everyone stood around the table, Lena was reading over the documents with Winn while Alex bombarded Hank with question, starting with the fact that he was her P.E teacher and an alien.

Clark was watching the group with amusement, he was glad that Kara was able to find a family that accepted her for being different. He remembered being scared of telling anyone the truth about his alien heritage.

Speaking of Kara, he turned around to see her standing in the corner of the room with a distant look, her fingers were tapping her lips, as if she was pondering on something.

He walked over to her, “Kara?” he dropped his voice and spoke with nothing but concern, unfortunately Kara was completely out of it. He gripped her shoulder which brought her back to reality.

“Hmmm?” Kara hummed as she looked up, realising that she was standing in the corner.

“Everything okay?” Clark couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was evidently wrong with his cousin. He thought that everything was fine between them.

Kara didn’t know how to answer that question, “Ummm… we need to talk”

Clark noticed something in his cousin’s eyes that he had never seen before, “Sure, I can get everyone to leave”

Kara shook her head, “No… I need to talk to everyone”

“Okay” Clark was starting to feel nervous, “Guys!” he grabbed everyone’s attention. Everyone looked at Clark and then to Kara who was fiddling with her fingers once again.

She didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone, but she needed to tell them… she needed to tell Lena.

“What’s going on?” J'onn asked, he was glad that Superman drew the attention away from him. Alex kept bombarding him with question that even he couldn’t answer, and he has been alive for almost 300 years.

Clark looked back at his cousin, “What’s going on Kara?”

Kara blinked a few times, before looking at and making direct eye contact with Lena. Lena saw that same guilt again, but it was more intense this time.

“Ummm… Astra came to visit me” she muttered softly.

“What?” Superman and J'onn shouted.

“Did she hurt you?” Superman asked as he began to assess Kara’s body, scanning her for any injuries.

Kara shook her head.

“When?” Lena asked with her arms crossed over her chest, was this the reason that Kara was acting so weird?

“In the middle of the night… when you were asleep” Kara replied, she looked around the room and saw surprise on everyone’s faces. J'onn was the only one who was hiding it.

“Wh-…How?” Lena couldn’t believe that Kara went to meet up with her aunt in the middle of the night, without her noticing.

“She used this device which only I can hear” Kara explained.

“What did she want from you?” Clark asked. He was now getting suspicious, did Kara know about their plans?

Kara couldn’t answer that, at least not now, “That doesn’t matter”

“Kara” Clark began but Kara quickly stopped him.

Kara looked at Lena, her eyes began tearing up as she thought about the next few words that were going to pour out of her mouth.

Lena saw that Kara was struggling to say something to her, so she walked up to Kara and heled her hands into her, despite their fight, she will never want to see Kara hurt.

“Whatever it is… you can say it” Lena encouraged. Seeing the encouragement in Lena's eyes, only made Kara feel worst.

Kara pulled her hands out of Lena's and moved away from Lena.

She took a few seconds to get her emotions under control, she took in a deep breath and finally worked up the courage to speak.

“Ummm… Astra and I spoke about some stuff…” Okay… that was very ambiguous, but Kara didn’t know how to say it, “She told me… about this man who stole some technology from fort rozz and used it for his own personal gain…”

Kara closed her eyes to stop herself from crying, “She…she told me that she needed the stolen technology back, so she found the human and asked for it back… but he refused… she gave him a choice, to live he would have to give her the device… or to die”

“What does this story have anything to do with me?” Lena asked, she didn’t know where Kara was going with this story.

“The man Lena… the man was your father” Kara finally looked up at Lena, “My aunt killed your father”


	37. Chapter 37

**_ Chapter 37 _ **

“My aunt killed your father” Kara muttered

"No....no, my dad died from a heart attack" Lena wasn't sure if this was some cruel joke or something. Because if it was, it wasn’t funny at all.  
  
Kara shook her head, Rao she wished that this wasn’t true, she wished that her aunt wasn’t the person who did this. When her aunt told her about Lionel, she could feel her heart physically stop.

Guilt was most definitely what she was feeling. But she couldn’t show it to Lena. She couldn’t show her any emotion.

"No... she punched him in the chest...which caused his heart to stop beating" she explained softly.   
  
How the fuck was Lena supposed to say or react? She started pacing up and down, placing her hand over her mouth to stop herself from crying. 

Her first thought went to Kara, the Kara that she knew would be apologising to her profusely, she would feel guilt over this situation.

But the Kara standing in front of her was blank, she stated as it was… a fact.

She didn’t blame Kara for what had happened, God, this was in no way Kara’s fault.

But why the hell was Kara being so emotionless about this?

It only made her angry.  
  
"Why?" She suddenly whipped around and stared at Kara with anger, she wasn't sure if she was mad at Kara or not, "What technology was worth killing him over?"   
  
Kara was okay with this, she was okay that Lena was mad at her, it still crushed her, but it needed to be this way. It would make things so much easier if Lena hated her.  
  
She just needed to add salt to the wound, "He shouldn't have stolen from us" the way she said it, it was almost like a robot speaking.  She also said 'us' as if Lionel stole from her too.   
  
Lena felt betrayed, hurt and most of all, mad, "Are you justifying her actions? Are you saying that my father deserved to die?" She screamed. The tears were already streaming down her face at this point.     
  
"He knew the consequences of his actions. He was given a choice, and he chose to die" Kara stated, looking directly into Lena's eyes. Lena tried to search for any signs of guilt… but it was as if Kara had turned a switch on that shut off all emotions.

How could Kara say those things? This wasn’t her, this wasn’t the girl she fell in love with…

“What the fuck is going on with you?” Alex shouted, this wasn’t her sister, Kara would never justify the killing of a person, “Did she mess with your brain? Because the Kara I know, wouldn’t say those things. She would never, say that someone deserves to die”

“The Kara that you know?” Kara asked, her lips curled into a snarl, “You don’t know me. You said so yourself” she spat at them with anger boring through her eyes. Clark took a step forward out of instinct when he saw someone in danger, the only difference is that he was protecting them from Kara.

Kara looked up at Clark, a flash of hurt flashed crosses her face as she realised that maybe she had gone too far, but she couldn’t stop her, what’s done is done.

She sighed and took a step back from them, closing her eyes to regain herself, she opened her eyes and looked back at them with the same cold look.

“You don’t know me… and you most definitely, do not know what I am capable of” Kara growled, her eyes were usually gentle and soft, but her eyes right now were harsh and boring with anger.

“I know you enough to know that you would never so those things” Alex didn’t understand what could have changed so much in the span of couple of hours. Yes, Kara spoke with her aunt, but that shouldn’t have changed Kara like this, “Not unless you are trying to protect someone, someone you love”

“Look me in the eye” Lena growled, “And tell me that my father, the man who I spent mourning, the man who loved me despite the fact that I am hated by the rest of my family... deserved to die”

_Damn it Kara… look me in the eye, look me in the eye and show me what you’re really feeling._

Kara clenched her fists, she needed to do this, she needed to push her away, but she knew that once she did this, there was no way to repair their relationship.

Kara’s cold blue eyes, fell in to Lena's gaze, “Your father, is a man of greed. He tried to obtain the power of god because of his arrogance… but that only caused him to fall…Your father deserved to die for that… he deserved to die for choosing greed and power over his own life… over his family”

“What the fuck Kara” Winn muttered under his breath, this wasn’t his best friend. She would never hurt Lena.  _Never._

Lena spent a solid minute starting into Kara’s eyes, trying to find any kind of emotion that indicated that Kara didn’t mean it, but she couldn’t find anything.

Yet, she still believed that Kara didn’t mean anything that she said.

“Bullshit” Lena poked Kara in the chest angrily.

Kara was expecting words of anger and hate to fall out of her mouth, “Wh-what?”

“I call your bullshit Kara” Lena shouted, “Why are you trying to make me hate you? Is it because you feel guilty?”

She saw something in Kara’s eyes, yep that was definite guilt. Good, it shows that Kara was still capable of feeling guilt. The eyes never lie. But still, that didn’t give her the explanation that she needed... that she wanted.

“I don’t blame you” Lena said firmly, she could never blame Kara for her aunt’s action, “You are not the reason to blame for your aunt’s action, I don’t understand why you are trying to do this… I will never hate you”

By Rao’s light, Lena was making this more difficult. Kara didn’t understand why Lena didn’t just lash out on her… but it was one of the things she loved about her… Lena never gave up.

"So, what is it?" Lena asked Kara, she knew her girlfriend was hiding something from her, she knew Kara wouldn’t be doing this without another motive, "What else are you hiding?"

“I’m not hiding anything”

 Lena scoffed at this, her girlfriend was the worst liar on this planet, “Kara, you might be great at hiding how you really feel deep down, but you’re a fucking terrible liar”

Kara didn’t want to tell them this way, in fact, she didn’t plan on telling them at all, if anything, she was hoping that by the end of this, they will all hate her. 

It would’ve made things a lot easier if they hated her.

What she was going to say next, will definitely make them hate her.   
  
"Astra…. She...she offered me to go with her" Her voice was softer, almost no one heard her. Almost. At least this time she spoke with some emotion. It was better than nothing.

“Go with her?” Clark asked, “Where?”

“I don’t know… and I don’t care” She whispered quietly, “Just… somewhere” she couldn’t elaborate, at least not in front of her chosen family.

"You said no right?" Alex didn't a give shit that Astra was Kara's aunt, there's no way in hell that Kara chose to go with her aunt, right?   
  
Kara didn't reply, she pressed her lips together. That was the only answer that they needed.   
  
"You've got to be fucking kidding me" Lena shouted at her, she was fucking pissed at this whole situation. But was it selfish of her to act this way… as it selfish of her to ask Kara to stay?

“I’m not” Kara said firmly, “I’m leaving with my aunt, with my family”

“Family? I thought we were you family” Alex shouted, how… how could her sister make this decision, how could she make it so easily.

She wouldn’t be this angry if Kara had talked to them about it. But Kara didn’t even think to consult them about the decision

“I’m leaving tonight” Kara stated with no emotion. Everyone’s eyes widened at her statement.

No, there was no way that Kara was leaving.

Everything was happening to fast.

“Like hell you are” Clark shouted, “Did you forget that she is terrorist?”

“A terrorist?” Kara challenged him, “By who’s standard’s? Human’s? If you have forgotten Clark… I am not human, nor are you and nor is she”

Clark flinched at her words, “But we are living on a planet with human laws. Whether you like it or not, the law applies to us”

“And you know this better than anyone” Alex knew her sister knew how things worked on Earth, “So why are you suddenly acting like this? What did she say to you?” she wanted answers, she need to know what the hell was going on.

“She made me see the truth” Kara answered

Lena shook her head, this was absolute bullshit, “The truth about what?”

Kara look Lena, dead in the eye, “The fact that no matter how hard I try to fit in, I will never be human”

“Where is this coming from?” Alex asked softly, she didn’t know that Kara felt this way, didn’t she make it explicitly clear that she didn’t care that Kara was alien, “We never wanted you to be human… we don’t care that you’re an alien”

“Really? Because I’m constantly told to hide my powers, to stop being weird, to start acting normal and to stop being such a freak” Kara shouted, “I get bullied at school for not knowing who Benjamin Franklin is. I get reprimanded whenever I speak my native tongue. And I’m constantly forced to hide who I am because people will fear me for being different”

How was Lena supposed to react to that, she never wanted Kara to feel this way, “Kara” Lena took a step forward, but Kara immediately pushed her away.

“Don’t” She shouted angrily, “Don’t try to convince me otherwise, I made my decision”

Clark glared at her, “if you are associated with a known terrorist, then yo—”

“You’ll what?” Kara scoffed, she took a few intimidating steps towards him, “You’ll trap me in a small cell laced with green kryptonite?”

Clark looked thrown off my Kara’s knowledge about Astra’s entrapment.

“She told me all about the way you treated her” Kara said, she was made that her aunt was locked up in a small cell, especially since she knew what it was like to be locked up in a confined space, “You treated her like she was less than human… and to be fair, she isn’t human, but nor am I”

“She was attacking people, attacking government buildings” Clark argued, “She needed to be stopped…”

Kara nodded her head, “Right… and what are you going to do with me? Are you going to lock me up? Trap me in a cell?”

Lena hated this side of Kara, this wasn’t her, “This isn’t you Kara”

“Last night, you told me that sometimes, you didn’t know who I was” Kara repeated what Lena had told her, “And you’re right, you don’t know me, because if you did, you’d know that this is… me. The real me, the person I am when I’m not pretending to be a dorky, happy, naïve alien”

There was no way this was the real Kara.

“And you know what Lena?” Lena flinched at the way Kara said her name, it was cold and malicious, there was no love, only hatred, “You act like you know me, but you don’t... I guess you could say you’re like your father”

“Don’t you dare talk about him” Lena shouted

“Why?” Kara feigned innocence, “Because of this notion inside of your head that keeps telling you that he is a good guy?” She watched Lena flinch at her words, “Sorry to break it to you…but he was a coward”

_SLAP!_

Lena's hand was stinging from slapping Kara across the face… oh my god, she slapped Kara.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, Kara reached up to touch her face where Lena had slapped her, she could feel it sting a bit.

She closed her eyes for one second, that was all she needed to flare her eyes up with heat.

Alex immediately took a step forward, “Kara! Calm Down!” she shouted as she saw her sister’s eyes glowing.

Kara saw the fear in Lena's eyes despite the fact her eyes were flaring up, despite it all, she could see Lena's deep green eyes that were swirling with so many emotions.

“Kara!” Clark grabbed Kara’s shoulders which was a bad choice, Kara whipped around and shoved him through the wall.

The D.E.O agents were thrown off by the sudden noise, and was confused to see Superman thrown through the wall. But they immediately reacted by taking their guns out and aiming it at Kara whose eyes were still glowing.

“Don’t shoot” J'onn commanded, but it was too late, an agent’s gun was loaded with a kryptonite dart and he immediately shot it in Kara’ chest.

Kara immediately felt the effect of the green, liquid, kryptonite. She felt weak and sick, her eyes stopped glowing and she collapsed to her knees.

The last thing she saw was Lena, Alex and her friends being ushered to leave the room.

\--00—

Clark was standing in a lab with his arm cross, “Did you take her blood?” he asked J'onn who came back with documents.

“It came back negative” J'onn dropped the documents onto the metal table, “There’s no trace of red kryptonite. I tried to scan her mind for any psychic residue but… there’s nothing”

Clark slammed his fist on the steel table, leaving a dent in it, “This doesn’t make sense”

J'onn shrugged his shoulders, “Whatever her reasons are, we know that it’s connected to Astra. Maybe it has to do with Astra’s plans… or maybe it’s something else”

“Something else? Like what?” Clark would take any suggestion at this point in time to explain his cousin’s aggressive behaviour.

J'onn bit his lip, he thinks he knew what was going on, but he needed to talk to Kara first before he came up with any theories.

“That’s an issue for another time” J'onn said, he could see Clark rolling his eyes, “Right now, we need to deal with those kids” he gestured to Alex who was resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder and Lena who was resting her head on Winn.

Clark looked at them and sighed, they were waiting for Kara to wake up. They protested with him when he ordered the soldiers to lock Kara in a cell.

“They can’t stay here” J'onn said

Clark knew that they weren’t going to leave so easily, “They’re not going to leave until Kara wakes up”

“Well they need to, I can’t have a bunch of teenagers here”

“We need Kara to talk, she will only talk to them” Clark argued

J'onn shook his head, “No. The only thing she was doing was pushing them away, you included. You being here isn’t helping anyone”

“So, what do you suggest we do?” Clark asked, J'onn was right. Kara was pushing them away for whatever reason.

“Take them home” J'onn stated, “And you will stay with them until further notice”

“Not without seeing Kara first” Clark argued.

“This is not a request, this is an order” J'onn needed to speak to Kara alone, he knew that he could get through to her. But he can’t do it when they’re here.

Clark wasn’t going to let himself be ordered around, his was Superman for Christ sake, “Not until they get to see Kara. After they see her, I will take them home”

J'onn was going to protest, but he decided against, if he was right about his theory, then Kara would want to see them again, even if it is to push them away.

“Fine, but don’t expect Kara to open up” J'onn said before leaving the room.

\--00—

Kara woke up with a headache, her body felt like lead and she couldn’t help but feel a bit sick. She looked around the room and noticed the green lights. Astra had warned her about the equipment that the D.E.O had.

She looked up to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at her with those damn sad eyes… why couldn’t they just leave her alone?

She moved to a sitting position, her back was pressed against the wall as she stared at the people that she cared about most.

Lena was looking the most guilty out of all of them, she felt like the reason that Kara was in here was because of her. She had slapped Kara… she actually slapped her, and while her hand hurts like a bitch, she can’t even imagine how Kara must be feeling.

“Kara” Lena was going to apologise but Kara shook her head, not wanting to hear her apology.

“Stop” Kara commanded, her voice was still cold. Lena was hoping that whatever was going on with Kara was temporary, and maybe when she woke up, she would be different.

“I don’t understand you Kara… I really don’t” Alex muttered

“I know what we had was real” Lena stated, “And I know that this… the person that you’re trying to be, isn’t you”

Everyone looked at Kara, expecting her to say something, but instead they were met with silence.

Lena couldn’t stand here and look at Kara… the girl she had fallen in love with… this wasn’t Kara… maybe it was some imposter, god she really hoped so.

But right now,… she couldn’t stand here and pretend to be okay with this.

“I need to get some air” Lena murmured before running out of the room.

Alex looked at her sister through the cell, trying to see if Kara was just playing some cruel game with them, but Kara wasn’t giving any indication that was playing.

“Please Kara… say something… anything”

Alex didn’t believe that her sister would do this without reason, but she was too tired and confused about everything to process the information.

Kara didn’t say anything, instead she kept staring at the same spot. Alex let out a tired sigh before leaving the room as well, she couldn’t look at her sister anymore, not when she was like this.

Maggie shot Kara a glare, “I thought you were better than this Kara” she didn’t care about the fact that Kara was leaving with her aunt… well she did care, but she was focusing on the words that Kara said about Lena's father.

She left the room to catch up with her girlfriend and Lena.

Winn looked at Kara, his gaze never leaving hers, “This isn’t you Kara… I know that this isn’t you so please… tell me what’s going on”

Kara wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell someone about what’s going on, but believe it or not, the truth would hurt so much worst.

Telling them what was going on inside of her head, would only torture them for years...

When Kara gave no indication that she was going to answer Winn, he finally sighed and walked out of the room.

“You’re not going with her Kara” He wasn’t going to let his little cousin go off with a proclaimed terrorist.

“I don’t remember asking” Kara spoke coldly.

“What makes you think that I will let you go with a terrorist?” Clark asked, this time he wasn’t using a soft tone that was reserved for family, but he was using his superman tone.

Kara scoffed, “What makes you think that you can stop me?” she challenged him. She hated doing this, she hated pushing everyone away.

“You’re not getting out of this cell” Clark said confidently, “What is she planning? You said that you needed to meet up with her tonight… but why?”

Kara looked up at Clark, “I’m going to get out of here. One way or another. And when I do, I will be leaving with my aunt, and if you want to label be a terrorist as well… then go right ahead because that label won’t mean a thing once I’m going”

There was something about her words that made Clark’s heart clench, the way she said it. There was sadness in her tone, but it was different….

The tension never left the air, but after a few seconds, Kara let out soft sigh, “Look Clark, I need you to take them away from here. Take them back home,” her voice was much softer this time, and her eyes fell to the floor, not wanting to make contact with him anymore.

Clark uncrossed his arm from his chest and tried to grasp the situation, “I don’t understand Kara… why are you acting like this? Does this have to do with Astra? What is she offering you? Why are you going with her?”

“Please Clark” Her voice slightly cracked, showing a hint of emotion that she was trying so hard to keep in, “Please just… take them home”

Where they will be safe…. She couldn’t drag them into this. She won’t.

Clark stood there for a few seconds before letting out heavy sigh and leaving the room to take the teenagers home.

\--00—

Lena swung the door open aggressively with everyone behind her. Winn was dropped off home at his request.

“Miss Luthor” Clark began to speak with his arm outstretched, he followed them into the house and closed the door behind him.

“Where the hell is she?” Lena shouted, she shot a glare Clark which made the man of still flinch.

Clark needed to manage this situation, Lena was growing agitated by the second and so was Alex, “She requested that I took you home”

“Bull shit” Lena screamed, “Kara needs us right now, she needs her family, not a bunch of D.E.O agents who don’t even know”

“Right now, what Kara needs is space” Clark said

No, if Lena gave her space, then she would take advantage of that and use that time to create more distance between them.

She may not know about Kara’s past, but she knew who Kara was, deep down.

“No, Kara needs us” Alex said firmly, “I know that Kara would never make the decision that she made, unless she was protecting someone”

“And what makes you so sure of that?” Clark asked, he was convinced that Kara wanted to be with her aunt.

“Because I know my sister” Alex growled

Clark couldn’t help but scoff at that, “You knew Kara for 4 years, but she grew up with Astra, she grew up with her aunt for 13 years”

Alex hated that he was using time against her, that wasn’t fair, “And how long have you known Kara? And don’t you dare say 4 years because I know for a fact, that coming in and out of her life isn’t long enough for you to get to know the amazing person Kara is”

Clark hated to admit it, but Alex did have point, “I know Kara enough to know that she will never feel like she can belong here on earth. And maybe, maybe she feels like she would be able to feel at home with Astra”

Lena didn’t want to admit that was true, but she didn’t understand why Kara would do this without consulting with them.

Lena walked into the dining room and poured herself a glass, Clark cocked an eye brow at her, “Aren’t you too young for alcohol?”

“What are you? My baby sitter?” Lena retorted as she took a sip.

Clark shrugged his shoulders, technically he was until J'onn gave him an update on Kara, “I’m under orders to look after you until further notice”

“You can’t lock her up forever” Alex muttered softly, they couldn’t do this to her sister, “You can’t keep her in cell”

Clark wasn’t planning on doing that, “We’re not planning on doing that, we’re just keeping her into for the night”

Lena was surprised by this, don’t get her wrong, she wanted Kara to come back as soon as possible, but she wasn’t naïve enough to ignore the fact that Kara threw superman into a wall and almost killed everyone with her heat vision.

“Why?” Lena asked curiously.

“She seemed pretty adamant on leaving with her aunt tonight for whatever reason. If we keep her contained for just the night, maybe she will finally give up on trying to push us away and start letting us in” Clark said

“Contained?” Alex shouted, “She’s not an animal, she is my sister”

“Who was about to vaporise you with her heat vision” Clark argued, he rubbed his forehead tiredly, “I’m just as upset as you are about this whole ordeal, but we don’t have a choice”

“So, what, you’re just going to let my sister sit in a confined space in silence?” Alex shouted, “Did you know that she gets panic attacks whenever she start to feel claustrophobic? Have you already forgotten that Kara was trapped in a pod for over 26 years in absolute silence?”

“J'onn is going to speak to Kara, he thinks he knows what’s going on” Clark replied calmly

“What does he think is going on with Kara?” Lena asked

Clark shrugged his shoulders, he didn’t know either, “I don’t know…”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter for this story. Thank you for the all the comments and support. I hope you guys don’t hate me too much for the ending. If you have any ideas for the sequel feel free to express!

**_ Chapter 38 _ **

6 hours has passed, it was night time, and everyone was sitting in the house in silence while Clark was pacing up and down. Waiting for a message from J'onn.

Clark got a message from J'onn, _‘Come back to the D.E.O now! She escaped’_

“Shit” Clark muttered under his breath.

Lena stood up from the couch, “What happened? Is it Kara?”

Before she got a reply, Clark crushed his phone in his palm and threw it into the wall.

“What the hell?” Maggie shouted as she was suddenly jolted awake by a loud sound.

Alex stood up and looked at Clark, “What’s going on?”

Clark started pacing up and down trying to calm himself down, “I need to head back to the D.E.O If anything happens, I need you to contact me immediately”

“You literally just threw your phone into the wall” Lena retorted.

“Right” Clark muttered, he handed Alex a phone that only had one number on it, “Contact J'onn”

Clark superspeed to get changed, when he came back he was wearing his superman outfit.

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, obviously something big was happening and she hated not knowing. Especially when it had something to do with Kara.

“Kara… she escaped” Clark said

“Wh-what? How?” Lena asked, for a department that was designed to trap aliens, that had a really bad habit of letting their aliens go.

“I don’t know. But if she tries to contact you then I need you to notify me immediately” Clark said immediately.

“What the hell?” Alex shouted at Clark who was already flying away.

Lena didn’t believe this, there was no way that Kara would just leave right?

“No… this is not happening” Lena muttered as she started pacing back and forth, Kara was not going to leave them… she started repeating that to herself over and over again.

It was the only thing that kept her going, this stupid notion that Kara wouldn’t leave them.

But was it a stupid notion?

Before anyone could say anything, they heard a rattling noise coming from the kitchen. Alex immediately went to pick up a vase, ready to throw it the perpetrator.

“What the hell are you doing?” Lena asked in a hushed voice.

“We don’t know who it is” Alex argued.

“So, what are you going to do? Throw it at the perpetrator’s head?”

That was exactly what Alex was planning on doing in face.

Maggie rolled her eyes before storming into the kitchen despite Alex’s and Lena's protest, “Holy shit” she muttered.

Alex and Lena quickly followed Maggie.

Kara was standing in the middle of the kitchen, completely drenched in rain. She turned to look at them… there was something different in her eyes.

“K-Kara?” Lena walked up to her girlfriend carefully, she reached out to cup her Kara’s face into her own. She felt the warmth in Kara’s cheeks course through her body. A part of her was surprised that Kara didn’t shove her away.

Kara looked up and stared into Lena's eyes, Rao, she wanted to cup Lena's cheeks into her own hands and kiss her… but that would only confuse Lena even more. After a few seconds Kara broke her gaze from Lena and stood a step back.

“I came to say goodbye” Kara muttered softly. Her nails were digging into her palm, drawing blood but no-one seemed to notice.

Lena shook her head, nope, this was not happening, Kara was not leaving. Wow, she sounded really possessive, but the only person who she had ever loved was saying goodbye…why the hell was Kara saying goodbye?

“Kara… I don’t understand why” Lena cried, “Let us help you”

_I want to tell you, I want you to help me... but I can’t… you can’t_

“You can’t help me if you don’t understand” Kara replied

“Then make us understand. Give us a reason for why you are leaving so… so suddenly” Alex begged, she was willing to drop down on her knees and beg Kara for an answer.

_I can’t… I can’t tell you why Alex… please just make this easier for me and hate me._

“Because she is my family” Kara knew that was a weak excuse, but what else was she supposed to say?

“And we’re not?” Alex wasn’t going to take the weak excuse. Kara was her family and they were hers.

_Rao Alex…. You are the only person who ever made me feel like I could belong on this planet._

“No… you’re not” Kara replied with no emotion, she dug her nails into her palm even deeper, “You are not my sister, my sister died on krypton. You are nothing but a human who I tried to use as a way to fill the void in my heart”

Alex was thrown off my Kara’s words, never in a million years would she think to hear Kara say those words to her. Tears started to fill her eyes as she thought about everything that they have been through.

“Don’t... don’t say that” Alex cried

_It’s not true Alex… I’m so sorry…_

“Why not? It’s the truth” Kara replied, “What makes you think that I would choose you lot, over my own aunt, my own blood” she taunted.

_You guys are good enough, you are my family, blood or not. I would choose you guys in a heartbeat… I have chosen you…_

She was going way too far, they needed to hate her. They need to resent her. Kara needed to destroy every last piece of hope that they had in her.

“Because you have a heart of a hero Kara” Lena replied, Kara flinched at those words. Her mum used to say those words to her when she was back on krypton.

“Oh… Lena… you don’t know me at all” Kara said in a menacing tone, “If you did, you would know that I would never love you… why would I? I mean, an alien and a Luthor? Come on, as if. You are much more naïve that I thought you were”

Lena winced at those words. Was this true? Did Kara ever really love her? No… Kara couldn’t have faked her love… but why did she begin to doubt everything that she had built with Kara?

_Lena… I’m so sorry, I... I love you… that’s why I’m doing this. To protect you._

“What the fuck Kara?” Maggie shouted, “Is this your way of saying goodbye? Being a complete bitch?”

_Yes Maggie… it’s the only way…_

Kara’s jaws evidently tense, but she quickly composed herself, “I guess you were right about me all along. I’m selfish… ungrateful… and frankly, I don’t give a crap about any of you”

Alex winced at the harsh words that came out of Kara’s mouth… Kara was the opposite, she was a ray of sunshine that sacrificed everything for them… so why is she doing this? Why is her sister trying to push them away?

“Then why don’t I believe you?” Lena asked, “Why do I still have hope that this isn’t you?”

_Damn it Lena…. Please stop hoping. Stop believing in me…_

“Because you’re naïve” Kara knew how to hurt Lena, she knew the right words to say to her, “You were sad and lonely, so you clung onto the only person who showed you even the slightest attention… and that was me… Rao… how sad and pathetic can you get?”

_I went too far... and I know it…. But they need to stop this, they need to stop hoping that she is good…_

Those words definitely struck a chord in Lena's heart, she could feel her veins protruding angrily at Kara’s words.

“Fuck you” Lena shouted at her, she had enough of this, she wasn’t going to stand here and let Kara talk absolute crap about her, “Get the fuck out of my house!”

_I’m so sorry Lena… I’m so sorry…_

Kara smirked at her, “Gladly” she said before turning around and started walking away.

_I don’t want to leave…_

“And Kara” Alex spoke up, “If you leave now… don’t ever come back into our lives”

_Even if I wanted to come back… I can’t.._

“You promise   me Kara” Lena shouted at her through her tears, “You promised me that you would never leave me” she cried

Kara hesitated, it was subtle, and she was pretty sure that no-one else noticed, “Goodbye” she whispered softly.

**_ 6 Hours Before _ **

Kara sat in silence for a good 10 minutes, she was curled up in a small ball. She buried her head into her arm and began sobbing.

Rao, she hated doing this. The look in their eyes made her want to claw her own eyes out because she knew that she was the reason why they were in so much pain.

Was this for the better? Was she doing the right thing?

Yes, she was. She was so sure that this was the only option.

J'onn walked into the room and stood there for a few seconds, assessing the situation before walking up to Kara. The only barrier between them was the glass wall.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” J'onn didn’t know Kara, and Kara didn’t know him. It might be easier for her to tell him than to tell her friends.

“No” Kara mumbled softly, she buried her head into arms

J'onn looked at Kara, and noticed how her body was shaking, oh shit… was she crying? What the hell was he supposed to do?

He awkwardly cleared his throat before speaking again.

“The first night I saw you… you were in a shed fighting a Lumerian” J'onn stated, he noticed how Kara slightly shifted, as if she was listening to the story but was still trying to hide her face, “you were protecting someone, someone that you care for dearly”

“The second time I saw you was my first day at school, you were with your friends… smiling as if they were your whole world…”

“And the third time was the attack on the school… I saw the intent look on your face. You were doing everything in your power to protect those you love, you didn’t give a damn about your own safety, you only cared about one thing… and that was your family”

She may have lost her entire planet, but she gained a new family who was practically her whole world. She hated how J'onn was able to analyse all of her actions. She hated how hard all of this was.

“I may not know you personally Miss Danvers, but I know that you care about your family. I know what they mean to you” J'onn spoke the truth.

Kara would give everything up to protect them… it was why she was pushing everyone away.

“I know that you are pushing them away to protect them… and I want to know why” J'onn didn’t demand Kara to answer him, but he encouraged her too, “Believe it or not, you cannot handle this burden alone, trust me I have tried, and I have failed”

Could she trust J'onn? Probably not, but in all honesty, she wanted to tell someone. She knew she couldn’t handle this alone, but she couldn’t ask Clark for help. He would never let her do it. But maybe J'onn… J'onn might be able to help.

Plus, maybe if she explained the whole situation to him, J'onn will let her go. 

“Ever heard of the Dokhahsh” She asked softly.

J'onn cocked an eyebrow at her, wandering why she would ask that question and how was it relevant, “The legend?”

Kara nodded her head, “It isn’t a legend if it’s true” she muttered.

She remembered the night that her father told her about the Dokhahsh.

_Kara woke up from another nightmare, screaming and kicking the sheets off. She had another dream of her sister being killed in front of her. She still remembered the way that her sister screamed at them to spare her little sister’s life._

_Zor-El came running into the room when he heard his daughter screaming out, “Kara” he ran over to her bed and cradled the sobbing girl, “I’m right her honey, shhhhh it’s okay. You’re safe now”_

_Kara heard her father’s reassuring words echoing to the back of her mind, her breathing began to slow down as she held onto her father’s arm for her dear life._

_“Daddy” She cried out, she felt her father’s arms tighten around her as she sobbed into his chest. She wished that these nightmares would stop._

_“I won’t let them hurt you” Zor-el said firmly, he won’t let this happen again. He won’t let anyone touch his baby daughter… not after he lost Kiriana…_

_After a few minutes, Kara stopped sobbing, she lifted her head up to see her father looking back down at her with tears in his eyes._

_He was in just as much pain as she was, the only difference is that he was trying to remain strong in front of Kara._

_“Feeling any better?” He whispered softly, gently brushing the hair from his daughter’s face._

_Kara nodded her head, but didn’t want to mutter a word._

_“Come on… let’ get you back to sleep” Zor-el began tucking his daughter into the bed, “Do you want me to stay for the night?” he knew how his daughter got whenever had a nightmare._

_“Yes please” She mumbled softly. Zor-el nodded his head and begun laid down next to his daughter._

_After a few seconds, Kara looked up at her father who was staring at the constellations on the roof._

_“Daddy?” Kara whispered softly._

_Zor-El looked down at Kara, “Yes sweetie?”_

_“Can you tell me a story?” Kara liked hearing about the constellations. She like hearing about the stories behind every race and world._

_Zor-el nodded his head, he looked back at the constellations, and finally pointed to a small a small star that looked different from the other place._

_“There was a planet inhabited by a superior race that resembled the gods, they were called the Dokhan’s”_

_Kara listened intently “The ruler of the world was named Dkor. He was the creator of the planet, he had abilities that no-one could ever believe. The best thing about him, wasn’t his power, but it was compassion… and his ability to love”_

_“His people loved him, they praised him despite him telling them that they were all equals. It was the perfect utopian society”_

_“But people began to hear stories about the powers that the Dokhan race wielded… and they began to fear Dkor and his race, so people all over the universe began uniting together to declare war on him and his people…”_

_“The war went on for 100 years… until finally the united front slaughtered and killed all of the Dokhan’s… leaving no one but Dkor alive. The ruler of a dead race”_

_“Dkor was forced to watch all of his people… all of his children being slaughtered and murdered… which caused him to go into a fit of rage. In order to get revenge, Dkor used his powers to destroy every planet that were a part of the war… which included the innocent and the guilty”_

_“But… he kept the rulers of those planet alive, he thought it was too easy to let them die...so he created the Phantom Zone, a place where time doesn’t exist”_

_“It was the perfect prison, you never aged, you never die… you just stay there staring into an empty space of nothingness…”_

_“As time went on, Dkor began to lose himself in the phantom zone… he began to lose his soul. There is speculation that if he ever escaped from the phantom zone, then he would locate a planet that he deemed unworthy, and begin branding people, one by one”_

_Kara frowned at this, this wasn’t a happy story that she wanted, “What happens to the people if they are branded?”_

_Zor-el shrugged his shoulders, “There’s a possibility that there soul will be sucked into the phantom zone…”_

_“That’s a terrible bed time story” Kara murmured into her father’s chest._

J'onn saw a distant look in Kara eyes, “That creature… that night…it’s the Dokhahsh?”

Kara bit the inside of her cheeks, “Yeah” she whispered softly.

J'onn rubbed his hand over his mouth. Shit, this was really bad. How the hell do you defeat a creature that has no physical form, “This still doesn’t explain why you’re pushing everyone you love away” J'onn said, he waited for a few second before he came up with a theory, “Are you branded?”

“Wh-what? No” Kara shook her head, those who were branded would have their soul taken to the phantom zone.

“Then why?” J'onn asked, “Why push them away?”

“That doesn’t matter” Kara muttered, “What matters is that I get out of here… when I said I needed to leave with Astra tonight… I meant it”

“What is she planning?” J'onn wasn’t going to let Kara out just because of the phantom.

Kara clenched her fists, she started to feel a sting when she did so. She looked down at her palm and noticed that she was bleeding because she had dug her nails in her palm too harshly.

She had been digging her nails in her palm since she started acting cold-hearted.

She looked away from her palm and looked up at J'onn, “She’s been rebuilding fort rozz… she was turning the prison into a ship, so she could escape with Non” and her, but she didn’t mention that part.

“That’s what she’s been doing? Building a ship?” J'onn asked, that was no what he was expecting. He thought that they were building a device that would allow them to control the human race... how could he be so wrong.

Kara noticed that J'onn was reprimanding himself in silence for not knowing about Astra and Non’s plans, “Don’t beat yourself up over this. At first, they were building a device called myriad… but then they found out about the Dokhahsh and decided that there was point in ruling a dead planet”

“God” J’onn shouted, he started pacing up and down, trying to think of ways to defeat the Dokhahsh, but it was practically impossible, “And what were you going to do?” J'onn screamed at Kara, “You were just going to leave, you were going to leave everyone here to die!”

Kara crinkled her brows in protest but didn’t say anything.

“Is that why you’ve been pushing them away? Because you were about to leave them for dead?” J'onn shouted, he didn’t understand how Kara could be so selfish.

Kara suddenly stood up and slammed her 2 fists against the glass wall, “I would never leave them for dead” She cried, tears were streaming down her face.

How could he even think that? Everything she was doing was to protect them.

“Then why?” J'onn screamed at her, he was scared… he was scared of losing another home, “Why are you leaving with your Aunt tonight? Why are you abandoning them?”

Kara punched the glass wall again out of anger, “I’m not” she cried, tears were streaming down her face, “I’m not… I would never abandon them… they’re my family, nothing will ever change that”

“Yet you keep saying that you are leaving with Astra tonight” J'onn shouted.

“I’m not leaving with Astra” Kara suddenly shouted. It would be so much simple if it was just that. 

If Astra had just asked her to go away with her, then she would have declined and told her that she already found a family.

But there were other factors in the mix.

J'onn was thrown off by this, Kara had spent the past 30 minutes telling everyone that she was leaving.

“What is going on?” J'onn demanded for answers, he wasn’t like Clark. He would do whatever is necessary to get answers, even if he had to interrogate a 16-year-old.

Kara bit her lip, enough to draw blood, and for the first time, J'onn noticed that Kara was bleeding. He thought maybe it was because of the kryptonite, but then he realised that that wasn’t it.

Kara had been digging her nails in her palm ever since she got here… he had a feeling that Kara had a plan.

“I lied…” Kara whispered softly, “I lied when I said Lionel died a coward”

J'onn cocked an eyebrow at Kara, he knew Lionel and he had to say that he didn’t like the arrogant fool. He wasn’t surprised to hear that he had died a coward, but now Kara was hear telling him otherwise.

“The device that Lionel had… he knew what it could do… and he was going to use it to save everyone” Kara muttered under her breath.

“What do you mean?” J'onn didn’t understand what device Kara was talking about.

“My father… he created an emergency device in case the prisoners of fort Rozz escaped” Kara explained, J'onn could see the tears falling down Kara’s face.

It was the first time he had seen her look so emotional. She looked… truly broken.

“What could the device do?”

Kara took a few seconds to stop herself from breaking down, “The device has this transporter… it detects residue that all prisoners from fort rozz have”

J'onn took a deep breath, he was now realising what was going on, “Betahedron residue… residue from the phantom zone”

Kara nodded her head sadly, “It practically sends anyone who has betaherdron residue on them back into the phantom zone”

J'onn paused for a few seconds, “Wait... but you came throu—”

“I know” Kara muttered, a lone tear slipped down her face, “But that doesn’t matter now. My aunt has the device and she’s going to use it as an energy source to power up fort rozz and use it to escape”

“So, what was your plan?” J'onn asked as he crossed his arm.

Kara looked at him, dead in the eye. He had never seen someone looking at him with such conviction, “I was going to go to fort rozz, located the device and… and use it”

“Use it?” J'onn asked, “If you used it, you would not only be sending Astra, Non and everyone on fort rozz into the phantom zone, but you would be sending yourself there. You will be condemning yourself to a prison of eternity”

“I don’t care what happens to me” Kara replied honestly, “J'onn, I need you to let me out of here, I need to get onto Fort Rozz before it is too late”

“I’m not letting you do this” J'onn argued, he wasn’t going to let a 16v year old live in the phantom zone for eternity, “There is another way, we can get the device and use it to target only the Dokhahsh”

Kara punched her fist against the glass aggressively, she was running out of time, “There might be, but by time you figure that out, it would be too late” she shouted

“Too late for what?”

“Lena would be gone by then” Kara cried, J'onn took a step back, “Lena was branded… the night of the tornado… I saw something move but I thought… I thought it was my imagination…. Rao how could I have been so stupid”

Kara screamed at herself, she saw the mark on Lena's shoulder the day that Non-practically blew up her home.

She hated herself, this was her fault, she needed to save Lena before it was too late, “Lena will be sent to the phantom zone… please J'onn” Kara collapsed on her knees and began begging, she didn’t care about anything else, “Please… I can’t lose her”

J'onn was conflicted, he was put in a position where he had to choose one life over another. If he let Kara out, then Kara would be gone, but if he trapped Kara in here, Lena would be gone.

God, he can’t even imagine what it was like for Kara.

Kara is forced to choose between betraying her aunt and sending them back to the phantom zone, or letting the Dokhahsh live on this planet to reign havoc.

“Kara” J'onn shook his head.

“Please J'onn… I’ve made up my mind… You care about this planet, right?”  Kara knew that J'onn would do anything to protect this planet.

J'onn nodded his head softly.

“Then let me out… let me do this” Kara begged, she couldn’t bare the thought of losing the person who she will only ever love.

J'onn looked up at Kara and saw her pleading eyes, he made his decision. He walked over to the controls and pressed a button. The kryptonite emitters stopped glowing, “I can’t let you out, but you can escape”

Kara gave him a small smile, she slowly began to collect herself. She stood up with her chest sticking out, “Thank you J'onn”

“If you make this decision… you will become a refugee… a wanted refugee” J'onn needed Kara to now the consequences.

“Good thing that I’m not staying on this planet then” she muttered sadly.

Kara clenched her fist and slammed her fist through the glass wall, completely shattering it into a million pieces.

She walked out of the cell and looked at J'onn, the alarms started to go off and she could hear agents in the distance running up to the room.

“Let me help you” If J'onn was going to let her out, he was going to help her in any way he can, “Please, don’t do this alone”

Kara thought about it, she knew that she might need J’onn’s help.

“Meet me at the Luthor Mansion” she said.

She quickly turned around and shot through the roof before the D.E.O agents could shoot at her.

**_ Present Time _ **

Kara walked out of the Luthor mansion, her hands were covering her mouth a she tried to supress a sob. The second that she left the house, tears started to stream down her face.

Her heart constricted with pain as she recalled the angry and hurt looks plaster on all of their faces. She did the one thing that she promised that she would never do… hurt Lena or Alex.

She waited until she was hiding behind a tree, before collapsing on to her knees and letting out loud sob.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Kara began hitting her head, _I hurt them… me…I hurt them… I broke my promise to them…_

Kara couldn’t stop sobbing, this was the last time that she would ever see them… and she decided to tell them that they were never good enough for her?

Rao, she was being stupid and selfish…

But she had to do this... right? It was the only way that they could move on with their lives.

She needed to make them hate her, she needed them to despise her very existence.

 If they had hoped, then they would never stop fighting.

And that would only bring them more pain.

Kara slightly jumped when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulders, a part of her hoped it was Lena… but it wasn’t. It was J'onn.

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, his eyes were ridden with guilt.

Kara sniffed and aggressively wiped the tears away from her face. She nodded her head, she didn’t trust her self to speak because she knew her voice would sound hoarse from sobbing.

“Follow me” Kara tried her hardest to sound brave, but it wasn’t working.

Before J'onn could grab Kara’s, arm and tell her to take some time to breath, Kara shot up in the air and flew to National City.

\--00—

Kara landed roughly in the middle of the desert. Fort Rozz can be seen in the distance, for some reason, Kara could feel the anxiety creep up from the pits of her stomach.

J'onn landed softly next to Kara, “You don’t have to do this” he reassured her, but Kara shook her head. Yes, she did.

Kara started walking towards the enormous ship that used to be a prison, she saw her aunt standing there. Waiting for her to come.

Rao, Kara hated seeing hope in Astra’s eyes. She hated that she was going to betray her.

“My little one… you came” Astra cried out in relief, she ran up to her niece and kissed her the top of her head. For a moment, she thought that she would have to kidnap her niece to get her to come with her.

Even more guilt crushed into Kara’s soul, she wasn’t only causing her family pain, but she was going to cause Astra pain...

Astra’s attention suddenly snapped to J'onn who was standing behind Kara, she pushed Kara behind her for her own protection from the Martian.

 _“Martian”_ Astra sneered out, she powered her heat vision, ready to fire it at J'onn but Kara super sped to stand in front of J'onn.

“Stand down Astra” Kara said, Astra looked at her niece with confusion, why was her niece protecting this Martian? ‘

“Kara move, he is an enemy. He will try to stop us from leaving, from being together”

Kara felt even worse, all Astra wanted was to be with her again, all she wanted was to be a family.

“I’m sorry Astra” Kara looked up at Astra with tears in her eyes, this only confused Astra.

“Why are you crying little one?” Astra’s heart broke at the sight of her niece crying. She didn’t know why her niece was in so much pain.

Before Kara could answer, Non walked out of the ship and noticed his niece speaking with his wife.

“Kara… you came” Non spoke with surprise. A small smile appeared on his face, but it suddenly turned into a protective frown when he noticed the tears streaming down his niece’s face. He noticed the green Martian standing next o her and immediately went into a fighting position.

Kara put her hand up in the air, “Do not attack him, he means no harm. He wishes to come with us” she lied smoothly.

“Come with us?” Non scoffed, he flew down next to his wife and let out a small laugh, “This man hunted us for 3 years, we do not have room for someone like him”

Kara clenched her jaw, “His the last of his kind… he merely wishes to survive, it would be wrong of us to condemn him to this world that is going to fall into destruction”

Kara knew that they would give J'onn sympathy points considering how the 4 of them understood what it was like to lose their home planets.

Non looked over to his wife, she simply nodded her head.

“Kara… do you wish for this Martian to come with us? Do you wish to save him?” Astra asked. Kara looked up at J'onn, he was surprised that Kara was so good a lying, considering how Lena and Alex were easily able to tell when she was lying.

“Yes” Kara replied simply.

Astra nodded her head, “Very well, follow us”

Kara was thrown off by how trusting her aunt was, she walked alongside with her aunt and uncle into the ship.

Astra walked up to J'onn who was quietly following along, “I don’t trust you, but my niece does. If you make one wrong move I’m going to rip your limbs from you bone, one by one”

J'onn wasn’t intimidated one bit, he continued walking down the hall way and followed the Kryptonians into the command centre.

His eyes widened as he stared at the device that Kara was talking about. It was floating in mid-air, glowing blue as it powered up the whole ship.

“I know that this wasn’t an easy decision” Astra wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulders, Kara looked up and stared into Astra’s eyes.

Kara could see the same pain that she felt, Astra only wanted to have her family back, she only wanted Krypton back…

This made it so much harder…

“I’m sorry” Kara sobbed, Astra looked at Kara with confusion, and for a split second, Kara hesitated, but then she reminded her self that this was for Lena. She was doing this for her.

Kara nodded her head at J'onn.

J'onn immediately reacted by grabbing Non’s wrist and twisting his arm behind his back. Non quickly reacted by ripping his arm out of J'onn’s grip and punching him into the chest, causing J'onn to hit the wall.

Astra also reacted by shooting her laser beams at J'onn who was on starting to stand up, but Kara superspeed to stand in front of J'onn and shot her own laser beams at her, causing their heat vision to cancel out. Astra took a step back in surprise.

“What is going on?” Astra was confused by her niece’s sudden betrayal.

Kara clenched her jaw, “I can’t let you use that device to escape”

Astra looked at her with anger and hurt, “You’re betraying us?” she shouted angrily at her niece, “We are using this device to save us, to save you”

“If you use this device then _innocent_ people are going to be condemn to an eternity in prison” Kara replied

“Innocent? These humans aren’t innocent!” Astra screamed, “How could you betray us like this? We’re family!”

Kara flinched at her words, “I can’t let you do this… someone I care about… someone I love is branded by that creature… she doesn’t deserve to be sent to the phantom zone”

Astra clenched her fists, “So you rather send us, your own blood! Into the phantom zone?”

Kara bit her tongue, “Yes…” she whispered

“Do you realise what you will be sacrificing?” Non sneered angrily as he walked over to his wife, “In case you forget… you are emitting betahedron”

“I know” Kara replied coldly, as if she wouldn’t know that.

Astra shook her head before letting out a mocking laugh, “And what? You think we will just hand over the device that will send all of us into an eternity of hell?”

“Your dumber than I thought” Non-chimed in.

He positioned himself in a fighting stance, and so did Astra. Astra could see the pleading look in her niece’s eyes. She knew that her niece didn’t want to fight her, but Astra wasn’t willing to go back into the phantom zone.

“Don’t do this Kara” Astra warned

Kara didn’t want to. Rao, she wished that there was another way… but there wasn’t…

“I’m sorry”

Non was the first to attack, he used his superspeed to tackle Kara. But before he could, J'onn intercepted with him and threw an uppercut to Non’s chin, causing the Kryptonian to go flying through the roof of the prison/spaceship.

J'onn jumped into the air and began exchanging punches with Non in the air which caused small explosive sounds to reverberate in the desert.

_I’m sorry Astra…_

Kara supersped into Astra, causing the both of them to go crashing through the walls of the ship. Kara was on top of Alex, she had the advantage right now. She threw punch aiming at her Aunt’s face, but Astra was trained.

_Shit!_

Before Kara could react, Astra shot Kara in the chest with her heat vision causing Kara to hit her back into the ceiling. Gravity pulled Kara back onto ground.

“You’re a traitor” Astra screamed as she moved to kick her niece in the stomach, but Kara rolled out of the way before Astra’s boots made contact with her stomach.

_I know I am…_

Kara quickly stood up, only to be met with a fist colliding with her face. Lucky for Kara, she was able to take a punch.

She saw Astra’s left arm tense and immediately knew that Astra was going to throw a left hook.

Astra did exactly what she had predicted. Kara ducked the left hook and saw an opening, she threw a punch with all the strength that she could muster and punched Astra straight in the face.

Astra’s body went through several walls before coming into contact with the harsh ground of the sand and dirt on the outside. Above Astra was Non and J'onn fighting in the sky.

It was hard to make out who had the advantage due to the darkness that was consuming them, but it looked like J'onn had the upper-hand.

Kara flew through the holes and landed infront of Astra, “I don’t want to fight you” she cried.

Astra hated that her niece was crying, Rao she loved Kara as if she was her own child… but she was scared of going back into the empty void that haunted her in her darkest moments.

“Why… why do you choose them?” Astra didn’t understand why Kara chose these weak humans over her… over blood.

“Because they’re family” it was as simple as that. Winn, Alex and Lena… they made her feel like it was home, they showed her that losing her planet didn’t mean that she lost the ability to have a family.

Astra crouched onto one knee, “3 years… you’ve been here 3 years and you choose them over me… over me who has known you since birth”

Kara didn’t know it was possible to feel even worst than she already did, “I didn’t want this Astra… but Lena… the person who I love is going to face hell if I don’t do this…”

Astra stood up and looked at her niece who had grown up so much in the past 3 years, “So you rather us face hell… why was it so easy for you to make this choice?” Astra cried, the one person who she thought wouldn’t betray her… just did.

“It wasn’t” Kara replied, her eyes were glistening with tears as she stared at her aunt who had fire burning in her eyes. Anger only added fuel to the flames.

Astra shook her head, “Are you willing to kill me to save the family you chose?”

Kara was taken back by that question, killing was never an option. Yes, she was prepared to fight her aunt but not kill her…

Astra watched the struggle in Kara’s eyes and frowned. Her niece who would never gamble with someone’s life, was hesitating to answer such a simple question.

“Do you think that we deserve it?” Astra asked, she never got the chance to ask her niece this question, “Do you think we deserve to live an eternity in hell?”

“No” Kara whispered, tears were now streaming down her face. Rao, she never hated herself so much than in this moment. Astra was right, she was choosing one family over another. The only difference is that Lena and Alex think that they weren’t chosen… they think that she chose Astra… but by Rao’s light were they wrong.

Astra’s eyes began glimmer with heat, “Yet you still chose them”

Kara’s own pair of blue eyes began to flare up, “I’m sorry” she whispered before unleashing her heat vision upon her aunt.

Astra unleashed her own heat. The clashing heat caused a loud sound to erupt from the collision. The colliding beams caused a blinding effect to erupt, causing J'onn and Non to look down at the light.

J'onn noticed that Astra was overpowering Kara. He was surprised that Kara was able to hold her own for so long. Non was distracted by the fight going on beneath them which gave J'onn the opportunity to punch Non across the face, causing the Kryptonian to crash into the ground which created a large crater.

J’onn then proceeded to charge directly into Astra, saving Kara from a painful experience of having her eyes burnt by laser beams.

“Now!” J'onn screamed at Kara as he fought off Astra.

Time slowed down.

Kara saw the fear in her Aunt’s eyes as she realised that she was going to be facing an eternity in hell at the hands of her niece.

_Please… forgive me_

Kara super sped back into the ship and stared at the floating blue device that held the power to send her and everyone who passed through the phantom zone, back into hell.

Kara grabbed the device and whispered, “Vrrosh :Dokhahsh”. For a second, nothing happened… but then the once glowing blue box started to glow purple. It levitated out of Kara’s hand and began twisting itself. As if someone was doing a puzzle.

Kara felt pain radiate throughout her body, she let out a heart wrenching scream as she sunk to her knees.

J’onn was fighting with Astra until she suddenly collapsed to her knees, her veins were glowing a sickly purple. It looked like fire was running through her veins, purple fire.

Astra and Non began squirming in pain, letting out screams as they felt their body light on fire, as if it was trying to tear their insides out.

“Kara!” J'onn screamed, he flew into the ship to see Kara withering in pain on the ground. The sight of seeing a teenager who was only 16 years old, was heart wrenching. Especially when this teenager is giving u everything to save the people that she loves.

“J-J’onn” Kara managed to speak through her teeth.

“I’m here” J'onn wasn’t going to let Kara go alone.

Kara bit her lip, trying to fight through the pain, “I need to see them… one last time” she pleaded with J'onn who understood what she wanted.

_One last time…_

J'onn scooped Kara into his arms and shot into the air, going straight to the Luthor Mansion where Kara had left her family in tears.

\--00—

J'onn nodded roughly onto the ground with Kara crying in pain in his arms. He didn’t realise how painful it was to be forcefully removed from the earth and sucked into the abyss known as the Phantom Zone.

Kara climbed out of J'onn’s arm and used the tree as support to hold her up. She squinted her eyes, using her supervision to peak through the house. Her heart broke as she looked upstairs into the guest bedroom.

_“She left… and she’s not coming back” Alex sobbed into Maggie’s chest Maggie wrapped her arm around Maggie, trying to rock her girlfriend back and forth in an attempt to console her crying girlfriend._

_“I know babe” Maggie whispered sadly, “I know” she repeated_

“Alex” Kara cried, J'onn looked at her with pity in his eyes. Kara focused her vision onto Lena's bedroom next. Tears were streaming down Kara’s face as she watched Lena covering her mouth to supress her sobs.

_Lena was trying so hard not to cry. She was a Luthor damn it… she shouldn’t be crying over a fucking girl. She was better than that… she had to be._

_But Kara… Kara was different._

_Kara was her light in the never-ending sea of darkness._

_Lena leaned again her door frame as she began sobbing, her back slid down the wall as she sobbed her heart out into her hand._

_Kara never loved her…_

_That thought alone shattered her idealistic dream of living a perfect life with Kara._

_Kara abandoned her… everyone leaves in the end…_

J'onn felt his own eyes glistening with tears as he watched Kara break down at the sight of her loved ones being miserable.

“I’ll find a way to get you back” J'onn said with no hesitance in his voice.

“No” Kara whispered, she not once looked towards J'onn who looked at her with confusion, “You’re not going to waste your time finding me…”

“It wo—”

“J'onn” Kara cut him off, “If you try to find me then Lena and Alex will know that something is going on... they can’t find out what really happened”

“They should know the truth… they think that you abandoned them… they think that you chose Astra over them” J’onn argued.

The thing is, that’s exactly what Kara wanted.

“If they found out the truth, then they will never stop looking for a way to get me back… and I can’t have them devoting the rest of their life to finding me” Kara wasn’t stupid. She knew that they would do anything to bring her back, but she couldn’t allow that, “They deserve better than that”

“You deserve better” J'onn whispered, he noticed how Kara’s body was beginning to fade.

Kara shook her head, “Can you do me last one favour?”

J'onn nodded his head, “Anything” he meant what he said. This was the least he could do.

“Alex’s house… my house… there’s this book of sketches that’s buried under the debris… can you give it to them?” Kara asked quietly, “It’s stupid… they might burn the book but… at least they’ll have it”

J'onn nodded his head, “Yeah…yeah”

“Promise me… promise me that you will look out for them” Being stuck in the phantom zone was a scary reality, but the thought of Lena and Alex being left alone made Kara more scared than anything in this world.

“Please… please just take care of them… they will hate me for the rest of their life which I’m okay with… as long as they’re safe…” Kara begged, the thought of abandoning them was hitting her harder than ever.

“I promise” J'onn reassured her, “But Kara… are you sure that you don’t want them to know the truth? When you come back, it’s not going to be an fix:

Kara looked at J'onn and gave him a sad smile, “I’m not planning on escaping the Phantom Zone. And you have to promise me that they will never find out the truth…”

J'onn resented the idea of Alex and Lena hating Kara for choosing Astra over them when the reality is, Kara sacrificed everything so they could live.

“J'onn” Kara saw the hesitance in his eyes, “Please… let it go… let me go. No-one can know the truth. Make up some lie… say that I’m a wanted criminal who ran away with a terrorist if you have too… just don’t tell them the truth”

Kara was already feeling guilty for dragging J'onn into this, but he was the only person who she could trust to not try to save her.

“Okay” This was going against everything that J'onn stood for. But this was Kara’s last wish.

Kara’s hands were beginning to fade, she looked back up to look at the family that she had found.

“I’m sorry”

Those were the last words that escaped Kara’s lips before she was forcefully removed from Planet Earth and into the eternal abyss known as the Phantom Zone.


End file.
